Le Troisième Oeil
by Dadzetos
Summary: Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année et elle apprend qu'elle possède malgré elle le Troisième Œil et la faculté inconsciente de faire des prophéties. Alors qu'elle tente de découvrir ses nouvelles aptitudes, elle doit désormais garder un œil sur Draco Malefoy qui revient à Poudlard avec des motivations troubles. (HG/DM)
1. Un dortoir pour deux

_Auteur_ _: Dadzetos_

 _Rating_ _: T, un peu de violence verbale ou physique vers les quelques chapitres de la fin, peu ou pas de sexe._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Mais les relations inter personnages sont de moi._

 _Commentaire_ _: Voici un long projet que j'ai en tête depuis quelque temps. Il s'agit d'un long pairing entre hermy et Draco autour d'une histoire plus complexe, et longue qui met en avant une nouvelle aptitude chez Hermione, le troisième œil, alors qu'elle a toujours cherché à rejeter la divination. Toute l'histoire commence après la septième année. Je reprends le canon tel qu'on le connaît (avec quelques petits changements que vous noterez), je me contente d'imaginer la suite et de tout bouleverser. Donc oubliez l'ultime chapitre des Reliques de la Mort._

 _J'aimerais sortir deux chapitres par semaine, il se peut que ça ne soit qu'un seul par semaine si j'ai trop de travail, mais il y aura au moins toujours un chapitre par semaine (le Week-end et le mercredi si deux par semaine, et seulement le WE si un seul). J'ai déjà huit chapitres prêts._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews pour motiver l'écriture de l'humble auteur qui se risque à écrire._

 **Un dortoir pour deux.**

 **Dimanche 2 septembre 1998** :

La sirène du train me vrillait les oreilles et me sortit de ma léthargie. Ginny me donna un petit coup de coude pour me désigner l'entrée d'un Wagon.

-Bon, tu viens ? Le train va finir par partir sans nous sinon, me dit-elle.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, rétorquai-je.

Le quai était presque vide, les rares élèves étaient déjà confinés dans le train. Trop peu d'élèves étaient venus cette année. Bien sûr, la menace était écartée mais les parents n'étaient pas prêts, pas remis encore du choc de cette affreuse guerre. Partout circulait des rumeurs de Mangemorts cherchant une revanche. Ils étaient cachés, prêts à venger leur défunt maître, tous désespérés et sans futurs possibles.

Certes, certains s'étaient rendus aux autorités sans faire d'histoire, comme les Malefoy, ou les Parkinsons, ou d'autres encore avaient fui le pays vers les États-Unis ou les pays Nordiques, comme la famille Nott. Mais les plus pauvres, les moins influents, les rafleurs, comme on les appelait, se terraient encore quelque part.

Une deuxième sirène, je mis mon pied sur la marche du wagon et m'engouffrait dans la chaleur magique du train. C'était reposant.

-Au moins, nous sommes certaines d'être tranquilles, on aura notre propre cabine rien qu'à nous, dis-je avec un peu d'espoir.

-Ouais, tout à fait, ajouta Ginny. Viens, on va se mettre devant, comme ça on aura moins à traverser en arrivant à Pré-au-Lard.

Nous traversâmes les rames du train, jetant à chaque cabine qui étaient présents. Peu de monde pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année. Les années plus petites étaient bizarrement plus remplies. Il faut dire que la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années, qui avaient participé à la guerre, ne souhaitaient pas retourner à l'école. Ils avaient trouvés un travail quelque part, ils remplaçaient les nombreux morts et les nombreuses places vides.

-Ici, c'est parfait.

Ginny ouvrit la porte grinçante de la cabine et nous nous posions tranquillement sur les banquettes rembourrées. La plus petite des Weasley, qui avait bien grandi depuis, sortit de son sac quelques provisions. Ça tombait bien, j'étais affamée.

-Maman m'a fait quelques sandwichs, tiens.

Ginny me tendit une petite boite garnie de nourriture.

-Et bien, on ne risque pas d'être à jeun, dis-je avec une petite pointe d'humour.

Molly nous comblait depuis que tous ses garçons avaient quitté la maison. Même Ron était parti avec Neville pour visiter différents pays dans le monde et parler de ce qui s'était passé chez nous. Il me manquait un peu, ce grand énergumène, mais au moins il m'écrivait encore, et régulièrement, et de toute manière il allait revenir dans peu de temps. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard, mais il m'avait promis de venir y faire un tour pour me voir.

-Tu lui diras merci, Ginny.

-Tu lui diras toi même, de toute manière on la verra en même temps pour les fêtes de noël. Je crois qu'elle voulait t'envoyer deux trois choses par hiboux dans la semaine, donc ne sois pas surpris.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ça ira, rétorquai-je.

Molly me gâtait depuis que j'étais officiellement avec Ron, et je trouvais ça parfois un peu étouffant, certes c'était une bonne mère, mais je n'étais pas sa fille. Je comprenais qu'elle puisse faire la même chose pour Harry, le pauvre était seul et orphelin, mais mes parents à moi étaient bien là, vivants et bienveillants. Il était vrai que j'avais dû les épargner de la guerre, mais mon retour et le sortilège de mémoire que je leur avais administré les avait tout de même choqué. Sombres étaient les nouvelles et la mémoire que j'avais du instiller dans leurs souvenirs, et c'était peut-être trop d'un coup. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient là pour moi, ainsi que Molly. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, j'avais deux familles, c'était plus que la plupart des enfants présents dans ce train.

Ginny avalait avec vigueur son sandwich. Et je m'arrêtais quelques temps pour la regarder. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour être aussi pleine de vie. Elle venait de perdre son frère, et Harry s'engageait désormais auprès des aurors dans une guerre sans merci contre les mangemorts cachés. Tous les jours il risquait sa vie pour la sécurité de nous tous. Il ne changeait décidément pas. Mais heureusement pour Ginny, il s'était installé au Terrier, et elle pouvait le voir tous les jours (ou presque).

Dehors le train quittait les faubourgs de Londres et s'enfonçait dans la campagne lumineuse de ce début septembre. Le soleil brillait encore fortement, c'était une magnifique journée, mais pourtant je restais mélancolique. J'espérais que retrouver le château, ma chambre, la Salle commune de Poudlard allait me revigorer. Poudlard avait dû changer cet été. Il avait été restauré, reconstruit, refait, amélioré Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre étaient venus aider. Certains avaient fait des vitraux, d'autres des meubles, des portes, et d'autres choses encore.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda alors Ginny

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, depuis combien de temps ?

-Je pensais à Poudlard, je me demande à quoi va bien ressembler le château.

-Percy m'a dit qu'ils avaient entièrement refait la Grande Salle. Et que certaines pièces ont été changées. Par exemple la Salle sur Demande n'existe plus.

-C'est bien dommage, cette salle était incroyable. Mais je doute qu'un sorcier soit assez puissant aujourd'hui pour arriver à ce niveau de magie.

-McGonagall fait un travail formidable. Elle a tout remis en ordre en seulement quelques mois, c'est impressionnant.

-Oui, ajoutai-je, elle fera une très bonne directrice.

Deux élèves passèrent dans le couloir, j'en reconnaissais un seul : Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de mon année, pas toujours très sympathique, et souvent ami avec la bande à Draco. Il détourna la tête et baissa les yeux dès qu'il nous aperçu. Cette année allait être dure pour les Serpentards, de nombreux enfants se sentaient coupables pour les agissements de leurs parents, de leurs amis, et tous avaient fréquentés au moins une fois dans leur vie un Mangemort, avant ou après la guerre. Il était suivi d'une jolie fille qui portait le blason de la maison Poufsouffle.

-Tu l'as connais elle ? Demandai-je à Ginny.

-Oui, elle a le même âge que moi, elle sera aussi en septième année, c'est Emy Goldwood, elle est gentille mais très discrète. Pas le genre à bavarder.

-On ne va pas être beaucoup cette année.

-En effet, ajouta Ginny, j'ai entendu McGonagall dire que nous serions que sept pour l'instant.

Sept, c'était peu. Surtout que cela ajoutait à la fois l'année de Ginny qui continuait naturellement sa scolarité (passer de la sixième à la septième année) et ceux de mon année qui n'ont pas passé l'année précédente à l'école (nous n'étions pas beaucoup dans ce cas là).

-Tu sais s'il y en a beaucoup de mon année ?

-Humm, je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu dois être la seule assez dingue pour revenir à l'école alors que tu pourrais travailler. Et la plupart de ceux de ton année étaient là l'année dernière, ils ont tous terminé leur année.

-Pas tous nous, Harry et Ron n'ont pas fait leur septième année. Et visiblement Zabini non plus, sinon il ne serait pas là.

-Oui, acquiesça Ginny, mais vous n'étiez pas nombreux. Draco aussi n'a pas fait son année, mais il n'est pas là évidemment. On sait tous ce qui lui arrive.

En effet, on le savait tous. Ses parents s'étaient livrés d'eux même au nouveau Ministère de la Magie et subissaient actuellement le grand tribunal qui jugeait les crimes de guerre. Les parents Malefoy n'étaient pas apprécié, mais leur retournement de veste dans la dernière bataille semblait jouer quelque peu en leur faveur, sans toutefois effacer les atrocités précédentes. Draco quant à lui, devait passer devant le tribunal dans quelques jours. Son cas serait plus simple, il n'avait pas dénoncé Harry alors qu'il était emprisonné dans le manoir, et n'avait participé que timidement à la bataille finale. Il allait peut-être s'en sortir.

Ginny rangea rapidement ses affaires après avoir nettoyé sa boite et sortit un petit livre brillant dont la couverture attira rapidement mon attention. Oh, j'espère qu'elle plaisantait, elle ne pouvait pas lire ce genre d'horreur.

-Non, Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu as donné de l'argent à cette mégère.

-Hermione, Hermione, si personne ne lit ce livre, personne ne saura ce qu'il contient.

-On sait très bien ce que Rita Skeeter est capable de faire, tu crois vraiment que ça sera différent cette fois ci.

-Non, répondit-elle, mais au moins on pourra se défendre si on sait ce qui est marqué à dedans. Et puis Harry me manque déjà, avec ça c'est comme s'il était là.

Je ne souhaitais pas me disputer là dessus avec elle, mais Ginny se voilait la face si elle pensait qu'acheter ce livre lui permettrait de se défendre contre Rita Skeeter, parce que premièrement on n'avait pas à se défendre de quoi que ce soit, et deuxièmement, ça donne toujours de l'argent à cette grosse mégère désagréable.

Profitant de la lecture peu recommandable de Ginny, je me décidais à dormir un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard. J'étais exténué, et le bercement du train, le bruit doux des roues qui claquaient contre les rails m'endormaient. Avant de piquer un petit roupillon, je demandai à Ginny.

-Au fait, Luna ne devrait pas être là ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié qu'elle devait aller à Poudlard !

-Non me répondit-elle, je l'ai vu, mais je crois qu'elle s'est faite quelques amis l'année dernière, en plus de nous. Pas de son âge, plus jeune, mais je l'ai vu avec eux dans un des compartiments.

-C'est curieux, je pensais qu'elle serait venu nous dire bonjour.

-Tu connais Luna, dit Ginny, elle a dû oublier, elle viendra plus tard.

-Bon, parfait, en tout cas j'espère qu'elle ne va pas venir tout de suite, parce que j'aimerais bien dormir un peu, dis-je à Ginny.

-Dors, je te réveillerai s'il se passe quelque chose.

Pas besoin de m'en dire plus, après l'avoir remercier, j'installais ma lourde écharpe Gryffondor sur le banc et m'allongeait la tête dessus. Il faisait doux et chaud dans le compartiment, le train roulait doucement, le soleil se couchait. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement, et bientôt je plongeais dans un lourd sommeil.

Au réveil, je fus étonnée de l'obscurité qui nous entourait, était-ce déjà la nuit ? J'avais dormi si longtemps ? M'éveillant doucement, je ne reconnaissais pas les alentours, une grande salle sombre, aux murs pierreux et noirs, et un homme blond devant moi, qui tombait en arrière dans un cri de douleur, je ne voyais rien.

Impossible de l'aider, impossible de se lever. Les trois hommes face à lui s'enfuirent. Je ne pouvais les distinguer dans l'obscurité, à peine quelques silhouettes furtives, et des bruits de pas, de cape, et les cris déchirants de l'homme au milieu.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Ginny se tenait à face à moi. On était de nouveau dans le train. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, on était où là ? Demandai-je.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu bougeais bizarrement et tu as dis des trucs étranges avec une voix super flippante !

Les yeux de Ginny ne mentaient pas, je lui avais fait peur, et je ne savais pas comment. Pourtant je ne parle jamais dans mon sommeil. Ces petites pestes de Lavande et Parvati me l'aurait fait savoir clairement. Un cauchemar ? Ginny fouilla dans son sac et j'essayai de faire revenir à moi les souvenirs de ce cauchemar, mais rien ne me venait. Plus rien, plus aucun souvenir. Alors que ça venait se dérouler il y a peine trente secondes.

-Tiens, mange ça ! Me dit Ginny en me tendant un gros morceau de chocolat.

-Merci répondis-je en croquant dedans, pensant à Remus, mort il y a quelques mois, et qui aurait sans doute apprécié le geste de Ginny.

Je me relevais de mon lit et m'asseyait sur la banquette, toute fourbue, et ankylosée. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, alors que ça allait parfaitement avant ma sieste.

-Au fait, j'ai dormi longtemps ? Demandai-je.

-Pas mal de temps, on va arriver dans une demi-heure.

En effet dehors le temps avait changé, la chaleur de Londres avait laissé place à un automne précoce, le ciel gris était sombre, le soleil déjà presque couché, et des bourrasque de vent mêlés de pluie fine battait les arbres qui perdaient leur feuille. Pas génial pour commencer l'année, j'aurais souhaité un peu de répit météorologique avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses à Poudlard.

Nous nous mîmes à nous changer rapidement après un sort rapide pour bloquer la porte et, comme les autres élèves, nous nous dirigions vers les portes du train pour sortir les premières. Plus on sort tôt, et plus on a de chance d'entrer à Poudlard en premier. Et j'avais hâte d'y être la première pour voir ce que le château offrait de nouveau.

Le train arriva rapidement, et nous réussîmes à passez les premières, et sans s'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà devant nos assiettes dans la nouvelle Grande Salle (finalement très ressemblante à l'ancienne, mais avec de nouveaux tableaux représentants les personnes mortes pendant la bataille). Le professeur McGonagall fit un discours remarquable, et j'étais certaine qu'elle ferait elle aussi une grande directrice, même si elle n'avait pas les même aptitudes que Dumbledore. Néanmoins, d'un point de vue pédagogique, elle avait toujours été meilleure. Mince, voilà que je me comportais déjà comme une lèche-botte alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny et moi étions désormais seule dans notre dortoir. Cinq lits, mais que deux à les partager, et évidemment, nous nous étions collées.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses des nouveaux professeurs ? Me demanda Ginny ?

-J'en sais rien, on verra.

-Et le nouveau professeur de Divination ? Insista t-elle.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, de la divination...

-Pourtant, il n'est pas mal, dit elle en souriant.

-Oui, mais de un, tu as Harry, et de deux, nous n'avons plus divination, ni toi, ni moi.

Tout en discutant je déballais mes affaires. Je tombai sur un cadre dont j'ignorais l'existence. C'était une photo animée de Ron, accompagné d'un petit mot très simple : « Pense à moi, je t'aime. R. ». Ce gros bêta était vraiment trop mignon quand il voulait. Ginny se pencha et aperçu le cadre.

-Mouais, beurk...

-Comment ça, beurk ?

-Bah, que mon frère se transforme en amoureux nian-nian, je trouve ça beurk, c'est pas son style ! Faut croire que tu l'as transformé ou qu'il est vraiment amoureux. Mais bon, je pense toujours que vous vous êtes fait piégé par un filtre d'amour, me répondit-elle.

-Merci la complicité ! Et avec Harry alors ? Presque six ans à le poursuivre partout et d'un coup il t'aime, c'est toi que je devrais accuser d'avoir créer un filtre !

Je me pris soudainement un coussin dans la figure de la part de Ginny, et sans se laisser faire, je répliquais de plus belle en me cachant derrière mon lit. La bataille fut courte, et nous reprîmes rapidement notre grand déballage. Après tout, avec toute la place que nous avions, nous pouvions nous étaler comme nous le souhaitions, et c'était le cas.

Après avoir poussé un des lits contre la fenêtre, nous décidions que ça serait maintenant notre canap' lecture, et nous le décorions de multiples oreillers volés aux lits vides de la chambre.

Après quelques minutes de rangement et de dérangement, nous observions notre dortoir. Quel plaisir de n'être que deux. Les lits étaient poussés, nous avions de la place, un nouveau canapé cosy et quelques petites loupiotes magiques ça et là pour rendre l'atmosphère plus feutrée encore.

C'était parfait.

A peine eus-je le temps de profiter de tout cela qu'une petite main vint frapper à la porte. C'était une petite deuxième année, qui malgré son ébahissement de ce que nous avions fait de notre chambre, avait un mot de la part de McGonagall à me passer.

-Salut, Hermione, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui veut te voir, elle est dans son bureau.

-Merci Émilie !

La petite gryffondor me lâcha aussitôt, et grimpa les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre son propre dortoir situé quelques étages plus haut. Je me retournai alors vers Ginny qui me regardait avec interrogation.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut, McGo ? Me demanda t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, mais il commence à faire froid ici, et j'ai pas envie de devoir tout traverser pour la rejoindre dans sa salle, c'est trois étages plus bas, et si les escaliers le décident, je vais en avoir pour dix minutes rien que pour m'y rendre.

Malgré ma longue plainte, je pris une petite veste et mon écharpe et filai vers le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Arrivée devant la grosse gargouille de pierre, je m'aperçus que je n'avais aucune idée du code, ou du mot de passe pour faire bouger la chose. Mais sans n'avoir rien à dire, la statue se décala et laissa le passage ouvert vers le petit escalier en colimaçon. Un vent chaud m'inonda alors que je montais. Au moins, McGonagall savait chauffer son bureau, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de son prédécesseur, Severus Snape, qui avait réussit à rendre ce bureau pourtant accueillant aussi froid que ses anciens cachots.

-Miss Granger, entrez !

Pas le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées, ou de profiter de la nouvelle décoration, très jolie et féminine en passant, j'avançai et rejoignis le grand bureau en merisier où travaillait McGonagall.

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Bonsoir, plutôt, Miss Granger.

-Euh, oui.

Mince, je faisais toujours l'erreur. Enfin bref, elle poussa quelques affaires et sortit un long parchemin froissé, et d'une baguette transforma l'écriture presque hiéroglyphique qui était dessus en une écriture convenable.

-J'ai ici une lettre plutôt étrange, dit-elle alors.

-Ça à l'air, en effet, répliquai-je avec humour.

-Tout à fait, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Très bien, pas d'humour, pensais-je.

-Il s'agit d'une lettre du Ministère de la Magie, et plus précisément, du Département des Mystères. Elle est signée de Cédric Moroz qui travaille dans la Salle du Futur. Vous connaissez cette salle, Miss Granger ?

-Euh.

Elle me prenait de court, je n'avais pas révisé du tout le sujet. Je repensai alors à notre petite altercation au Ministère de la Magie il y a trois ans, avec l'armée de Dumbledore. Finalement, je devinai facilement ce qu'était cette salle.

-C'est la salle qui contient les différentes prophéties, non ?

-C'est exact. Monsieur Moroz est un sorcier très secret attaché à ce lieu, à cause d'un ancêtre un peu spécial et stupide, il a développé la faculté de toucher toutes les boules des prophéties sans en mourir, mais sans les entendre non plus. Pour faire court, il range les prophéties. Son métier consiste aussi à lister à qui s'adresse ces prophéties, et justement, c'est là que vous intervenez.

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir, même si j'étais plutôt surprise que ça m'arrive. Mais après tout, après avoir vu la quantité de prophéties, c'est possible que je sois concernée par l'une d'elle.

-L'une de ces prophéties est liée à moi, madame ? Demandai-je sûre de moi.

-Non, absolument pas, et heureusement. Par contre il se trouve que vous êtes la créatrice de l'une de ces prophéties. Elle est arrivée en début de soirée au Ministère.

-Quoi ?

J'étais sans voix. Moi, créatrice d'une prophétie ? C'était une blague, comment était-ce possible ? Si je me baladais en révélant le futur des gens, je le saurais, et ça m'aurait évité de nombreuses déconvenues.

-Je... Je sais pas...

-Je comprends, Miss Granger, je suis aussi surprise que vous, dit-elle (même si je doutais qu'elle puisse surpasser ma surprise.) Seulement, vous souvenez vous d'un fait inhabituel récemment, une absence, un moment d'égarement ?

Je me repassais ma journée tranquille dans la tête, rien de bizarre, rien d'inhabituel, tout avait été d'un calme plat, très très plat, une journée presque monotone. Puis je pensais à la réflexion de Ginny dans le train.

-Et bien... Il se trouve que j'ai décidé de faire une petite sieste dans le train, et que... J'ai fait un cauchemar. D'après Ginny j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil avec une drôle de voix mais moi je ne me souviens de rien, à part de Ginny qui me réveille en plein milieu de ma sieste.

-Très bien, Miss Granger. Inutile de s'affoler. Je vais voir ce qui s'est passé, je vais contacter mes amis du Ministère et si jamais j'avais besoin de vous, je vous contacterais.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Et soyez la bienvenue de nouveau à Poudlard, au fait. J'espère que vous allez réaliser une aussi bonne année que les précédentes.

-Merci Madame, et bravo pour votre discours, il était formidable.

-Une chose avant de partir, Miss Granger. Vous êtes certaine que toute votre famille est moldue ? Depuis toujours ?

-Oui, oui, depuis toujours.

Quelle question étrange pour finir ce entretien. Je laissais là la directrice et traversais en trombe les couloirs du château pour rejoindre Ginny et tout lui raconter. La sœurette de Ron me confirma en effet que j'avais dis quelque chose d'étrange, et que ça ressemblait bien à une prophétie, ou à un 'truc dans le genre'. Nous parlions de ce sujet quelque temps puis nous décidions de nous coucher. Les cours commençaient dès demain, et tous les septièmes années avaient une grosse réunion sur l'organisation de nos cours du fait de notre petit effectif.

Alors que le vent continuait de battre la fenêtre, emmitouflées dans nos pyjamas, et sous nos couettes, nous nous mîmes tranquillement à l'abri de tout danger, loin de cette terrible guerre qui était désormais terminée, et loin de toute préoccupation plus compliquée que les examens d'école.

Le sommeil mit un certain temps à m'emporter, mais finalement, bercée par le souffle calme et apaisant de Ginny et du vent, je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Fin du premier chapitre**

 _Le prochaine chapitre arrive bientôt. Toujours pas de Draco, il ne sera réellement présent que dans le quatrième chapitre._

 _Patience, patience._


	2. Les Groupes d'étude

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, où Hermione désespère de pouvoir passer une jour une année tranquille sans histoire. Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt._

 _Merci à Maxine3482, Johnzero et Swangranger pour les reviews. Pour répondre à ta question Swan, on va connaître les origines des pouvoirs d'Hermione, mais pas tout de suite, même si je laisse flotter quelques indices._

 **Les groupes d'étude**

 **Lundi 3 septembre 1998.**

Je me réveillais tranquillement un peu endormie par la chaleur du dortoir. Le lit vide de Ginny indiquait que la jeune Weasley était bien plus matinale que moi et qu'elle était déjà sûrement partie se laver avant les autres. Ce qui n'était pas idiot, cela permettait de ne pas avoir les chaussettes trempées.

Après un choix rigoureux parmi mes trois pulls identiques, mes quatre chemises et mes cinq jupes, je filais avec tous mes vêtements à la douche, que nous partagions aussi avec les sixièmes années, malheureusement. Un pied dans une flaque, la chaussette mouillée, je sentais que ce début d'année allait être laborieux.

Je rejoignais plus tard Ginny dans la nouvelle Grande Salle, un peu déprimante. La petite rousse prenait son petit-déjeuner. Je m'installais face à elle, et voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tirait un peu la tête, triste, le visage presque enfoui dans son assiette de porridge.

-Ça va Ginny ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, me répondit-elle d'un ton triste.

-Non, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux m'en parler, il me semble ! Non ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi et d'un coup de menton me désigna l'autre bout de la Salle. Les Serdaigles ? Qu'est ce qui clochait avec eux ? A part certains prétentieux, ils étaient plutôt calme, et généralement du côté des Gryffondors, surtout depuis la guerre.

-Les Serdaigles ?

-Non... Derrière, contre le mur.

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois pour comprendre avec tristesse. Derrière les quelques cinquièmes années, on pouvait voir l'un des portraits des victimes de la guerre. Fred Weasley, d'un visage souriant et de bonne humeur paraissait posséder la même envie de faire des bêtises à Poudlard, malgré sa présence dans un cadre.

-Je vois, dis-je à Ginny la voix éteinte.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... C'est trop récent.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Demandai-je.

-A quoi bon ? C'est un portrait, pas lui. Il ne possède qu'une petite partie de sa personnalité, mais rien d'autre. Ça serait comme parler avec un souvenir. J'ai déjà donné là dedans, merci...

Je me souvenais de la deuxième année de Ginny où cette dernière avait subit les affres de Voldemort. Les souvenirs du mage noir avaient envahit et possédé Ginny. Je comprenais qu'elle puisse avoir quelques problèmes à parler de nouveau avec l'image d'un être. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour s'en méfier.

J'en profitais pour regarder les autres tableaux. Dix huit tableaux au total, dont tous avaient été des élèves de Poudlard. Ou parfois même des professeurs. Ici le portrait de Remus, là celui de Tonks. Certains étaient beaucoup trop jeune. Un des petits Poufsouffles tombé sous les décombres de l'aile gauche du château. Ou encore le pauvre Colin Crivey, innocent jusqu'au bout de son appareil photo. Il n'avait eu pour tort que de prendre Harry pour modèle.

A travers toutes ses images, je comprenais la volonté de Harry à en finir avec les mangemorts. Les derniers en déroute continuaient de semer la terreur, libéré de la peur de Voldemort, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Mourir ou se faire attraper, leur choix était fait. Et chaque homme retrouvé provoquait une bataille, des blessés et des tragédies. Harry les traquait désormais sans pitié, et j'avais peur que sa haine ne le transforme et ne l'abîme.

Sans me le dire, je savais qu'il se pensait coupable pour tous ces tableaux.

Ginny se leva alors et partit sans un mot se préparer pour ses cours de la journée. J'allais la rejoindre dans peu de temps, puisque nous avions désormais cours ensemble. Tous les septièmes années avaient rendez-vous dans une des salles du troisième étage, avec la directrice. Elle devait nous annoncer les emplois du temps particuliers qui nous avaient été remis.

Je profitais d'être seule pour voler une Gazette oubliée et lire les nouvelles du week-end. Rien de nouveau. On parlait de Harry dans les premières pages. Il avait apparemment affronté des membres de la famille Nott revenus en Angleterre pour ramasser des objets ensorcelés cachés dans leur grande maison. Je fus surprise de voir qu'on parlait aussi de Ron et de Neville dans les dernières pages du journal. Il semblait que leur voyage autour du monde soit une réussite. Ils devaient faire le tour des onze écoles de magie du monde. Ils étaient actuellement à l'Institut Salem, dans le sud des États-Unis.

Par contre, pas de photo, j'allais devoir me contenter de la bouille de Ron sur le cadre qu'il m'avait offert.

La salle se vidait, et je me décidais à y aller moi aussi. En chemin vers la salle 315, je tombais sur Luna, toujours aussi tête en l'air, qui semblait fouiller dans une des armures abîmées du couloir.

-Luna ? Ça va ?

-Oh, Hermione, répondit-elle en se retournant surprise.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-J'ai perdu son âme...

-Quoi ? Demandai-je un peu perplexe, et pourtant habituée aux bizarreries de Luna.

-Non rien. Toi aussi tu vas en cours ?

J'acquiesçais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle où je retrouvais Ginny qui parlait, d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse, avec une autre élève de notre promotion, mais une Poufsouffle : Emy Goldwood. Nous nous installâmes ensemble, les quatre filles uniques de la septième année. Vinrent quelques autres élèves, dont Blaise Zabini, silencieux et la tête basse, qui se mit devant.

Emy murmurait des choses à Ginny quand la directrice arriva enfin. Drapée d'une robe élégante, mais peu différente de son style habituel, elle se tint fièrement devant nous, rayonnant de toujours plus d'autorité depuis qu'elle était devenue directrice.

-Alors ! Chers septième année ! Commença t-elle.

Je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions quatre filles et trois garçons. C'était peu.

-Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler des aménagements créés pour votre promotion, assez particulière. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup, et sûrement pas assez pour vous diviser en deux groupes, donc vous assisterez tous ensemble aux différentes classes. Nous espérons, avec mes collègues, réussir à faire venir des anciens élèves absents aujourd'hui. Nous voulons les convaincre de revenir finir leur scolarité. J'espère de mon côté doubler le nombre d'élève d'ici la fin de l'année.

Doubler le nombre d'élèves ? Je me demandais qui pourrait revenir ici. Peut-être Ron et Neville quand ils auront terminé leur objectif ? En tout cas Harry ne reviendrait pas, et les autres élèves qui avaient déjà un travail aussi.

-Avant leur arrivée possible, nous avons décidé de vous faire rattraper le retard que vous avez accumulez l'année dernière malgré parfois de très bons cours. Pour cela nous formons des groupes d'étude. Deux groupes où vous ne serez pas avec ceux de votre maison. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, nous pensons qu'il est primordial de garder notre intégrité. Nous sommes solidaires les uns aux autres. Nous devons vivre ensemble, n'être qu'un.

Très beau discours, professeur, remarquable !

-Voici la liste des élèves dans le premier groupe : Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Nicolas Litrought, et Blase Zabini. Et dans le deuxième : Emy Goldwood, Ginny Weasley, et Adam Montsin. Nous attendons un autre élèves qui viendra se greffer au deuxième groupe dès la fin de la semaine. Votre agenda et vos cours vous ont été distribués, je vous laisse, vous pouvez désormais partir en cours.

C'était certain que je n'allais pas être avec Ginny, mais j'étais quand même un peu déçu. En tout cas j'avais Luna avec moi, c'était toujours ça. La classe se dispersa et je restais avec Ginny pour monter rapidement à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour prendre quelques affaires. En grimpant les marches deux par deux, et sans souffle, nous reprenions ce qui avait été dit par la directrice.

-Elle n'a pas dit quand nous allons nous voir pour réviser. Ça me semble un peu monté de toute pièce sans être trop réfléchi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda t-elle.

-J'en pense que nous sommes grands, et presque majeures. Les professeurs nous laissent un peu d'indépendance. Si nous nous organisons nous même, nous commençons déjà à souder le groupe et à balayer les différences entre maison.

-Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de maison. Après tout la seule maison qui peut se sentir responsable c'est Serpentard, mais il n'y a que Blaise qui a osé revenir cette année.

-Peut-être que celui qui nous rejoint à la fin de la semaine est un Serpentard ?

-C'est possible.

Arrivées à la Salle Commune, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour récupérer nos affaires et filer dans nos classes. La première journée fut extrêmement rapide. Je décidai d'envoyer des petites invitations aux trois autres élèves du groupe pour me rejoindre à la bibliothèque le soir, après les cours. J'aurais préféré aller dans la Salle sur Demande, mais la salle était détruite. Heureusement quelques salles de travail existaient près de la Bibliothèque, permettant de travailler en groupe.

Assise le long de la fenêtre, je regardais l'extérieur. Quelques élèves avaient eu l'audace de s'aventurer dehors malgré le froid sec inhabituel de ce début de septembre, ainsi que le vent qui rabattait les capes sur la tête des élèves.

-Bonsoir Granger.

Je me retournais presque surprise. C'était Blaise Zabini. Mince, moi qui espérait ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui, c'était cuit. Le grand serpentard regardait le sol gêné, et je l'étais tout autant que lui. C'était étonnant ce qu'une guerre pouvait changer un élève. Il y a deux ans, j'étais certaine qu'il m'aurait insulté, la tête haute et fière, suivant Malefoy partout. Mais la guerre était passée par là, et les Serpentards en général avaient pris le plus cher. Même les plus innocents d'entre eux étaient désormais des bourreaux et des coupables aux yeux de tous. Il suffisait de regarder le regard triste et presque effrayé de Blaise pour comprendre. Il ne savait même plus où se mettre.

-Salut Blaise, ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

Apparemment l'appeler par son prénom était une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites.

-Je... Oui, ça va.

Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Il tenta tout de même un petit sourire. Bon, ça voulait dire que je ne faisais pas si peur que ça finalement. Il avait l'air tellement étonné. Les mains dans les poches, le regard fuyant. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'attendait presque à ce que je l'accuse d'être un mangemort.

Heureusement Luna arriva peu après, mettant fin au silence étrange et à l'embarras qui s'était installé entre nous deux. La blondinette, elle, ne changeait pas, par contre. Le regard peut-être un peu plus grave qu'avant la guerre, elle restait légère et agréable à vivre. Je souhaitais plus que tout des Luna Lovegood par milliers dans ce monde !

-Bonsoir Hermione, et toi aussi Blaise Zabini !

Le serpentard ne semblait pas s'étonner de l'habitude de Luna d'appeler les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas par leur nom et prénom.

-Bonsoir Lovegood, dit-il avant de retourner dans son mutisme.

-Salut Luna, tu te sens prête à commencer les révisions de cette nouvelle année.

-Oui, je crois. Mais ça devrait être facile avec toi dans le groupe. Tu es tellement forte, me dit-elle.

-On verra, je ne connais pas le programme de cette année, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser pendant les vacances, et j'ai passé une année sans aller à l'école. Ça va être plutôt compliqué pour moi, dis-je alors.

-Moi je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

-Merci Luna.

Il était déjà l'heure prévue de la rencontre, et il nous manquait un membre. Tant pis, nous devions commencer à travailler. J'invitais les deux membres de mon groupe à me rejoindre dans une des petites salles de travail. Nous nous installions tranquillement quand la porte s'ouvrit, nous laissant découvrir Nicolas Litrough, un Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais pas. Il paraissait gêné de son retard.

-Je.. Je...

Essoufflé, il n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase complète.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Le professeur Gates m'a retenu.

-Le professeur Gates, demanda Blaise ?

-Oui, le nouveau professeur de Divination.

Ah, c'était donc ça son nom. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir de divination, une matière inutile et inexacte qui ne servait à rien, mais ma curiosité était assez forte. Ce nouveau professeur était plutôt mignon et paraissait sympathique. Trop curieuse, je devais demander.

-Alors, il est comment ?

-Euh, répondit Nicolas, il est sympa et tout. C'est un peu différent d'avant. Trelawney était étrange, avec Gates c'est moins... stratosphérique, plus terre à terre. Mais il reste un peu étrange.

Nicolas Litrough s'installa à nos côtés. Quatre élèves, des quatre maisons. Nous étions enfin prêts à travailler. Mais malheureusement, après seulement une journée de travail, où les professeurs nous avaient plutôt présenté les objectifs de l'année, nous n'avions pas grand chose à réviser. Je pris donc la parole.

-Comme ça va être plutôt calme ce soir, pas grand chose à réviser, je pensais que nous aurions pu parler de nos difficultés et de nos facilités pour pouvoir nous répartir le travail. Un élève fort dans une matière pourrait aider les autres, et être aidé dans une autre matière, etc...

-Pour toi, ça va être simple, tu es excellente dans toutes les matières, dit alors Nicolas.

-C'est vrai ça, ajouta Luna.

-Non, dis-je. Je ne suis pas excellente partout. Je suis pas très douée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou en Potion.

-Tu as eu quelles notes aux BUSES ? Me demanda alors Blaise qui sortait de son mutisme.

-Je... répondis-je gênée. J'ai eu... Ça ne vous regarde pas ! En tout cas je peux encore m'améliorer, je n'ai pas eu Optimal partout. Alors vous allez me servir, et vice-versa. Nous allons tous s'entre-aider.

-Un discours bien McGonagallien ça, ajouta Nicolas. Tu es plus forte que nous partout et c'est certain en plus que l'entente ne marchera pas dans ce groupe.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Luna.

-Entre la première de l'école, moi et Luna qui sommes normaux, et l'autre qui devrait être en prison.

-Attend, qui devrait être en prison ? Demandai-je.

Blaise rougit, mais fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires, mais Nicolas fut plus rapide que lui, il boucla son sac et claqua la porte derrière lui. Luna me jeta un regard triste. Blaise se tenait debout immobile.

-Luna, tu peux aller chercher Nicolas, s'il te plaît ? Demandai-je.

La jeune Serdaigle acquiesça en ma direction et sortit de la salle. Je me tournai alors vers Blaise.

-N'écoute pas Nicolas. Tu sais il faudra du temps pour...

-Merci Granger, mais je sais ce qui m'attend. Et je savais ce qui allait se passer en revenant ici.

-A Poudlard ?

-Oui, à Poudlard. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? La plupart des élèves de Serpentard n'ont eu que deux choix en Juin dernier. Soit être enfermés de force dans les cachots, soit combattre du côté des mangemorts. Est-ce que tu crois que McGonagall aurait laissé la moindre chance à l'un d'entre nous de prouver que nous étions loyaux à notre école et contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je hésitante. Si tu avais eu le choix ?

-Personne ne me l'a laissé ce choix. Nous étions enfermé, soit littéralement, soit dans notre tête.

Et bien, et bien, il était plutôt loquace ce Blaise Zabini finalement. Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas. Je le voyais à sa gêne qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à la situation des Serpentards. Les plus vieux notamment, ceux qui auraient pu participer à la Bataille. On ne leur avait même pas proposé de se battre et de défendre l'école qu'ils aimaient.

-Je sais que tu as perdu des personnes proches, continua Blaise, mais imagine un peu si tu les avais perdu tout en étant enfermée dans une prison, sans avoir la possibilité de les aider, ou de les défendre.

-Tu as perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre, demandai-je.

Je ne me souvenais pas de Zabini morts au combat, ni du côté Mangemorts, ni ailleurs.

-Laisse tomber, ça ne te regarde pas, me répondit-il.

-Mais c'est toi qui...

-Laisse tomber, je te dis, répliqua t-il fortement.

Il ferma son sac et quitta finalement la salle me laissant seule. A peine eus-je le temps de m'occuper de mes affaires que Luna revenait seule, elle aussi. Nicolas ne comptait pas revenir ce soir. Bon, cette soirée était un échec magistral, et j'allais pourtant devoir faire en sorte que ça marche. Je ne savais ni quoi faire, ni comment. Luna me laissa elle aussi, et je rentrais tranquillement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Pas de Ginny, son groupe devait marcher, et ils devaient sûrement travailler plus efficacement que nous. Par contre je retrouvais la petite élève qui était déjà venue me voir pour me dire que McGonagall me cherchait. Elle revint me voir avec la même information.

-Dis donc, tu es la messagère officielle de McGonagall ou quoi, demandai-je en souriant.

-Euh, non...

Elle retourna près de ses amis après un dernier regard d'incompréhension. Je l'entendais en parler avec ses amis, « elle est bizarre » disait-elle. Voilà une gryffondor qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour. Une raison de plus pour trouver qu'elle ferait la parfaite messagère de la directrice.

A peine posée, à peine tranquille, je devais de nouveau repartir vers le bureau de McGonagall. Je ne pouvais donc pas passer une soirée tranquille comme tout le monde... Je galopais donc de nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je commençais à connaître par cœur ces couloirs, ces pierres, ces tableaux. C'était ma deuxième maison, mon petit chez moi, que je partageais pas toujours avec des personnes que j'aimais, mais quand même mon chez moi.

Devant la gargouille, je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours aucune idée du mot de passe pour ouvrir cette porte... Finalement, une nouvelle fois, la gargouille se retira me laissant l'accès à l'escalier. J'allais devoir en toucher deux mots à McGonagall.

Montant les marches deux par deux, j'arrivais dans le bureau vide de la directrice. Il n'y avait personne. Je raclais ma gorge bruyamment plusieurs fois, je toussotais un peu, tapais des talons contre les escaliers. Je tentais alors :

-Professeur ?

Toujours rien.

-Professeur McGonagall ? Vous êtes là ?

Rien, rien, rien. Tant pis, je fis le tour du bureau pour observer les nouveautés. Pas grand chose d'excitant à vrai dire.

-Toujours aussi curieuse ! Dit une voix grave.

Mince !

Je regardais autour de moi, toujours personne. Puis je compris d'où venait la voix. Le tableau au coin de la pièce m'observait d'un air amusé.

-Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

-Est-ce que vous savez où est le Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît ? Demandai-je.

-Elle s'excuse, elle devait voir un de ses collègues. Le nouveau Professeur de Divination, Gates il me semble.

-Ah.

-J'ai fais envoyé quelqu'un, elle devrait arriver rapidement. Asseyez vous en attendant, me dit-il en me montrant le siège face au bureau.

Bien que mort depuis deux ans, il s'arrangeait toujours pour donner des ordres et agir comme un directeur. A croire que les habitudes restaient tenaces, même à travers un tableau. Pourtant Dumbledore avait mérité un repos tranquille après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de sa vie. J'attendis donc quelques minutes, peu de temps, avant que les talons claquants de la directrice ne se fassent entendre dans les escaliers.

Je me levais pour l'accueillir.

-Miss Granger, je vous en prie, restez assise. Je devais absolument vous parler ce soir, c'est assez urgent.

Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit sur son siège, un peu essoufflée.

-J'ai reçu la confirmation du Ministère. Il s'agit bien de votre prophétie. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle contient, mais vous en êtes officiellement la créatrice.

-Mais je...

-Je sais, vous vous souvenez de rien, mais c'est bien souvent le cas chez ceux qui possèdent le troisième œil.

-Le quoi, Professeur ? Demandai-je.

-Le troisième œil ! La faculté de voir et de prédire les événements, le futur, d'interagir avec les choses de l'univers.

-Mais je croyais que ces bêtises étaient fausses. Vous aviez dit en troisième année que...

-Je sais Miss Granger, c'est vrai que je n'y crois pas tellement, mais le Ministère prend ces choses là très au sérieux, croyez moi ! Ils vont envoyer un spécialiste dans quelques jours pour vous détecter. Pour voir quels sont vos facultés. J'ai déjà subit un sacré interrogatoire, alors attendez vous à de nombreuses questions, et à des tests.

-Des tests ? Sur quoi, quel sujet ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il n'y a rien à réviser, rien à préparer, ça sera inné.

Un jour d'école, un seul jour, un tout petit jour, seulement 24 heures, et me voilà déjà avec une histoire abracadabrante sur le dos. Je n'allais pas être tranquille une seule année ! Moi qui croyais que délivrée de Harry et de Voldemort je serais finalement capable de faire une année dans le calme, et bien non...

Et en plus c'était liée à une idiotie du genre « troisième œil », j'espérais que ça ne soit qu'une erreur et que tout cela soit bien vite oublié. Gérer un groupe de travail ne devait être ma seule préoccupation cette année. Et pas un test surprise sans révision dès la rentrée. Quelle idée !

Le Professeur McGonagall continua de me parler des modalités, de la personne qui viendrait, et de l'heure de la réunion, mais ce qui m'inquiétait c'était surtout de ne rien savoir sur la divination. C'était la seule matière que je détestais et que j'avais évité, et c'était la seule qui me tombait dessus comme ça.

-Au fait Professeur, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle me renvoyait enfin dans ma Salle Commune. Pourquoi est-ce que la gargouille me laisse t-elle passer en permanence sans mots de passe ? Le Professeur Dumbledore et Snape avaient tous les deux des mots secrets.

-J'ai effectivement un mot de passe, Miss Granger, mais je vous ai laissé l'accès libre à mon bureau, ainsi qu'à mes collègues. J'estime qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu, et votre maturité, je peux vous faire tout autant confiance qu'aux autres adultes de cet école.

Cette confiance m'étonnait. McGonagall me connaissait trop bien, et puis j'étais presque trop peureuse à l'idée d'entrer dans ce bureau sans l'invitation officielle de McGonagall. C'était risqué, et plutôt effrayant.

Je quittais enfin le bureau de la directrice pour sauter de marche en marche vers la Salle Commune. Je retrouvais Ginny et nous décidions de passer le reste de la soirée dans notre nouveau chez-nous. Notre petit dortoir confortable était bien plus silencieux et discret. Je devais tout raconter à Ginny, encore une fois.

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis. A bientôt pour la suite._


	3. La Tête dans le brouillard

_Note : Voici la suite, le chapitre trois. Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve à la fin pour un dernier mot. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça motive._

 **La tête dans le brouillard.**

 **Samedi 8 septembre 1998.**

Après une première semaine bien longue, je pouvais enfin souffler un peu. Et même traînasser dans le lit, sans scrupules. A côté de moi Ginny était plus matinale, et je l'entendais chercher dans ses affaires, fouiller dans ses vêtements, et finalement filer vers la douche.

Je m'engouffrais plus profondément dans mes draps et retournais mon oreiller. Je préférais le côté froid. Mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau.

Un peu plus tard, de nouveau réveillée par un bruit à l'étage, je me retournais vers la fenêtre et tirais doucement le rideau pour voir l'extérieur. Le soleil daignait nous saluer pour une fois, mais il n'était pas bien haut. Un coup d'œil à ma montre indiquait qu'il était presque dix heure. Déjà, et je n'avais rien fait. Je devais absolument me lever pour réviser, je devais retrouver l'inspecteur du Ministère juste après manger, vers treize heures, et j'avais à peine effleurer les quatre grands livres scolaires sur la divination.

Motivée, et un peu anxieuse, je me décidai donc à me lever soudainement. Prise d'un léger vertige je retombais sur mon lit. Bon, on allait y aller doucement. Une bonne douche, des vêtements confortables, et je descendais finalement dans la Salle Commune.

-Oula ! Doucement !

Je venais de me cogner contre Ginny qui remontait les escaliers, les bras chargés.

-Oh, salut Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je te ramenais deux trois trucs ?

-Pour moi ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Oui ! Viens ! M'ordonna t-elle.

Je la suivais, et remontais finalement dans les dortoirs. Retour à la case départ. Elle déposa un gros plateau sur un des lits vides.

-Je t'apporte un peu de thé et quelques petits gâteaux pour ton petit-déj.

-Et bien ! Merci, mais il ne fallait pas, je ne t'avais rien demandé...

J'étais un peu confuse. Ginny pouvait parfois être un peu à côté de la plaque, et le lendemain être à l'écoute et très protectrice. C'était presque un mélange étrange entre Ron et Miss Weasley.

-Et pourquoi me fais-tu cette attention, demandai-je.

-Je sais que tu stresses un peu pour tout à l'heure. Alors je me suis dis que si je t'amenais directement ton petit-déjeuner ici, tu pourrais commencer de suite tes révisions sans avoir à descendre et traverser tout le château de long en large.

-Oh, toi je t'aime !

-Eh attention, mon frère risquerait de ne pas apprécier !

-On s'en fiche, il n'est pas là !

J'embrassais Ginny sur la joue en riant. Voilà une amie qu'on avait tous envie d'avoir. Et maintenant, pas de temps à perdre. Je devais réviser et savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la divination en seulement trois heures.

Le temps passa malheureusement trop vite. Et il était déjà midi trente quand je sortis enfin de mes livres. Midi trente. Le temps d'aller manger, et retourner à la salle où allait m'attendre l'inspecteur, j'allais être en retard.

Mince, crotte, flûte et zut !

Tant pis pour le repas, j'irais voir les elfes de maison plus tard pour manger un petit quelque chose. Je devais absolument me dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de divination. Surtout qu'elle était loin. Je rangeais mes livres rapidement dans mon sac et filais à toute allure jusqu'à la haute tour de divination. Je sentais d'ici les effluves anciennes de la salle de divination. L'ancienne occupante avait pour habitude de s'enfumer dans des encens pestilentiels à faire crever un asthmatique.

J'entrais donc par la petite porte au bout de l'escalier étroit et je trouvais finalement dans cette étrange pièce, toujours aussi sombre.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je.

J'entendis un bruit de verre cassé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Soudain les rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une pièce lumineuse et plutôt agréable. Il y avait notamment une vue incroyable sur le ciel grâce à un puits de lumière situé au dessus des petits poufs des élèves. C'était beau. Le reste du plafond était la voûte de la tour, et s'élevait grâce à de grosses poutres en bois jusqu'à la pointe.

-Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda une voix claire et masculine du fond de la classe.

Je vis alors le Professeur Gates qui sortait du fond, habillé dans une robe étrange et légère. Il paraissait étonné et sur ses gardes. Il était beau, c'était sans conteste le plus beau professeur de Poudlard que j'avais jamais vu. Des cheveux sombres pas si courts qui retombaient sur son front et cachaient presque ses yeux verts. Il ressemblait un peu à Harry en plus vieux, et un peu plus séduisant. Il avait surtout une bouche très jolie. C'était étonnant.

-Mademoiselle ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée là sans parler.

-Euh, oui désolée, je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez-vous ici à treize heure avec un homme du Ministère. La directrice vous en a peut-être parlé ?

-Ah, Miss Granger, c'est vous ! Non, McGonagall ne m'a rien dit, mais elle m'a parlé de votre problème. Si on peut appeler ça un problème, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est une bénédiction.

-Je ne suis pas tellement du même avis, osai-je.

-Pas franchement fan de la divination, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre ?

-Oui, pas tellement.

-Pourtant il va falloir s'y faire, puisque vous semblez posséder le troisième œil.

Je posais mon sac à côté de l'un des poufs et me demandais si c'était lui qui allait me faire passer des tests. A vrai dire, ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement, au contraire, j'avais envie de faire connaissance, il semblait aussi mignon que sympathique. Et puis il est vrai qu'il est sensé être un des spécialistes de cette matière. Et qu'il doit posséder lui même ce fameux don de troisième œil.

Je sortais donc mon étui à plume et quelques parchemins vierges. Je ne savais pas tellement à quoi m'attendre, mais c'était presque certain qu'il y allait avoir un test écrit.

-Que faites vous, me demanda t-il alors.

-Je me prépare pour le test ?

-C'est ici ? Continua t-il.

-Il me semble, c'est ce que McGonagall m'a dit quand on s'est vu hier. Je devais rencontrer un homme du Ministère. Je suppose que vous êtes du Ministère et aussi professeur ?

-Ah non, ce n'est pas du tout moi. Celui qui doit venir doit être en retard, quant à moi je finissais une séance de méditation, mais je dois absolument y aller. J'ai promis à des élèves de les voir à la bibliothèque et en plus je n'ai pas encore mangé.

Il s'avança, et passa juste à côté de moi, en me souriant. Quel homme. Il sentait bon, mais j'étais absolument incapable de dire quoi. Il sentait quelque chose d'épicé. En tout cas c'était plutôt agréable.

-Quand tout ceci sera terminé, veuillez fermer la porte derrière vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui bien sur.

-Peut-être nous croiserons nous encore, Miss Granger, surtout si nous partageons cette faculté étrange qu'est le troisième œil.

-Peut-être.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, et j'étais plutôt intimidée. C'était la première fois, à vrai dire, qu'un adulte me faisait sentir gamine. J'étais pourtant certaine d'être assez mature, et d'être quelqu'un en avance sur son âge, mais à côté de celui-là, c'était comme si j'avais de nouveau quatorze ans. Je comprenais maintenant tous les bavardages et commérages sur son sujet que les jeunes filles de Poudlard créaient dans les couloirs ou dans la Salle Commune. C'était en effet un homme à bavardage. C'était certain ! Du coup Ron me manquait encore plus. J'avais besoin de le prendre un peu dans mes bras. Ça me manquait.

Un dernier sourire, et il me laissa seule, bête comme un Boursoufl, le sourire idiot sur le visage. Une vraie gamine devant un nouveau jouet. Et quel jouet. Aller ! Rêve pas ma petite, et concentre toi un peu sur ton test.

Je l'entendis alors qui parlait à voix haute dans le couloir, et peu de temps après, la petite porte s'ouvrit et une tête que je connaissais bien entra dans la salle. C'était tout à fait étrange de le voir là, lui que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque deux ans.

-Lee Jordan ?

-Ah Hermione Granger, tu es là !

Il s'approcha de moi avec la même patate et la même énergie dont il faisait preuve à Poudlard à l'époque.

-Ça ne te déranges pas si je te tutoie ? Me demanda t-il alors qu'il me tutoyait déjà.

-Euh non...

-Parfait ! Alors, je vais faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas, d'accord ? Je suis Lee Jordan, représentant du Département de la Reconnaissance des Talents Magiques, la DRTM.

-Je ne savais pas que ce département existait.

-En fait, il est tout petit, il est affilié au Département du Contrôle des Créatures Magiques

-Alors comme ça on estime que je suis une créature magique, maintenant ? Demandai-je un peu vexée.

-Euh non, c'est que, il n'y avait pas vraiment de place ailleurs, et ça allait un peu avec le thème, alors le Ministère nous a placé là.

Ça alors, Lee Jordan, le troisième larron du groupe Weasley. L'homme à tout faire, et surtout des bêtises, qui a passé presque six ans à fouiller, parcourir, et grimper dans les tous les recoins de Poudlard, l'homme qui a donné tant de problème à McGonagall et autres professeurs, il était devant moi, dans une robe de sorcier très fermée, très officielle, et travaillant maintenant pour le Ministère de la Magie. Et bien !

-Mais je croyais que tu travaillais avec Georges dans sa boutique ?

-En effet, j'ai travaillé un peu là bas. Quand Fred et Georges ont quitté Poudlard je les ai suivis quelques semaines plus tard pour les aider. Mais il y a eu des imprévus, des trucs et depuis me voilà ici. Bon, assez parlé de moi, il faudrait plutôt se concentrer sur toi et ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Est-ce que ça arrive souvent des sorciers qui découvrent qu'ils possèdent le troisième œil ?

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça, mais ça ne fait que quelques mois que je travaille là, donc peut être que ça arrive parfois. Mais généralement, ceux qui possèdent le troisième œil viennent de famille dont la prédisposition existe déjà depuis plusieurs génération. Je suppose qu'il faut bien que ça commence par quelqu'un un jour pour que la famille puisse posséder ce pouvoir. Il semblerait que ça soit toi, ici.

-C'est peut être parce que je suis une née moldue. Mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoir, et personne n'a jamais été sorcier chez moi, donc je suis la première de la famille, ça serait presque normal. Mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est que je n'ai jamais rien eu de la sorte avant cette semaine. Jamais de prémonitions, de visions du futur ou de prophéties.

-C'est possible, ajouta t-il. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, mais je vais faire quelques tests, et on va voir ce que vous pouvez faire.

-Quels genres de test ?

-Lecture de boule de cristal, ce genre de chose.

Ce genre de chose, c'était typiquement le genre de chose que je détestais profondément. Je détestais toutes ses stupidités, ces crétineries superstitieuses. C'était inexact et inutile. S'il voulait me faire regarder dans une boule, tant mieux pour lui, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à me voir trouver quoi que ce soit.

-Bon. On y va ? Me demanda t-il nerveusement, et en se levant pour aller chercher une boule de cristal.

Le test pouvait commencer, et je décidais de rester concentrée jusqu'au bout, malgré l'absurdité de la chose. Quand Ron et Harry allaient apprendre ça, j'allais passer pour la reine des idiotes. Jordan posa une de ces fameuses boules sur la table devant moi. Je sortis ma baguette et attirait à moi un petit torchon pour essuyer la sphère. Elle était remplie de marques et de traces de doigts des élèves qui avaient sans doute essayer précédemment de lire un truc là dedans encouragés par les élucubrations grotesque de Trelawney.

Je posais mon regard dans la boule, tachant d'observer quoi que ce soit dans la fumée mouvante qui se trouvait coincée à l'intérieur. De la fumée, pas mal de fumée. C'était super intéressant.

Lee Jordan, assit à mes côtés m'observait avec un calepin et prenait régulièrement des notes sur ce que je faisais. Ça me déconcentrait, et ça m'énervait profondément. J'étais jugée sur des stupidités.

Je décidais malgré tout de jouer le jeu. Après tout, on sait jamais.

Je me concentrais sur le brouillard, c'était blanc. Ça bougeait, presque de manière hypnotique. J'en oubliais Lee Jordan, j'en oubliais l'école, Poudlard, les autres élèves, et tout ce qui m'entourait. J'étais juste dans ce brouillard. Un bruit et une odeur m'attira alors. Le bruit d'une plume qui gratte. Était-ce celle de mon voisin ? L'odeur pourtant était différente de celle d'ici. Ça sentait un mélange de cuir et de vieux meuble en bois. La sciure. Le bruit de la plume continuait à faire de plus en plus de bruit. C'est là que je vis quelque chose dans la boule. C'était étrange. Comme un petit spectacle de marionnette. J'avais devant moi, au milieu de cette boule, un spectacle miniature. Une sorte de mini-bureau, avec des mini-sorciers qui travaillaient. C'était ça l'odeur ? C'était cette pièce, et le bruit, c'était ce grand sorcier qui travaillait seul ?

Je n'arrivais pas à voir plus, le brouillard passait devant en permanence. Je devais me concentrer et ne focaliser que ce petit bureau et ce petit sorcier. On ne voyait pas les murs de la salle, c'était bizarre. Le petit sorcier s'arrêta de gratter sur le parchemin et se retourna. Ça parlait. Une petite voix aiguë. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se disait. Rien du tout.

-Vous... papier... deux mois déjà... ne faites... retard...

Le nouveau personnage parlait vite, de manière nerveuse. Je sentais de nouvelles odeurs. Celle d'une eau de Cologne un peu forte.

-Monsieur... désolé... plus...

C'était au tour du petit sorcier de parler. Je me rapprochais de la boule jusqu'à loucher dessus. J'en oubliais tout autour de moi. Je savais que je devais pourtant parler de ce que je voyais. Sans savoir si Lee Jordan était toujours là, je m'exprimais à voix haute.

-Un bureau un peu miteux, avec une petit bureau, et un sorcier qui écrit dessus. Un homme qui entre. Il sent l'eau de Cologne, une odeur trop forte. Ils parlent. Ça ne se passe pas bien.

Je sentais la tristesse. C'était vraiment étrange. Je pouvais sentir une émotion. Pas comme si je la ressentais en moi, mais je la sentais avec mon nez. C'était un peu piquant, ça ressemblait un peu à l'odeur de l'eau croupie. Ça piquait dans le haut du nez.

-Une personne est triste. Je peux le sentir avec mon nez.

Je voyais un peu plus de chose maintenant. Et j'entendais mieux.

-Le formulaire 23B, sur le cas de métamorphomage ! Dit alors l'homme qui sentait fort.

Le nouvel homme criait sur le petit homme qui écrasait sa plume verte avec sa main.

-Le petit sorcier possède une plume verte. Il est triste, et un peu apeuré. Il n'a pas rendu le formulaire 23B, sur le cas de métamorphomage.

Toujours concentrée sur ce que je voyais, sentais, et écoutais, je sentis alors une main me tirer en arrière. La boule devint aussitôt blanche, couverte de brouillard une nouvelle fois. Cette disparition m'affecta d'un coup et une larme vint couler le long de ma joue droite. Je regardais Lee Jordan qui venait de me tirer en arrière. Il palissait.

-Merci, ça sera assez Hermione. C'était déjà assez long comme ça.

-Long ? Mais ça n'a duré que quelques minutes... dis-je.

-Trente sept minutes pour être précis.

Autant de temps ? Mais je ne pensais pas avoir dépassé les cinq minutes. A croire que j'étais vraiment trop concentrée. Je voyais Lee qui mettait de l'ordre dans ses notes. Il ajoutait des choses. Je tentais de me lever pour aller reposer la boule, mais la tête me fit la même chose que dans la matinée. Un pas en avant, un arrière et je tombais sur le côté, sur un autre pouf.

Lee se leva immédiatement pour m'aider.

-Ça va Hermione ? Ce genre d'exercice peut être absolument éreintant quand on se concentre trop.

-Je n'ai pas mangé ce midi, avouai-je un peu honteuse.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas l'entretien qui t'as mis dans cet état.

-Un peu, c'est vrai.

J'avais honte d'être aussi faible. Tout ça à cause d'un repas loupé et d'une stupide boule en cristal, je ne pouvais même plus faire un pas devant moi.

-En tout cas, bravo, dit alors Lee. C'était plutôt pas mal. Vous avez vu des choses plutôt précises.

-Je ne sais pas, c'était plutôt sans queue ni tête.

-Oh si. Ce petit sorcier, c'est moi... Et celui qui sent très fort l'eau de Cologne c'est mon patron. Quant au fameux formulaire. J'aurais dû le rendre il y a plusieurs jours. Je crois que tu viens de voir mon futur, et surtout l'engueulade terrible qui m'attend au bureau.

-Je suis désolé, Lee.

Alors c'était vrai. Je venais de voir le futur ? C'est dingue ! J'avais des tonnes de question à poser, mais je sentais la fatigue qui me tombait dessus. La tête me tournait de plus en plus.

-Je voulais vous demander. Comment c'est possible de sentir une émotion, avec mon nez ?

-C'est assez particulier en effet. Ce n'est pas uniquement dû à ton troisième œil, puisque ça semble maintenant plutôt certain que tu le possèdes. Mais c'est lié à autre chose. Tu as ce que l'on appelle la synesthésie. C'est très rare chez les sorciers. Tu peux peux faire parler tes sens à travers d'autres sens. Par exemple voir avec l'odeur. Sentir avec l'écoute, goûter avec le toucher, et cetera...

-Et ça n'a pas de lien avec le troisième œil ?

-Non. C'est une autre prédisposition. A croire que je vais devoir remplir deux formulaires pour toi en rentrant au bureau.

-Et celui sur le métamorphomage, n'oublie pas.

-Exact, dit-il. Bon, je suis désolé, mais il te reste encore pas mal de test à passer. Alors prend quelques minutes pour te reposer.

Il claqua des doigts et prononça quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et d'un coup un elfe de maison apparu devant nous.

-Salut Pyrel.

-Maître Jordan ? Ça alors ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que Pyrel et les autres n'ont pas vu Maître Jordan et les Maître Weasley.

-Nous ne sommes plus des élèves. Pourrais-tu me rendre service, Pyrel ?

-Bien sur, Maître. Tout ce que vous voulez.

-Apporte moi un peu de chocolat pour mon amie, s'il te plaît.

Le petit elfe disparu dans un claquement vif, et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard accusateur à Lee. Je ne supportais pas qu'on importune et utilise les elfes de cette manière. Ils n'avaient pas à obéir comme ça à nos ordres, tels de vulgaires escaliers, alors qu'on était presque au XXIème siècle ! Lee devait avoir comprit de quoi je l'accusais car il se justifia aussitôt.

-Ne m'accuse pas trop vite, Hermione. Avec les frères Weasley, nous avons été les êtres les plus gentils que ces elfes n'ont jamais vu. On leur donnait des tas de jouets et de cadeaux. Bon la plupart des cadeaux étaient volés aux Serpentards, mais ça reste des cadeaux.

-Je n'ai rien dis.

-Non mais je connais ce regard, et je me souviens de la sale.

-La S.A.L.E. !

C'est pas possible, tout le monde le faisait exprès ou quoi ? S.A.L.E. C'est pas compliqué à prononcer. Incroyable !

-Bon, on doit passer aux autres tests.

J'acquiesçais et tentait de m'asseoir correctement. Alors qu'il m'évoquait les différents tests, Pyrel m'apporta un peu de chocolat. Un bien fou, mais j'avais toujours cette chape de plomb au dessus de la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'un bourdonnement me brouillait le crâne et que tout se passait comme dans un rêve. Je détestais cette impression de flotter sans cesse.

Les tests suivants se déroulèrent rapidement, et sans aucune vision, ou autre chose du genre étrange et inhabituel. Je ne vis rien dans le fond de ma tasse, mais le thé était excellent. Je récitais bêtement ce que j'avais appris quand il fallait lire les cartes des étoiles ou encore lire parmi les cinq morceaux d'os jeté dans une corbeille. J'étais nulle à ça, et j'avais toujours le crâne lourd. Un mal de tête commençait lui aussi à s'installer doucement.

Nous fûmes interrompu vers quinze heure par la directrice. Je fus plutôt surpris de la voir venir jusque dans cette tour. A son regard, je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas venir ici souvent.

-Je viens juste vérifier que tout se passe bien pour mon élève.

-Oh, bonjour Professeur ! Dit alors Lee en rougissant un peu.

Je me souvenais que Lee était un habitué des coups de gueulante de l'ancienne chef des Gryffondors. Les commentaires de Lee pendant les matchs de Quidditch étaient notamment des sujets à de nombreuses heures de colle avec l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

-Bonjour Lee. Ravis de vous revoir parmi nous. J'espère que vous travaillez désormais sérieusement dans votre nouvel attribution. Votre père ne vous a pas fait entrer au Ministère pour rien ?

-Non, Madame, je travaille sérieusement, dit-il en rougissant.

Enfin, sauf pour le formulaire 23B pensais-je, là le travail n'avait pas été tellement sérieux. C'était donc le père de Lee qui l'avait fait entrer. M. Jordan devait sûrement être important au Ministère. Je me demandais toujours ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il ne travaille plus avec Georges. Le pauvre Georges, seul maintenant, aurait bien eu besoin d'aide.

Les tests terminés, je pouvais désormais ranger mes affaires alors que McGonagall s'entretenait avec Lee. Ils parlaient de moi, je les entendais vaguement. Ma tête continuait à cogner. C'était comme si un lutin de Cornouailles c'était infiltré par mon oreille et tapait de l'intérieur. C'était épouvantable. Même mes yeux commençaient à me laisser des taches lumineuses devant moi.

Essoufflée après avoir rangé mes affaires. Je m'assis quelques temps. Je ne voyais presque plus rien. Ma migraine était affreuse, j'avais envie de pleurer. McGonagall se tourna vers moi et me vit mal au point. A peine eus-je le temps de l'appeler que je tombais en arrière. Dans le noir total.

 **Dimanche 9 septembre 1998.**

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. L'odeur était la même qu'avant. Une douce odeur de potion, de chocolat et de draps frais. Ce n'était pas un endroit très accueillant, surtout avec Mme Pomfresh qui veillait comme une gargouille sur ses malades. Mais c'était assez réconfortant malgré tout. J'aimais rien.

Première bonne nouvelle, mon mal de crâne avait disparu. Mes migraines aux yeux aussi et j'entendais tout parfaitement. La brume qui m'avait envahie était partie.

-Elle est réveillée.

J'entendais une voix éloignée, une voix de soulagement, de bonheur. Il semblait que cette fameuse synesthésie s'intensifiait.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis Ginny et Luna qui traversaient la salle pour me rejoindre.

-On ne court pas !

Mme Pomfresh était derrière elles et me rejoignait aussi. J'avais pas mal de questions à poser. Et aussi pas mal de chose à raconter à Ginny, mais pas devant Luna et surtout pas devant Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière m'inspecta de tout côté. Elle me fit avaler une potion douce qui me réchauffa l'intérieur. Dehors il faisait jour, par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je.

-Presque neuf heures trente, me dit alors Pomfresh. Ne bougez pas, je vais prévenir la directrice. N'essayez pas de vous relever où je vous garde pendant quelques jours en plus.

-Neuf heure trente ? Mais il fait encore jour ?

Ginny s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés.

-On est dimanche, Hermione, tu as dormis pendant pas mal de temps.

-Mince. Alors j'ai loupé le rendez-vous du groupe de révision. Je devais faire des fiches sur les dernières formules vues en classe !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Blaise les a faites à ta place. Lui aussi est plutôt doué.

Luna me réconfortait un peu. Je ne voulais surtout pas être le boulet de ce groupe. Surtout pas ! Je n'eus pas tellement le temps de poser d'autres questions ou de m'apitoyer davantage sur mon sort, la directrice arriva rapidement dans la salle. Un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs. Comme avait-elle pu arriver aussi vite ? Elle transplanait dans château ou quoi ? Elle arriva elle aussi à mon chevet, et laissait entendre un peu d'essoufflement. Une goûte de sueur sur son front sentait l'embarras. Donc j'avais ma réponse, elle avait couru. C'était donc si important de me voir.

-Mesdemoiselles. Je vais vous demander de sortir de l'infirmerie et de me laisser tranquille avec Miss Granger, j'ai plusieurs choses à évoquer avec elle qui sont privées.

Dans un profond râle de mécontentement, propre au caractère de Ginny, cette dernière se traîna hors de la pièce en traînant des pieds, alors ceux légers de Luna sautillaient avec grâce. Enfin seule, McGonagall se tourna vers moi.

-Lee Jordan m'a apporté les résultats de vos tests ce matin, ils sont concluants. Mais après votre malaise, nous n'en doutions pas.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai recommencé ? J'ai fais une autre prophétie ?

-Oui, exactement.

-C'était quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Euh.

La grosse goutte de sueur sur le front de McGonagall devenait plus grosse encore et roulait jusqu'à tomber près de son œil. J'avais envie de lui demander de l'essuyer. Ça me dérangeait à sa place.

-Il se trouve que la prophétie est sur moi, et je n'ai pas tellement envie de la partager avec vous.

-Mais... C'est moi qui...

-Je sais, mais c'est personnel, me coupa t-elle autoritairement.

-Lee Jordan l'a bien entendu lui ? Non ? Demandai-je.

-Il est prévenu, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas le répéter à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais certaine qu'elle l'avait menacé de mort, ou qu'elle avait utilisé un sortilège de Fidelitas. Même si j'étais certaine qu'avec McGonagall, il suffisait qu'elle fronce un peu les sourcils pour avoir le même effet. J'étais quand même curieuse. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Un truc personnel. Je suppose que les prophéties sont assez graves, sinon ça ne serait pas des prophéties. McGonagall me coupa dans mes pensées et continua.

-Maintenant que nous sommes au courant de vos aptitudes, il va falloir faire quelque chose. Lee m'a prévenu que vous étiez aussi synesthésique. Ce sont des pouvoirs rares et qui semblent apparaître d'un coup chez vous. C'est étrange, et nous devons les contrôler. C'est pour ça que dorénavant vous prendrez des cours sur le troisième œil avec un spécialiste.

-Mais professeur, avec le groupe d'étude, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps.

-Nous vous trouverons du temps, Miss Granger. Nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant, et c'était bien pire. Mais rassurez vous, pas de retourneur de temps. Il va aussi falloir que nous nous penchions sur l'origine de ces pouvoirs, et pour ceci je pensais faire appel à un légilimens.

-Je croyais que les légilimens les plus forts étaient morts. Le professeur Snape, Dumbledore et Voldemort.

-Certes, les plus grands des Légilimens sont morts, mais d'autres sont doués, et vous aiderons. J'ai pensé à Harry Potter, notamment.

-Non ! Éructai-je soudainement.

-Excusez-moi ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Pas Harry ! Ou pas quelqu'un que je connais trop bien.

Quelle horreur ! Si Harry pouvait fouiller dans mon esprit, il trouverait sûrement des choses trop honteuses. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir fouiner mes sentiments. S'il savait que j'étais presque amoureuse de lui quand j'étais plus jeune, ça serait l'enfer. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. Pitié, pas Harry !

-Pas Harry Potter ! S'il vous plaît, insistai-je.

-Très bien, je trouverais une autre personne qualifiée. Mais je risque de prendre un peu de temps. En attendant vous commencerez vos cours sur le troisième œil dès la semaine prochaine.

-Avec le professeur Gates, espérai-je.

-Non, il est bien trop occupé. Je vais faire revenir le professeur Trelawney, elle très douée pour parler de ses facultés. Elle vous aidera un peu.

Oh non, pas ce vieux morceaux de viande séchée. Trelawney était une idiote incapable, et c'était bien la dernière personne avec qui j'avais envie de prendre des cours supplémentaires. McGonagall ne semblait pas vouloir négocier là dessus. Elle se leva et commença sortir. Elle me demanda bien entendu de prendre soin de moi, et me prévins que je pourrais sûrement sortir en fin de journée, dès que je serais parfaitement rétablie.

-Ah oui, au fait, Miss Granger. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève en septième année. Il s'agit de Draco Malefoy. Nous en parlerons plus en détail en fin de journée, si vous voulez. En tout cas je vous demanderai d'être bienveillante et accueillante. Il a besoin de nous, et nous avons besoin de lui.

Elle sortit finalement de l'infirmerie, me laissant seule. Mme Pomfresh passait devant moi en m'ignorant, le laissant tranquille. Luna et Ginny n'était plus autorisée à me visiter. Un seul mot : Repos. Et j'avais envie d'ajouter : Repos forcé.

Je m'allongeais et observait le plafond.

Un troisième œil, une synesthésie, des cours avec Trelawney et un légilimens inconnu, et voilà que le diable en personne revenait me hanter. Draco Malefoy. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui.

Je découvrais à côté de moi quelques papiers. Après un peu lecture, je me rendis compte que c'était les fameuses notes de Blaise. Bon, seule ici à m'ennuyer, autant réviser.

 **Fin du chapitre**

 _Un peu plus long que les deux premiers. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A bientôt pour la suite. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis pour motiver un peu votre humble serviteur._


	4. Les Choux à la crème

_Note : Voici le chapitre 4 où on voit enfin Draco. Enfin un tout petit peu. A vrai dire à part quelques rares informations, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. On se régale de choux à la crème et on commère. Bonne lecture_

 **Les choux à la crème**

 **Samedi 22 septembre 1998 :**

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon terrible test avec Lee Jordan, qui n'était revenu depuis à Poudlard. Les fameux cours que je devais prendre semblaient oubliés et McGonagall ne m'avait pas convoquée pour m'en parler. C'était pas plus mal mais j'avais l'intuition que ça allait changer bientôt.

De mon côté je commençais doucement à mettre mes nouvelles aptitudes à profit. Autant mon « troisième œil » ne me servait absolument à rien, que cette fameuse synesthésie, elle, me servait tous les jours. Je ne l'utilisais pas pour sentir avec les yeux ou des trucs de ce genre, mais plutôt pour ressentir, ou carrément sentir, les émotions des gens. Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment utiliser cette habilité à ces fins là, mais c'était plutôt utile. J'avais l'impression de tout savoir sur les gens. Le seul problème c'est que ça ne marchait pas toujours, et il arrivait encore que je me trompe.

Sur certaine personne, c'était tout simplement impossible de sentir ou ressentir quoi que ce soit. Sauf parfois, de temps en temps, et j'en ignorais les causes. Luna était particulièrement hermétique à mes dons, mais son émotion était plutôt facile à comprendre. Par contre je me bloquais carrément à notre nouvel élève, le fameux Draco Malefoy.

Je voyais parfois du rouge sortir de lui, et sentait de la colère, ou de la frustration, mais rien d'autre. Impossible de le comprendre, même quand je me mettais derrière lui en classe, et que je me concentrais vraiment intensément sur lui. Rien du tout. Aurait-ce un lien avec la légilimancie ?

-Tu as rendez-vous quand avec ton groupe au fait ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu se promener à Pré-au-Lard après ? Me demanda Ginny.

Nous étions toutes les deux affalées presque l'une sur l'autre sur notre lit canapé. Elle lisait un roman pour sorcier : Le Tombeau du Phénix, un truc un peu sombre, semblait-il. Elle ne pouvait pas le lire le soir, elle avait trop peur, et malgré toutes ses excuses, je sentais l'odeur acide de la peur à des kilomètres. Quant à moi, je bouquinais un livre barbant sur le rôle de Harry dans la Bataille de Poudlard. Écrit par un sorcier anonyme soit-disant présent à ce moment là, c'était nul à chier, et totalement incorrect. Je me promettais quelque part d'enquêter un peu sur cet auteur pour connaître ses motivations.

-On doit se voir vers dix neuf heures, répondis-je enfin.

-Donc on peut y aller cet après-midi, alors ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas.

Un coup d'œil à la petite horloge installée face à nous m'indiquait qu'il était onze heures, et nous n'avions rien fait de notre matinée.

-Bon je vais me doucher.

Finie la grasse-matinée à lire et à siroter du thé, c'était l'heure de se bouger un peu. Je pris quelques affaires et me filais sous la douche. Alors que je fouillais dehors, je m'aperçus que le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Un vent effroyable balayait la forêt interdite et les quelques arbres éparses du parc. Un petit cerisier près de la cabane d'Hagrid n'avait l'air de tenir que par quelques rares racines. Hop, un pull un peu plus chaud ne me ferait pas de mal.

Une heure plus tard je m'asseyais face à mon assiette, dans la Grande Salle. Ginny se tenait face à moi souriante, et pleine de vie. Elle commençait doucement à faire son deuil et les portraits qui nous entouraient ne lui paraissait plus si douloureux. Les plats succulents apparurent devant nous, et nous nous servions à grande cuillère dans les purées de légumes, les tranches de gigot, les ragoûts de mouton. Ginny avalaient deux petits choux farcis quand je remarquais que la directrice me regardait de sa place centrale. Elle me fit un petit signe de tête et articula dans le vide ces quelques mots que je compris malgré les soixante élèves braillards qui nous séparaient : « Mon bureau, après ».

Et mince. Moi qui espérait passer un après-midi tranquille. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas s'agir de ces fameux cours que je devais suivre.

-Ginny, le professeur McGonagall me fait signe de la rejoindre dans son bureau, dis-je alors.

-Quoi, oh non ! Répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à la directrice qui était occupée à parler avec Hagrid. Mon demi-géant préféré revenait juste d'une balade en France chez sa nouvelle amie de Beauxbâtons. Il avait décidé de ne pas assurer les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et de reprendre son poste de gardien des clés du château. Il avait beaucoup de travail, puisqu'il s'occupait notamment de la reconstruction d'une partie du château encore à l'abandon, et aussi de remettre le parc aussi beau qu'il l'était autrefois.

Je trouvais ça bien mieux pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon professeur, même si je peinais à le reconnaître. Et j'aurais sans doute préféré affronter Voldemort que de lui avouer ceci. Mais McGonagall aussi consciente de ça avait très bien fait son travail en lui proposant ces nouvelles responsabilités et en l'écartant de la profession enseignante.

-Elle se croit tout permis, celle là. Et si tu avais d'autres choses à faire ? Après tout, c'est même pas si : tu as d'autres choses à faire ! Tu devais venir avec moi faire des emplettes ! Continua Ginny.

Depuis qu'Arthur avait été promu au Ministère de la Magie, et qu'il avait une paye nettement supérieure, presque le triple d'avant, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de dépenser dans n'importe quoi l'argent qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant. C'était un changement assez drastique pour la famille Weasley. Les Weasley qui avaient peu, mais qui donnait toujours plus que les autres.

Mon cher Ron en était l'incarnation, il avait passé sept ans à tout donner pour Harry. Il avait partagé la moindre chose avec son meilleur ami alors qu'il ne possédait presque rien, fut-ce même son unique sandwich ce fameux jour de rentrée en première année. Ron avait surtout partagé une chose unique, sa famille.

Il me manquait le bougre. Son caractère ronchon ne me manquait pas tellement, mais son cœur pur et sa gentillesse faisait cruellement défaut dans cette école d'après-guerre un peu triste.

-Hermione ?

Ginny m'interpellait alors que j'avalais une belle portion de purée de carotte.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure, me dit-elle.

-Oui, oui, je pensais à ton frère... répondis-je.

-Ah, je comprends, Harry aussi me manque même si je peux lui envoyer des lettres assez rapidement. Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer ici donner un cours ou deux de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans quelques mois.

-C'est super. Je me demande comment Ron et Harry vont réagir quand ils verront que Malefoy est revenu faire ses études.

-Harry est au courant, me dit Ginny. Il était présent lors du procès de la famille Malefoy. Il a même plaidé pour Narcissa Malefoy. Par contre il n'a pas fait de cadeau à Lucius. On peut le comprendre.

-Draco est un lâche, c'est tout. Même si c'est un crétin, ça reste un crétin qui ne mérite pas de faire Askaban et d'être détruit par les détraqueurs.

-J'ai entendu Shacklebot déclaré qu'il voulait réduire de moité la présence des détraqueurs à Askaban. A priori depuis la fin de la guerre ils deviennent faibles. La joie de la mort de Voldemort semble les faire disparaître rapidement.

-Tant mieux, répondis-je.

-Exactement.

Je vis alors McGonagall passer devant moi, un regard appuyé. Il fallait que j'y aille. Je finissais donc rapidement mon dessert et filais vers le bureau de la directrice alors que Ginny, d'une moue boudeuse me dit qu'elle allait m'attendre dans la Salle Commune. Il était seulement midi trente, même si l'entretien avec la directrice s'allongeait, j'avais le temps de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard. La gargouille du bureau de McGonagall me laissa entrer, et la directrice m'accueillit avec le sourire.

-Hermione, commença t-elle. J'ai un peu négligé votre formation ces dernières semaines, j'étais trop occupée pour vous trouver quelqu'un, mais maintenant que j'ai de nouveau du temps libre, allons-y.

La directrice avait le teint fatigué et morne. Les poches sous ses yeux semblaient plus lourdes que jamais, et on lui aurait donné dix ans de plus. Déjà qu'elle faisait pas toute jeune, c'était encore pire. Je savais que je ne devais pas, mais il fallait que je mette mon nez là dedans. J'étais trop curieuse.

-Vous allez bien, Professeur ? Vous semblez particulièrement fatiguée, osai-je.

-Oui, ça va très bien, me répondit elle surprise.

-C'est votre recherche d'élève pour la septième année qui vous propose problème ? Je peux peut être aider, je sais où habitent les autres Gryffondors et je peux les contacter.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Miss Granger, mais merci de votre préoccupation.

Le retour à Miss Granger et non plus Hermione me montrait que je touchais la corde sensible. Quelque chose la tracassait, je le sentais de nouveau. C'était utile comme tout ce pouvoir. Mais je sentais autre chose. Comme de l'anxiété.

Je compris au regard de McGonagall sur moi que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Aurait-elle peur de mes pouvoirs ? Non, je ne sentais rien. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir et alors que je tirais la lourde chaise, je compris aussitôt. Je le voyais désormais en elle, c'était clair.

-La prophétie !

-Comment, me demanda t-elle.

-C'est la prophétie, c'est ça qui vous a retenu depuis deux semaines. C'était donc si important ?

-Miss Granger ! Vous êtes une élève, et non pas une... une... autre chose ! Gardez votre place d'élève.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur, je ne voulais pas.

-Vos pouvoirs semblent se développer trop rapidement, c'est navrant. Il va vous falloir être capable de les maîtriser avec parcimonie et surtout apprendre à ne pas fouiller comme ça chez les gens, c'est très malpoli.

-Vous avez un fils !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je venais de dire ça, mais je venais de le voir, à l'instant. Pas de voir un enfant, ou un adulte, ou je ne quoi. Pas une vraie vision, et pas de reniflage d'émotion ou quoi que ce soit, mais une idée, un sentiment d'amour maternel qui venait de m'étreindre soudainement. C'était même trop fort. Je me mis à pleurer sans le vouloir.

-Miss Granger ! Assez ! Contrôlez vous, cessez de fouiller chez les gens comme ça ! Me dit elle affolée.

-Je n'ai pas voulu, je suis désolée. Je l'ai senti, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas voulu du tout, dis-je en larme et confuse.

Je ne contrôlais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait, c'était trop fort. D'habitude je sentais vaguement quelques émotions ça et là, mais ici, avec la directrice, c'était trop fort. Comme si les émotions de McGonagall ressortait.

En silence, la directrice me laissa me reposer, et plus rien ne vint me déranger. J'étais de nouveau moi-même. Puis McGonagall reprit la parole.

-Bon, Miss Granger, revenons à nos moutons. Premièrement, il est sans douter que vos pouvoirs s'accentuent, c'est bien, mais sans maîtrise j'ai peur que ça vous fasse du mal. Il va falloir apprendre à vous contrôler. J'ai trouvé un excellent Légilimens qui devrait arriver dans quelques jours. En attendant faite attention.

Quelques jours ? Soit ce Légilimens vivait loin, soit il était occupé à faire autre chose.

-Deuxièmement, continua t-elle, bien que ce soit moins urgent, mais lié à votre problème, vos cours de Divination avancée commence dès demain.

-Mais demain c'est dimanche...

-Je sais, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Vous vous rendrez dans la tour de Divination pour rencontrer votre professeur.

-Le Professeur Gates va être mon professeur particulier ?

-Non, non, répondit McGonagall. Il s'agit de sa tante, à a retraite, que vous connaissez bien, l'ancienne professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney.

-Quoi, Trelawney ? La tante de Gates ?

-Oui. C'est un don familial apparemment.

-Vous savez, Madame, que ma relation avec le Trelawney est assez conflictuelle, osai-je.

-Miss Granger, vous vous êtes disputé avec Miss Trelawney quand vous aviez treize ans. J'espère que maintenant vous dépasserez vos appréhension, et vos à priori.

-Mais, même vous, à l'époque, osiez critiquer son savoir.

-Non, Miss Granger, j'osais critiquer la divination en général, Et je trouve encore que c'est une matière qui ne convient pas au plus grand nombre. Elle est spéciale dans le sens ou seulement quelques élèves de temps en temps arrivent à comprendre réellement la divination, et il semblerait que vous en soyez désormais une.

Après un long silence entre nos deux, elle insista.

-Suis-je clair, Miss Granger ?

-Oui, oui, Professeur.

-Ah, et si je vois que vous prenez ces leçons sérieusement, et que vous cessez de fouiller dans la tête des gens, alors peut-être vous parlerai-je de mon fils.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Professeur.

-Aller, filez Hermione, j'ai l'impression que la petite Weasley vous attend avec impatience.

Elle m'appelait de nouveau Hermione, ça voulait dire que cet entretien étrange ne s'était pas plus mal passé. Mais j'allais quand même devoir faire certains efforts quant à mes dispositions particulières. Et oui, arrêter de chercher à comprendre les sentiments des gens était un de ces efforts.

Filant à travers le château, je retrouvais Ginny, contente d'avoir du temps libre pour aller flâner dans les ruelles venteuses du Pré-au-Lard.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Me demanda t-elle.

Je lui racontais comment Trelawney allait m'enseigner la divination et comment mon professeur de légilimancie allait arriver dans quelques jours. J'évitais cependant de lui parler du passage gênant avec McGonagall, et l'allusion à son fils. Je sentais qu'une vraie relation de confiance s'installait entre McGonagall et moi, et je voulais garder cette confiance intacte. Ceci restait donc entre nous.

Vêtues d'écharpes et de pulls épais, nous filions à travers le vent terrible qui balayait le parc pour entrer au Pré-au-Lard. Rusard nous laissa passer en grognant, et nous pûmes enfin déambuler dans les rues étroites mais joyeuses de cette petite ville. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les sixièmes et septièmes années pouvaient se rendre plus régulièrement, et plus souvent au Pré-au-Lard. Et plus seulement une fois par mois comme c'était le cas avant.

Après quelques heures de shopping, nous décidâmes de prendre une bonne bierraubeurre dans notre taverne préférée. Nous fûmes reçues comme des chefs, et appréciâmes grandement notre après-midi tranquille. Alors que nous discutions de tour et de rien, Blaise entra lui aussi dans la taverne et me salua de la tête. Depuis la rentrée, j'arrivais petit à petit à l'apprivoiser. Il se faisait moins timide, plus ouvert et moins taiseux. L'arrivée de Draco à Poudlard avait cependant jeté un coup de froid, mais les deux Serpentards se reparlaient amicalement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment était leur relation, mais elle était sûrement différente de la relation qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois avant la Bataille de Poudlard.

-Il sort avec Emy, me dit alors Ginny.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demandai-je.

-C'est elle qui me l'a dit hier. Draco et Adam étaient partis, nous étions seules, et en bavardant et tout et de rien, mais surtout de Harry en fait, elle m'a avoué qu'elle sortait avec lui. Il paraît qu'il veut garder ça secret.

-Pourquoi ? C'est bête, il n'a rien à cacher...

-Il est gêné par rapport à Malefoy. Emy m'a dit qu'il avait peur que Malefoy le prenne pour un moins que rien s'il ne sortait pas avec une sang pur. Le papa d'Emy est moldu.

-Ne va pas me dire que ce genre de connerie est toujours d'actualité ?

-Pourtant si. Tient, au fait, quand on parle du loup.

Draco Malefoy entra à son tour dans la taverne et rejoignit Blaise qui s'était assis quelques tables derrière nous. Il passa à côté de nous sans un regard. En voilà un qui ne changeait pas tellement. A part son attitude de petit con qui avait disparu et sa faculté à voler sous le radar sans se faire remarquer, il semblait clair que la magie n'était pas assez puissante pour faire de Draco Malefoy un gentil garçon du jour au lendemain.

Ginny et moi changeâmes de sujet et notre après-midi s'étira dans la chaleur de l'auberge et de nos verres toujours remplis. Nous commandions un goûter généreux, et alors que Ginny enfournait des choux à la crème dans sa bouche, nous entendîmes les deux Serpentards se disputer et s'engueuler en chuchotant. Finalement Malefoy se leva énervé sous nos regards interloqués et dit d'une vois un peu plus forte :

-Fais ce que tu veux, de toute manière on s'en fiche maintenant...

Il marcha avec autorité vers la sortie et quitta la salle. Derrière nous Blaise prit une petite plume et sur un petit papier griffonna quelques mots. D'un souffle élégant, il envoya voler le petit mot qui traversa la salle et passa à travers l'interstice de la porte pour sortir dehors.

-Il s'y connaît en belle magie, me dit alors Ginny.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt simple à vrai dire.

-Même, je trouve qu'il sait faire des trucs sympas.

Je sentais un peu de gêne chez Ginny. Aller, ma pauvre Hermione, tu ne dois pas te mêler des affaires des autres, tu l'as promis à McGonagall.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors nous nous régalions de notre deuxième commande de petits choux à la crème (Ron allait retrouver une baleine en rentrant de son tour du monde), Emy Goldwood, l'amie de Ginny, entra à son tour. Elle passa à côté de nous, nous salua d'un petit clin d'œil et rejoignit Blaise derrière nous.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, dit alors Ginny. Blaise ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent voir en publique, et pourtant il l'invite ici.

-Oui, regarde, le pauvre, il est tout rouge. On ne devrait pas le regarder comme ça !

Nous étions quelque peu hilares, et carrément retournée vers lui, à le regarder comme si c'était une sorte d'animal curieux. J'avoue que ça faisait très commère sur le coup, mais c'était assez drôle et délectable. Finalement, après un peu de discussion, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent en rougissant. Ginny et moi nous mîmes à applaudir et à siffler de joie. Tout le monde les regardait après le bruit et l'attention qu'on leur avait donné. Blaise, ce grand timide, était rouge comme une pivoine, malgré sa peau colorée, et semblait vouloir se cacher sous la table. Emy, gênée elle aussi souriait bêtement.

Ah l'amour, c'était beau !

Ils sortirent finalement main dans la main. En passant devant nous, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter en riant :

-Blaise, tu n'oublies pas qu'on se voit ce soir pour réviser !

-Euh oui oui, Granger.

Il était toujours aussi gêné. Ils sortirent finalement et Ginny et moi reprenions notre conversation ainsi que nos délicieux petits choux. Finalement, après ce qui semblait clairement un abus de bierraubeurre et de choux à la crème, nous décidions de rentrer. Sur le chemin, Ginny me montra un des magasins vides à vendre que son frère, Georges, comptait acheter pour agrandir son empire du jouet et de la farce.

-Ça ne va pas faire plaisir à Zonko tout ça, dis-je.

-Aucun problème, Georges m'a avoué qu'ils allaient faire un partenariat. Il se fait tellement d'argent depuis l'année dernière qu'il compte s'agrandir un maximum. Il était le seul ouvert pendant la guerre, et tout le monde connaît le magasin à Poudlard. S'il ouvre ici, ils ne feront qu'un avec Zonko, et risquent de se faire un tas d'argent avec les élèves de Poudlard.

-Et bien, et bien, un Weasley chef d'entreprise, qui aurait cru.

Nous rejoignîmes le château en affrontant de nouveau les vents terribles qui faisaient voler nos écharpes. Après un petit temps à me changer et à relire deux trois choses, je rejoignais mon groupe d'étude dans notre petite salle confinée de la bibliothèque.

Blaise et Nicolas n'étaient toujours pas amis, mais avec un peu de discussion, et mon aide appuyée, ils avaient finalement décidé de faire une sorte de paix. Ils parlaient normalement, échangeaient des idées, et s'aidaient, mais ne s'adressaient pas la parole passée la porte de la bibliothèque. Je me moquais qu'ils ne soient pas les meilleurs copains du monde, ce que je voulais c'était une ambiance de travail saine et productive.

Notre session se passa correctement, et nous préparâmes le contrôle de potion avec sérieux. Le Professeur Slughorn n'était pas en retard, et avait décidé de nous faire travailler comme jamais. D'un autre côté, malgré la difficulté de la chose, notre petit groupe progressait, et Blaise nous aidait beaucoup là dessus.

A la fin de notre travail, alors que nous étions tous bien au courant des différents ingrédients et de la manière de procéder pour créer une potion de révélation (En jetant la potion devant soi on créait un nuage violet qui révélait les pièges magiques ou pièces secrètes.), Blaise vint me parler. Luna m'attendait à la sortie, mais je lui fis comprendre que je la rejoindrais dans la Grande Salle plus tard.

-Oui ? Demandai-je à Blaise.

-Je voulais te parler, à propos de tu sais quoi ?

-A propos de quoi ? Demandai-je interloquée.

Il était au courant pour mes pouvoirs ? C'était pas possible, comment ?

-Emy et moi, répondit-il.

Ah, et ouf !

-Je... Tu nous as vu, avec Emy, on sort ensemble...

Il était plutôt gêné de parler de ça, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi, après tout ça arrivait à tout le monde de tomber amoureux. Il continua :

-Je voudrais savoir si ça te gênait que je change de groupe.

-Changer de groupe, mais pourquoi ?

-Comme ça je serais avec Emy. Comme on se voit souvent, ça serait plus facile pour parler et étudier.

-D'accord, mais leur groupe est complet. Maintenant que Malefoy est... Oh.

Je voyais pourquoi il était venu me voir et ce qu'il voulait me demander.

-Malefoy viendrait ici, c'est ça ?

-Oui, j'ai vu ça avec lui tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas tellement. Pas à cause de toi, à cause d'autres trucs, et il était pas super content pour moi et Emy. Mais il a finalement accepté. Maintenant je te demande à toi.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas... C'est Malefoy, tu sais très bien tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Tu es plutôt bien situé pour savoir qu'il me déteste de tout son cœur, non ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Draco n'est plus vraiment le même depuis la guerre et la mort de Voldemort. Mais, s'il te plaît, il m'a promis qu'il fera des efforts.

-Bon d'accord. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à filer le parfait amour avec Ginny !

-Emy.

-Euh oui, Emy, sinon gare à toi ! Dis-je avec une fausse autorité et mes sourcils froncés.

Il sourit et me remercia. Il quitta la salle me laissant seule pour ranger mes affaires. Mince, quelle boulette avec ce lapsus. J'espère que Ginny n'en entendra pas parler, elle serait capable de me tuer. Quant à mes sentiments à moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

Jusqu'ici Malefoy ne m'avait pas posé de problème, il m'ignorait. Il semblait assez préoccupé, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Son père avait fait appel et passait au Tribunal Magique dans quelques jours. Je pouvais comprendre son appréhension. Tout ce que je lui demandais c'était d'être agréable, et surtout de ne pas tenter une seconde de me chercher ou de m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe s'il tenait une seconde à sa vie.

Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait récemment, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'un morveux blondinet insultant. Une seule remarque et ça serait rapide. D'un autre côté Ginny m'avait confié que ça se passait plutôt bien dans son groupe. Il était studieux et sérieux, et même s'il n'était pas très loquace, ce qui est assez dérangeant pour être souligné, il faisait sa part de travail, et était toujours à l'heure dans ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était même assez ami avec l'autre garçon du groupe Adam.

Bref, peut être que j'étais pessimiste que je m'en faisais pour rien. J'allais donner une chance à Malefoy, mais je n'allais lui en donner qu'une seule. A lui de la prendre.

 **Fin du chapitre**

 _Notre petit Draco reste assez inexistant pour l'instant, je m'en excuse, mais je veux développer quelque chose sur le long terme, et pas une relation qui se crée en deux secondes. A Bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas laisser votre avis._


	5. A l'écoute des portes

_Note : Voici le chapitre 5, cette fois ci nous entendrons la voix de Draco, et presque un peu trop en fait. Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Je ne publierai qu'un seul chapitre par semaine désormais. Pas de lecteurs, pas de review, donc je vais me concentrer sur d'autres fanfics, même si celle-ci continuera d'être régulièrement mise à jour._

 **A l'écoute des portes**

 **Dimanche 23 septembre :**

A peine réveillée que je filais à la douche, pas le temps de traînasser ce matin, je devais filer à la tour de divination. J'avalais un petit déjeuner express puis les marches deux par deux. Enfin arrivée devant la porte de la salle, une boule d'appréhension se fit connaître dans mon estomac. Je savais qu'il fallait prendre ses cours, c'était vital, j'en avais besoin, et mon nouveau pouvoir pouvait pourquoi pas aider les gens dans le futur. Mais... Mais c'était Trelawney qui allait me faire classe. Cette stupide Trelawney. Ce gros insecte flippant qu'était Sibylle Trelawney.

Je cognais à la porte.

-Oui ?

Une voix masculine. Sans doute le Professeur Gates, tant pis j'allais entrer. Et puis au pire ça me ferait parler un peu à ce séduisant professeur. Si Lavande et Parvati étaient encore là, elles m'auraient tuée de jalousie pour ça. J'ouvris donc la porte pour me trouver dans la salle éclairée par un grand soleil matinal.

-Miss Granger ? Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous recevoir ce matin ?

Il était assis sur un de ces poufs défraîchis, à boire un thé en scrutant un livre épais. Habillé avec une longue robe couleur crème, je me demandais si c'était vraiment une robe de sorcier ou son pyjama. Ses cheveux en bataille sur la tête et ses joues pas rasées me laissait penser qu'il venait juste de se réveiller.

-Professeur, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois rencontrer quelqu'un ici ce matin, l'ancienne professeur de Divination, Sibylle Trelawney.

-Quoi ? Sibylle doit venir ce matin ? Mais je n'ai pas été prévenu ! C'est terrible.

Il se leva précipitamment en reversant du thé brûlant sur sa roche. Hermione, ma chère, ne rigole pas. J'esquissais malgré tout un petit sourire que j'essayais de cacher. Le pauvre professeur semblait paniquer à l'idée de voir apparaître sa tante. Il se précipita dans ses appartements par le biais d'une petite porte derrière son bureau.

J'en profitais pour entrer et prendre mes aises. Je m'asseyais sur un des poufs et eu même l'audace de prendre le livre qu'il lisait. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre sa page, mais tout livre est un vrai aimant à Hermione. Il fallait absolument que je regarde ce que c'était. Il fallait aussi absolument que j'arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne ce matin.

Il s'agissait étonnamment du même livre un peu miteux que lisait Ginny, le truc sur les sorciers dans une maison hantée. J'étais un peu déçue. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un professeur de Poudlard.

Ce fameux professeur entra alors de nouveau dans la pièce. Habillé d'une robe noire très stricte et coiffé correctement. Un peu trop coiffé à mon goût. On aurait dit qu'il partait à la messe, même si les sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment croyant.

Un bruit se fit entendre à la porte, et un grincement des gonds laissa apparaître le reine des insectes devant nous. Le Professeur Trelawney (devais-je de nouveau l'appeler Professeur malgré sa retraite ?) avança en regardant partout autour d'elle, étonnée.

-Ah, mes souvenirs, ma vie, mes souvenirs.

Voilà qu'elle se répétait. Mon nouveau professeur, une vieille gâteuse qui sentait l'encens. Je sentais que ça allait être carrément l'éclate les cours avec elle. Et des cours particuliers en plus, donc pas moyen de me cacher derrière Ginny. Et dire que cette dernière était en train de s'éclater sur le terrain de Quidditch avec les autres de l'équipe. Je suis certaine que je pouvais la voir de la fenêtre.

-Miss Granger ! Vous devez être Miss Granger !

Oui, c'est moi Miss Granger, et on s'est vu en troisième année, tu devrais me connaître. Utilise ton troisième œil, vieille dame.

-Professeur Trelawney, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Quel hypocrite je faisais, c'était incroyable.

-Tatie Sibylle, je suis content de te voir ! Entonna le Professeur Gates.

Je voyais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à maîtriser l'art de l'hypocrisie. Le Professeur Trelawney s'approcha de Gates et le regarda de près, comme si elle l'examinait. Alors de sa longue main noueuse, elle lui toucha le visage.

-Ah ! Mais c'est toi Mimi !

Le visage du Professeur passa du blanc au rouge aussi rapidement qu'un potion d'instabilité pouvait exploser au degré près. Donc, il s'appelait Mimi.

-Sibylle, s'il te plaît, je suis devant une élève, appelle moi Remy !

C'était joli comme prénom, Rémy, pas très macho, pas très homme viril, mais plutôt mignon. Et puis Remy Gates n'était pas le genre de type ultra viril, donc ça lui allait bien. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. A croire qu'il m'entendait penser. Ou alors je venais de penser tout haut ? Je rougis un peu malgré moi du coup.

-Professeur Trelawney, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Pouvons nous commencer nos leçons rapidement, il se trouve que je dois ensuite travailler avec mon groupe de révision.

-Bien sur, très chère enfant. A plus tard, Mimi, dit-elle au fameux Mimi qui quittait la salle avec son livre. Ma chère enfant, Minerva m'a tout dit sur vous, et c'est incroyable. Vous entrez dans un monde nouveau, et passionnant. Le troisième œil est bénédiction quand il est bien utilisé, mais une vraie malédiction si vous ne le contrôlez pas correctement. J'ai malheureusement trop souvent vu les éventements terribles de la vie arriver devant moi tragiquement alors que je les avais prévu des semaines avant.

C'était parti pour le discours de l'enfer. Tout était horrible, on allait tous mourir, la fin était proche. L'apocalypse des sorciers, la mort de tous. Le retour des Mayas, l'attaque de Voldemort Cyborg, ou le Godzilla mutant du lac de Poudlard. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore inventer ?

-Le futur est un lourd poids terrible pour qui possède le troisième œil, vous vous en rendrez vite compte, continua t-elle. Quand il nous touche personnellement on fait tout pour le changer. Personne ne veut accepter le destin, l'implacable destin qui se réalise toujours. Mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire. Il vous faut l'accepter rapidement ou vous ne ferez que souffrir toute votre vie.

A peine trois minutes, même pas le temps de s'asseoir, et elle faisait déjà un constat terrible de la vie. Et le trois minutes s'intensifièrent pour ma plus grande joie. Presque une heure de déballage plus tard je ressortais de cette pièce crevée et presque en colère. Si j'avais eu encore un peu de force j'aurais pu être en colère, mais là c'était trop pour moi. Je voulais juste me recoucher pour toujours.

Une heure à me parler de la difficulté à voir les autres subir les affres du futur déjà vu et prévu. Ne rien pouvoir faire, nous, pauvres mortels, écrasés par le poids tragique du destin qui nous écrase tout inexorablement, bla bla bla...

J'avais l'impression d'être salie par son pessimisme. Il me restait un peu de temps à tuer avant de partir manger, et Ginny ne reviendrait pas tout de suite de son entraînement. J'avais envie d'une bonne douche, et mieux valait la prendre maintenant avant que Weasley Fille ne vienne salir toute notre salle de bain avec sa boue.

Seule sous l'eau presque brûlante, comme je l'aimais, je fis un petit point sur ma situation actuelle. J'étais donc l'heureuse propriétaire de deux nouveaux pouvoirs, le troisième œil, barbant et incontrôlable, mais terriblement dangereux et stressant quand il marchait vraiment, et ma synesthésie, qui, si j'avais bien lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque à ce sujet, fonctionnait comme une sorte d'empathie, ou de lien de légilimancie avec qui je voulais quand je voulais. Mais, il avait toujours un mais, je devais l'utiliser avec parcimonie car tout ce que je pouvais lire chez les autres ou ressentir ne me regardait pas forcément, pouvait être assez pénible pour moi, et il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais pas forcément envie de savoir.

Je me séchais les cheveux depuis presque quinze minutes quand Ginny arriva toute énervée de son entraînement.

-Ce saleté de Litrough, je vais lui rentrer son balais dans le cul à celui-là un jour !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demandai-je en me brossant vainement ma crinière incoiffable.

-Il est arrivé avec son équipe sur le terrain et a revendiqué le droit de s'entraîner lui aussi en même temps. On a donc décidé de couper le terrain en deux, ce qui ne pose pas trop de problèmes à vrai dire.

-Mais ?

-Mais ce petit con s'en ai prit à Emy et Luna qui étaient venu nous voir. Il l'a accusé de trahir leur maison, alors qu'il est Serdaigle et qu'elles sont Poufsoufle, donc aucun rapport. Finalement après presque vingt minutes de crise incompréhensible, il a fini par avouer qu'il détestait que Emy sorte avec Blaise, parce que c'était qu'un résidu de Mangemort.

-Il a dit résidu de Mangemort ? Demandai-je dégoûtée.

-Exactement ces mots là ! Du coup Emy s'est mise en colère et l'a attaqué ? Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là mais Blaise, qui cherchait Emy, est arrivé avec Draco, ils se sont mêlés de l'histoire. Et du coup on a eu le droit à une bagarre générale avec presque tous les septièmes années. Il ne manquait que toi. Même Adam est intervenu pour soutenir Nicolas, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

-Heureusement que Blaise change de groupe, au moins il n'aura pas à subir les remarques de Nicolas, et je suis certaine que Malefoy ne se laissera pas faire.

-Surtout que Nicolas a les pétoches de Malefoy. Il s'attaque à Blaise car il a bien vu que le pauvre est innocent et timide. Je le plains, ce pauvre Blaise, lui qui est si gentil.

Ginny s'arrêta un moment pour me regarder, elle prit soudainement conscience que je sortais de la douche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais les cheveux mouillés ? Vous avez fait quoi avec Trelawney ? Une baignade dans le lac ?

-Non, mais je te raconterai plus tard. Je ne me suis jamais aussi ennuyé de ma vie, c'était horrible. Du coup, j'ai eu besoin de me détendre un peu sous la douche.

-D'accord. Au fait, je vais vite prendre la mienne et on descend manger ? J'ai dit à Luna et Emy qu'on se verrait cet aprèm pour refaire officiellement les listes des deux groupes d'étude et les proposer à McGonagall.

-Mais, de toute manière on est d'accord, il suffit juste d'échanger Blaise et Draco ?

-Oui, mais sans demande, McGonagall ne voudra pas.

Oh si, elle voudra, me dis-je alors. McGonagall prenait à cœur ces groupes d'étude qui devaient nous réunir et nous souder ensemble. Et je suis certaine qu'elle verrait d'un mauvais œil les disputes entre Nicolas et Blaise. Par contre le rapprochement entre Emy et Blaise lui fera sans doute plaisir. Donc finalement ce changement est presque parfait. La seule chose pénible c'est que je vais devoir me taper Draco jusqu'à la fin de l'année presque tous les soirs.

Ginny prit donc une douche rapide, et nous descendîmes ensemble pour manger. Assise côte à côte, nous refaisions le monde, et parlions notamment de nos deux chéris qui travaillaient maintenant. Ron et Neville s'en sortait pas mal, et Harry avait certifié à Ginny qu'ils allaient tout les deux recevoir une demande officielle pour venir se former comme aurors quand ils auront terminé leur tour du monde. D'après les rares nouvelles que j'avais de Ron, il semblait apprécier les Etats-Unis et surtout la nourriture grasse et rapide qu'il découvrait tout juste.

Dans une de ses lettres, il évoquait les campus gigantesques de Salem où les sorciers se répartissaient eux même par confréries ou sororités, s'ils le voulaient. C'était tout à fait incongru à mes yeux, mais ça semblait lui plaire. Peut être que vu de là bas ça paraissait plus intéressant, mais de mon petit Poudlard bien aimé, je trouvais ça injuste pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas entrer dans ces regroupements. Au moins ici personne n'était isolé, tous avaient une maison, et à juger par ce que je voyais chez les petits de première année ou seconde année qui éclataient de rire à l'autre bout de la table, ça se passait plutôt bien.

Dans une ou deux générations, les sorciers arrivant à Poudlard n'auront que des souvenirs vagues et diffus de la guerre. Je souriais à l'idée de ces petits bout de chou qui arrivaient à Poudlard sans rien savoir, et qui ouvraient encore des yeux énormes, même trois semaines après la rentrée, quand ils découvraient des choses nouvelles. Et encore, les pauvres n'avaient pas encore vu un match de quidditch, puisque la saison inter-maison ne commençait que dans deux semaines.

Une heure plus tard, je filais dans le bureau de McGonagall avec la demande officielle de la promo de septième année de changer deux élèves du groupe d'étude. La demande officielle ne l'était pas tant que ça puisque quelques élèves n'avaient pas été consultés, mais bref, j'étais certaine que ça ne les gêneraient pas.

La gargouille me laissa entrer, et je montais les escaliers quand j'entendis alors une conversation dans le bureau de McGonagall.

-La lettre est pourtant claire, Professeur !

Je reconnus alors la voix de Draco Malefoy. J'avançais un peu et regardais discrètement par l'interstice de la porte.

-Malefoy, je ne dis pas que cette lettre n'est pas effrayante, mais il faut faire attention à son origine. Vous savez très bien que certains élèves ne vous apprécient pas, et que ça ne serait pas étonnant que ce soit une fausse lettre pour vous effrayer.

-Dans quel monde vivez vous ? Demandait Draco en s'énervant. Pas un seul élève ici ne sait ce qui se passe en dehors d'ici, pas un seul n'était présent au procès. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai dis, tout ça est resté confidentiel. Il n'y a que vous au courant ici. Alors à moins que ça ne soit votre lettre, il est certain que ces menaces soient vraies !

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous le savez.

-Vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore, Professeur. Je ne suis en sécurité nul part. Si ces types décident de me tuer, ils le feront.

-Poudlard est protégé...

-J'ai réussis à faire entrer une demi-douzaine de mangemorts ici il y a presque deux ans, vous pensez vraiment que ces types n'y arriveront pas ?

-Malefoy, calmez vous !

-Vous êtes stupide ! Je n'aurais pas du revenir ici, et encore moins vous faire confiance. Maintenant je suis seul.

-MALEFOY ! Éclata McGonagall.

J'ignorais ce qui se passait, mais jamais je n'avais vu McGonagall dans une colère pareille, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé Draco Malefoy capable d'insulter et de parler comme ça à la directrice. Toutes ses émotions, cette colère, cette haine, et surtout cette peur effrayante me montait au cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas tout retenir, ça montait. Alors que les voix continuaient à s'élever, mes yeux se brouillaient, je ne perdais la vue, je perdais l'ouïe. Alors que j'essayais de agripper à quelque chose je m'effondrais contre la porte, et vomissais d'un coup sous les regards ébahis et abasourdis de Draco et McGonagall.

Puis plus rien.

Je me réveillais sans aucune idée du temps passé dans le brouillard. Draco et McGonagall me regardait, et j'étais toujours dans le bureau de la directrice. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas resté si longtemps que ça dans les vapes puisque je n'avais même pas été amenée à l'infirmerie. Néanmoins ils m'avaient déplacé vers le centre de la salle.

-Granger ? Vous allez mieux ?

Ma bouche était pâteuse, et j'avais toujours un goût de vomi dans le nez. Honteuse, je me retournais pour voir l'entrée. Tout avait été nettoyé.

-Je.. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous vous êtes effondrée sur la porte en vomissant partout, puis vous êtes tombée dans les pommes. Je crois que je résume assez bien la situation.

-C'était pas beau à voir, Granger.

Au moins Malefoy semblait s'être calmé, même si son humour désagréable persistait.

-Miss Granger, mangez un peu de chocolat. Le jeune Malefoy va rester un peu, et je pense qu'il va falloir avoir une grosse discussion sur ce que vous venez d'entendre malgré vous. Et je pense que vous devez aussi une explication à Malefoy, Miss Granger.

Bizarrement, elle n'osait pas m'appeler Hermione, alors que c'était devenu habituel entre nous deux. La présence de Draco devait sans doute la gêner. Le serpentard au visage émacié et plus blanc que jamais me regardait d'un air étrange. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ressentir quelque émotion que ce soit, mais il semblait intrigué et surpris, mais aussi un peu moqueur, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.

Un petit quart d'heure après mon réveil, je me sentais assez forte pour me lever et marcher un peu, le chocolat de McGonagall faisait effet, et nous pûmes enfin nous asseoir tous les trois au bureau de la directrice pour parler un peu de ce qui s'était passé.

-Bon, commença la directrice, je vais essayer d'être la plus claire possible. Vous traversez tous les deux des épreuves compliquées en ce moment, et il se trouve que je suis une des seules ici à tout savoir. Encore que pour Hermione ça soit moins grave, pour vous Draco, c'est plus sérieux, donc bien plus discret.

Draco me regarda d'un air curieux. Bizarrement McGonagall avait abandonné les convenances et nous appelait par nos prénoms. C'était sympathique, une petite réunion entre copain, copine, pour se raconter notre vie.

-Commençons par vous Hermione. Déjà, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faisiez à écouter à la porte.

-Euh... Ah oui, dis-je en pensant à la lettre dans ma poche que j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis venu de la part des autres élèves de septième année. Nous voulons faire un changement mineur dans la répartition des groupes, Draco et Blaise échangeraient de place.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda la directrice.

-Pour que Blaise puisse vivre sa nouvelle idylle avec sa blondinette, intervint alors Draco.

-Il n'y pas que ça, continuai-je en fusillant du regard Draco. Les relations de travail entre Blaise et Nicolas sont épouvantables, et se sont encore détériorés aujourd'hui, nous pensons donc que c'est la meilleure des solutions.

McGonagall nous regarda tous les deux tour à tour, puis en soupirant nous accorda notre changement.

-Bon, très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, un simple petit papier, ou quelque chose du genre suffirait. Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Hermione, pouvez vous expliquer à Draco ce qui vous arrive actuellement ?

Un peu gênée de parler de moi devant Draco, je lui expliquais comment je m'étais mise à faire des prophéties et à avoir le don de synesthésie. Alors que j'avais l'impression de raconter ma vie et de lui dévoiler mon intimité, il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

-Bon, d'accord. C'est pas grande chose. De toute manière tu ressemblais déjà à Trelawney avant, ça ne changera pas grand chose finalement.

-On a compris, Draco, merci. A vous maintenant. Hermione a prit soin de tout vous dire, j'attends de vous que vous fassiez la même chose pour elle.

-Très bien, Madame la Directrice, dit-il d'un ton narquois. Tout le monde sait que j'ai un joli tatouage sur l'avant bras droit, et que mon père possède le même. En raison de ça et de ce qui s'est passé ses trois dernières années, mon père et moi avons été mis en procès par le Tribunal Magique pour complicité de Crime Magique en Association avec une Entreprise Terroriste, et aussi pour complaisance envers Voldemort, et enfin pour apologie de la magie-noir. Ma mère a heureusement été épargnée. Elle n'a subit qu'un petit interrogatoire, mais Potter a infléchit de son côté pour la sauver. Ce qu'il n'a évidemment pas fait pour moi et mon père.

La façon dont il parlait de ça sans aucune nuance de regret me donnait envie de lui coller une claque et lui balancer un sort dans la figure.

-Mon père a été reconnu Mangemort, mais comme il n'a pas participé à la Bataille de Poudlard et qu'il a donné toutes les informations possibles, il n'a écopé que de dix ans de prison à Askaban, et la destruction de sa baguette. Et notre manoir nous a été volé. Ça doit devenir un institut pour créature magique en souffrance.

-Très bonne nouvelle, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Bref, ça on s'en fout. Mon père est donc soigneusement en prison, à l'abri, mais le procès s'est ensuite porté sur moi. La marque sur mon bras m'accuse naturellement d'être un Mangemort, et ma tentative de meurtre contre lui est aussi un preuve de ma culpabilité.

En disant lui, il montra le tableau de Dumbledore qui nous écoutait en souriant, et qui fit un petit coucou de la main à Draco quand ce dernier l'évoqua.

-Et donc, pourquoi tu n'es pas en prison, demandai-je.

-Certaines personnes sont venus témoigner pour dire qu'ils savaient que je n'avais été qu'un pantin, une marionnette, manipulé par les adultes, et que je n'avais pas le choix.

Ça devait faire mal à son égo de devoir nous dire ça. Je voyais à son visage qu'il avait perdu son sourire narquois ou toute envie de se moquer de quiconque. Je commençais même à ressentir de la honte. Mais je m'étais promise de ne pas chercher à savoir, je me contentais donc d'écouter.

-Donc le jury à voté, et j'ai été déclaré non-coupable. Je n'ai tué personne, blessé presque personne, et pas tenté d'aider Vous-savez-qui dans ses idées à part par la force et la contrainte. Me voilà donc libre après toutes ses conneries de déclaration.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'arrêter dans son beau discours, mais tout ça je le savais déjà. C'était écrit dans la Gazette des Sorciers en parti, et surtout je l'avais su par Harry à travers Ginny. McGonagall devait se douter que je savais tout ça car elle ajouta :

-Je pense que tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant du procès, Draco, ce que ne sait pas Hermione, c'est la suite.

-Très bien, Professeur, c'est parti pour la suite, répondit-il. Après tout cette histoire de procès, je me suis retrouvé libre mais observé, nous avons cherché une maison avec ma mère, et il se trouve que nous avons pris l'ancienne demeure de Severus Snape. Mais c'est là que tout à commencé. Nous avons reçu des menaces par hiboux anonymes. Des lettres qui nous disaient de nous méfier, que les traîtres et les balances allaient payer. C'est après avoir rencontré mon père en prison que j'ai compris ce qui m'attendait. Certaines personnes dont j'ignore totalement l'identité ont fait en sorte de me faire acquitter dans le seul but de pouvoir faire pression ensuite sur mon père. Car libre dans la nature, je peux être tué ou attaqué n'importe quand. Quand ma mère a su ça, elle a contacté le Professeur McGonagall pour me faire venir ici. C'est tout. Seulement hier j'ai encore reçu une de ces lettres.

-C'est tout, demandai-je.

-Comment ça, c'est tout ? Je suis menacé de mort par des mangemorts anonymes !

-Et alors ? Harry, Ron et moi avons été menacé de mort par des mangemorts et même par Voldemort lui même depuis son retour en quatrième année. Alors excuse moi, Monsieur le Prince, mais ce n'est pas vraiment effrayant. Tu comprends enfin ce que c'est que d'être dans l'autre camp. Bienvenue.

-Tu te crois drôle ? Tu crois que ces types rigolent ? Ils vont tout faire pour empêcher mon père de révéler les secrets qu'il connaît.

-Si ton père n'était pas aussi lâche, et toi non plus, ça serait fait depuis longtemps.

-Hermione, calmez vous, je vous en prie, intervint alors McGonagall. Les menaces sur Draco sont fondées et dangereuses. Même si on ne sait rien sur cette lettre reçue hier, il n'empêche que le danger reste permanent.

-Vigilance constante, disait Fol-oeil. Il ne faut pas exagérer. Draco ne craint rien ici. Il vit désormais à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Vous avez appris de la guerre, Professeur, vous connaissez les failles de Poudlard, elles n'existent presque plus. Tu ne crains plus rien ici, Draco, sois-en certain.

-Et toi Granger, sois certaine d'une chose. Quand je serais mort assassiné dans mon lit, on verra qui a raison.

McGonagall tenta de nous calmer un peu, mais rien n'y faisait, nous étions deux esprits butés et personne n'aurait raison entre nous deux. Nous décidions donc tous de nous séparer. Draco partit le premier et je restais avec McGonagall pour parler de mon premier entretien avec Trelawney. Je ne manquais pas de me plaindre et de faire savoir à quel point ça m'énervait franchement d'avoir à l'écouter trois fois par semaine.

Au final, alors que je quittais le bureau, elle me confia une chose étrange :

-Oh, Hermione. Maintenant que vous êtes dans le groupe de Draco, pourriez vous faire en sorte de le surveiller un peu. Avec vos pouvoirs notamment.

-Mais, Madame, je croyais que je ne devais pas...

-Faites cela pour moi, m'interrompit-elle. Je me fais du soucis à son sujet, et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache des choses.

-Très bien, Professeur, j'y veillerai Vigilance Constante, imitai-je.

Je quittais le bureau et filais vers la Salle Commune ou m'attendait Ginny.

-Et bien, presque une heure pour donner un petit papier ? J'étais certaine qu'elle t'avait kidnappé !

Je ne pouvais rien lui dire et lui mentais en lui racontant que nous avions parlé de mon futur, et que nous avions prit un thé et quelques petits gâteaux. Je ne pouvais évidemment rien lui dire sur Draco.

Draco Malefoy, voilà qu'il me passait encore devant, à croire que nos destins étaient liés. En tout cas je croyais bien McGonagall. Il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange sous cette tignasse blonde. J'allais devoir ouvrir bien grands mes trois yeux.

 **Fin du chapitre**

Voici la fin de ce cinquième chapitre. A vos reviews, et à bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Une lecture de trop ?

_Note : Merci pour toutes les reviews laissées dans le dernier chapitre, mais je suis certain que vous pouvez encore mieux faire. :)_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction, bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis après votre lecture. A bientôt._

 **La lecture de trop ?**

 **Lundi 24 septembre** :

Le réveil était dur ce matin. Je me sentais encore un peu faible, et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rester dans mon lit. J'entendis Ginny se lever et ouvrir en grand les rideaux alors qu'elle me bougeait les pieds pour me réveiller.

-Aller la grosse ! Il faut se réveiller !

Moi la grosse ? Elle allait voir ce qu'une Granger en colère pouvait faire. A peine réveillée je me jetais sur elle pour lui passer un bon savon sur le crâne. Même si j'étais fille unique, je savais très bien comment mettre une raclée aux petites sœurs ou petites belles-sœurs.

Après une bonne fausse bagarre, je prenais la salle de bain en otage la première. Même si pouvais sentir à l'odeur de rose qu'une des sixièmes années était passée là avant moi. Tant pis, au moins je passerais avant Ginny. De toute manière je prenais bien plus de temps qu'elle.

Enfin assise dans la Grande Salle, nous fîmes rapidement le tour de l'emploi du temps de la journée. Rien de spécial, c'était un lundi comme les autres. Quoique. De mon côté je devais rejoindre mon groupe récemment reformé après les cours vers dix-sept heures, et je passais ensuite la soirée dans cette fameuse tour détestable à l'autre bout du château, avec ce « professeur » tout aussi détestable. Si on pouvait appeler ça un professeur.

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, nous rejoignions Luna et Emy qui nous attendaient. La petite bande que nous étions se précipita vers les cachots sombres de Poudlard où Slughorn nous attendait.

La journée se passa tranquillement, et le soirée venue, je retrouvais tout mon petit monde dans notre salle dorénavant presque privée de la bibliothèque. Nous avions convenu, enfin, j'avais convenu d'une réservation à l'année sur nos dates de rendez-vous du club de révision auprès de Mme Pince, qui m'avait à la bonne.

Tout le monde, et même Draco Malefoy, arriva à l'heure, et le travail comme ça. Nous mîmes du temps à réviser la métamorphose, le nouveau professeur : Henry Beckman, un retraité du Ministère, était compétent, voir très compétent, mais extrêmement exigeant. Il s'attendait à un niveau très sérieux de notre part, et nous faisait aucun cadeau là dessus. C'était bien plus que ce j'osais espérer, et même si j'avais du mal à faire de le deuil de McGonagall comme professeur de métamorphose, ce nouveau venu avait mon entière approbation.

-Je propose donc que les deux parchemins soient terminés demain soir pour qu'on puisse se relire ensemble et en discuter dès mercredi. Qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Demandai-je au groupe.

-C'est très bien, répondit Nicolas. Mais il va aussi falloir s'entraîner à la pratique, et ici, c'est mort. Avec la sentinelle qui nous sert de bibliothécaire, je préfère tout de suite affronter un sphinx que de tenter un sortilège dans cette salle.

-Exactement, c'est pourquoi il nous faut un endroit tranquille pour s'entraîner.

-Pourquoi pas dans la salle sur demande, demanda Draco.

-Elle a été détruite. Tu y étais en plus ! Répondis-je. C'est l'autre avec son feudeymon qui a tout détruit.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ça ? Un feu immense et mortel qui avait bien failli le tuer si nous n'étions pas intervenu ? C'était il y a quelques mois à peine ! Petit fait étrange à noter et à signaler à ma chère directrice.

-Ah je sais ! Dit-il à nouveau. Il y a pas mal de salles vides et abandonnées dans les cachots. Avant elles faisaient parti d'un ensemble de pièces rattachées les unes aux autres par Snape pour créer un espace de stockage pour lui, mais puisque Slughorn préfère tout planquer dans les étages, tout est libre. Il y a une demi-douzaine de salle grande comme la salle de cours de potion. On peut s'installer sans problème dans l'une d'elle. Je crois même que des Serpentards de cinquième année ont créé une sorte de club dans l'une d'elle.

-Un club de quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas le droit d'y aller, malgré mon insistance. Alors, ça vous tente ?

-Pour moi, ça me va, dis-je.

-Moi aussi, répondit Luna.

-Bah si tout le monde est d'accord, alors moi aussi, dit enfin Nicolas qui n'osait pas la ramener. Et sinon, demanda t-il, on s'y retrouve quand et comment ?

-On pourrai se retrouver ici d'abord, voir ce qu'on a à réviser et puis y aller tranquillement. Je vous montrerais, c'est assez facile d'accès. Il suffit juste de choisir la bonne salle. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne soit qu'à nous, ajouta Draco.

Et bien, pensais-je, Draco faisait preuve de motivation et de volontariat, c'était assez agréable, mais un peu pénible à regarder. Après tout, c'était un peu moi le chef de cette bande, j'avais pas besoin que le décoloré de service ne vienne me piquer ma place. A part les remarques entre Nicolas et Blaise, c'était très bien avant son arrivée, et j'avais bien l'intention que ça reste très bien. Et ce qui était très bien, c'est que c'était moi la chef !

Bon, laissons lui sa chance, au pauvre Malefoy, après tout son idée n'est pas mal du tout, et moi de mon côté je n'avais rien. La seule chose qui m'était venue c'était un coin tranquille du parc, mais la météo n'allait pas toujours nous laisser nous entraîner tranquillement.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, retrouvons nous demain, à la même heure, et nous verrons quel sort nous voulons étudier, si nous avons besoin de l'étudier. Vous pouvez quitter notre club, dis-je avec autorité, en reprenant le rôle de chef, MON rôle de chef.

Nicolas et Luna ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent rapidement la salle, quant à Draco, il fit ce que j'étais justement en train de faire, sortir ses affaires pour réviser un peu tranquillement. Sauf que s'il se mettait lui aussi à sortir ses affaires, le côté tranquille ne rimait plus à rien.

-Euh, tu fais quoi Draco ?

-Je révise, répondit-il sans lever la tête vers moi.

-Mais on vient de le faire à l'instant.

-Et toi alors, tu n'allais pas réviser, répondit-il en levant ses yeux bleus vers moi.

-Certes, mais il s'agit d'un sujet qu'on n'étudie pas en classe. Tu sais, chuchotai-je en vérifiant que les autres étaient partis, le truc que j'ai raconté avec McGonagall, hier...

-Ah oui, ton machin-truc de divination.

-Ça s'appelle le troisième œil, et la synesthésie. Et c'est très sérieux. Je dois justement voir un professeur particulier juste après, et j'ai besoin de revoir deux ou trois choses en urgence. Tu ne peux pas aller réviser dans ta salle commune ou sur une autre table de la bibliothèque ?

-Je suis très bien ici, et de toute manière, je ne te dérangerais pas. Je me contente de lire en silence. Et puis je m'y suis installé avant toi.

-Mais...

-Arrête de vouloir toujours tout contrôler ! Me coupa t-il. Je suis là, c'est tout.

C'était pas possible, toujours aussi chiant ce type. Même pour réviser, je ne pouvais pas être tranquille. Il était encore plus borné et obstiné que moi. Presque même plus que Ron. Crétin ! Je m'en foutais, j'avais besoin de réviser, alors j'allais le faire avec ou sans lui. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à me déranger ou je le foutais à la porte de force.

Je m'assis en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour lui montrer ma désapprobation, et ma colère. Il se contenta de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils en faisant un petit 'tsss' de la bouche. Un comble, à croire que c'est moi qui le dérangeait maintenant.

Je sortais donc mes affaires et m'asseyais devant mon épais livre de divination. Évidemment ce livre ne m'avait pas été conseillé par Trelawney, c'était le gentil Professeur Gates qui me l'avait envoyé par le biais d'une élève de cinquième année.

Le livre était assez complet bien qu'il n'abordait pas du tout les possibilités d'une vraie personne dotée du troisième œil. Les dernières pages cependant étaient assez intéressante, et à l'aide de ma belle plume d'oie je prenais en note sur un parchemin les quelques informations qui me seraient utile.

-Tu lis le mauvais livre, dit soudainement Draco qui avait levé la tête et me regardait.

-De quoi tu te mêles ?

-Tu fais comme tu veux, mais ce livre là c'est bon pour les gamins d'ici, par pour les cinglées comme toi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ça pour une insulte ou un compliment.

-Parce que toi, tu t'y connais en livre sur la divination ?

-Pas vraiment, mais quand j'étais petit j'allais souvent dans la bibliothèque de mon père, et il se trouve qu'il avait un excellent livre sur la divination et sur le troisième œil. Ça s'appelle : Futur ou Destin – A travers les yeux de Aurebois.

Je notais rapidement le nom sur mon parchemin. De toute manière si c'était dans la bibliothèque d'un Malefoy c'était sûrement un truc pour mangemorts ou de magie noire. Draco retourna sur son livre, et me laissa tranquille. Bon, ma petite Hermione, tu sais très bien que tu dois t'ouvrir un peu. Je me levais de ma chaise, laissant mes affaires et allais demander à Mme Pince si elle possédait cet ouvrage.

-Humm, oui je crois. Attendez, me dit la vieille femme en fouillant son gros livre. Ah oui, le voilà, mais il est dans les archives. Je reviens.

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes et revint alors avec un lourd ouvrage à la couverture de cuir. Je retournais les bras chargés dans la petite salle où Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il leva seulement les yeux quand je rentrais, vit l'ouvrage que j'avais dans les bras, et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher sarcastiquement :

-De rien.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Hurlai-je presque alors qu'il se contentait d'un petit sourire narquois.

Ce qu'il m'énervait !

Après quelques minutes de lecture, je me rendis compte que ce livre était assez grandiose en fait. Il contenait de nombreuses choses tout à fait pertinentes. Il parlait notamment de l'arrivée de prophétie pendant les moments de méditation, avec tout ce qu'on pouvait faire pour y accéder. Les drogues et potions comprises. Il se trouvait que la détente et la fatigué aidait. Je comprenais maintenant comment j'avais pu faire dan le train. Ça avait été un moment d'extrême relaxation, pas loin de ces fameuses méditations évoquées par cet Aurebois.

Quelques chapitres plus loin, je trouvais le mot synesthésie. Donc, c'était lié. Tout était écrit là, comment les gens développaient des facultés à lire chez les gens, comment les réactions et les humeurs inhabituelles des autres pouvaient provoquer des réactions chez l'individu. Mais c'est seulement un peu plus loin que je trouvais quelque chose de sympathique.

En se concentrant assez sur une personne, on pouvait pratiquer une sorte de légilimancie et voir certains points stratégiques de sa vie, et même influencer ses choix futurs. C'était assez terrible comme magie. Il n'y avait rien sur cet Aurebois. N'était-il pas un mage noir ? Ce genre de magie me semblait tout à fait illégal.

J'étais certain qu'un livre de la bibliothèque Malefoy était suspect. Avec ce petit sourire narquois il continuait de réviser juste sous mon nez. Et si je testais cette habilité sur cette fouine ?

Je me concentrais sur lui, vraiment concentrée, les sourcils froncés et le regard certain. Comment est-ce que ça marchait ? J'essayais vraiment de comprendre. Si c'était comme sentir les émotions, ça me semblait pourtant facile. Encore un peu de concentration, bien se fixer sur son visage. Draco leva soudainement la tête pour regarder le regarder. Je me sentis alors très conne. En sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je me concentrais sur mon livre, honteuse comme tout.

Rien ne venait, tant pis. Et puis de toute manière j'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur Trelawney dans une demi-heure et je voulais d'abord poser des affaires au dortoir. Je voulais surtout quitter cet endroit tout de suite, j'avais trop honte, bien trop honte. Je me levais et quittais en silence la salle.

-A plus tard, Granger !

-Quoi ? Euh... oui.

Il faisait ça pour me chercher, je suis certaine qu'il voulait uniquement me mettre en colère. Bon, oublions Draco, il fallait que je me concentre sur mon cours détestable de ce soir. Encore une aparté qui allait être tristement pénible et ennuyante au possible.

Après après avoir soufflé un peu dans les dortoirs, vide de Ginny, (Dieu seul savait ou la petite rousse pouvait bien traîner à cette heure-ci. Surtout que son rendez-vous de travail avec son groupe était déjà terminé.) je décidai d'alléger mon sac et de prendre le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, un peu en avance, dans l'espoir un peu secret de tomber sur le fameux Mimi, le professeur Gates.

Je frappais donc à la porte en espérant tomber sur la gentille tête du professeur, avec pour idée de lui parler un peu du livre que j'avais finalement emprunter à la bibliothèque. Mais finalement, il n'était pas là. Tant pis pour moi. Et la salle était fermée, j'avais tout gagné. J'attendais donc assise sur un petit banc en pierre qui donnait sur le parc.

Dehors le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière la montagne. Le temps redevenait doucement agréable. Ce n'était pas non plus l'été indien que j'espérais, mais le vent terrible qui balayait le parc depuis la rentrée semblait s'essouffler et avait laissé place à une journée ensoleillé agréable bien qu'un peu fraîche. Dehors les élèves rentraient au château alors que la lumière du parc s'éteignait. Dans une demi-heure, le service du repas du soir allait commencé. J'allais rater le début, mais c'était le seul créneau que j'avais pour rencontrer mon crapaud de professeur.

Je l'entendis alors qui arrivait dans les escaliers. Un grand sourire à mon encontre, et elle me laissa entrer dans la salle dorénavant sombre après avoir cherché plusieurs minutes la bonne clé dans un trousseau presque plus grand que celui de Rusard.

-Entrez, ma chère Germione, Entrez !

-C'est Hermione, Madame !

-Comment ? Me demanda t-elle en se retournant et me lorgnant avec ses grosses lunettes.

-Non rien.

Ça commençait bien. J'entrais et m'installais sur un des petits poufs de la salle. Elle s'installa enfin face à moi après avoir fouillé dans quelques placards pour me ramener un ensemble de bazar et de fouillis.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons surtout faire des travaux pratiques !

Ah, enfin, merci ! Plus de blabla, et enfin de la pratique, et c'était tant mieux, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me mettre à faire de la vraie magie, et pas seulement apprendre en quoi j'allais souffrir toute ma vie de voir le destin tragique des gens.

-Voici de nombreux objets qui vont nous aider. Voici quelques objets, dont j'ai appris que vous en aviez pris connaissance lors de vos tests lors de la venue de l'employé du Ministère. Et enfin, je montrerais quelques herbes relaxantes pour vous aider à médité et apprendre à vous focaliser sur votre troisième œil. Hélas, notre don n'est pas toujours accessible, il faut parfois le solliciter par des manières peu conventionnelles.

Voilà que ce vieil insecte allait m'apprendre à me droguer ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Si je planais ce cours serait peut être un peu plus intéressant.

La première partie du cours n'était pas inintéressante, mais était loin d'égaler la deuxième partie. Nous avons commencé à étudier les feuilles de thé, et le Professeur Trelawney revint sur la façon de distinguer les vrais messages et juste les hallucinations de l'inconscient qui cherchait avant tout à voir des signes partout. C'était plutôt intéressant finalement.

Mais, après un peu d'observation de feuille de thé, d'os de poulet, de boule de cristal et d'étoiles, voilà qu'elle prenait enfin les petites herbes laissées de côté ainsi qu'un grand bol en étain.

-Ma chère enfant. Tout ce que nous avons vu précédemment requiert une attention et une ouverture extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, et même si j'encourage souvent mes élèves à explorer des signes, ils sont bien souvent complètement en dehors de qu'il faudrait vraiment voir.

Et bien, voilà une déclaration étonnante. J'avais pu observer pendant les rares heures passées à ses côtés en troisième année à quel point elle avait l'air de trouver toutes sortes de signes chez chacun des élèves, et encourageait aussi toutes les extravagances des élèves. Et d'après ce que Harry et Ron m'avait raconté, c'était toujours la même chose, même en cinquième année. Et tout ceci, toutes ses attentions envers les élèves n'aurait été que de l'hypocrisie ? Ce vieux morceau de viande séchée commençait à m'intéresser !

-Voici donc quelques herbes qui peuvent vous aider. Il suffit de les brûler délicatement dans un bol en étain, et de se laisser aller aux effluves de ces plantes magiques.

Elle m'égraina les différents noms de plantes, ce qui ne m'intéressait pas tellement, mais qui aurait peut être pu passionner Neville.

-Tentons donc une expérience avec ces herbes africaines. Tentez.

Je prenais les racines et les herbes séchées pour les écraser dans le bol, et y mettre feu avec ma baguette. En soufflant un peu dessus, l'herbe s'éteignit et laissa s'échapper un doux fumet grisant. L'odeur n'était pas mauvaise, même plutôt agréable, très agréable. Je sentais que ça me montait à la tête, d'abord doucement, puis carrément. Je ne voyais presque plus les fenêtres de la salle et le fin de la classe.

J'avais envie de rire, de me poser en arrière et de dormir. Juste dormir, m'allonger et dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

C'est ce que j'allais faire en fait. Au diable Trelawney, j'allais faire une petite sieste, et puis...

Et puis j'en sais rien...

Je me trouvais alors debout dans une grande salle. Malefoy. C'était trop bizarre, j'étais Malefoy. Est-ce que c'était encore une de ces étranges prophéties ? Est-ce que je dormais dans la tour d'Astronomie et que j'allais déblatérer des choses étranges devant Trelawney ?

Par contre je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais coincé dans le corps de Draco qui lisait un livre dans son salon, ou ce qui semblait y ressembler. Je sais pas si j'avais vraiment besoin de voir ça, mais passer une heure à lire un livre inutile à travers les yeux de Draco, ça me dépassait. Du coup j'essayais quand même de regarder ce qu'il lisait. A peine eus-je temps de voir le titre : 'Laisse moi t'aider', qui semblait être un livre à l'eau de rose plutôt misérable que je fus interrompu. Draco ferma son livre et fit face à son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Fils, ils arrivent !

-Déjà ? Répondit Draco.

-Oui, ils ont appris que les Parkinsons étaient déjà au Ministère. Il faut que je te protège !

-Mais on peut s'échapper, on peut prendre la cheminée. Ils ne l'ont pas bloqué, ils ne peuvent pas !

Je sentais la panique dans le voix de Draco, et je la sentais dans ma tête aussi. J'étais Draco en fait, je voyais, ressentais, vivait par lui, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais seulement témoin.

-Viens, mon fils, on doit le faire tout de suite, tu dois effacer tout ce que tu sais du projet.

-Je... Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver ensuite ?

-Ta mère prendra soin de toi, fais ce qu'elle te dit.

-D'accord, Père, je n'aurais pas peur. Je garderais tout le projet secret.

Lucius Malefoy pleurait-il ? Ses yeux bleus humides plongeaient dans les miens, ou plutôt dans ceux de Draco. Le père Malefoy prit sa baguette et la pointait sur ma tête. Qu'allait-il faire ?

-Oubliette, murmura t-il.

Et ma vision s'éteignit elle aussi. Je me réveillais avec un crâne terriblement lourd dans la salle de divination.

-Ma chère enfant ? Ma chère enfant ? Vous l'avez fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu, vous l'avez murmuré, le nom de Draco Malefoy. Vous avez cherché dans ses souvenirs, vous avez pratiqué l'ascension ! C'est incroyable ! A votre niveau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est l'ascension ? Demandai-je encore dans le flou.

-Vous avez choisi de pénétrer dans les souvenirs d'une personne. C'est extraordinairement dangereux et difficile. Cela demande un niveau incroyable. Vous m'étonnez. Par contre, je vous préviens. Ne dîtes à personne ce que vous avez fait, à part à McGonagall. Surtout pas à Malefoy. Je doute qu'il soit d'accord avec ça.

-Euh... Oui. Merci Professeur. Mais je pense que je vais y aller.

-Bien sur, bien sur. Je vous libère.

Je pris mes affaires sans cérémonies, et quittait la pièce obscure. Il fallait avant tout que je vois McGonagall, je devais lui parler de ça. Mon sac sur l'épaule je dévalais une par une les marches de la tour, traversais rapidement les couloirs déserts et arrivais enfin devant la gargouille qui s'écarta en me voyant.

-Professeur ? Hurlai-je presque dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Professeur ?

Je poussais la porte pour me retrouver dans le bureau vide la directrice. Il n'y avait personne. Je fis un tour rapide, cherchant partout si McGonagall n'était pas dans les pièces adjacentes. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je me retournais donc vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le Professeur McGonagall, demandai-je.

Il me regarda en souriant, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me répondit. Derrière moi, une voix froide et crispante dit alors.

-A votre avis, Granger. Regardez l'heure et réfléchissez.

Je me retournai soudainement et fis face au vide. Personne. Qui parlait ? Je cherchais autour de moi, je ne voyais rien. C'est alors qu'un grattement de gorge attira mon attention. Il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un tableau. Le successeur de Dumbledore me toisait de son regard.

-Professeur Snape ? Vous avez un tableau ?

-Évidemment que j'ai un tableau ! J'ai été directeur ! Je vous croyais plus maline. Alors, d'après vous, où se situe le Professeur McGonagall ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Regardez l'heure, idiote !

Celui là ne changeait pas, toujours aussi agréable ! Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de McGonagall me fit réaliser pourquoi les couloirs étaient presque déserts. Tout l'école était réunie dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Évidemment, je me sentais vraiment idiote.

-Euh.. Merci Professeur.

Il me toisa d'un petit 'pff' et se retourna vers autre chose. Je quittais donc le bureau de la directrice et filais vers la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves mangeaient dans un bruit assourdissant, aussi personne ne remarqua mon entrée en retard, et seule Ginny, qui savait où j'étais, me demanda si ça c'était bien passé. Je lui mentais, lui omettant ma découverte, et alors que je me servais de haricots verts sans y en penser, je regardais McGonagall avec insistance comme elle savait le faire avec moi.

Elle du sentir mon regard insistant car elle arrêta sa discussion avec Slughorn pour observer la table des Gryffondors. Alors je pus lui faire un signe discret. Pas assez discret pour passer inaperçu auprès de Ginny cependant qui me demanda alors ce que je voulais à la directrice.

Je lui mentais encore, prétextant que je voulais changer de professeur de Divination parce que Trelawney ne me correspondait pas.

Finalement après un repas rapidement ingéré, et après avoir insisté auprès de Ginny pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, je retrouvais McGonagall dans les couloirs alors que nous prenions tous les deux la direction de son bureau.

-Professeur, il s'est passé quelque chose dans avec le Professeur Trelawney. C'est très important. C'est à propos de Draco Malefoy.

Le Professeur se retourna, nous étions seule pourtant.

-Pas ici, Hermione, attendez d'être dans mon bureau.

Alors nous accélérions le pas, et une fois dans son bureau je lui racontais tout ce que j'avais vu. Comment je me souvenais de tout, comment j'avais été dans la tête du Serpentard. Et surtout comment j'avais vu le père de Draco lui faire un sortilège d'oubliette volontairement, et avec l'accord de Draco.

-Hermione, ce que vous avez fait est grave. Ne le refaites plus jamais !

-Mais Professeur ! Sans ça nous n'aurions jamais progressé comme nous l'avons fait !

-Je sais, mais à quel prix ! Malefoy s'est évanoui pendant le repas, exactement pendant votre séance avec Trelawney. Il a été prit de spasme, il suffoquait et pleurait. Vous n'avez pas uniquement visité ses souvenirs, vous l'avez possédé.

-Mais, je ne savais pas. Où est-il ?

-Encore à l'infirmerie. Le Professeur Slughorn me disait justement à table qu'il ne se remettait pas encore. Miss Pomfresh ignore quoi faire. Il est dans un coma profond.

J'avais fait ça ? J'étais dévastée ! Jamais je n'aurais dû tester un sortilège ou une magie provenant d'un livre aussi étrange et sentant à plein nez la magie noire. Comment avais-je été aussi irresponsable ! C'était à moi de trouver la solution, je devais trouver le moyen de réveiller Draco !

 **Fin du chapitre**

 _J'espère que ce chapitre était intéressant. A bientôt pour la suite._


	7. Rattrapage de potion

_Note : Voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Un petit merci rapide pour mes lectrices et lecteurs :_

 _Alicia : J'adore tes reviews, elles sont très drôles, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, j'espère que tu te lanceras aussi dans la fanfic ! Maxine : Merci pour tes reviews, je suis heureux que ça te plaise, toi qui étais hâtive, voici la suite. SwanGranger : Salut à toi, fidèle lectrice. Merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews régulières, j'adore ça. A bientôt._

* * *

 **Rattrapage en potion**

 **Mardi 25 septembre** :

A peine mes cours terminés que je retournais directement à l'infirmerie. C'était la quatrième fois que je venais aujourd'hui. McGonagall avait eu la gentillesse de mettre Draco sur un lit à l'écart des autres, dans une partie plus isolée de l'infirmerie. Miss Pomfresh ne voyait absolument pas comment faire pour le réveiller, et comme j'étais en partie, enfin entièrement, responsable de son état, McGonagall pensait que peut-être pourrais-je aussi le soigner.

Alors je venais dès que j'avais un peu de temps libre, et je venais avec mon bon gros livre que ce même Draco m'avait conseillé de lire. Après tout peut être que la solution était dans ce livre.

C'était donc la quatrième fois que Pomfresh me laissait entrer en douce dans l'infirmerie avec le passe-droit de McGonagall sans connaître la raison de cette fameuse liberté. Toujours est-il qu'il était presque dix huit heures et je n'avais pas envie de passer ma soirée à réveiller ce crétin qui n'était dans cet état que sa faute. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui m'avait fait lire ce livre, alors pourquoi c'est moi qui payait tout ça ?

-Réveille toi, stupide Malefoy, dis-je en le bousculant de tout côté.

Je savais bien que c'était loin d'être la solution, mais ça défoulait un peu. Je pris donc un siège et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Avec mon livre ouvert et posé à même le Serpentard endormi, je cherchais la solution, enfin au moins une solution. Qu'importe.

Bon résumons un peu, si Draco était tombé dans ce coma, c'était parce que je m'étais introduit dans son crâne pour fouiller ses souvenirs, ce que j'avais trouvé était assez traumatisant. Devais-je donc retourner dans son esprit et chercher à le réveiller de cette manière ? Seulement, si je faisais la même chose, qu'est ce qui me disait pas que j'allais le mettre dans un double coma ?

-Trouvez vous quelque chose ? Dit alors une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais en criant, le cœur qui explosait.

-Je désolée de vous avoir effrayé, Hermione.

Je me retournais et trouvais le Professeur Gates, adossé dans le cadre de la porte qui me souriait.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. La directrice m'a parlé de que vous aviez fait ! Quel honte !

-Est-ce que c'est du sarcasme ou est-ce que je dois vraiment me sentir mal ?

-C'était du sarcasme, enfin de l'ironie. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas très bon à ce jeu. Alors est-ce que vous trouvez de quoi soigner ce pauvre Serpentard ?

-Euh non... Et pourquoi est-ce que la directrice vous a parlé de ça ? C'est un sujet assez confidentiel, ça ne vous regarde pas du tout !

-Peut être que si, peut être que non. J'ai le don de me mêler des choses qui ne me regardent pas. En tout cas je suis maintenant là, et pour vous aider. Et aussi, tenez.

Il sortit de sa besace une petite boite en carton. C'était quelques biscuits caramélisés d'Honeydukes. L'attention était là, même si je trouvais le geste quelque peu déplacé.

-Euh merci.

-Vous allez rester ici assez longtemps à priori, sauf si je reste pour vous aider.

-Je ne sais pas si besoin de votre aide...

-Et bien si, et c'est aussi l'idée de McGonagall.

-Bon...

Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi, il me demanda de lui dire en détail ce qui c'était passé, et surtout d'évoquer comment j'avais fait pour entrer en contact avec lui. Il se fichait de savoir ce que j'avais vu par contre, et il semblerait que McGonagall ne lui en avait pas parlé en détail. Après une bonne discussion d'une demi-heure, nous décidions de retenter l'expérience, même si ça voulait dire prendre le risque du double coma.

Il avait trouvé les mots pour me convaincre. Et je le soupçonnais surtout d'avoir prévu ça depuis le début, et mes soupçons s'avéraient justes. Il sortit de son sac les fameuses herbes que le Professeur Trelawney m'avait tendu hier, et aussi le fameux bol en étain.

-Prête pour retenter le voyage ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, je me sens un peu hésitante, et un peu effrayée en fait.

-Non, vous l'avez fait une fois, donc vous pouvez recommencer dans aucun problème. Concentrez vous sur Malefoy. Uniquement sur lui, compris ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le coma, ni même de voir un autre élève, ou pire, un professeur ici.

-Ah et bien merci, je n'ai pas la pression du tout maintenant.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est une expérience dangereuse, il faut prendre ça au sérieux. Très au sérieux.

-Bon, je me lance.

A l'aide ma baguette je mis feu aux herbes que l'éteignis aussitôt. Les plantes se mirent alors à fumer et je humais d'un coup sec en toussotant. Comme la dernière fois je sentais que l'emprise des plantes me touchait, mais alors que je tombais en arrière, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas de poufs pour m'aider. Je glissais de ma chaise et m'effondrais au sol.

Et d'un coup le noir.

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois dans la peau de Draco, de la même manière que la dernière vision. Et de plus, nous étions dans la même salle grande et luxueuse du manoir Malefoy. Pas de Lucius cette fois ci, mais je sentais le cœur de Draco battre à tout rompre. Il était dans un état effroyable. Je sentais même une larme couler le long de ma joue, enfin de sa joue. Je ne devais absolument pas rester passive, la dernière fois ça avait mal tourné, il fallait trouver un moyen de le faire revenir.

C'est alors que je vis ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. La terreur me prit le corps, passant dans mon dos tel une décharge, me paralysant. Piégée à l'intérieur de ce corps, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je hurlais et hurlais encore en silence. Face à moi venait d'entrer Voldemort.

-Bien, mon garçon, dit-il dans une voix aiguë et sifflante. Viens ici, il est temps de faire de toi un homme. Il est temps de faire de toi un vrai sorcier.

Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Draco avançait en tremblant. J'apercevais les parents de Draco derrière Voldemort, ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts, donc Bellatrix qui s'esclaffait en silence.

-Donne moi ton bras.

Draco hésitait, et si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher, mais je ne pouvais pas, et je sentais mon bras qui se levait vers Voldemort. Je sentais la peur m'étreindre les tripes. Je sentais les doigts froids, presque morts du mage noir qui relevait ma manche. Je sentais sa baguette qui se baladait sur mon avant-bras. Tout ça je le sentais comme si c'était moi ? Je voulais sortir, je voulais arrêter.

Alors, un son presque inaudible sortit de la bouche de Voldemort, un sifflement strident, et une douleur insensée me brûla le bras. Une douleur comme j'en avais rarement ressentie. Je ne pouvais plus rester, je devais sortir. En fermant les yeux, je pensais à Poudlard. Je suis à l'infirmerie en ce moment, je dois y retourner, je dois absolument y retourner !

Le hurlement de Draco n'était alors plus en moi. Allongée sur le sol de petite salle, j'avais repris conscience. Enfin, j'étais sortie ! Mais pourquoi les hurlements ne cessaient pas ?

Le Professeur Gates paraissait effrayé. Il était penché sur Draco, à mon tour, je me levais et aperçu le jeune Serpentard bien réveillé, assis en pleurant. Il avait cessé de hurlé mais se tenait le bras en pleurant.

Bon, je savais que c'était horrible, mais au moins j'avais réussi à le réveiller. Pomfresh arriva aussitôt, pressée et confuse de la situation. Entre un élève qui se réveillait du coma en hurlant, un professeur effrayé qui paniquait, et moi, qui n'arrivais pas à me relever tellement mes forces m'avaient abandonné.

Elle prit pourtant les choses en main et presque dix minutes plus tard Draco et moi occupions deux lits usuels de l'infirmerie, Gates parlait avec McGonagall et j'avalais un morceau de chocolat en me remettant de mes émotions.

Draco paraissait quelque peu choqué mais ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait, il se souvenait seulement être assis devant son repas dans la Grande Salle, c'était tout.

 **Mercredi 3 octobre** :

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée, et rien de bizarre, d'étrange ou d'inhabituel s'était produit. La seule chose étrange était la manière dont j'avais réussi à soigneusement éviter de torturer l'esprit des gens. Draco, McGonagall et moi avions eu une très longue conversation dans son bureau. Sans entrer en détail sur ce que j'avais vu pour ne pas trop choquer Draco, McGonagall avait simplement justifié le coma du Serpentard à cause d'une expérience fâcheuse avec le Professeur Trelawney.

Draco ne l'avait pas tellement bien prit, mais surprit McGonagall en lui avouant connaître les effets du sortilège, et sans qu'il ait à me le dire, je savais qu'il savait que j'avais fouillé dans ses souvenirs. Seulement, étrangement, il n'aborda pas le sujet, et ne m'en parla pas.

Enfin bref, après ce gros week-end chargé, ce fut finalement une petite semaine tranquille. Les cours étaient simples, les sessions de révision étaient normales, et Draco se contenta de travailler correctement, sans me parler de ce qui s'était passé. Et enfin mes cours avec Trelawney avançaient. J'apprenais un peu plus à chaque fois, même si l'attitude du Professeur était toujours pénible. Au moins ça me permettait de voir le Professeur Gates de temps en temps. Et ça c'était cool.

Mais alors que je lisais tranquillement sur canapé-lit pendant mon après-midi libre, une petite main que je connaissais que trop bien maintenant frappa à la porte du dortoir.

-Tiens donc... Émilie. Laisse moi deviner ? La directrice veut me voir ?

-Euh... oui.

Toujours la même élève pour me porter les messages, mais comment était-ce possible ? A croire que la petite Émilie campait devant le bureau de McGonagall en attendant ses requêtes. Pourtant elle semblait dérangée à chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir.

Je déposais donc mon livre sur mon lit et partais vers le bureau de la directrice.

Arrivée sur place, je retrouvais aussi Draco Malefoy. Bon dieu, c'était une manie de devoir tout partager maintenant ?

-Salut, dis-je poliment sans le regarder.

Pas de réponse, génial l'ambiance. Nous montâmes alors les escaliers en colimaçon et je frappai deux petits coups à la porte.

-Entrez, entrez !

A moins que McGonagall n'ai décidé de changer de sexe, la voix qui nous invitait à entrer était étonnamment grave. Je poussais la porte et me trouvais face à Slughorn, assis face au bureau de McGonagall où cette dernière était en train de rédiger quelque chose.

Après un regard étonné entre moi et Draco, nous avançâmes donc vers le bureau, et nous assîmes aux côtés de Slughorn.

-Bien, dit alors McGonagall, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Je voulais vous voir suite à une demande du Professeur Slughorn. Je vous donne la parole, Professeur, dit elle ensuite à l'homme assis à mes côtés.

-Alors ! Granger et Malefoy ! Si je voulais vous voir c'est pour vous parler de vos notes en potion récemment. Regardez...

Il nous tendit à chacun notre parchemin noté rendu dans la semaine. Ah, j'avais à peine la moyenne ! C'était une catastrophe ! C'est la première fois que je voyais ça !

-Bon, ce n'est pas tellement bon des deux côtés, je sais que vous êtes tous les deux assez occupés en plus des cours habituels, mais la difficulté en potion ne baisse pas, elle, malheureusement pour vous, et les ASPICS sont extrêmement compliqués. Voici ce que nous allons faire, continua t-il, je vais vous faire travailler spécialement en binôme.

Comment, en binôme ? Mais nous avions déjà un groupe de travail, c'était largement suffisant ! Largement !

-Mais Professeur, dis-je alors en suppliant presque McGonagall en même temps, nous avons déjà un groupe d'étude, nous pouvons nous organiser pendant ce groupe là pour travailler plus spécifiquement la potion, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que créer un binôme exprès soit nécessaire !

-Miss Granger, continua Slughorn, si l'on considère vos notes en connaissant vos capacités de travail, ça me semble nécessaire, et même urgent.

-J'ai... J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer récemment, mais ça va mieux, j'ai du temps, je peux remonter sans aucun problème.

-C'est pareil pour moi, Professeur, ajouta Draco. Mon petit malaise m'a récemment fatigué, mais je suis capable de me reprendre.

-J'entends bien vos motivations, mais vous avez tout les deux de nombreuses activités scolaires qui vous prennent du temps.

McGonagall intervint alors.

-Je peux m'en charger, Slughorn. Hermione prendra un peu plus de temps pour ses études et verra un peu moins le Professeur Trelawney, quant à Draco, nos entretiens seront raccourcis, et ses entraînements de Quidditch se verront aussi diminués.

-Bon, puisque vous en décidez ainsi, protesta Slughorn. Mais je veux tout de même ce devoir corrigé à la perfection sur mon bureau à la fin de la semaine, et sans fautes ! Est-ce clair Miss Granger ?

-Oui, oui, Professeur.

-Est-ce clair, Malefoy ?

-Très clair, Monsieur.

-Parfait, dans ce cas là je vous libère. Et je me libère moi aussi. Minerva, à bientôt.

Il se leva avec difficulté et quitta alors le bureau de la directrice alors que Draco et moi nous levions pour faire la même chose. Je remarquai alors que le Professeur de potion était venu en chausson, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère et me confortait dans l'image pantouflard que j'avais de lui.

-Miss Granger, restez, s'il vous plaît !

Et voilà, j'en étais certaine. Je ne pouvais pas être tranquille plus d'une semaine, c'était trop demandé !

-Madame ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

-J'ai deux trois choses à vous dire, et je vous laisserais profiter de votre après-midi, commença t-elle. Premièrement, comment allez-vous depuis la semaine dernière ? Je suis certaine que ça a du être une terrible épreuve.

-Je vais bien. Mais je jure de rester bien loin de toute herbe toxique !

-Et c'est tant mieux. Bon, j'ai pris quelques décisions, et il se trouve que je vais changer votre professeur de divination.

-Comment ? Mais j'ai fais de grand progrès avec le Professeur Trelawney !

-Je sais, je sais, mais il se trouve que sa santé se détériore, et qu'elle se fatigue énormément à Poudlard, avec tous les escaliers. Elle a souhaité se reposer quelques temps. Je sais qu'elle reviendra bientôt, peut être dans quelques semaines, mais en attendant je lui ai trouvé un remplaçant.

-Un remplaçant ?

-Oui, son neveu, en fait. Le Professeur Gates.

-Le Professeur Gates ? Mais...

-Hermione, il est très compétent !

-Je sais, je sais, mais... Il... C'est lui qui m'a ramené des plantes dangereuses la dernière fois dans l'infirmerie.

-Et alors ? Ce sont justement ces plantes qui vous ont permis de retourner dans l'état qui avait mis Draco dans le coma non ? Donc finalement, c'est un peu grâce au Professeur Gates que vous avez réussit à sauver le jeune Serpentard.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Hermione, me coupa t-elle. En attendant le retour de Trelawney, c'est comme ça. Quant à ce que vous avions parlé en début d'année, j'y travaille encore. Il nous faut un professeur de Légilimancie, mais c'est assez rare malheureusement, et puisque vous êtes capable de vous contrôler, et que vous semblez capable de tenir le coup, alors ce n'est pas urgent.

-D'accord...

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vous laisse partir.

-Au fait, Madame, est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

-Oui, bien sûr, allez-y, me dit-elle.

-J'ai remarqué que c'était toujours la même élève qui venait me donner vos rendez-vous, la petite Emilie Fansworth. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? C'est à croire que c'est votre envoyée personnelle, votre messagère privée.

-Ah non, répondit-elle en souriant. Demandez plutôt à mon ancien confrère ici, me dit-elle en pointant le tableau de Dumbledore qui semblait occupé à observer le vide.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Comment ? Demanda t-il. Émilie ? Elle a prise l'habitude de traîner avec ses amies dans la Salle Commune sur une petite table juste à côté de mon deuxième tableau.

-Vous avez un deuxième tableau dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ?

-Oui, oui, un tout petit cependant. J'ai à peine la place de y faire tenir mes épaules. Mais pour revenir à votre question, c'est là que je vais à chaque fois que le Professeur McGonagall me demande de faire passer le mot. Alors elle est choisie sans être choisie finalement.

-Bon d'accord. Sinon, il y a autre chose d'un peu plus gênant que je voulais vous demander, dis-je en me retournant vers McGonagall.

-Allez-y. Mais si c'est sur vous et Draco Malefoy, ce sont vos affaires privées, ça ne me regarde pas...

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Répondis-je choquée. C'était à propos de votre fils. Vous aviez dit que si j'étais 'sage', mimai-je avec mes doigts, vous m'en parleriez.

-Ah. Et bien. Ça sera peut être pour une prochaine fois.

-Mais, vous aviez dit que...

-Plus tard, Hermione, plus tard.

Encore une qui ne tenait pas ses promesses. Je me levais dans un long soupire bien audible et quittais le bureau de la directrice. Je rejoignais donc mon dortoir en traînant les pattes. Allongée à nouveau sur mon canapé je reprenais ma lecture tranquille.

Un coup d'œil dehors me donna un peu envie d'aller me promener dans le parc, et de me poser dans un coin avec mon livre. Je sais que j'étais plutôt pas mal posée, ici, au chaud dans mon dortoir, mais dehors, malgré le vent un peu fort, le temps paraissait assez chaud.

Aller, ma fille, c'est le temps de te motiver pour sortir un peu, ça te fera du bien ! Je pris donc mon livre, et des vêtements un peu chaud et je pris rapidement la poudre d'escampette vers le parc. Dehors un vent pas très chaud balayait les arbres mais ne décourageait pas les élèves qui se promenaient avec insouciance. Je fis de même, mettais mes soucis de côté, et avec la même insouciance que les autres je prenais soin de trouver un joli banc à l'abri du vent pour reprendre ma lecture.

Je tenais d'un doigt le livre, laissant le vent tourner les pages à ma place dès que mes yeux arrivaient à la fin, quand une petite voix me hérissa les cheveux sur la tête.

-Alors c'est là que tu te caches, dit la voix grinçante.

Je me retournais, et me trouvais face à Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je avec lenteur.

-Tu le sais non ? Demanda t-il à son tour. Le Professeur Slughorn nous a demandé de réviser ensemble, et bien que je n'ai pas forcément envie de le faire, j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie ici, alors tu vas venir avec moi et on va commencer tout de suite nos révisions.

-On va ? Tu te te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça ? TU vas rentrer dans ta Salle Commune, et TU vas te faire foutre. C'est clair ?

D'accord j'étais agressive et désagréable, mais ce petit bonhomme avait besoin qu'on le remette à sa place. Nouvelle année, nouvelles règles, et ce petit prétentieux avec ses grands airs de vierge effarouchée qui se croyait le maître de Poudlard allait apprendre ce qu'une Gryffondor et une Granger avait dans la caboche.

-Granger...

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il regardait à droite, à gauche, mais faisait tout pour éviter de me regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai dis non.

-Bon, Granger, je dois faire quoi pour te convaincre ?

-Tu crois que tu peux me convaincre ?

-Bon écoute, Miss Je-sais-tout, je ne suis pas là pour te demander un rancard, ou pour un rendez-vous amoureux, je veux juste aller réviser avec toi pendant une heure, et c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas faire une crise pour ça non ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais cru que c'était un rancard, idiot...

Ce crétin mélangeait tout, qu'est ce qu'il m'énervait ! Quel crétin ! Maintenant je n'avaisplus de choix, si je refusais de venir avec lui je passais pour une coincée, et puis en plus j'étais bien plus mature que lui. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, j'allais venir avec lui et le faire réviser tellement durement qu'il allait me supplier de ne plus jamais me voir !

-Bon, on y va mais tu te magnes d'aller chercher tes affaires de potion, j'ai pas envie de t'attendre pendant une plombe.

-J'ai déjà tout sur moi, me répondit-il innocemment.

-Bon, et moi j'ai rien, donc je remonte chez les Gryffondors et je te rejoins à la bibliothèque dans un quart d'heure.

-Non, pas dans la Bibliothèque. Le Professeur Slughorn nous laisse la salle de Potion pour réviser avec les ingrédients et les chaudrons.

-Ah bon ? Bon, ben... Dans une demi-heure, dans la salle de potion alors.

Alors Draco repartait vers le château, je me demandais encore comment il avait fait pour me convaincre. Bon maintenant que le mal était fait je n'avais qu'à oublier tout ça et à filer récupérer mes affaires.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, après une petite discussion avec Ginny qui m'avait retardé je rejoignais Draco qui attendait en rongeant son frein.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Ça fait presque dix minutes que je t'attends.

-J'avais des choses à faire avant de venir ici.

-Aucunes excuses ? Je te pensais plus polie que ça Granger. Bref, j'ai préparé les ingrédients, on doit absolument réviser la potion de révélation.

-Mais on la connaît par cœur cette potion !

-Non, on connaît par cœur la version de base, mais le Professeur Slughorn nous demande d'en faire une version avancée pour le contrôle de vendredi. En plus il a dit qu'il voulait une version 'personnelle', donc il fut travailler les différentes possibilités avec les ingrédients qu'on a. Tu suis en classe parfois ?

-Tu m'énerves, Malefoy, et si tu m'énerves je ne reste pas et je me casse, c'est clair ?

-Très bien, Miss Bonne-Humeur.

Je m'asseyais donc à côté de ce crétin et décidais de refaire pas à pas la potion de base, et après u gros chaudron de mixture basique, nous décidions d'ajouter des ingrédients différents en suivant notre livre et les effets que cela pouvait appliquer. Finalement je trouvais ma version assez personnelle, et Draco trouvait la sienne, qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

Les minutes passaient, et malgré un début assez chaotique, nous nous mîmes finalement au travail de manière studieuse. Draco travaillait assez sérieusement finalement. Il ne faisait pas de remarques désagréables et m'aidait régulièrement quand il voyait que je galérais un peu. Le temps passait et je prenais étrangement du plaisir à travailler avec ce crétin. Malgré son caractère insupportable, il était travailleur et sérieux, et c'est une qualité que j'appréciais grandement.

Alors que l'heure de travail se terminait presque, des bouffées de chaleur me montèrent au visage. J'avais un mal de crâne épouvantable et ma tête tournait. Il me semblait que les vapeurs des chaudrons me montaient directement dans les narines.

-Je vais arrêter là, Draco, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne..

-Assis toi, ça va passer, me répondit-il.

-Non, je crois que je vais devoir arrêter.

-D'accord de toute manière on a déjà bien avancé. Je vais ranger les ingrédients, rentre directement.

-Merci.

Je me levais péniblement de mon tabouret, et à peine étais-je debout, penchée pour prendre mon sac que ma vision se troubla. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer, j'allais encore tomber dans les pommes. Deux fois depuis le début de l'année, pitié. Pas ça.

Mes visions disparut totalement. Je ne voyais plus rien.

-Draco.

Pas de réponse, je n'entendais plus rien.

-Draco... Je vais...

Et puis plus rien, le noir complet et une douleur vive à la tête. Je me réveillais plus tard coincée dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec Ginny et Draco à mes côtés.

-Combien de temps, demandai-je à Ginny.

-A peine deux heures, me répondit-elle. En tombant dans les pommes, tu es tombée contre une table. Tu t'es ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Sans Draco tu serais encore dans les cachots en train de te vider de ton sang.

Je me tournais vers Draco qui se dépêcha alors de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas croiser mon regard. J'essayais de me lever mais ma tête me faisait un mal de chien.

-Restez assises, Miss Granger.

Pomfresh venait de nous rejoindre avec un petit plateau rempli de diverses choses.

-Tenez, me dit-elle. Avalez ça. Et restée dans votre lit.

-Merci, dis-je en avalant une potion amère. Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Et bien, pas avant demain, Miss Granger !

-Demain ? Mais je ne suis restée dans les vap' que deux heures !

-Et vous avez une commotion, par dessus tout ! Votre tête à la taille d'un souaffle ! Et ça fait surtout deux fois que vous vous retrouvez ici. Alors je vais faire quelques examens supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez vous.

Elle ne me laissa même pas une chance de me rebiffer, et fila vers son petit bureau. Ginny tenta de me consoler alors que Draco restait juste là à regarder à la fenêtre. Après une dizaine de minute Ginny rentra au dortoir alors que Draco resta. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore là celui-là ?

-Bon, Malefoy, maintenant qu'on est seul, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Juste une réponse, Granger. J'étais là pendant que tu faisais ton petit malaise. Et tu as causé du type 'prophétie' juste avant de tomber. Et j'aimerais savoir qui va essayer de me tuer ?

 **Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

 _La suite la semaine prochaine, mercredi, pour le chapitre 8. A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review._


	8. La Piscine de mes huit ans

_Note : Désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis cette semaine. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Passez une bonne fin de week-end, on se retrouve Mercredi pour la suite. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite review._

 _Pour répondre aux reviews : Persephoniar, nouvelle lectrice, j'espère que tout ne va pas trop vite pour toi, j'ai pourtant prévu un développement assez long et j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire, à la fois sur la relation Hermione/Draco que sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione, leur utilité future, et leur origine passée. Alicia/OctaviaBlack : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et n'oublie pas que tu peux me contacter autant que tu veux par PM maintenant. A bientôt ! SwanGranger : Ils vont en parler, oui, mais pas tout de suite. Patience. Maxine : Ce chapitre est plus calme, et surtout n'a pas de fin à suspens. Le prochaine par contre... ^^_

 **La Piscine de mes huit ans.**

 **Mercredi 3 octobre** :

Je ne sais pas si ce que venait de dire Malefoy me faisait de l'effet où si j'avais une rechute mais je me sentais de nouveau mal. La tête me tournait, et c'était comme si mon corps brûlant était transpercé de part en part par une longue goutte d'eau gelée. C'était absolument intenable et je dus me rallonger rapidement. Des flashs colorés me brouillaient une partie de la vision.

-Eh ? Granger ? Ça va ? Tu ne vas recommencer !

Et en plus il osait se moquer de moi.

-Non, ça ira. Mais laisse moi.

-Pas avant de me dire ce que tu as vu dans ta vision. Tu as que j'allais être attaqué, par qui ? Réponds-moi, c'est important !

-J'en sais rien !

Ma nuque me piquait à cause de la fièvre, c'était comme si on me transperçait la peau avec une multitude de petites aiguilles. Ça descendait dans mon dos. J'avais envie de dormir d'un coup.

-Parle, Granger, tu sais tout, tu l'as vu, tu l'as dit !

-Je n'en sais rien, je te jure, Draco, laisse-moi ! Je ne sais pas !

-Si ! Insista t-il.

Il me prit par les épaules et commença à me secouer, ce qui aggrava encore plus mon malaise et mes flashs devant les yeux. Je ne voyais presque plus rien dans l'œil droit. Comme si quelqu'un me mettait sa baguette et un "lumos" devant les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais. Même si j'ai vu quelque chose, même si j'ai fait une prophétie, je ne peux pas m'en rappeler ! MISS POMFRESH, hurlai-je.

J'espérais que Miss Pomfresh puisse arriver rapidement pour me l'enlever du dos et me refiler quelques médicaments ou potions pour me supprimer cette impression de couler dans un lac de lave rempli de glaçon.

-MISS POMFRESH

-Tais-toi Granger ! Tais-toi !

Draco s'énervait et continuait à me secouer. Je ne voyais plus rien maintenant, et les flashs de lumière s'assombrirent. Je me sentais partir, encore. Ce satané Malefoy venait de me secouer au point de me faire tomber dans les pommes encore. Je commençais doucement à en avoir marre. Malheureusement, pas le temps de se plaindre, je tombais dans le brouillard. Loin sous la lave et les glaçons. Plus rien.

* * *

 **Jeudi 4 octobre** :

Sans savoir combien de temps j'avais passé évanouie, je me réveillais encore dans cette satané infirmerie, et en pleine nuit. Pas moyen de savoir quelle heure il était. Par contre, bon point, je me sentais bien mieux. Cette absence de mal de crâne se justifiait probablement par le petit flacon de potion vide sur mon chevet, encore un remède miracle de Miss Pomfresh.

Je me sentais tellement bien que j'avais presque envie de me balader. Je n'avais pas tellement l'intention de rester ici toute la nuit. Je préférais carrément rentrer dans mon vrai lit, même si je devais partir en plein milieu de la nuit, et affronter Rusard et sa monstre félin. J'écoutais attentivement, mais je ne détectais aucun bruit, aucun frottement de robe sur le carreau froid du sol, pas non plus de tintement des potions posées en équilibre sur un plateau vacillant dans les mains de Pomfresh. J'étais seule, il semblerait. Un léger ronflement m'indiquait malgré tout qu'un autre élève était alité un peu plus loin. Je penchais la tête mais l'obscurité de la pièce était trop forte, et les quelques lueurs dansantes venant de la large cheminée du fond de la salle ne permettait pas de voir qui était là.

Tant pis, si ce n'était qu'un élève, il ne m'empêcherait pas de partir. Je me penchais et cherchais à tâtons des chaussures ou des vêtements sur le petit guéridon posé à côté de moi. J'y tâtais l'étoffe de ma robe. Très bien, je pouvais donc y aller sans mourir de froid dans les couloirs gelés de Poudlard.

Je poussai délicatement les draps sur le côté, et sortis les jambes du lit dans un grincement métallique à réveiller des inferni. Mes pieds touchèrent alors le carrelage froid du sol. Lentement je relevais la chemise de nuit bleue que l'infirmière m'avait collé sur le dos et me retrouvais en tenue très légère, trop légère juste à côté de mon lit. Juste en petite culotte, je fouillais parmi mes vêtements pour retrouver ma jupe, mon chemiser et un soutien-gorge.

Dans la vaste pièce, à part mes petits halètements qui me signifiaient avec autorité que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait remise de mes fatigues, je n'entendais que le crépitement du feu, et l'éclatement parfois soudain de quelques bûches. Je me rendis compte d'un coup que les ronflements qui venaient de l'autre côté de la pièce avait cessé.

Si j'avais réveillé l'autre élève, il ne disait rien. Et je me doutais bien que si c'était un garçon, il prenait bien la peine de me mater, plutôt que de tenter de m'arrêter. Faisant le tour, je me mis de l'autre côté du lit, à l'abri de ses regards, si regards il y avait, et continuait de démêler mes vêtements dans l'espèce de boule épaisse de tissus que j'avais pris à l'aveugle sur le petit meuble de l'autre côté du lit. Rapidement, sans bruit, et avec une dextérité que je ne me connaissais pas, j'arrivai à m'habiller entièrement, cape et sac sur le dos.

J'avançais vers la sortie, mais fit un petit détour vers le lit occupé pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Les paupières agitées, un garçon plutôt jeune, que je ne connaissais pas, faisait semblant de dormir. Il me semblait que c'était un quatrième année de chez les Serdaigles. Son petit numéro de la Belle au Bois dormant ne prenait pas, je m'approchais de lui et chuchotais :

-Pervers !

Je le vis juste ouvrir les yeux en souriant et se retourner de l'autre côté dans un geste bruyant. Ce petit con avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas réveiller ou alerter Miss Pomfresh. A vrai dire, je connaissais l'emplacement de son bureau, dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, mais j'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle dormait.

J'arrivai près de la porte, enfin, et commençais à chercher un moyen d'ouvrir la massive plaque de bois dans faire crier les gonds en acier, quand j'entendis soudain des voix à l'extérieur.

 _Merde, ma pauvre Hermione, tu as tout faux. Ils arrivent par ici._

Sans me soucier désormais du bruit que je faisais, je me précipitai vers mon lit et me jetai sous les draps, en espérant que ceux qui arrivaient n'allaient pas les soulever pour me trouver toute habillée.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent en chuchotant. Je reconnus la voix sèche de McGonagall. Elle était accompagnée de Slughorn et de Pomfresh. Je comprends pourquoi je ne l'avais pas entendu plus tôt. Ils transportaient un élève, et je reconnus sans aucune difficulté les cheveux blonds à la lumière des Lumos.

-Mettons-le de ce côté-ci, Minerva.

-Très bien, répondit alors la directrice d'une voix que je trouvais presque affolé.

Ils s'avancèrent vers moi et d'un coup de baguette, Miss Pomfresh libéra le lit de ses draps, Draco voleta au dessus et s'y posa en douceur. Sans trop oser me faire remarquer alors que j'étais encore entièrement habillée sous mes draps, j'essayais malgré tout de mettre en œuvre toute ma curiosité, mais le blondinet qui me servait de binôme ne semblait pas défiguré par quoique ce soit, juste endormi.

-Laissons-le. De toute manière, il va dormir pendant quelque temps, et je pense que Miss Granger et Mr. Demworth aimeraient se rendormir, dit McGonagall avec le ton sévère que je lui connaissais.

Mince, donc elle savait que je ne dormais pas. Après tout, si j'avais réussit à faire de même pour le petit pervers de l'autre côté de la pièce, je suppose que c'était facile de comprendre la même chose avec moi. Les yeux maintenant fermés, et bien décidés à le rester jusqu'au départ du corps professoral, je pouvais pourtant presque voir devant moi les sourcils froncés de la directrice, soulignant une quelconque suspicion dont elle avait le secret.

Plus un bruit, ma petite Hermione. Fait semblant de respirer fort, elle croira que tu te rendors.

Je décidais donc je respirer un peu plus fort par le nez, et de jouer les endormies. Je ne sais pas s'ils tombaient dans le panneau où s'ils s'en fichaient royalement, toujours est-il qu'ils décidèrent de quitter l'infirmerie. A ce que j'entendis, Miss Pomfresh venait de rejoindre ses locaux, et les deux enseignants venaient de fermer la porte à clé. Il était temps de sortir du lit et de se déshabiller en vitesse. Tant pis pour le pervers de l'autre côté et peut-être un deuxième pervers blond, qui me semblait pourtant bien dans le coma, j'enlevais tout, me retrouvais encore en culotte et passait la robe de chambre bleue légère très rapidement. Je me jetais aussitôt sur mon lit et me couvrais de mes draps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis les pas de Miss Pomfresh qui passait autour de nous pour voir si rien nous manquait. S'arrêtant à côté de moi, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose, et je sentis qu'elle replaçait une large et chaude couverture. Mince, j'avais oublié qu'elle était là. J'avais complètement oublié de la remettre. Erreur de débutante, ma pauvre Hermione ! Tu serais une terrible espionne ! Si Annie Wilkes était ta tortionnaire, tu ne pourrais jamais t'échapper.

Soudainement épuisée par le méli-mélo émotif et ces petites aventures nocturnes, je me sentis alors lourde et mon dos de jeune adulte cassée me fit un bien fou que je décidais de me mettre la plus droite possible, allongée sur le dos.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour Draco ? C'était sûrement ma faute, après tout, juste avant de retomber dans les pommes, il m'avait prévenu. Il m'avait demandé qui allait m'attaquer. Je devais l'avoir dit. Encore une foutue prédiction ou une de ces prophéties. Je commençais sérieusement à m'en lasser et à trouver ça pénible. Au début je n'y croyais pas vraiment, c'est vrai, mais maintenant que tout ça était clair et que j'en avais eu les preuves, je trouvais bien plus grave que ce que les autres avaient l'air de penser. Non, ce n'était un pouvoir trop cool. Je prévoyais des événements graves, étranges, mystérieux ou tout simplement dramatique. Et le pire c'est que je n'en savais rien. En plus de ne pas contrôler ces visions, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que j'avais vu. Il devait y avoir un moyen de m'en rappeler, de changer ça. Je devais trouver quelque chose. Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis bien plus maline que ça. Je n'allais pas me laisser aller et pleurer, non, j'allais trouver de quoi contrôler ce pouvoir et m'en servir pour aider les gens.

Je savais que je pouvais, avec de la volonté. C'est juste un coup à apprendre, et qui arrivait mieux que moi à apprendre les choses ? Qui était aussi douée que moi pour s'attaquer à des notions compliquées ? J'irais trouver et lire tous les livres de la Terre sur le sujet s'il le fallait, mais je n'allais pas laisser des Draco Malefoy se faire attaquer sans réagir, surtout que je pouvais changer le cour des choses.

Changer le cour des choses...

Était-ce au moins possible ? Si au moins je savais d'où ce pouvoir me venait ? J'avais déjà passé des heures à y réfléchir. Pas d'étrangeté de quelque sorte ce été, ou même avant, pas de contact mystérieux ou ésotérique avec un démon ou un ancien dieu. Ça pouvait paraître stupide de parler de dieux, quand on pratiquait la magie, mais je voulais trouver une origine, et je pensais à cet espèce de livre que Draco m'avait conseillé de lire. Ils parlaient de dieux anciens, oubliés, et de pouvoirs étranges. Des pouvoirs interdits.

Mon dos me faisait de nouveau mal. Si seulement Miss Pomfresh m'avait laissé une de ces potions pour dormir sans rêve et se réveiller toute fraîche et sans douleurs.

Il me fallait dormir. Ne plus penser à rien. Je me laissais gagner par la chaleur agréable de la couverture sur le corps et le crépitement réconfortant de la cheminée.

 _Je me réveillais alors dans un lieu différent, dans un lit que je connaissais bien, celui de mon enfance. Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Aucune idée, mais je ne trouvais pas ça imposible. Après tout c'était chez moi. Ce lit, c'était mon lit à moi. La chambre était la même qu'à mes années pré-Poudlard. Ma grande chambre aux murs pastel était baignée d'une lumière douce qui filrait à travers de légers rideaux blancs. Je sortais de mon petit lit en pin blanc et me précipitais à la fenêtre._

 _Dehors rien n'avait changé, à quelques détails près. Le jardin fermé était le même, avec sa longue pelouse qui s'étirait jusqu'au petite cabanon au fond. Un grand cerisier ombrageait une petite table ornée d'une nappe blanche qui ondulait au vent. Vers l'entrée du jardin, il y avait une petite piscine. Une de ces piscines qu'on monte à la fin du printemps quand il commence à faire chaud, et qu'on vide ensuite trop tard, vers le moi d'octobre, longtemps après les dernières baignades quand les feuilles mortes envahissent l'eau et que l'agréable couleur bleue qui rappelle les chaleurs de l'été se transforme en eau verdâtre stagnante._

 _Je me souviens très bien de cette piscine. J'y ai barboté des années, mais je me souviens aussi que je l'avais percée avec un bout de bois qui me servait d'épée quand j'avais 9 ans._

 _Je rêvais donc ? Je rêvais de quand j'étais petite ! Puisque j'étais là, autant en profiter. Je me changeais et enfilait une salopette en jean aux genoux fatigués et laissait tomber mon pyjama Little Princess en plein de milieu de ma chambre déjà jonchée de jouet._

 _Je dévalais les escaliers pour me retrouver dans l'entrée. Je connaissais cette maison comme ma poche. Elle était pas grande, surtout pour des parents tout deux dentistes, mais elle avait du charme. L'extérieur était très basique, elle ressemblait à toutes ses maisons mitoyenne de banlieue londonienne, avec son avancée arrondie qui donnait sur le salon. J'y retrouvais justement mon père, qui lisait son journal, assis sur le fauteuil usé couvert de plaid. C'était sa place à lui. Personne n'y allait jamais. Le fauteuil à Papa._

 _-Salut, petit éléphant !_

 _-Papa ! Dis-je. Je me précipitais sur lui pour l'embrasser._

 _Marrant ça, aujourd'hui je ne le ferais plus. Je pouvais donc faire ce que je voulais dans ce rêve, mais j'y agissais un peu malgré moi, comme la gamine que j'étais à l'époque._

 _-Où est Maman ?_

 _-Dans la cuisine, elle te prépare des pancackes._

 _Me précipitant par la petite porte de l'autre côté du couloir, j'y trouvais effectivement ma mère qui rayonnait dans la lumière matinale. Elle portait ce joli tablier que mon père lui avait offert de ma part quand j'avais cinq ans « Meilleure Maman du Monde »._

 _-Ma chérie, regarde tout ce que j'ai fait._

 _Elle me montrait une grande assiette de pancackes, ces petites crêpes fines, presque de la dentelle, que nous autre Anglais adorions tout comme nos voisins les Français. Assise à un bout de table, j'en piochais une que je couvrais de marmelade à l'orange._

 _-Je pourrais me baigner tout à l'heure, Maman, demandai-je en regardant la petite piscine qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée._

 _-Pas aujourd'hui, Mionne. Demain c'est la rentrée, tu sais qu'il faut te préparer. Une grande fille de huit ans comme toi, c'est sérieux maintenant._

 _-Mais j'ai déjà tout préparé. Et j'ai relu tout les cours de math de l'année dernière pendant les vacances. S'il te plaît._

 _-On verra._

 _Je connaissais cette expression : « on verra », ça voulait dire « fiche moi la paix, je ne changerais pas d'avis ». Du coup, j'avais bien envie de bouder. J'avalais tout de même le poids d'un petit chien en crêpes et filais à l'étage._

 _Alors que je fouillais dans quelques affaires,, retrouvant avec émotion les petits mots que certaines de mes amies de primaire m'avaient écrit en fin d'année, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir rapidement après quelques toc-toc discrets. Mes parents attendaient-ils quelqu'un ?_

 _Je lâchais la photo de classe de mes huit ans et descendais le plus discrètement possible, épiant à travers les barreaux de la rampe si je reconnais une voix ou apercevais une personne. La voix qui venait du rez-de-chaussée m'était inconnue. Même à moi, Hermione de 19 ans, sans doute quelque part à Poudlard. Évitant les grincements de l'escalier que j'avais appris à maîtriser, je me trouvais maintenant dans l'entrée. Sur le porte-manteau, il y a avait un grand manteau en laine noir. C'était pas le mien, ni celui de l'un e mes parents Sans doute appartenait-il au monsieur qui parlait dans l salon. A quatre pattes, je m'avançais sur la moquette de l'entrée et écoutais à la porte._

 _-Nous ne pensons pas qu'il est temps, disait ma mère. Elle est encore trop jeune. Elle ne sait même pas pour tout ça. Ca ne peut pas attendre ses onze ans ? Je vous en prie !_

 _-Non, répondit le monsieur inconnu. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut faire ça très tôt. Nous ne lui dirons rien. Elle découvrira tout bien plu tard. Mais pour nous, nous devons faire les tests !_

 _Je passais mon œil par la serrure vide pour tenter devoir quelque chose. Étrangement je ne me souvenais pas du tout de ce souvenir. Était-ce une imagination, un rêve, une invention ou un souvenir passé à la trappe ?_

 _-Je pense qu'il est temps, Mrs et Mr Granger. D'ailleurs Hermione semble prête, elle est derrière la porte._

 _Mince, comment faisait-il ? Je reculais, grattant mes genoux sur le sol, me remettant debout, je tentais de me relever discrètement pour remonter dans ma chambre quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur ma mère, qui me lança un sourire crispé. Probablement que Hermione Granger 8 ans ne le voyait pas, mais moi si. Ce sourire là était forcé, il était triste._

 _-Mione, ma chérie. Viens ici s'il te plaît. Il y a un monsieur que tu dois rencontrer._

 _Coupable, les joues un peu rosées de honte, j'avançais vers le salon. A l'intérieur, l'homme inconnu ne se leva pas pour se présenter, il resta assis. Sur le fauteuil de papa en plus. Ce qui me frappa surtout chez cet homme imposant, à la barbe fine et au visage bouffi, ce qui me frappa avant tout, c'est que tout chez cet homme, des chaussures en cuir jusqu'au couvre-tête ne lui allait pas. On avait l'impression d'avoir choisi des vêtements complètement au hasard pour lui. Je savais pourquoi. Cet homme là n'était pas un moldu. Je le sentais, je pouvais presque le voir, cet homme là était un sorcier._

 _-Bonjour Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione..._

 _Pourquoi répétait-il mon nom comme ça ?_

 _-Hermione ! HERMIONE !_ OH, HERMIONE !

Je me réveillai soudainement allongée sur mon lit dans l'infirmerie. Dur retour en arrière. La tête m'en brûlait presque. Sur le lit à côté de moi, Draco me regardait, les sourcils froncés. C'était lui qui venait de me réveiller ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de parler dans ton sommeil ! Je veux dormir !

Je me retournais de l'autre côté du lit pour lui faire dos. Quel petit con, me réveiller uniquement pour ça. Si je le gênais, il n'avait qu'à dormir de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, ou jeter un sort pour se boucher les oreilles. J'en sais rien, mais me laisser tranquille en tout cas.

Qui était cet homme mystérieux de mon rêve ? Était-ce un rêve ? J'allais devoir en parler à McGonagall. Peut-être aurait-elle des solutions là dessus. Ou au moins des pistes de réflexion. Je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, plutôt une sorte de … retour dans le passé, ou quelque chose du genre. Je pouvais donc faire des prophéties sur le futur et revenir aussi sur mon passé ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ces pouvoirs ? D'où est-ce que ça pouvait bien venir ?

-Tu rêvais de tes parents ? Fit une voix dans mon dos.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliquai-je sans même me retourner.

-Très bien Miss Aimable, garde ça pour toi. C'est juste que tu parlais à tes parents. Tu sais, en dormant. J'espère que c'est pas encore une prophétie à la noix, parce que ça devient chiant.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, dis-je en me retournant finalement vers lui.

Il était allongé face à moi. Dehors la lumière commençait doucement à apparaître. On ne devait pas être vraiment le matin, mais presque. Le feu de l'autre côté de la pièce était bien vivace. Miss Pomfresh devait régulièrement le nourrir. Enfin, l'autre petit pervers de l'autre côté dormait tellement bien qu'on entendait ses petits ronflements de là où j'étais.

-A t-on avis ? Dit Draco. Qu'est ce que je fous là ?

-J'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-C'est ta prophétie à la con. Hier. Quand t'as dit que j'allais me faire attaquer.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne savais rien u tout là dessus, répondis-je énervée (Son ton accusateur commençait doucement à me porter sur les nerf).

-N'empêche que tu racontes je sais pas quoi en tombant dans les pommes sur la rancœur plus fort que l'honneur et les êtres blessés et tout, et bim, le soir même je me prends un sort dans le dos par un petit con de sixième année.

-Comment tu le sais, si c'était dans ton dos ?

-Un autre élève l'a vu et l'a dit à McGo. C'est Pomfresh qui m'a dit ça il y a vingt minutes, quand elle est venu voir pourquoi j'étais réveillé.

-A cause de moi qui parle toute seule, ou qui ronfle peut-être ?

-Non, j'étais juste réveillé, c'est tout. Arrête d'être paranoïaque.

-Mais c'est toi qui... (Qu'est ce qu'il m'énervait). Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué, alors ? Tu le sais ?

Draco se renfrogna sur son lit, le bras sous son oreiller, tourné vers moi, il regardai le sol. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'observais sous cet angle là. Il n'était pas vraiment le même. Déjà, il était en pyjama bleu, à peu près la même chose que moi mais côté masculin, et il n'avait pas les cheveux stupidement gominés en arrière comme à con habitude. Là, ses cheveux qui paraissaient plus long, pendant sur ses joues et ses oreilles, et réfléchissait la lumière naissante du parc. Il avait vraiment des beaux cheveux. J'étais un peu jalouse, moi et la broussaille incoiffable qui trônait sur ma tête.

-Bien sur que je le sais. Ce con là s'en prend à moi pour la même raison que les autres. A cause de ce qui s'est passé avant. Pendant la guerre. Je ne suis pas franchement aimé de l'autre côté de la ligne potterienne.

-La ligne potterienne, c'est quoi ça encore ?

-La ligne débile qui sépare ceux qui lèchent les basques à Potter et les autres. Et bienles autres, pour les pro-Potter, ne sont que des Mangemorts pro-Voldemort.

-Mais... Tu étais bien Mangemort pourtant.

-N'importe quoi.

-Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu disais il y a deux ans quand tu voulais tuer Dumbledore.

-Tu crois que j'avais le choix. Qu'on m'a tatoué ça sur le bras pour le plaisir de jouer des gros durs devant une bande de braillard de 16 ans ?

Il me me montra la marque sur son bras. Je n'en avais as vu depuis la mort de Voldemort. Elles n'étaient plus vraiment les même. Elle disparaissait doucement. Celle de Draco n'était plus que quelques traits rouges sur son avant-bras.

-Ça te fait plus mal ?

-Non. Ça disparaît. Je pense que dans quelques mois il n'y aura plus rien.

-Quel effet ça faisait, avant ?

-Quand l'autre était vivant ? Comme une brûlure. Et ce cinglé s'amusait à la faire rougir de temps, avec son propre bras, pour nous rappeler à nous autres, qui régnait. Il y a des jours où la douleur était telle que j'aurais souhaité me couper le bras.

-Si tu... Enfin, si tu devais retourner à tes seize ans, tu referais tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ? Obéir à mon père pour pas qu'il se fasse tuer ? Oui, je referais tout. Mais cette fois-ci je tuerais Dumbledore moi-même. J'ai pas pu parce que j'étais trop faible. Je ne le suis plus maintenant.

-Charmant...

-Je réponds aussi bêtement que ta question est bête. C'est le même genre de conneries qu'on m'a demandé au Tribunal. Des bien-pensants qui ont vécu la guerre de loin, où qui n'ont carrément pas vu Voldemort une seule fois de toute leur vie. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, de l'avoir devant soi en permanence, de sentir sa menace tous les jours.

-Moi je sais.

-Non, il s'en fichait de toi. Tu n'étais qu'un insecte dérangeant, juste la suiveuse de Potter. C'est Potter qui l'intéressait, et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas le quitter. J'étais ce qui était le plus proche de Potter pour lui, et aussi le meilleur moyen pour lui de faire pression sur mon père et toute la clique des sang-purs aristocratiques qu'il représente.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de paroles de la part de Draco. Il parlait presque trop. Dehors la lumière grandissait encore plus et j'entendis alors Miss Pomfresh s'affairer. Elle interrompit d'ailleurs Draco dans son discours quand elle s'approcha de nous avec un petit plateau chargé de fioles.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée. J'espère que le jeune Malefoy ne vous a pas dérangé.

-Si au contraire, il m'a même réveillé, lui dis-je en lançant à Draco un regard de défi.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je lui ai donné un peu trop de potion de VigorMotris pour le remettre de son attaque, et un des effets secondaires est la parole ininterrompue. Les patients prenant cette potion deviennent souvent très bavards.

Draco commença à se défendre sur ce point, démontrant malgré lui tout ce que Miss Pomfresh venait de dire. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait été aussi bavard. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi loquace, surtout avec moi, une sang-de-bourbe, et celle qu'il avait adoré haïr et torturé pendant six longues années.

Miss Pomfresh me donna quelques petites décoctions à boire et m'apprit que je pouvais dorénavant y aller. Plaçant des longs draps magiques autour de mon lit, elle me laissa me changer. Je reprenais ces vêtements que j'avais déjà tenté de mettre à la hâte au milieu de la nuit. Elle m'apprit aussi que Ginny devait passer me voir vers huit heures trente, après son petit-déjeuner, et avant d'aller en classe, et avec merveille, l'infirmière me conforta en m'invitant à la rejoindre même un peu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle pour manger à ces côtés. C'est ce que je fis avec joie, et alors que j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle déjà remplie d'élève à peine réveillés, le sourire ravi de Ginny qui m'aperçut à l'autre bout de la salle me fit plaisir. J'étais vraiment bien ici, chez moi.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _A bientôt pour la suite, on se retrouve dans quelques jours._


	9. Détour au cinquième étage

_Note : Voici le chapitre 9, trop calme à mon goût. Rien sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione, ou pas grand chose en tout cas. Mais on avance sur un autre sujet, celui plus humain des sentiments et des motivations de chacun. Dans le dixième épisode il y aura quelques réponses à vos nombreuses questions._

 _Pour répondre à vos reviews : Alicia : Ta grande théorie me fait bien rire, je ne dis rien de plus là dessus, tu verras. Maxine : Désolé de te faire attendre encore un peu, mais bientôt quelques réponses ! SwanGranger : Rien de louche dans le gamin, juste un petit pervers dont les hormones travaillent à plein temps !_

* * *

 **Détour au Cinquième Étage**

 **Vendredi 28 octobre**

Voilà presque quatre semaines depuis cette nuit étrange à l'infirmerie, depuis rien, ou presque. J'étais enfin devenue une élève à peu près normale, innocente, ou presque, qui vivait à une allure d'élève. Je me contentais de réviser, de m'amuser, de vivre la vie tranquille avec Ginny.

Presque quatre semaines donc depuis cet étrange rêve, et rien ne m'était parvenu depuis, rien non plus sur ce mystérieux homme, et je commençais à croire qu'il n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination ou de la folie pure et simple de mon imagination.

Presque quatre semaines que ma relation avec Draco se résumait à quelques bonjour polis autour de la table de révision ou quelques phrases sèches quand il fallait se mettre d'accord sur nos programmes de révision. Nous arrivions bientôt au vacances de Noël, même si personne ne semblait le remarquer, et les examens semestriels arrivaient à grand pas.

J'entendais encore la voix de Ginny à qui j'avais tout raconté dès le matin autour du petit-déjeuner.

-Il ne changera jamais, celui-là. Con jusqu'à la moelle.

J'approuvais à ce moment là, mais depuis, après de nombreuses réflexions, je ne savais plus vraiment. Était il vraiment si attardé, ce pauvre garçon ? Finalement ce qui était ressorti de cet entretien étrange matinal, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de regret uniquement parce qu'il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste : Sauver sa peau, celle de son père, et celle de sa mère. Qui n'aurait pas fait la même chose ? Pour Ginny, ce n'était pas dur à imaginer, malgré nos houleux débats sur le sujet, je sais qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses frères ou ses parents.

Ce matin encore nous en parlions, c'est pourquoi je reviens sur le sujet, et notre débat n'avançait pas. Me proposant un petit toast beurré, elle décida alors de changer de sujet, c qui était signe pour moi que j'avais raison, comme d'habitude.

-Et sinon, tu as prévu de porter quoi pour ce soir ?

Ce soir. Depuis quelques semaines, l'ambiance de la septième année étant au beau fixe, et en espérant que Nicolas et Blaise en restent là, nous avions décidé d'organiser une petite fête, avec l'aimable autorisation de McGonagall, dans notre salle habituelle, celle où nous nous retrouvions avec la directrice quand il fallait parler de choses en général, comme les examens, les devoirs, etc... Située au troisième étage non loin des salles de McGonagall et de son bureau, elle était petite mais agréable, et pouvait s'allonger sur la salle voisine si l'on abattait les cloisons boisées prévues à cet effet. Contente de nos progrès, aussi bien pédagogique que sociaux, McGonagall avait trouvé l'idée de Ginny et d'Emy plutôt bonne. Ça permettait d'après elle, de souder le groupe, et ça permettait, nous les grands, de fêter Halloween avec un peu d'avance. « Pas de déguisement » avait bien spécifié McGonagall.

-Je ne sais pas, un truc simple. En plus il fait pas trop chaud en ce moment, donc du basique.

-Même pas un petit truc provoquant ?

-Tu crois que c'est mon genre de m'habiller provocante ? Êtes vous vraiment Ginny Weasley ?

-Non, tu as raison, et je pense que je ferais de même. De manière Blaise va roucouler avec Emy toute la soirée, Nicolas est particulièrement con. Donc, comme toi, je viendrais sobre.

-J'ai pas dit que je serais sobre, juste pas provocante. Et depuis quand tu te soucies de plaire à un garçon alors que tu as le fameux Survivant, l'Élu, rien que pour toi ?

-J'ai pas dit que j'allais le tromper ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas plaire à un autre garçon, c'est tout. Revenons à tes vêtements, Miss Mystère, tu seras comment ? Me demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet. Non, ne dis rien, de toute manière si je ne trouve rien, je te piquerais des fringues.

-On fait pas la même taille. Je fais presque dix centimètres de plus que toi...

-Et au moins 10 kilos aussi.

Lui jetant un petit raisin séché dans la figure, nous reprenions la conversation sur les cours et le devoir barbant d'Histoire de la Magie. S'il y avait bien une matière passionnante qui ne l'était pas, c'était elle.

De mon côté, j'étais aussi occupée avec mes propres cours personnels. McGonagall avait désormais repoussé les cours de Légilimancie à après Noël, malgré mes hurlements de colère, et de l'autre côté, mes cours avec le jeune et beau Professeur Gates. Nous étions plutôt proche désormais, et malgré le fait que je n'arrivais pas à le tutoyer, malgré ses demandes incessantes, j'arrivais malgré tout à l'appeler par son prénom : Rémi.

Quel joli prénom. Il me semble que si je n'avais pas été avec Ron, j'aurais sûrement sauté sur ce bellâtre sans me faire prier. Je ne sais pas si ce jeune adonis était du genre à sortir avec une élève (majeure, je suis majeure!) mais de mon côté j'aurais adoré. Mais la question ne se posait pas. C'était mal de penser ça, très mal !

Et puis, il n'était pas si parfait ! Il sentait le muguet, bon d'accord, ça sent bon le muguet, mais là, je ne sais pas, à force son odeur était trop entêtante. Il était beau certes, mais d'une beauté un peu froide. Trop parfait, pas de relief chez lui... Qu'est ce que je racontais ? Il était juste parfait. Un dieu grec. Mais son vrai défaut, c'était sa personnalité. Il était bien trop égoïste. Il ne parlait que de lui. « Hermione, moi je pense que... », « quand j'étais jeune, je ... », et cette attitude me tapait parfois sur les nerfs. Seul ce gros défaut mettait une certaine distance entre nous. Distance que d'autre jeune élève semblaient vouloir combler avidement à en juger par les groupies qui l'attendaient en bas des marches de sa salle.

Mais à part ça, nous n'avancions pas tellement. J'avais vite fait le tour de mes pouvoirs, et même après avoir parlé de mon étrange rêve, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être une quelconque retour en arrière, ou quoi que ce soit. Seul le futur pouvait être vu par le troisième œil, et il plaisantait parfois sur un quatrième œil que je cachais. Sans pouvoir m'aider dans mes pouvoirs, il m'apprenait maintenant la base de la divination, celle que je ne supportais pas, et ne maîtrisais pas du tout. La lecture dans les cartes de tarot me donnait l'impression d'être une madame Irma, les litres de thé ingurgité pour lire dans les feuilles (Il ne fallait pas gaspiller selon lui) ne me faisait voir que la faïence rayée de ses toilettes, quant à la lecture des traits de la main, à part me déstabiliser et diminuer dangereusement la barrière physique qui nous séparait, ça ne servait à rien.

Je suppose qu'il serait aussi présent ce soir puisque McGonagall avait tout de même prévu quelques chaperons pour nous surveiller.

-Bon, tu viens ? On va être en retard.

Ginny m'attendait, les couverts soigneusement posés sur son assiette vide. Je finissais ma bouchée, et fis de même. Tant pis pour les quelques restes que je laissais, je n'avais pas très faim ce matin.

Le reste de la journée passa exceptionnellement vite. Les autres étudiants de mon année ne parlaient que « ça », la soirée réservée à notre promotion. Les quelques autres élèves plus jeunes qui en avaient entendu parler étaient jaloux, et certains tentaient même de se faire inviter.

Finalement la fin de la journée arriva avec autant de rapidité qu'un hiver non désiré. Pas que je ne souhaitais pas me rendre à cette fête, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiaste. Contrairement à Ginny, je n'aimais pas tellement faire la fête. Je préférais rester seule dans mon lit à lire un bon livre, ou avec une amie à refaire le monde, mais être entourée de tant de personne, dans un tout petit lieu, ce n'était pas mon dada.

Après quelques préparations entre filles, Ginny et moi avions donné rendez-vous à Emy et Luna quelques minutes plus tôt pour faire un dernier point beauté pour rejoindre la fête parfaites.

Je remarquais avec curiosité que Ginny et Emy étaient un peu en froid, et se parlaient moins qu'avant, je ne sais pas si c'était lié au groupe de travail qu'elles fréquentaient (elles se voyaient bien plus que moi) ou à autre chose, mais je m'en trouvais aise. Un peu jalouse d'Emy, il est vrai, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me pique MA Ginny. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amie fille, voir pas du tout en fait. Sauf Ginny, et Luna de temps en temps, mais Luna était-elle vraiment de notre monde ? J'en doutais parfois. Et les deux zigotos qui me servaient de partenaire pour toutes les aventures possibles étaient loin maintenant.

Nous arrivâmes dans la petite salle avec un peu d'avance. A l'exception de Luna et sa robe fuchsia couverte de patch de dentelles jaunes blé, nous étions toutes les trois finalement très sobres. Pas de couleur obscène, ni de décolleté plongeant, juste quelque chose de très commode pour s'amuser un peu et danser facilement. Avec McGonagall sur notre dos, nous n'avions pas vraiment envie de nous faire remarquer, surtout si nous souhaitions avoir d'autres petites fêtes du genre.

Sur place, nous trouvions Flitwick, qui fut ravis de nous accueillir, il était justement en train de finaliser les quelques décors autour de Halloween. McGonagall arriva elle aussi, peu avant Blaise, guindé dans une robe taillée sur mesure. Les deux étaient ravissants, aussi bien notre Directrice, que le jeune Serpentard. Je m'étonnais de le voir sans Draco. Ces deux là ne se quittaient plus.

Les autres arrivèrent finalement juste à l'heure, sauf Draco, qui était toujours absent. A l'aide d'un vieux gramophone qui devait dater de la jeunesse de Dumbledore, McGonagall venait de mettre un vieux disque de musique dansante. La poussière sur le disque laissait un grain inimitable à l'écoute, j'avais l'étrange impression d'être dans une fête des années folles, avec des citrouilles et des fausses toiles d'araignée ajoutées au décor.

Quelques minutes après que la fête eut commencé, Draco arriva finalement, et il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné du Professeur Gates, à ma plus grande surprise. Les deux hommes semblaient en pleine conversation quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Alors que l'expression du Professeur Gates restait mystérieuse à mon goût, et je n'avais pas envie de m'aventurer à y pratiquer mes pouvoirs, autant celle de Draco était claire. Les sourcils froncés, le regard fuyant, on aurait dit un gamin prit sur le fait et qui refusait de se faire enguirlander. Qu'avait-il pu faire ?

Tout de suite, le Professeur Gates aborda McGonagall et ils commencèrent à parler, jetant à l'occasion quelques regards à Draco. Aucun doute sur leur sujet de discussion. J'étais curieuse, bien trop curieuse à vrai dire, pour ne pas m'en mêler. Laissant Emy et Ginny tranquille, je m'approchai de Draco qui se servait au bar.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger ?

-Je n'ai encore rien dit !

Incroyable ça, j'arrivais à peine, j'étais encore à deux mètres de lui, et il m'agressait déjà. Il était juste inchangeable...

-Il s'est passé un truc avec le Professeur Gates ? demandai-je finalement.

-Non.

-Pourtant vous êtes arrivés en même temps et il ne semblait pas très content.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Et bien, tu étais plus bavard que ça l'autre jour.

-Quand ?

-A l'infirmerie.

-J'étais sous médicament, je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai dis à ce moment là, alors je vois pas pourquoi je me préoccuperais. Ce que j'ai pu dire n'a aucune importance en ce moment.

-Ah ben voilà, tu te remets à parler finalement.

Je me tournais vers le bar et demandai un petit verre de liqueur aux couleurs fluorescentes. Grâce à l'appui de McGonagall, et surtout à l'insistance de Ginny et Emy, nous avions eu le droit à quelques dérogations, notamment sur l'alcool. Nous étions tous adultes, et tous en droit d'en boire, et même si nous pouvions prendre de l'alcool, nous étions toujours sous la surveillance étroite des professeurs.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, demandai-je à Draco qui tentait de m'ignorer. Rien ? Tant pis alors.

-Si, comme toi... décrocha t-il.

-Très bien, je vais prendre un autre comme ça, s'il vous plaît, demandai-je à l'inconnu qui servait au bar.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce type là, mais ça tête m'était vaguement familière, peut-être l'avais-je déjà croisé quelque part. Après tout, le monde de la magie est plutôt étroit, et tout le monde se connaissait. De son côté, Draco n'avait pas bougé, ce que je trouvais intriguant. S'il voulait m'ignorer, il serait parti loin d'ici. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il voulait me parler ? Qu'il voulait faire la conversation, même s'il jouait les rabat-joie ? Ou me faisais-je juste des illusions ?

-Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances de Noël, Draco ?

Pas de réponse. Devais-je insister ou le laisser là ?

-Alors ? Draco ?

-Rien, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Je ne sais pas, ta mère est seule, non ?

-Et alors ? Elle a d'autres choses à faire que de devoir se traîner son fils pendant deux semaines.

-Mais, ce sont des vacances festives, que l'on fête d'habitude avec sa famille. Je ne comprends pas... D'habitude, les autres années, tu rentrais chez toi, non ?

-Et bien ce n'est plus l'habitude. Rentrer chez moi... Je n'ai plus de chez moi, idiote, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Non, dis-je honteuse, et c'était vrai, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui depuis son arrivée ici.

-Mon Père en prison et ma Mère seule, le Ministère a prit possession de ma maison en réparation des dégâts moraux et physiques occasionnés à ceux qui étaient contre Voldemort. Nous n'avons plus rien. Ma mère vit seule dans une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur.

-Je suis désolée, Draco, je ne savais pas... Ma question ne se voulait pas désagréable, je te jure.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Granger, en fait, je me fiche de ce que tout le monde pense ici. Ils peuvent bien m'attaquer autant qu'ils veulent, tous, ça ne changera rien. Je resterai toujours Draco Malefoy, l'élève détesté de Poudlard. Tout ce que je veux, c'est finir mon année tranquille, me casser et vivre loin d'ici où mes erreurs ne pèseront plus sur mes épaules.

-Et bien. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça te faisait autant mal.

-Mal ? Tu ne comprends rien ? Ça me rend furieux, ça ne me fait pas mal. Arrêtes de vouloir être compatissante.

-Je ne veux pas être « compatissante », et toi arrête de jouer les petits péteux au dessus des autres. Tu crois être le seul à souffrir de cette guerre ? J'ai passé une année entière à être traquée jour et nuit, à voir les gens comme moi se faire tuer ou torturer, à vivre dans la peur permanente. A perdre des amis proches pendant cette guerre. Ginny a perdu son frère, nous avons perdu Remus et Tonk, ou encore Fol'oeil qui étaient mes amis. Je crois que la plupart des tableaux dans la Grande Salle sont des gens que j'aimais et admirais, alors que tu n'as jamais eu que du mépris pour ces gens là pendant toute ta scolarité. Tu as voulu jouer les apprentis-Mangemorts pendant tellement longtemps avant de te rendre compte que tu n'avais pas les couilles pour ça, alors arrête de plaindre et assume un peu. Tu veux changer les choses ? C'est possible, mais seulement au prix de ton sacrifice et de changements. Mais tu as trop d'égo pour tenter de changer, non ?

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ce que...

-Je sais exactement ce que c'est d'être celle pointée du doigt, et je l'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi. Même quand on vient te parler avec gentillesse tu nous rejettes et tu continues de jouer les petits cons décérébrés. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même !

Je le laissais seul au bar et partais vers mes amies. J'en avais marre de lui. J'étais la seule à faire des efforts en permanence pour l'aider. Et malgré ça, rien ne marchait. Tant pis, je n'allais pas me morfondre toute la soirée, j'étais là pour m'amuser, et pas pour me prendre la tête.

Ginny, Emy, Blaise et Luna étaient en train de débattre sur les examens avec le Professeur Flitwick qui prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique en annonçant de fausses épreuves.

La soirée avança rapidement et malgré les recommandations de McGonagall, tout le monde commençait à se servir sans mesure au bar, et la directrice elle même semblait bien rouge. La fête était à son maximum. Draco, Blaise et les garçons semblaient avoir enterré le hache de guerre autour d'un jeu plutôt puéril et très macho. Ils buvaient maintenant comme des trous et le Professeur Gates, en plus de les laisser faire, participait dorénavant à leur jeu, et il semblait posséder une bonne descente.

La partie se termina vers minuit, alors qu'Emy et Blaise étaient partis. Étaient-ils rentrés dans leur dortoir, où avaient-ils trouvé un échappatoire pour batifoler ? Ginny était soudainement de mauvaise humeur, et ça me faisait un peu de peine de la voir développer ce qui semblait être des sentiments pour Blaise alors qu'elle était supposée être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

Draco et le Professeur Gates ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de jouer, malgré un état plutôt passable.

Finalement, McGonagall déclara d'une voix forte que la fête était terminée et chacun allait devoir rentrer chez soi. Ginny en était soulagée, elle commençait à s'ennuyer, et il était vrai que cette fin de soirée était particulièrement pénible. J'avais passé quelques minutes à parler avec le Professeur Slughorn qui me demandait avec insistance de rejoindre son nouveau Slug-Club, ce que je me refusais à faire, en prétextant un emploi du temps trop chargé. Il me demandait sans cesse des nouvelles de Harry et ne s'attristait du manque de réponse de ce dernier à ces lettres.

-Je comprends que Harry soit occupé depuis son entrée chez les Aurors, mais il est encore jeune, et je pense que quelques conseils de ma part lui feraient parfois un grand bien. Il pourrait d'ailleurs me répondre, au moins. Mon hiboux est peut-être malade, il est vrai. Je ne devrais pas accuser notre héro national. Dites lui bien que je lui passe mes sentiments distingués, Miss Granger, ne l'oubliez pas !

-Oui Professeur, je n'y manquerai pas.

-Je me souviens de Shacklebot, quand il était encore un jeune sorcier, il avait prit l'habitude de m'envoyer des lettres tous les mois pour me demander mon avis sur des potions ou des sortilèges étranges dont il avait affaire au Ministère, et regardez où il est maintenant ! Ministre ! C'est incroyable ! Et je n'ai pas de doute sur les différentes aides de ma part ont pu l'aider à accéder à ce poste prestigieux.

Finalement, j'arrivais à m'en détacher grâce à Ginny, et nous décidions de rentrer. Le petit couloir du troisième étage était calme, seule la musique assourdie par les portes retentissait un peu. Arrivée aux escaliers, nous tombions sur Rusard qui attendait, les bras croisés et le visage satisfait.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien. Si c'est pas deux fifilles qui ne devraient pas dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

-Ça sert à rien, Rusard, dit Ginny d'un air effronté, déjà, de un, on a le droit d'être là, et de deux, si nous voulions vraiment passer illégalement, ça serait super facile.

Elle tendit à l'homme sale un petit carton que nous avait donné McGonagall, celui-ci fit une grimace tordue de désapprobation mais n'osant pas se mettre en opposition à une écriture de la directrice qu'il reconnaissait, il nous laissa passer. Nous montions rapidement jusqu'au septième étage pour entrer finalement dans notre Salle Commune.

-Mince, fis-je alors en tâtant mes poches.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a me demanda Ginny en saluant une élève de sixième année qu'elle connaissait.

-J'ai oublié mon sac dans la salle.

-Tu crois que tu peux encore y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'y vais vite, je ne pense pas que la salle soit fermée. Ils doivent être en train de nettoyer. Attends-moi là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je fis alors demi-tour, fermai la porte derrière moi et me précipitai dans les escaliers. Malheureusement ralentie par des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, j'arrivais finalement dans le couloir du troisième étage. La musique ne retentissait plus et les torches étaient éteintes. Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte en sachant déjà que ça allait être fermé. En effet, la porte était bloquée, je n'avais pas le choix. Je sortis donc ma baguette de ma poche et lançai un Alohomora. Dans un sinistre grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce désormais sombre et vide.

J'entrai donc seule dans le silence de l'obscurité.

-Lumos.

Un faible halo de lumière m'éclaira. Sur place, rien n'avait bougé, la table du bar était la même, les verres sales n'avaient pas été lavés, et restaient posés ça et là sur des tables vides ou sur toutes surfaces pouvant en accueillir un. Sur un des côtés, je trouvais mon sac ainsi que quelques vêtements oubliés, notamment une cape de Luna que je reconnaissais à sa couleur jaune. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder ici, j'étais fatiguée, Ginny m'attendait, j'allais rentrer rapidement.

Je pris soin de refermer la porte derrière moi et repartis dans la direction opposée. Alors arrivée au cinquième étage, les escaliers refusaient de me laisser aller plus haut, je devais faire le tour dans cet étage pour prendre l'escalier opposé qui me faisait face. Le cinquième couloir était celui qui menait à l'aile suivante, avec les autres bâtiments, comme la Tour de Divination, les salles d'études et la Bibliothèque. Je devais d'ailleurs passer devant cette dernière afin d'arriver de l'autre côté, près des salles d'Histoire de la Magie. Là je retrouverais enfin les escaliers opposés qui semblaient bien vouloir me mener au septième étage.

La Bibliothèque ne semblait pas vide, par contre, j'y entendais quelques murmures. Plus que curieuse, j'y tendais l'oreille et comprenais que Rusard discutait avec Mlle Pince, la terrible documentaliste que je commençais doucement à apprécier (j'espérais que c'était réciproque). J'avais toujours pensé qu'une histoire étrange avait lieu entre les deux adultes, et je n'étais pas la seule. Y avait-il une idylle secrète entre les deux surveillants terribles de Poudlard ?

Je ne voulais pas tellement en avoir la preuve visuelle, et rien que l'idée me dégoûtait. Je me dépêchais d'avancée quand j'entendis alors un bruit dans mon dos !

-Ne bougez pas ! Ne bougez pas !

Rusard ne semblait plus se contenter de roucouler et était désormais dans le couloir, son balais pointer vers moi comme une baguette magique, et les yeux exorbités. Il paraissait encore plus fou que d'habitude, surtout à la lueur de ma baguette.

-Monsieur ? Demandai-je.

-Vous oui ! Qu'est ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ?

-Mais on vous a montré notre papier tout à l'heure.

-Menteuse, je ne m'en souviens pas. Où est-il votre papier ?

Je mis la main dans ma poche pour sortir le petit papier rose à l'écriture manuelle de McGonagall, mais je le trouvais pas. Je fouillais dans mon sac, puis me souvins que celui de Ginny était le mien. J'étais donc sans papier, et la tête de Rusard me laissait deviner qu'il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille.

-Je l'ai laissé dans la Salle Commune. Je vous l'ai montré tout à l'heure, il y a pas vingt minutes ! J'ai dû revenir dans la salle pour prendre des affaires ! Demandez à McGonagall.

-On dit Madame La Directrice ! Je vais vous apprendre le respect !

-Monsieur Rusard, dit alors une voix derrière nous. Je m'en occupe.

Le vieux surveillant grincheux et moi fûmes plus que surpris de voir apparaître le Professeur Gates. Il s'approcha de nous, et je décelais dans sa démarche une sorte de titubement discret, qu'il arrivait merveilleusement bien à cacher, mais qui trahissait malgré tout sa prise abusée d'alcool.

-Professeur, vous êtes certain que...

-Oui, Oui, je m'en occupe. Je connais bien cette petite ! Je vais la raccompagner dans sa Salle Commune et prendrait soin de trouver une punition adaptée.

-Une punition, dis-je alors horrifiée. Mais je...

-Oui, une punition, m'interrompit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je comprenais que tout ceci était une mascarade dans le but de calmer Rusard. Je me tus.

-Bien, dit alors Rusard. Bien... Mais ne la loupez pas, Professeur Gates ! Je compte sur vous !

-Merci, et j'espère que vous continuerez votre excellent travail !

-Merci Professeur. Bonne nuit Professeur, dit-il en se penchant bassement.

Le Professeur Gates passa son bras sous le mien et me poussa dans le couloir pour avancer. Nous avancions en silence jusqu'aux escaliers que je comptais prendre alors tranquillement quelques minutes auparavant. Il m'y tira, toujours en silence, et enfin arrivés au septième étage, à quelques mètres de la porte des Gryffondors, il me parla enfin.

-Et bien, Hermione, je crois que je vous ai sauvé la peau ce soir.

-C'est vrai, je vous remercie.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? La mienne était excellente.

-Très bonne, j'ai pu voir que vous étiez plutôt bien engagé dans un jeu avec Draco avant que je ne parte.

-Oh oui, le jeune Malefoy est redoutable à ce jeu. Je dois dire que je suis plus redoutable encore, dit alors le Professeur Gates en se rapprochant de moi.

Je sentais son haleine alcoolisée, mais me plongeais aussi dans ses yeux. Je me partageais entre le dégoût d'un homme saoul, et la beauté de ce sorcier presque pas humain.

-Le jeune Malefoy était particulièrement bavard ce soir, continua t-il. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous d'ailleurs, pas toujours en bien, mais j'ai senti une légère obsession chez lui. Granger par là, Granger par ci, j'espère qu'il ne vous ennuie pas trop.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Si jamais il devenait trop proche, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir de l'évincer, après tout, il n'est pas du tout à la hauteur.

-A la hauteur de quoi, fis-je feignant de ne pas comprendre, et redoutant ce qu'il allait dire.

-A la hauteur de vous. Vous êtes une élève méritante, gracieuse, belle et compétente. Vous méritez le meilleur. Quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de beau et d'intelligent.

Il commençait doucement à hausser la voix.

-Vous ? demandai-je un peu impertinente.

-Je n'oserais. Mais oui, moi.

Il s'avança vers moi, et complètement hypnotisée par son regard, je ne fis rien. Et dans cette pénombre silencieuse du couloir Est du septième étage, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je ne voyais plus vraiment ses yeux. Trop proche de moi, j'aurais dû loucher. Je me sentais faible.

Non, c'était mal ! C'était mon professeur ! J'étais avec Ron, et lui, ce type était mon professeur. Il était vieux, saoul, puait l'alcool ! Comment pouvais-je le laisser faire ça ?

Puis je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chaleur montait en moi, une chaleur terrible. Je sentais le Professeur Gates qui perdait son équilibre et qui commençait à tomber, et c'est à ce moment là que j'eus cette vision claire devant moi. Ce grand flashe de lumière qui m'aveugla et sembla m'emmener loin d'ici.

 _J'étais soudainement loin de Poudlard, dans une haute forêt de pin. Les arbres ne semblaient posséder d'aiguilles qu'à leur sommet, à leur tête, laissant de longs troncs droits et nus s'élever dans une forêt tout en verticalité. Les oiseaux chantaient vivement, presque trop, et l'écho étouffé de leurs cris semblaient retentir comme dans une cathédrale de verdure._

 _Le Professeur Gates était là, à mes côtés. Il semblait jeune, très jeune, plus que moi, mais tout de même adolescent. Je le reconnaissais facilement. Il n'était pas aussi beau que maintenant, mais il restait un bel adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans._

 _-MAMAN ? Hurlait-il en pleurant. MAMAN ?_

 _Il courrait dans ces bois, et je peinais à le suivre. Il continuait à hurler après sa mère, mais nous restions terriblement seuls. Finalement, au détour d'un bois, un peu plus touffu, nous tombions sur un large étang. Je remarquai alors à quel point le paysage était magnifique. De gros rochers posés ça et là laissaient penser que nous étions dans une montagne. La vue finalement dégagée j'aperçus alors un massif rocheux important face à moi, couverte de neige en son sommet._

 _L'étang calme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, l'eau était d'une couleur étrange, du jaune au bleu en passant par le vert et même des touches rouges. Il ressemblait à ces images d'étang dans les zones volcaniques. Était-ce le souffre qui lui donnait ses couleurs ? Ou étions-nous ?_

 _Soudainement, comme surgit du plus profond du lac, une femme apparut. Seule, désormais sur le bord de l'étang, elle était magnifique. Le Professeur Gates hurla en se précipitant vers elle. M'approchant à mon tour, je compris ce qu'elle était. Je me rappelle en avoir vu il y a longtemps, en quatrième année. C'était une vélane ! Différente de ceux présents au mariage de Fleur, elle semblait plus... étrange... Plus naturelle. Elle était seulement habillée d'une longue robe blanche qui flottait autour d'elle._

 _Gates lui tenait la main en pleurant._

 _-Ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul !_

 _La vélane refusait de le regarder dans le yeux et l'hystérie du jeune professeur ne cessait de s'amplifier. Alors, la fascinante créature se retourna et l'observa longuement dans les yeux. Les cris du jeune homme cessèrent et il la lâcha. Celle-ci s'avança dans l'eau. Sa robe flottait derrière elle alors qu'elle s'enfonçait en silence. Elle disparut alors sous l'eau, et une lumière terrible m'aveugla._

Je me retrouvais dans l'obscurité connue de Poudlard, et je sentais de nouveau les lèvres de mon professeur appuyées sur les miennes. Je le repoussais alors vivement, et le laissais-là. Sans rien dire. Je me précipitai vers la Salle Commune et chuchotai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui me fit entrer. Ginny m'y attendait. Elle venait sans doute de faire le résumé de la soirée aux sixièmes années qui ne dormaient pas encore. Mais je l'interrompis, encore muette. Je la tirais vers les dortoirs et enfin arrivée dans notre chambre, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je sentais encore la pression des lèvres du Professeur sur les miennes, et je me dégoûtais, mais je sentais surtout quelque chose de plus profond. Comme une perte, un vide, quelque chose de plus dur à comprendre. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? C'était ma faute. Je lui avais clairement fait des avances, et il n'était pas son état. Jamais je n'aurais dû.

J'entendais Ginny qui me parlait, mais je l'ignorais. Après quelques minutes de larmes, et enfin calmée, je pus enfin tout raconter à Ginny. Aussi horrifiée que moi, elle me conseilla d'aller voir McGonagall. Il était désormais trop tard pour ressortir dehors, et peut-être était-il encore là, dans le couloir ?

J'irais voir McGonagall, mais tout cela allait devoir attendre le lendemain.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire sur ce médiocre chapitre, le prochain devrait être plus intéressant, plus captivant. A bientôt !_


	10. Du théâtre dans une salle de divination

_Note : Voici le chapitre 10, en temps et en heure. J'espère que cette lecture vous fera plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner votre avis, ou me poser une question. Chaque review est un plaisir incroyable, et c'est une motivation inouïe pour continuer sa fanfiction. En plus de cela, je m'inspire parfois de vos commentaires dans mon histoire, vous avez souvent des idées auxquels je n'avais pas pensé, ou des remarques qui me permettent de m'améliorer dans mon écriture. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

 _Quelques réponses : Bookengulfer : Merci pour ta review. L'univers de Poudlard arrive bientôt, mais là je me devais de rentrer un peu dans la psychologie des personnages. N'oublions pas non plus qu'un récit à la première personne reste très subjectif, il y a un vrai filtre face à nous. On ne voit que ce que pense Hermione. SwanGranger : Salut, fidèle lectrice, et merci pour ta review. Je pense que tu vas dorénavant détester Gates._

* * *

 **Du théâtre dans une salle de divination.**

 **Samedi 10 octobre**

Je me levais, brutalement réveillée par les cris de Ginny.

-Lève toi, Mione. Tu dois absolument aller voir McGonagall ce matin. Tu t'en souviens ?

J'essayais de me lever, mais je me sentais comme prise dans un brouillard collant. Je me rappelai vaguement la soirée précédente, mais mes souvenirs étaient douloureux. Le souvenir de ma vision me revenait aussi, mélangé aux autres, si bien que je mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était bien une vision (Peut-être réelle) du passé de Gates, et non pas un événement qui s'était déroulé hier.

Mais alors que Ginny me pressait à travers la porte de la douche, le brouillard poisseux et diffus dans lequel je me trouvais semblait se laver seul à travers la douche. Assise sur le carrelage froid du petit carré, je laissais l'eau pleuvoir sur ma tête, et je regardais le drain en soupirant sans cesse. Oui, la soirée d'hier avait été un fiasco. Un vrai fiasco.

Malgré ce baiser étrange et déplacé, cette vision inconfortable, Rusard et ses manies de Gestapo, ce qui me restait étrangement devant les yeux, et presque dans les oreilles, c'étaient les quelques mots de Gates sur Draco. Il ne parlait que de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me travaillait tant ? Alors qu'il y avait des choses bien plus graves à se rappeler, notamment l'attitude honteuse de Gates. Peut-être m'occupais de Draco pour ne pas penser au professeur de Divination ?

Finalement propre et lavée, sortie de cette humeur poisseuse et ce flou qui m'entouraient, je décidai, malgré les ronchonnements de Ginny, d'aller manger en premier. McGonagall attendra. Après un repas plutôt rapide (je n'arrivais pas à manger finalement), je pris la direction du bureau de la directrice. Je commençais à connaître le chemin par cœur.

-Madame la Directrice ? Demandai-je alors que je frappais à sa porte, l'escalier monté.

-Oui ? Entendis-je.

Je laissais passer ma tête, et aperçus McGonagall debout dans son bureau, devant un autre invité que je ne voyais pas. J'allais m'excuser de déranger quand elle me dit alors :

-Ah, Hermione, c'est parfait, entrez, c'est justement vous que je voulais voir.

-Moi, madame ? Dis en entrant.

-Oui, Hermione, il me semble que nous devions parler de certaines choses, vous, moi et le Professeur Gates.

J'aperçus alors le Professeur en question. C'était lui l'invité que je ne reconnaissais pas de dos. Peut-être étais-je trop distraite, on reconnaissait pourtant bien sa chevelure. Magnifique chevelure. Saleté de Vélane !

J'entrais donc dans le bureau, n'osant pas regarder le Professeur Gates qui restait assit à me côtés. McGonagall vint se positionner face à nous, à sa place de Directrice.

-Bon, commença t-elle. Comment aborder ça de manière civilisée ? Le Professeur Gates est venu me voir tôt ce matin pour me parler d'un geste tout à fait déplacé de votre part, Hermione.

-De ma part ? Lâchai-je complètement interloquée.

-Exactement. Je vous fais la synthèse de ce que j'ai entendu, et vous nous ferez votre rapport après, si vous le voulez bien. Bon, hier soir, peu après la fin de la fête, vous étiez seule au cinquième étage, là où vous n'avez pas du tout votre place, quand Rusard, et j'ai eu confirmation de sa part, vous a trouvé errante près de la Bibliothèque, en partance vers la Tour de Divination.

-Je n'allais pas du tout vers la...

-Attendez votre tour ! M'interrompit-elle alors que je sentais monter la colère en moi. Donc, Rusard vous a attrapé, et ensuite, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir me voir, le Professeur Gates est intervenu, il a prit les choses en main. Il a décidé de vous faire retourner dans votre Salle Commune, mais un peu avant d'y entrer, après une conversation, vous vous seriez jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il en a perdu toutes ses forces, et quand il a reprit connaissance, il était seul dans le couloir. Ais-je bien résumé l'histoire, Hermione ?

-Pas du tout, hurlai-je à présent ! N'importe quoi ! Comment osez-vous ?

Je me retournais vers Gates qui se contentait d'un sourire gêné de professeur calculateur qui fait semblant de gérer une situation difficile. Je détestais ça !

-Pas du tout, Madame ! Insistai-je. C'est lui qui a tenté de m'embrasser, et j'allais pas du tout dans la Tour de Divination, je faisais le chemin inverse, je rentrais chez moi !

-Donc vous reveniez de la Tour de Divination ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Je revenais pas du tout de la Tour de Divination. Je venais des escaliers ! Ils ont décidés de me bloquer, et j'ai du faire le tour du cinquième étage pour prendre les escaliers opposés. C'est tout. C'est en passant devant la Bibliothèque que Rusard m'a trouvé, et c'était Ginny qui avait mon mot. Je suis retourné dans la salle où on avait fait la fête pour prendre mon sac !

-Pourquoi est-ce que Miss Weasley avait votre carte ?

-Je ne sais plus... Mais on s'en fout ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé le Professeur Gates ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Il a dit que je ne méritais pas Malefoy, et il m'a embrassé ensuite !

-Qu'est ce que viens faire Malefoy là dedans ? demanda McGonagall avec un ton sec, et dont le visage autant que la petite veine battant de sa trempe, montrait une certaine impatience. Bref, continua t-elle alors que j'allais reprendre la parole, comme mentionné par le Professeur Gates à Mr Rusard, vous ferez avec lui la punition qu'il vous prépare et vous continuerez de suivre ses cours, sous ma surveillance, désormais. Si je vois que vos ardeurs disparaissent d'ici là, je vous laisserais seule.

-C'est injuste ! Madame, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais...

-N'en parlons plus. Professeur Gates, si vous voulez bien, lui dit-elle alors en lui montrant la porte. Je dois parler seule à seule avec Miss Granger sur un autre sujet.

Le Professeur Gates s'en alla en me jetant un dernier regard, d'une neutralité que je trouvais révoltante, et quitta le bureau de la directrice sous mes yeux incendiaires. Si j'avais pu tuer avec les yeux, ça serait fait maintenant.

-Bon Miss Granger, nous devons parler d'autre chose maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de parler maintenant, Madame. Pourquoi vous écouterai-je alors que vous ne m'écoutez pas du tout ? Je suis innocente et vous préférez écouter cet empaffé ? C'est dingue.

-Cessons ces problèmes de midinettes, et passons à autre chose.

-De midinettes ? Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! On m'accuse d'avoir tenté d'embrasser un professeur alors que c'est lui qui... C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Je pourrais me plaindre au Ministère, ou même au Magemangot !

-Ça serait ridicule de déranger le Ministère pour une sottise pareille. Oublions-ça. Le Professeur Gates a mentionné un état d'inconscience pendant ce contact. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je refusais de parler, et regardais plutôt le portrait de Dumbledore qui me fixait d'un air interrogateur. De son côté, le tableau de Snape ne semblait pas m'accorder d'importance. Il était occupé à la lecture d'un livre.

-Hermione ?

Pourquoi lui parlerai-je, et pourquoi lui ferai-je confiance alors qu'elle venait de ruiner toute la relation que nous avions établie depuis la rentrée. Elle se laissait bercer par ce bellâtre de Gates comme une de ces groupies de cinquième année. Je me souvins alors de ce rêve, ou vision, avec la Vélane. Si Gates avait aussi ce sang, avait-il manipulé McGonagall pour son propre intérêt ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait eu gain de cause ?

Finalement, révéler ce que je savais pouvait être intéressant. Je m'attelais donc à décrire point par point ce que j'avais vu, et mon récit avait l'air de surprendre fortement la directrice.

-Et donc, si c'est vrai, continuai-je, ça voudrait dire que le Professeur Gates est au moins à moitié Vélane. Donc, il peut manipuler facilement les esprits faibles, ou qui se laisserait bêtement tenter par sa beauté. Ça pourrait même arriver à des personnes qui se pensent au dessus de ça, insistai-je en lui faisant bien comprendre que je parlais d'elle.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'accorder d'importance à mon éffronterie et restait obnubilée dans ses pensées.

-Je savais, dit-elle alors, que la grand-mère du Professeur Gates était la sœur de celle du Professeur Trelawney. Le mariage avec un Gates l'avait fait changer de nom, mais j'ignorais que sa mère était une Vélane. Ca explique plusieurs choses.

Ça expliquait en effet sa crédulité effarante. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui semblait l'intriguer. Elle pensait sûrement à autre chose, quelque chose dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Elle fit une pause où elle écrivit deux trois choses sur un petit carnet.

-Est-ce la première fois que vous avez ce genre de vision ? Je veux dire, des visions claires du passé, comme celle-ci ? Que ce soit par le contact ou le rêve ?

Je lui parlais alors des visions sur Malefoy, mais elle était déjà au courant de celle-ci. Une chose alors me revint, et je n'en avais parlé à personne.

-Il y a bien l'autre jour, à l'infirmerie.

-Oui ?

-J'ai fais un rêve étrange, qui paraissait réel, très réel, comme les visions que j'ai. C'était pendant mon enfance à moi. Pendant les vacances de mes huit ans. Je me souviens que dans mon rêve, un homme venait me voir, ou plutôt il venait voir mes parents. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais il ressemblait à un sorcier. Enfin, c'était un sorcier, je pouvais le sentir. Il était gros, le visage rouge et bouffi, comme toujours essoufflé et il avait une petite barbe, pas très longue, mais très fournie.

-Vous vous souvenez de son nom, ou de quelque chose qu'il aurait dit ?

-Non, c'est à ce moment là que Draco m'a réveillé.

-Je vois.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mans et semblait disparaître derrière ses longs doigts blanchâtres. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs secondes. Puis se relava en soufflant. J'entendais dehors les allées et venus des élèves dans le couloir. J'allais être en retard pour mon premier cours. C'était un cours de Potion et nous avions une évaluation. J'y pensais maintenant alors que McGonagall semblait s'éterniser dans sa réflexion. Devais-je m'excuser et partir ? Ginny allait se demander ce que je faisais.

Enfin McGonagall se leva, arpenta son bureau jusqu'à une petite commode qui existait déjà du temps de Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs et fouilla dans plusieurs dossiers. Elle prit alors quelque chose et s'avança vers moi.

-Est-ce que c'est lui ? Me demanda t-elle en tendant ce qui était une photo.

Je me rendis compte que son bras tremblait alors qu'elle me tendait l'image. Je la pris dans mes mains et la contempla. C'était une vieille photo, mais assez jeune pour être en couleur. Les contrastes et les couleurs faisaient penser aux appareils à deux sous des années 70. Sur la photo, il y avait trois personnes, McGonagall elle même, mais plus jeune, bien que parfaitement reconnaissable, et deux hommes, l'un était grand et mince, coincé dans un costume sérieux et fermé, l'autre était gros, habillé d'une robe ample. Je reconnus son visage même s'il semblait plus jeune. C'était lui, c'était mon homme du salon.

-Oui. C'est lui, le gros là. Pas le grand coincé, le gros !

-Le grand coincé, dit-elle alors qu'un sourire mystérieux venait décrisper son visage, c'était mon mari. Et ce gros monsieur, notre meilleur ami. Il s'appelait Albert Herring.

-Votre mari ?

J'ignorais à présent le gros homme qui semblait rire aux éclats, et me concentrais sur l'autre. Malgré son air coincé, on sentait qu'il était à l'aise avec les autres, et un sourire un peu crispé venait éclairer de temps en temps son visage. Le même sourire que je voyais parfois chez McGonagall. Ils étaient tellement similaires, on aurait presque dit des frères et sœurs.

-Oui, feu Mr Carron McGonagall, mon défunt mari.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez mariée, ou plutôt veuve, excusez-moi.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Mon mari est mort il y a bientôt 15 ans. La maladie l'a malheureusement emporté. Quant à l'autre personnage, Albert Herring, il s'agissait de notre meilleur ami. Lui aussi mort, il y a presque neuf ans.

-Pourquoi était-il chez moi alors que personne ne savait que j'étais une sorcière ?

-Hélas, je ne sais pas. Mon mari, Albert et moi travaillions tout les trois au Départements des mystères à cette époque. C'était avant de prendre un poste ici, après la mort de Carron. Je m'occupais surtout de la paperasserie et du bon fonctionnement du département. Mon mari travaillait dans la salle du temps, et Albert dans celle du Futur.

-Vous étiez une Langue-de-Plomb ?

-Oui, pendant peu de temps, je l'étais. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu avoir l'autorisation exceptionnelle de vous donner le Retourneur de Temps, en troisième année, grâce à mes connaissances sur place.

-Albert Herring travaillait sur les prophéties ? Donc peut-être savait-il pour moi, et peut-être même avais-je déjà fait une prophétie avant ? Mais pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, et je ne peux pas vous aider là dessus. Comme vous le savez, ce sont des informations que les Langues-de-plomb gardent secrètes. Je vais néanmoins essayer de me renseigner auprès de Cédric Moroz, celui qui y travaille actuellement.

-C'est celui qui a détecté ma prophétie à la rentrée ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Il est nouveau et découvre encore de nombreuses choses. De votre côté, contactez vos parents, peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider. Mais je connais bien les Langues-de-plomb, ils usent des sortilèges d'Oubliettes très fréquemment, n'espérez pas trop.

-Mes parents étaient trop surpris quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, s'ils m'ont caché ça c'est qu'ils mentent très bien.

Notre conversation ne s'éternisa pas plus. McGonagall me libéra après quelques informations sur les examens, et bien que je tentais d'évoquer un nouvelle fois l'affaire avec le Professeur Gates, elle m'ignora grossièrement et me renvoya dehors. Les idées quelque peu changées par cette histoire de Langue-de-Plomb et de mari mort, j'en oubliais presque d'être révoltée et en colère, mais alors que je rejoignais mes camarades en Salle de Potion, où j'arrivais en retard, la colère et la frustration reprirent le dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, debout devant ma table et mon chaudron, j'expliquais à Ginny tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Quel connard, dit alors Ginny, bien trop fort, sous l'œil révolté au sourcil froncé du Professeur Slughorn.

-Miss Weasley ? Que se passe t-il pour qu'un langage si violente teinte malheureusement notre ambiance de classe ?

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je pensais à autre chose.

-Très bien. Concentrez vous sur vos racines !

Ginny reprit les deux racines de mandragore qu'elle pela et découpa en fine lamelle. De mon côté, j'écrasais avec le dos de la cuillère quelques yeux séchés de botruk. Le chaudron en étain bouillonnait d'un liquide violet à l'odeur aigre, dans quelques minutes, et si nous nous débouillions correctement, l'épais mélange allait se transformer en liquide rose soyeux. Une potion destinée à soigner quelques problèmes de douleurs musculaires. Ginny et moi, dorénavant pharmaciennes amateurs, n'avions pas vraiment d'intérêt pour cette potion, et ça me rappelait trop, de mon côté, les fioles infectes que me faisait boire Miss Pomfresh depuis le début de l'année. Et je commençais sérieusement à me lasser de l'infirmerie.

Nous arrivions à cacher nos bavardages et échangions sur l'infâme Professeur Gates et ces techniques de manipulation. Ginny, révoltée, avait envie de monter lui casser les noix : « pour lui apprendre ce qu'est le respect d'une élève. », de mon côté j'avais dorénavant un avantage sur lui, je connaissais un passage douloureux de son enfance, et j'avais bien l'intention de l'utiliser contre lui, ou de me venger de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le cours enfin terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les serres où un cours de Botanique nous attendait. Sur le chemin, au détour d'un couloir, alors que la conversation avec Ginny avait tourné sur les festivités d'Halloween qui approchaient dans deux jours, Draco m'aborda.

-Granger, je dois te parler, deux secondes.

-Oui ?

-En privé s'il te plait, me demanda t-il.

Je regardais Ginny, curieuse, et lui fit signe que ça allait. Elle continua alors que je m'arrêtais pour parler à Draco.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Ginny pendant le cours de Potion. Sur le Professeur Gates, j'ai tout entendu.

-Tu nous écoutes dans notre dos ?

-Non, je travaillais en silence, et vous bavardiez à côté, c'est différent ! Bref, je voulais te prévenir, Gates est un sale type ! Ce mec est pas clair, il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir des choses sur Voldemort et la guerre, il me fait suivre par d'autres élèves. Il n'est pas net, et je suis certain qu'il pourrait te faire du mal.

-C'est gentil, Malefoy, mais je sais me protéger toute seule.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, il aura raison. Il a tout le monde dans sa poche, même McGonagall, qui m'a traité de parano quand je suis venu me plaindre hier midi. Quand Gates a apprit que j'avais osé dire des choses sur lui à McGonagall il m'a retenu à part avant la fête pour me menacer.

-Te menacer ?

-Il m'a prévenu qu'il savait des choses sur moi, et que s'il voulait, il pouvait tout dire à tout le monde, que je devais m'estimer heureux d'être accepter ici, et encore que je devais me plier à l'ordre... Enfin des trucs du genre.

-Mais, enfin,c'est ridicule, pourquoi est-ce qu'il...

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ridicule, s'énerva alors Malefoy, que j'avais rarement vu dans cet état. Il ne cessait de regarder nerveusement autour de lui, passant d'une voix forte aux chuchotements sans cesse.

-Ecoute, merci de me prévenir. Je sais qu'il est timbré maintenant, et je ferais attention.

-Comment est-ce que tu feras si tu dois encore être seule avec lui dans sa classe. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas te sauter dessus encore. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas essayé avec d'autres élèves plus faciles à manipuler.

-McGonagall doit venir assister aux cours avec moi, au moins, nous ne seront pas seuls.

-Et tu crois que McGonagall va rester ? Si tôt qu'il lui dira, elle quittera la salle, et te laissera seule.

-Et quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? J'ai besoin de ces cours, et j'ai besoin de son savoir. Malgré tout, il sait plein de choses, il peut m'aider. Je sais me défendre. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Venir avec moi pour garder un œil sur lui ?

-Oui, m'interrompit-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, je viendrais avec toi, tous les soirs s'il y a besoin. Je resterais avec toi pour le surveiller. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec ce type.

Je trouvais l'idée soudaine de Malefoy étrange et très déplacée. Son obsession pour Gates semblait malsaine, et l'idée de me suivre partout pour me servir de garde du corps, encore plus insensée. Parce que premièrement, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, je suis Hermione Granger, je me débrouille bien seule, et que deuxièmement, je doutais Gates aussi dangereux. Certes, il avait menti à McGonagall pour se protéger et me faire passer pour une allumeuse, mais, même si l'attitude était macho, égoïste et déplorable, ça en faisait un sale type, mais pas quelqu'un de dangereux.

-J'y réfléchis, Draco, dis-je alors pour me laisser le temps de faire le point sur cette idée.

D'un certain côté, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'encombrer d'un Malefoy paranoïaque dans les pattes, et surtout pendant ces moments avec Gates, qui étaient particulièrement intimes, par sur le plan physique (quoi que), mais surtout sur le côté émotionnel. J'apprenais à voir des choses, à dire des choses qui étaient très personnelles, et j'étais sans doute trop pudique pour le partager avec Draco. De l'autre, l'attitude nerveuse de Draco, et son affolement me donnait envie de le croire, et l'avoir à mes côtés était assez réconfortant, d'une certaine manière. C'était étrange tout ça.

Je le libérais, ou me libérais de lui, plutôt, et rejoignis rapidement Ginny qui attendait avec les autres devant les serres du Professeur Chourave.

-Alors ? Me chuchota t-elle.

-Plus tard, répondis-je alors que Draco venait aussi attendre à quelques mètres.

La journée passa et ce n'est que le soir, que je pris ma décision. Ginny avait pourtant tenté en vain de me convaincre du contraire, mais c'est avec des idées derrière la tête que j'envoyais une petite lettre magique à Draco pour lui dire de me rejoindre dès le soir, devant la salle de Divination. Je ne sais pas trop où le blondinet tête à claque pouvait être, mais la magie du sortilège allait e trouver à ma place.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon repas, je rejoignais la tour de Divination, passant dans ce fameux cinquième étage que j'avais dorénavant en répugnance. C'est avec un certain soulagement, et grand sourire, que je retrouvais Draco, assis sagement sur un bord de fenêtre. Il regardait dehors et n'avait pas entendu mes pas de chat. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il regardait, mais son visage était calme, tr7s calme, et c'était sans doute la première fois que je le voyais ainsi depuis le début de l'année. Pas de sourcils froncés, pas rictus froid, il était apaisé, et semblait rêvé. Il portait une grosse écharpe verte et argent qui cachait ses oreilles et sa nuque, et une des capes d'hiver que les élèves portaient généralement quand le froid s'abattait. C'était le cas en ce moment. Draco n'avait jamais été vraiment très grand, mais recouvert de tant de couche de vêtement, il paraissait tout petit. Cette grosse cape et son écharpe ne laissait apparaître qu'une petite tête blonde. On aurait dit un petit oiseau confortablement installé dans un nid douillet. Je trouvais l'image mignonne. J'étais à quelques mètres de lui, mais il semblait pourtant ignorer ma présence. Le regard toujours dans le vague, l'esprit occupé à quelques rêveries. J'aurais voulu être dans sa tête pour savoir quoi.

J'étais d'ailleurs sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir dire ça, et à le faire.

J'arrivais finalement derrière lui, et le surpris avec un petit raclement de gorge. Il sursauta légèrement, et se retourna soudainement. Son visage avait repris cette attitude grave et sombre qui le quittait plus.

-Salut Draco. On y va ?

-Je te suis, Granger.

Je frappais à la porte et entrais. Nous trouvâmes alors Gates et McGonagall en pleine conversation autour d'un thé. Gates riait comme à son habitude, d'un petit rire sec qui imprimait de jolis plis autour de ses yeux.

-Ah, Miss Granger, pile à l'heure. Et Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez Malefoy ? Demanda t-il en se renfrognant.

-Rien, je reste juste pour voir.

-Juste pour voir ? Je ne crois pas que j'accepte de touristes dans ma salle, Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Et pourtant ça sera le cas, ajoutai-je impertinente. Si Madame la directrice reste pour nous surveiller, alors j'ai aussi le droit d'avoir quelqu'un pour me surveiller. Draco est curieux de savoir ce qu'on peut bien apprendre en Divination, lui même croit avoir des facultés, et il me semble que l'un des principes de Poudlard, c'est l'éducabilité de tous ? Non ? Ais-je tord, Madame la Directrice, demandai-je d'un ton très pompeux.

-Oui, enfin, non, je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est notre principe. Mais ceci est un cours particulier, et un peu spécial, je ne suis pas sur que la place de Malefoy... dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en réfléchissant. Bon, puisqu'il est là, qu'il reste.

-Mais, enfin, Minerva !

-C'est ainsi Rémi, il restera.

C'était une première victoire et le visage de désapprobation de Gates me mettait de bonne humeur. Le malaise de McGonagall face à cette situation, et sa place inconfortable entre ses élèves et ses professeurs me remplissait aussi de joie. Elle avait cédé à la facilité en écoutant bêtement Gates plus tôt dans la matinée, alors elle allait en subir les conséquences. Mes conséquences !

Le cours pouvait commencer, et alors que nous étions deux habituellement, nous étions dorénavant quatre. Le cours intime et particulier se transformait soudainement en un spectacle étrange où chaque geste, chaque parole entre Gates et moi étaient écoutés, analysés et aussitôt jugés par nos deux spectateurs. L'ambiance étrange m'allait très bien, je savais que sur ce point j'avais l'avantage. Malgré ses habitudes de demi-vélane, Gates avait oublié ce qu'était une femme qui lui résistait, et je trouvais un malin plaisir à le torturer. Le sourire entendu de Draco qui comprenait mon jeu, assit au fond de la classe, ajoutait à mon plaisir.

Ces cours particuliers allaient devenir un vrai régal.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 _Note : Fin du chapitre 10. Dans les deux suivants on s'approchera vite de Noël et une tête connue mais oubliée viendra semer la zizanie dans un duo qui se rapproche._

 _On se retrouve mercredi prochain. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. A bientôt._


	11. Le vent glacé sur mes joues

_Note : Un gros retard d'une semaine à cause d'un surplus de travail qui ne m'a autorisé aucune pause créative. Je vais me rattraper avec un deuxième chapitre dès ce weekend pour me mettre à jour, et on reprend normalement la semaine prochaine._

 _Réponse aux reviews : Swangranger : Merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi agréables. J'essaye de rendre Gates intéressant, pour l'instant on vient d'apercevoir une des faces de sa personnalité, mais il reste beaucoup de chose à connaître sur lui et ses motivations. Jujub : Merci beaucoup, j'espère aussi avoir plus de review, c'est plutôt maigre en ce moment, mais j'écris surtout pour moi. Bookengulfer : Je n'avais pas pensé à Lockhart. Mais je pense que les motivations de Gates sont plus profondes qu'un besoin de notoriété._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **Le vent glacé sur mes joues**

 **16 novembre**

Voilà déjà plus d'un mois que ma relation avec McGonagall était devenue conflictuelle. J'attendais toujours des nouvelles d'un éventuel professeur d'occlumancie, mais elle refusait de m'en parler. L'accès à son bureau m'était dorénavant refusé, ce qu'elle justifiait par une besoin de tranquillité dans un moment d'intense travail (alors que je ne la voyais pas travailler plus que de raison), et je trouvais cette attitude particulièrement puérile.

Son attitude avait clairement changé depuis que Draco s'était imposé en classe de divination. Ce dernier avait les idées plutôt tenaces puisqu'il n'avait loupé aucun de mes rendez-vous avec le Professeur Gates. Se tenant toujours à l'écart, Draco observait, attentif, tout ce que nous faisions, et notait parfois quelques notes sur un petit carnet qu'il cachait sous sa cape. A son habitude, il prenait le plus souvent des notes quand la distance entre Gates et moi s'amenuisait suite à des exercices de lecture dans les mains. Les bruits incroyablement exagérés de la plume qui grattait son carnet avaient le don d'irriter profondément Gates qui se parait alors d'un sourire crispé et prenait aussitôt de la distance. Le petit jeu entre lui et Draco était amusant, et Draco semblait l'emporter facilement.

Repoussant encore la punition injuste qu'il devait me donner, Gates insistait pourtant régulièrement sur cette épée de Damoclès qui me pendait au dessus la tête : "N'oubliez pas, Hermione, vous me devez toujours un samedi soir pour votre punition", disait-il haut et fort pour se faire entendre de Draco. Leur petit jeu étrange me gênait parfois.

J'étais actuellement dans la Bibliothèque, seule, cherchant un peu de tranquillité dans cet océan d'attention. Quand Draco n'était pas sur mon dos, c'était Gates, ou alors Ginny, curieuse comme une pie, qui voulait toujours tout savoir de ce petit jeu qu'elle trouvait très drôle.

De mon côté, ce que je trouvais moins drôle, c'était l'arrivée imminente des examens de fin de première période. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, confiants, mais de mon côté, avec toutes ses bêtises qui m'entouraient, je voyais face à moi le gouffre immense de mon ignorance. Je ne savais presque rien. J'étais loin de maîtriser toutes les connaissances requises pour une septième année, malgré les protestations de mes professeurs et de mon groupe de travail.

Je n'étais qu'une cinglée, selon Draco. Une cinglée qu'il suivait presque partout, néanmoins, puisque je le vis apparaître dans un coin d'un rayonnage. Je me levais et le rejoignais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Chuchotai-je en tâchant de ne pas me faire entendre par Mlle Pince « très déçue par mon comportement » depuis mon altercation avec Rusard devant sa porte.

-Je révise, comme toi, j'ai le droit, non ?

-Tu ne viens jamais ici !

-Si, souvent !

-Jamais, ajoutai-je en haussant la voix.

Les regards autour de moi se firent furieux. Je pris conscience du bruit, et de l'attitude digne d'un première année qui joue au « non, si, non, si ». Je retournais m'asseoir à ma table, bien décidée à ignorer Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas la même idée en tête, puisqu'il vint se poser face à moi, une pile de livre dans la main.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Quoi ? Répondit-il sans me regarder.

-Il y a de la place partout, et toi tu me colles. Tu peux pas aller ailleurs ? La bibliothèque est assez grande.

-Rien ne m'empêche de me mettre là. J'ai le droit.

-Si tu restes là, tant mieux, c'est moi qui bouge.

Je pris mes papiers et mes livres pour m'installer un peu plus loin, et sans lui accorder un regard, je continuais mes activités. Je révisais actuellement la métamorphose. Étrange de réviser une matière très portée sur la pratique, me diriez-vous ? Il y avait bien une partie théorique, et j'étais certaine qu'elle tomberait à l'examen. Apprenant par cœur les procédés de transformation, je fus encore dérangée par une nouvelle intrusion.

-Salut Hermione, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Je levais la tête, Luna me faisait face, la tête étrangement tournée de l'autre côté.

-Euh, oui si tu veux, Luna, répondis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire et s'assit face à moi, sortant elle aussi ses affaires. J'aperçus alors Draco, qui me regardait les sourcils froncés.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir Luna, et c'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi, fis-je un peu plus fort.

Les yeux de Draco roulèrent de consternation, et se reposèrent sur son livre. Un point pour Hermione. Luna me rendit mon sourire, et se mit à lire un épais livre à la couverture vide. Elle feuilletait les pages frénétiquement, cherchant je ne savais quoi. Le bruit m'énervait, mais je la laissais faire. Je retournais sur mes formules.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans leurs salles communes, et pour finalement se rendre dans la Grande Salle où un repas réchauffant les attendait. Je restais presque seule à étudier. Je grelottais de froid dans cette grande salle qui n'était pas chauffé, à l'exception de la cheminée près du bureau de Mlle Pince.

-Trop froid, dis-je toute seule.

Le dernier élève restant, Draco, ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et ne leva pas la tête de son livre. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'en attendais ? Qu'il se lève me poser son manteau sur les épaules, à la manière d'un film romantique prévisible ? Il n'eut absolument pas une seule réaction. Mais pourquoi m'attendais-je à une réaction romantique ?

Bref, je devais me concentrer sur mon livre, me concentrer sur mes examens, et pas sur cette tête blonde de l'autre côté.

Quelques minutes suivirent, mais je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu toute concentration. Tant pis, je devais arrêter là. Je pris mes affaires et décidai de rejoindre Ginny dans le stade de Quidditch. Un peu d'air frai (très frai même) me ferait un bien fou.

Sans accorder le moindre regard à Draco, je quittai la bibliothèque en saluant très poliment Mlle Pince, Reine cruelle et sans partage sur ce royaume de papier. C'est tout juste si elle m'accordait un « au revoir » en retour.

Descendant les étages rapidement, je tombais sur Emy et Blaise, qui roucoulaient et flânaient gaiement dans un des couloirs du Rez-de-Chaussée.

-Salut les amoureux.

-Coucou Hermione, dit Emy, où vas-tu ?

-Je vais rejoindre Ginny à l'entraînement de Quidditch, dis-je d'une voix aiguë que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Dans ce froid ?

-J'ai ce qu'il faut, dis-je en montrant la grosse écharpe tricotée par Mrs Weasley qui entouraient mon cou et descendait presque jusqu'à mes genoux.

Blaise dit alors quelque chose à Emy que je n'entendis pas, le couloir occupé résonnait du vacarme des élèves plus jeunes.

-Ouais, Blaise a raison, on va vous rejoindre, on part vite récupérer de quoi résister au froid et on vient vous rejoindre, me dit-elle juste avant de se sauver en tenant son grand copain silencieux par la main.

Je continuais mon chemin et rejoignis le terrain d'entraînement. Le froid avait chassé les élèves. La neige n'avait pas encore pointé son nez, mais un froid sec et cassant semblait peser lourdement sur le parc, comme une chape de plomb, lourde et imposante. Le froid semblait stopper le temps, et j'y trouvais un certain plaisir. Les sons étaient faibles et diffus, pas de cris, de piaillement comme dans les couloirs occupés par les petits sorciers, pas non plus un silence studieux de bibliothèque seulement rayé par les grattements réguliers des plumes, mais plutôt une absence de bruit, un arrêt sur image, une pause dans tout ce qui était.

Ce grand silence et cette pause reposante malgré ce froid mordant m'attiraient. J'y trouvais un certain bonheur, un certain repos. Il disparaissait progressivement alors que j'arrivais dans le stade, laissant place au woooosh bruyants des balais qui perçaient et déchiraient le ciel, et les cris énervés et autoritaires de Ginny qui distribuait des ordres comme des sorts, avec précision, rapidité, et surtout une autorité sans faille.

-Ah, Hermione ! Salut ! Me cria t-elle de son balais en passant rapidement à mes côtés. BRENTON, CONSOLIDE TA POSITION !

Elle était déjà repartie pour hurler sur l'un des jeunes poursuiveurs qu'elle harcelait d'ordres et reproches. Je la trouvais un peu dure, mais je savais qu'elle voulait faire gagner les Gryffondors plus que quiconque, et je savais aussi par source fraternelle qu'elle s'imaginait souvent une carrière professionnelle dans le milieu même si elle se gardait bien de m'en parler. Je suppose que mon manque d'attrait pour le quidditch que j'appelais souvent un « sport de brute » devant elle ne lui donnait pas forcément envie de me parler de ses projets futurs. Peut-être devrais-je faire plus attention désormais.

Je m'installais en hauteur, sur les bancs des spectateurs, à l'abri du vent, caché par une palissade en bois. J'observais tranquillement le bal aérien des balais qui virevoltaient de droite à gauche dans une souplesse plus ou moins assurée. Je remarquais notamment que les jeunes recrues n'étaient pas toujours à l'aise, et hésitaient même à user de la force envers leurs équipiers plus anciens, ce que ces derniers osaient faire sans vergogne.

Je fermai les yeux un peu. Me laissant écouter seulement le son reposant de l'air fouetté par les balais, et des cris éloignés de Ginny. Je sentais quelque chose venir, quelque chose que j'avais déjà expérimenté. Une vision.

C'était ça, cet espèce de flou qui m'entourait soudainement, cette manière d'entendre les bruits comme étouffés, cette sensation de repos et de chaleur qui m'entourait. Je le sentais, ça arrivait. Je devais me concentrer, je ne voulais pas tomber dans les pommes encore, je savais que si je me concentrais, peut être pourrais-je le contrôler. Les sons autour de moi s'effacèrent, les cris de Ginny semblaient étouffés par des murs de coton, ma tête lourde dansaient de droite à gauche, cherchant de manière incontrôlée à se poser au sol. C'était comme s'endormir de manière forcée.

 _Ouvre les yeux Hermione ouvre-les. Reste concentrée, tu dois rester concentrée. Je respirais de manière cadencée, à la manière d'un effort intense. L'air froid qui entrait dans mes poumons me tenait éveillée. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi, le stade de Quidditch était toujours là, mais tout était différent. Les gradins étaient remplis. Les bruits étouffés de la foule ne semblaient pas exister, comme un murmure à peine audible. Sur le terrain, des joueurs filaient à toute allure. Des rouge et des verts. Des gryffondors et des Serpentards._

 _Je regardais autour de moi et j'y trouvais la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Ron Weasley, mon cher Ron, le visage absent, totalement absorbé par le match. Je l'appelais, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Une voix, derrière moi, retentit alors :_

 _-Il ne t'entend pas._

 _Sursautant je me retournais. Assis sur la marche au dessus, Draco, d'un air rêveur regardait le match._

 _-C'est toi qui... allai-je demander soudainement interrompue par un cri._

 _Me retournant sur le terrain, je vis alors avec stpéfaction un corps inerte au sol. Ron se leva brutalement, je voyais l'horreur grandir dans son visage alors que je reconnaissais à mon tour Ginny, allongée immobile au sol, la jambe gauche pliée dans un angle étrange._

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

Je fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. J'étais revenu dans le froid glacial de ce mois de novembre. Face à moi, Blaise, le regard inquiet, me tenait par les bras, et me secouait avec vigueur. A côté, la bouche ouverte dans une sorte de stupeur muette, Emy me regardait étrangement. Comme si elle me voyait pour la première foi.

-Hermione ?

Je regardais alors Blaise et lui fit un sourire.

-Oh, ça va ? Tu étais bizarre quand on est arrivé. T'étais toute blanche, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux convulsés. C'était pas beau. Ça va ? Me demanda t-il une seconde fois.

Je voyais bien en lui une sorte d'affolement, mais il semblait malgré tout soulagé de me voir me redresser et m'asseoir correctement.

-Ça va, merci Blaise, je me suis juste assoupie quelques secondes, je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as dis des trucs bizarres, insista t-il.

-Ouais, ajouta Emy, tu as dis un truc comme : Tomber pour se relever, et casser pour recoller.

-Non, la corrigea Blaise, c'était plus : Tomber pour mieux marcher, Casser pour mieux coller.

-Merci, dis-je aux deux amoureux, ça va très bien. Ça m'arrive parfois, de parler, je veux dire, c'est pas très grave. Ginny dit que je parle à mes livres de temps en temps, en pleine nuit, ajoutai-je en feignant un petit rire gêné.

Ce faux aveux mi-honteux sembla les rassurer et leur faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient entendu, quant à moi, je me souvenais exactement de ce que j'avais dit, et Blaise avait raison. Que je fasse une prophétie ne m'étonnait plus, ce qui me laissait pantoise, c'était surtout le fait que c'était la première fois que je contrôlais la vision, ne tombais pas dans les pommes et me souvenais exactement de ce que j'avais dit. La première fois que je contrôlais tout.

Je changeais de sujet, et parlais alors de Ginny et de l'équipe. Les amoureux plaisantaient en feignant la dispute sur la capacité de chaque maison à gagner la coupe. La rivalité entre maison ne semblait pas affecter le couple, mais ils s'amusaient à se lancer quelques piques pour se taquiner, ce à quoi je répondais à mon tour pour défendre les Gryffondors. En vrai, je n'écoutais rien. Je me fichais totalement du Quidditch. Ma seule préoccupation était : Quand Ginny allait-elle tomber ? Pourquoi Ron était-il là, alors qu'il est hors du pays depuis quatre mois ? Et qui m'avait parlé ? Était-ce Draco ?

Il me semblait clair que c'était lui, mais pourquoi pouvait-il me parler alors que je n'entendais pas les autres ? Et surtout, soyons logique, qu'est ce qu'il faisait assit à la tribune des Gryffondors ?

-Le match entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sera primordial, ajouta alors Blaise un peu plus fort, me sortant de mes interrogations.

-Oui, le match, dis-je. C'est quand ?

-C'est quand ? Le match le plus important de ce début d'année ? C'est le 21 !

-Le 21 novembre ?

-Non, dit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais folle à lier. Le 21 décembre, c'est le match pré-Noël. Tout le monde sait ça... Tu ne suis pas trop le quidditch non ?

-Euh, non, pas trop.

-Pourtant avec Harry, Ron et Ginny autour de toi, tu es presque obligée d'être plongée dedans.

-Je sais, je sais.

Je détournais la conversation, mais je pensais à une chose, dans ma vision le stade était couvert d'une fine pellicule de neige. Si le prochain match était en fin décembre, ça correspondait. La seule chose qui clochait était la présence de Ron, qui était loin de Poudlard.

Nous nous mîmes finalement à encourager Ginny à notre manière, toujours posés sur le banc, alors que cette dernière tentait vainement de tenir en ordre son équipe malgré les divertissements que nous lui offrions. Finalement, après une demi-heure où la température ne cessait de chuter, Ginny donna un dernier coup de sifflet à l'entraînement, et tous descendirent poser ce qui restait de leurs carcasses épuisées et éreintées par un entraînement sans faille.

Les joues rougies par le froid, Ginny se posa à nos côtés. Elle sentait cette odeur étrange de quand elle revenait de ces longues cessions d'entraînement : Un mélange de transpiration, de cette poudre blanche que les joueurs utilisaient pour le pas glisser et de la cire Made in Weasley qu'elle mettait sur les branchages de son vieux balais. C'était une odeur douce, enivrante et épicée, je suppose que c'était une odeur assez masculine, mais elle donnait un côté terriblement envoûtant à Ginny.

Blaise, lui même joueur de quidditch, ne cessa de faire des remarques très pertinentes et positives sur les façons de faire de Ginny. Je suppose qu'il avait raison, mais je n'y connaissais rien. Les laissant parler, Emy et moi prenions la tête du groupe, rentrant doucement vers le château. Notre petit groupe était le dernier dehors, et la condensation qui sortait de nos bouches alors que nous parlions, était le seul signe de vie dans ce grand parc déserté.

A peine rentrés, nous fûmes agressés par Draco qui prit ses grands airs face au groupe.

-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda t-il. Blaise, ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda calmement le grand serpentard.

-Nous devions parler ce soir, tu t'en souviens pas ? Insista Draco avec un regard appuyé.

Sans savoir ce quoi ils parlaient, et ce qui était sous-entendu, je me rendais bien compte qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. J'aurais pu m'en mêler et fouiller dans leurs têtes, mais à quoi bon ? J'avais promis à McGonagall de ne pas le faire. Je m'étais promise à moi-même aussi.

-Ah, Granger, McGonagall veut te voir au fait, dit-alors Draco en se retournant vers moi alors qu'il partait. Elle te demande depuis plus d'une heure.

Je ne lui répondis pas, le laissant s'éloigner avec ses airs qu'il avait retrouvé, discutant vivement avec Blaise. Je regardais Emy et Ginny, toujours aussi sale et pleine de transpiration. Elles me firent un signe de tête pour me montrer qu'elles comprenaient.

-Moi je dois aller prendre une douche, dit alors Ginny, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure dans la Salle Commune et on ira manger ? On est déjà pas en avance.

-Je vous laisse alors les filles, salut, répondit Emy en nous quittant.

-Et bien Ginny, Blaise avait l'air impressionné par tout ce que tu peux faire sur un balais, c'est bien non ?

Ses joues qui avaient retrouvé le chaud du château se mirent à rougir plus encore. Son regard fuyant trahissait un point sensible.

-Quoi ? oui, j'en sais rien. Pourquoi ça serait bien ? Hein ?

-Et bien, comme vous devez les affronter dans un peu plus d'un mois, peut-être te laissera t-il assister à ses entraînements. Ça te permettrait de voir leurs techniques.

-Ah,oui d'accord. Pourquoi pas. Bon je te laisse.

Elle me quitta précipitamment. J'étais désormais seule dans cette entrée. En partant vers le couloir qui menait au bureau de McGonagall, j'observais les sabliers géants posés dans l'entrée. Les petits grains de sable ne bougeaient pas. Serdaigle était devant avec une avance confortable. Deuxième, les Serpentards n'étaient pas loin de laisser leur place aux Gryffondors, troisième avec peu d'écart. Et enfin, les Poufsouffles occupaient la dernière place, talonnant de près les deux de devant.

Les Serdaigles bien ancrés sur la plus haute marche, la deuxième place promettait quant à elle une bagarre vive. Alors que je quittais des yeux les scores, quelques grains tombèrent du côté des gryffondors. Nous venions de gagner 15 points, et passions ainsi devant les Serpentards. Deux petits élèves de deuxième année qui passaient à côté de moi se mirent à crier leur joie en regardant les places s'inverser.

Laissant là ces petits Gryffondors, je montais tranquillement et arrivais devant le bureau de McGonagall. Heureusement, je connaissais le mot de passe, mais arrivé devant la porte, passée la gargouille et son escalier, je restais bloquée. La porte était fermée à clé, chose nouvelle.

-Madame la directrice, demandai-je en cognant contre la porte. Madame ?

J'entendis un peu de bruit derrière la porte, puis des pas, le son de la clé qui s'enfonçait dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. McGonagall me dit alors d'entrer. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et m'observa autant que je l'observais. Je remarquais notamment qu'elle cachait de terribles cernes sous ses montures de lunettes épaisses.

-Madame, vous vouliez me voir ? dis-je en rompant le silence.

-Oui, Miss Granger, commença t-elle (Elle avait repris cette habitude froide de m'appeler par mon nom de famille). Je viens de trouver un professeur d'occlumancie pour vous.

-Ah bon ? C'est super, répondis-je presque choquée.

Je ne m'attendais plus à en voir un. Je croyais que McGonagall, à sa manière, refusait de m'en trouver un pour me montrer sa désapprobation sur l'affaire entre moi et Gates. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées, peut-être étais-je celle qui agissait de manière puérile.

-Oui, il ne viendra pas tout de suite, il a beaucoup de travail, mais il viendra vers le moi de Janvier ou février vous donner quelques leçons très rudimentaires.

-Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit, Madame, demandai-je poliment.

-Il s'agit de Harry Potter.

-Harry ? Mais.. Mais je croyais qu'il ne devait pas. Je vous avais demandé de ne pas le prendre. Je croyais qu'on...

-Et bien non, m'interrompit-elle brusquement. Je suis votre directrice, et je choisis les professeurs de cet établissement. J'ai choisi Mr Potter qui est qualifié sur ce sujet et qui s'est rendu disponible pour vour. Maintenant j'espère que vous saurez agir de manière mature, et que vous ne ferez perdre ni votre temps, ni celui de Potter, ou encore ni le mien. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, Madame.

C'était donc ça, sa vengeance. Et de quoi se vengeait-elle exactement ? Parce que j'ai refusé de laisser Gates mentir honteusement sur ces harcèlements, parce que j'ai osé remettre en question la parole d'un menteur et d'un manipulateur. Ce satané bonhomme continuait de me harceler à sa manière, et j'étais presque certaine que c'était son idée, de choisir Harry comme Professeur d'Occlumancie.

-Puis-je me retirer, Madame ?

-Oui.

Je me levais doucement, et m'apprêtais à partir quand elle me rappela.

-Attendez, Hermione.

Allons bon, on était de retour avec le « Hermione ». Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas avec cette femme ? Elle agissait presque comme une cinglée parfois. Deux personnalités, la gentille, proche et bienveillante, qui voulait mon bien et m'aidait, et la garce coincée au service d'un bellâtre idiot. J'étais maintenant en face d'un sourire apaisé, presque honteux. Elle rougissait un peu. Était-ce la gentille ou une autre tentative de manipulation.

-Asseyez vous. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

Je revenais donc m'asseoir sur la chaise et notait que son comportement avait bien changé. Elle ne me regardait pas en face, et fouillait dans son bureau. Elle en sortit une grosse chemise cartonnée aux coins en cuir. Un sceau scellait un morceau de ficelle ancienne qui fermait cette grosse enveloppe. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit évaporer la cire rouge et poussa la petite ficelle sur le côté. Elle poussa alors le tout vers moi.

Je pris la pochette cartonnée et y jetai un regard curieux et méfiant. Sur le dessus de la chemise, un grand dessin d'armoiries avait été imprimé dans l'encre violette, ancienne. Je reconnaissais là l'image du Ministère de la Magie.

-Tenez, c'est pour vous, me dit-elle alors.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandai-je.

-Ce dossier n'existe normalement pas, il est extrêmement confidentiel. Sa seule existence pourrait vous valoir de sérieux problèmes à vous et à moi.

-Mais il y a quoi dedans ?

-Ce sont toutes mes notes, celles de mon mari, et celles d'Albert sur un projet.

-Un projet ?

-Le projet TimeLord, un projet secret, uniquement connu des Langues-de-Plomb. Même le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas au courant. Lisez tout ceci, je pense que ça vous concerne, mais ne soyez pas trop prompte à nous juger, vous ne savez pas ce que c'était de vivre à cette époque.

J'étais sans voix. Que penser ? Que penser déjà de ce revirement de comportement, elle passait pour une gamine revancharde depuis plus d'un mois, me parlant à peine, ne manifestant qu'une autorité débordante, et soudainement, ça. Cette chose entre mes mains. Ces textes, ces notes, ces photos qui passaient dans mes mains alors que j'essayais de faire un inventaire rapide de tout ce que ça contenait.

-Vous lirez ça ailleurs, Hermione, emportez-le, je ne veux pas le voir.

Je me levais, refermant la ficelle autour du petit crochet autrefois couvert de cire. Mon manteau et mon écharpe déjà sur le dos, je filais rapidement quand elle ajouta, alors que ma main appuyait sur la poignée.

-Hermione, ne... Ne faites pas lire ça aux autres. Gardez Ginny en dehors de ça. C'est très personnel, et très dangereux.

-Oui Madame.

Je descendais les escaliers, laissant ensuite la gargouille se refermer derrière moi alors que je prenais la direction de la Salle Commune. Un dossier sur un travail de Langues-de-Plomb. Oui, j'allais garder ça pour moi, c'était certain, oui tout ceci était secret, je m'en rendais compte. Et personne, à part moi, ne devait savoir que ce fichier existait. Je m'arrêtais dans un couloir vide et désert, ouvrir mon sac et cacha ce dossier entre deux pages d'un livre d'étude des Runes. J'étais la seule à étudier cette matière en septième année, personne n'irait fouiller dedans.

Ginny m'attendait depuis un petit moment. Nous étions franchement en retard, la plupart des élèves avait déjà terminé de manger leur légumes de saison et s'attaquaient au dessert alors que nous franchissions la lourde porte de la Grande Salle sous les reproches sifflants de Rusard.

Le repas fut rapide, je devais rejoindre Draco et Gates dans la salle de divination pour une petite demi-heure de cours de Divination. Je décidais de garder ma vision de l'après-midi pour moi. Si tout se produisait pendant le match, je savais que je pourrais l'arrêter. J'avais vu, tout vu, j'en étais consciente, je me souvenais de ma vision, et au moment où Ginny tomberait, je lèverais ma baguette et la sauverais.

Je trouvais Draco, au même endroit, en avance penché vers la grande fenêtre, assis sur le rebord en pierre. Il tenait dans sa main un journal. Je reconnus la Gazette du Sorcier. Ma surprise fut totale quand je m'aperçus, avançant discrètement vers lui, qu'il essuyait une larme au coin de sa joue.

-Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je d'une voix douce.

-Rien, dit-il surpris, me faisant dos, une main sur le visage, essuyant probablement les traces de ses larmes.

-Non, pas rien, je viens de te voir essuyer une larme. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Je te dis que c'est rien, laisse moi tranquille.

-Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais pleurer, alors dis moi ce qui se passe. Tu sais tout sur moi et mon don, je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus sur toi. Après tout je... tentai-je de dire, interrompu par un journal qui vola dans ma direction.

Ramassant le journal après un petit cri de désapprobation, je m'aperçus que le sujet principal de la page ouverte était le jeune homme assit en face de moi.

 _DRACO MALEFOY, IMPUNITE D'UN MANGEMORT CONVAINCU_ , titrait l'article. Une photo prise pendant le procès montrait un Draco fermé, aux sourcils froncés, qui jetait un regard dur aux bancs des journalistes. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Je parcourais des yeux l'article.

* * *

 _Nouvel arrivé à Poudlard, Draco Malefoy, le fils du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, emprisonné à Askaban, semble jouir d'une totale impunité. Le procès du jeune homme s'est déroulé dans la plus grande confidentialité, et le jugement souffrirait, d'une source qui se veut anonyme, d'un manque de preuves nécessaires._

 _Nous savons pourtant ici, à la rédaction de la Gazette, et de source sure, que Draco Malefoy aurait agit pour le compte de Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu. Des témoins pertinents reviennent avec douleur sur les exactions des Mangemorts contre les sang-mêlés ou les enfants de Moldus, et de nombreux d'entre eux soulignent le rôle important de Draco Malefoy dans ces agissements._

 _Nous nous sommes rendu à Poudlard pour tenter de comprendre comment Draco Malefoy pouvait agir comme un élève normal après les horreurs qu'il aurait perpétué. Un de ces professeurs, le remarquable Professeur Gates, parle d'un élève intelligent, manipulateur et charismatique. Il influencerait facilement les autres élèves : « Tout le monde ne tombe pas les mailles de son filet, ajoute le professeur, et certains élèves ici s'indignent de sa présence. Il crée un environnement malsain, et certains jeunes élèves se sentent en danger. Il effraie les gens, où les manipule. Mais certaines jeunes filles de sa promotion, pourtant victimes de ses abus autrefois, le suivent bêtement sans le remettre en question. »_

 _La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, n'a pas voulu s'exprimer sur ses choix, mais d'aucuns disent ici que la directrice manque de recul, qu'elle accorderait des privilèges à certains élèves, comme le faisait son modèle, le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais alors que le Professeur Dumbledore faisait preuve d'une réflexion et d'un talent tout à fait extraordinaire, le Professeur McGonagall semble loin, d'après nos sources, d'égaler son idole d'autrefois (Voir notre article du 15 juin sur l'amour secret de McGonagall envers Dumbledore)._

 _Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, Draco Malefoy continue de hanter les couloirs de Poudlard, et que les parents de nos chers petits sorciers remettent en question la sécurité de leurs enfants. Une maman, travaillant au tribunal du Ministère, nous a même dit envisager de changer sa fille sang-mêlée d'école, de peur de représailles de Malefoy contre sa fille._

 _Il est certain que l'école et le Ministère devront se positionner sur les menaces de Malefoy sur le monde apaisé de la magie sur nos belles Îles Britanniques, et il n'est pas à douter que les consciences se réveilleront, même si Malefoy peut compter sur des alliés étranges, comme Mr Harry Potter, pourtant héros de la Bataille de Poudlard._

 _Votre correspondante,_

 _Miss Henriette Jone_ s

* * *

Je reposais le journal sur le bord de la fenêtre, tout à fait dégoûtée et choquée par ce genre d'article. Je savais que la Gazette des Sorciers avait gardé son envie de sensationnalisme, mais je les pensais plus réfléchis, surtout depuis le départ de Rita Skeeter, qui travaillait maintenant à son compte. Après tout, la Gazette jouait sur l'entrain des sorciers sur leur victoire, elle jouait sur l'esprit de victoire et de revanche que les sorciers ressentaient contre les Mangemorts.

Je regardais Draco qui attendait ma réaction.

-Viens, dis-je.

-Où ça ?

-On va parler de tout ça, et on va écrire, je sais pas. Tu dois te défendre, tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ce genre de choses.

-A quoi bon ? Répondit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau.

-Je l'ai fait pour Harry à l'époque, j'ai l'habitude, je t'aiderai.

-Mais, et ton cours, et Gates ?

-Avec ce qu'il a écrit, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir aujourd'hui. Suis-moi, on a encore le temps de passer à la Bibliothèque.

Lui tirant la main je l'entraînais dans les couloirs, et c'est après un dédale de pierre et de porte que je m'aperçus que je lui tenais toujours la main. Je le lâchai soudainement, et prit un dernier couloir pour la Bibliothèque. J'avais en tête quelques idées pour contrer de la manière la plus pertinente cet article-poubelle. On n'allait pas se laisser faire. Certainement pas !

* * *

 _ **Fin du chapitre**_

 _Note : Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 11, tant de nouvelles questions. On aura quelques réponses bientôt, dès le prochain chapitre, avec la lecture des dossiers de McGonagall. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. On se retrouve bientôt._


	12. Les premiers flocons de la saison

_Note : J'ai choisi de faire deux chapitres de ce chapitre là, il devenait vraiment trop long, et j'avais peur d'en faire de 10.000 lignes, ce qui aurait mit un temps fou. Donc je l'ai coupé en deux, la suite arrive bientôt. J'ai un peu de mal à concilier travail et écriture en ce moment, mais je vais tout faire pour sortir au moins un chapitre par semaine, quelque soit le jour de sa sortie. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, j'en ai pas beaucoup en ce moment malheureusement._

 _Réponse aux reviews : Swangranger : Merci, j'essaye de faire l'effort de développer mes personnages et de créer une ambiance particulière, entre mélancolie, repos et tension, c'est pas facile. Octavia Blacks : Merci pour ce long MP, j'espère vite te revoir dans mes reviews, je savais que Gates allait être haï. Peut-être que les lecteurs changeront d'avis prochainement. C'est un personnage ambiguë._

 **Les premiers flocons de la saison**

 **Jeudi 17 novembre**

Nous avions passé la soirée à lire et relire cet infâme article de journal, cherchant les moindres failles, les moindres ouvertures pour y trouver de quoi attaquer cette Jones en retour. Fatigués physiquement et émotionnellement, nous nous étions obligé à arrêté alors que les autres élèves se couchaient. Furtivement, de couloir en couloir nous avions su cacher notre présence, et je ne voulais surtout pas retomber sur Rusard. Finalement, au moment de se quitter, il m'avait murmuré un faible :

-Merci, Hermione.

La première que j'entendais ce prénom, mon prénom, dans sa bouche. Le mot, résonnant à travers les murs des couloirs m'avait laissé figée quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où une lueur faible arrivant devant moi m'avait obligé à me cacher. J'avais finalement rejoint discrètement ma Salle Commune, montant sans tarder dans les dortoirs assoupis. Fatiguée et voulant dormir, j'avais malheureusement dû rester éveillée quand une voix me dit en chuchotant :

-Raconte, t'étais où ?

Un bonne demi-heure de bavardage avec Ginny me sépara finalement d'un repos attendu.

J'étais d'excellente humeur ce matin, une forme terrible qui m'éveilla tôt, malgré une mise au lit tardive. Je décidai même d'aller me promener un peu dans le parc avant d'aller manger quelque chose. Il n'était que sept heures, les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures.

A cette heure matinale, le parc semblait à peine se réveiller d'une longue nuit tranquille. Comme hier, le froid et l'absence de vent fixait tout dans un repos presque figé. Ce matin, par contre, une fine couche de brouillard semblait chatouiller les herbes sauvages que Hagrid laissait pousser. Je m'aventurais d'ailleurs de son côté, longeant le lac pour arriver rapidement à sa hutte. Une petite fumée blanche sortait de sa cheminée et venait directement s'écraser sur les arbres de la forêt interdite. Une petite lumière rougeoyante pendait à sa fenêtre. Je savais donc qu'il était là.

Un peu honteuse, je n'étais pas souvent venu lui rendre visite depuis le début de l'année, focalisée sur mes affaires. Hagrid était pourtant là, je le croisais souvent, on parlait parfois dix minutes entre deux couloirs, mais je venais rarement le voir.

Je frappais à la porte.

-Oui ? Grogna une voix rocailleuse de l'autre côté de la porte.

-C'est Hermione.

J'entendis des pas lourds et un bruit de clé, enfin, après quelques secondes, un cliquetis dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Entre, Hermione, avec ce froid, tu vas attraper la mort.

Il jeta un œil derrière moi, presque suspicieux, et me laissa entrer. Je m'assis sur une des chaises en bois. On aurait pu en mettre deux comme moi dessus.

-Qu'est ce qui t'ammènes ?

-Rien, en fait, je me promenais ce matin dans le parc et j'ai pensé à mon cher Hagrid, j'avais envie de passer, comme à l'époque.

-Ah, fit-il.

Je le trouvais distant. Il repris ce qu'il faisait, tirant les plumes d'un gros faisan mort.

-Ça fait bizarre de te voir seule. Pendant six ans t'étais collée à Harry et Ron, et de te voir toute seul, c'est une drôlerie, tu sais, me dit-il avec son étrange parler que j'avais toujours aimé chez lui.

-Je sais, ça fait bizarre aussi d'être seul à Poudlard. Même si Ginny est là, et que j'ai des amis, ce n'est pas pareil. Harry et Ron me manquent beaucoup.

-Dès fois, dit-il après s'être finalement assis face à moi, je vous revois gamins. Vous étiez pas plus haut que ça, à fouiner partout avec grosses bouilles adorables. Toujours les premiers à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

-Et toujours notre Hagrid pour nous y enfoncer davantage, dis-je en riant.

-Oui. Tu te souviens de Touffu ? C'était une brave bête. C'est dommage que Dumbledore n'ai pas voulu le garder.

-Je crois que Poudlard n'avait pas besoin d'une bête aussi grosse, il y en avait déjà assez.

Il se releva en grognant et me sortit une petite boite en fer blanc, toute rayée, et l'ouvrit devant moi. Il mit ensuite une bouilloire à pendre au dessus le feu de sa cheminée.

-Tu prendras bien un thé ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Tiens, sers-toi dans la boîte. J'en fais moins qu'avant, mais j'en fais toujours. Minerva les aime bien, alors dès fois je viens lui en donner dans son nouveau bureau. Elle est courageuse cette femme.

L'image de McGonagall croquant dans ces biscuits durs comme la pierre me fit sourire. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle les jetait.

-Elle aime bien mes visites. On parle de l'ancien temps, on parle de Dumbledore. Même parfois de vous, quand vous étiez petits. Elle aussi a du subir vos bêtises. Pourtant elle a toujours prit votre défense.

-Je sais Hagrid.

-J'ai appris pour toi, et tes pouvoirs, tu sais.

C'était un sujet que je ne voulais pas aborder avec lui. Mes pouvoirs me posaient assez de problème comme ça, et Hagrid me rappelait le bon temps, celui où j'étais comme tout le monde, et pas un monstre de foire qui voyageait dans le temps et les esprits des gens. Hagrid, les fesses à peine posées sur sa chaise, se releva pour prendre une autre petite boite de fer blanc posée sur l'une des étagère de sa cuisine. Il me la tendit, et partit chercher deux tasses, et deux boules à thé.

-Sers-toi.

J'ouvris la boite pour trouver des feuilles séchées et quelques plantes. L'odeur de bergamote remontait doucement à mon nez. C'était un vrai plaisir, et je me souvenais de ces après-midi pluvieux de cinquième année où Ron et Harry souhaitaient fuir les devoirs et la brigade inquisitrice et décidais de venir se réfugier chez Hagrid. A cette époque Hagrid avait une estafilade affreuse sur tout le visage, lié à la découverte de son frère.

-Des nouvelles de Graup ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, il va très bien, et il a même trouvé une petite femme, dans les forêts de Norvège. Je vais le voir de temps en temps, mais c'est pas facile, sa nouvelle femme et ses amis ne m'aiment pas trop. Mais j'espère qu'un jour ça changera. J'aimerais bien prendre mes neveux en vacances un jour.

Hagrid mit de gros gants en peau de dragon et souleva la bouilloire qui sifflait. Il fit couler l'eau bouillante dans nos deux tasses, et j'y ajoutais ma petite boule grise, contenant mon thé. Hagrid posa le reste de l'eau sur la table et s'assit enfin.

-Et de ton côté, dit-il, avec Ron ? Comment ça avance ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Je reçois une lettre de temps en temps, c'est tout. Même Ginny ne reçois pas grand chose.

-Et Harry ? Je l'ai croisé il y a quelques semaines à Pré-au-Lard, je suppose que tu as du le voir aussi.

-Non, pas du tout, je ne savais pas.

J'étais choquée et attristée. Harry était passé dans le coin mais n'avait pas cherché à me voir ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il était plutôt pressé, je crois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Minerva, je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de lui parler. Son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps, il paraît. J'ai lu dans la gazette que certains Mangemorts opposaient une résistance forte. Je ne comprends pas. Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent ?

Je voyais bien qu'il tentait d'excuser Harry mais je me sentais malgré tout un peu vexée.

-Bon, Hermione, il va falloir que tu rentres maintenant, il commence à neiger et tu risques d'attraper froid.

Je regardais dehors et vis effectivement quelques flocons timides qui dansaient au gré du vent. Je prenais cette attention d'Hagrid comme une invitation claire à partir. Je m'attristais de cette relation entre nous, ce n'était plus la même chose. Je me levais donc et allais quitter la cabane quand Hagrid me dit :

-Oh, maintenant que j'y pense. Minerva m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné des choses à lire. Il se trouve que je suis au courant de ça, malgré moi, tu verras pourquoi. Je... hésita t-il. Quand tu auras terminé, passe me voir, et nous en parlerons. N'agis pas trop vite.

-D'accord, dis-je avec automatisme. Au revoir Hagrid.

La lourde porte se ferma derrière moi et j'entendis les cliquetis de la serrure. J'aurais juré que Hagrid ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé avant. Était-ce la guerre qui le rendait si méfiant ? Attristée par cet échange, je me remis en direction du château, observant avec émerveillement le silence du parc et la danse des flocons. Je repensais aussi à ce fameux dossier de McGonagall. Il fallait absolument que je rejoigne Draco ce matin pour parler de notre contre-article, mais pourtant j'avais envie de m'isoler pour lire les papiers de McGonagall.

Enfin arrivée au château, la chaleur vint douloureusement percer mes pointes d'oreilles et mon nez engourdi par le froid. Quelques petits élèves aux liserés verts et argents dont j'ignorais le nom regardaient les flocons tomber avec émerveillement. J'entendis l'une de ces bouilles poupines dire à son ami « Je demanderai au Professeur Slughorn l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans la neige. » Je m'amusais de cette candeur et de cette naïveté, tout en me rappelant que je n'avait pas été tellement différente à leur âge, surtout en début d'année. J'avais même demandé une fois à McGonagall si j'avais le droit d'aller aux toilettes une fois l'heure du coucher dépassée. Les toilettes étant collés à chaque étage de nos dortoirs, donc à deux mètres de la porte, elle m'avait gentiment répondu que je pouvais me lever la nuit, et que j'étais pas obligée de me retenir jusqu'à l'aube. Sa gentillesse devait sans doute caché une certaine consternation devant ce genre de question, mais à l'époque je ne le voyais pas.

Je laissais finalement là ces petits Serpentards, toujours le nez collé à la vitre froide, et m'avançais, me réchauffant doucement, la peau brûlant un peu. Je croisais Luna qui me demanda pourquoi j'étais si rouge. Elle se contenta d'une simple explication et me laissa. Je montais les marches du Grand Escalier quand une voix m'appela.

-Granger, Granger !

Je reconnaissais le timbre nasillard du serpentard dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour voir Draco se frayer un chemin à travers les autres élèves qui lui jetaient des regards noirs ou effrayés. Les plus jeunes se cachaient presque pour l'éviter. C'est là que je me rendis compte que l'article de la Gazette avait son effet.

-Oui ? Dis-je finalement alors qu'il m'approchait.

-J'ai réfléchis cette nuit, je sais exactement ce qu'on pourrait dire sur Gates dans l'article.

Nous avions longuement évoqué le sujet Gates dans nos discussions de la veille. Je voulais ignorer ses remarques dans l'article, mais Draco semblait obstiné et cherchait à se venger. Quant à moi, même si je comprenais sa douleur, je n'oubliais pas qu'on avait loupé son cours et qu'il allait sûrement me le faire payer.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de vos affaires à vous, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, commença t-il alors que nous marchions vers les derniers étages. Mais on peut parler d'autre chose, j'ai entendu des cinquièmes années dire qu'il était trop beau, j'ai entendu ça hier soir dans la Salle Commune. On peut l'attaquer là dessus.

-Sur sa beauté ? On va l'attaquer sur le fait qu'il soit trop beau. C'est certain, il va le prendre super mal, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

-Non, sur ses origines. On sait qu'il est à moitié Vélane, et il le cache. Je peux demander à des amis à mon père au Ministère, ils chercheront dans les registres pour savoir s'il le cache.

-Je doute que les amis de ton père souhaite encore être ses amis, Draco, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Non, c'étaient pas des Mangemorts, c'étaient des relations de travail.

-Qui savent très bien ce qui s'est passé avant. Draco, tu ne peux pas parler de ça à des personnes du Ministère, surtout avec tout ce qu'on sait ou croit savoir de toi. Les gens vont se méfier. Oublie ça.

-On peut quand même dire à tout le monde qu'il est à moitié Vélane, les preuves se trouveront toutes seules. Les gens sont curieux, ils chercheront et trouveront les réponses d'eux-même, alors.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Attends, m'interrompit-il, tu veux le laisser gagner, le laisser t'avoir en permanence ? Alors on fait envoie ça de manière anonyme, en plus du contre-article.

-McGonagall saura très bien que ça vient de moi, c'est évident.

-Et elle fera quoi ? Rien du tout.

Draco s'énervait, et quand il s'énervait ses cheveux gominés en arrières retombaient sur son front, couvrant son œil gauche, et retombant presque sur ses joues. Il soufflaient alors dessus de manière bruyante sans s'en rendre compte et les mèches blondes volaient et retombaient exactement au même endroit. Il soufflait alors encore, sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce ça l'énerve, et alors il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière. Je trouvais ça mignon.

-Hermione ! Hé ? Je te parle !

Je m'étais perdue dans ma contemplation, et en avait oublié ses paroles.

-Oui, oui, je vais y réfléchir, on peut pas faire n'importe quoi. Mais là maintenant j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.

-Quoi, mais on devait réfléchir ensemble ? Je croyais que...

-Je sais, mais là j'ai un truc, une urgence, ça concerne mes pouvoirs. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, d'accord ?

Je me rendis compte qu'on avait marché jusqu'au couloir de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Alors que nous nous étions arrêtés pour parler, d'autre élèves passaient autour de nous, jetant des regards interrogatifs à ce duo étrange et contre-nature. Je vis même un petit gryffondor de première année sortir de la toile de la Grosse Dame, voir Draco dans le couloir, et re-rentrer aussitôt. Décidément, Draco le Grand Méchant Loup faisait très peur aux enfants.

-Si tu veux, on peut se voir cet aprèm pour parler de ça, tranquillement ? Concédai-je.

-D'accord, mais cet après-midi je devais passer du temps avec Blaise à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je te rejoins là bas, vers cinq heures. On discutera au choix aux Trois Balais ?

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors.

Il disparu rapidement au détour d'un couloir me laissant seule. J'avais enfin ma tranquillité. Je poursuivais dans le couloir, criais le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui préférait raconter sa vie au tableau suivant et montait finalement dans ma chambre. Ginny était absente, mais je savais qu'elle avait cours ce matin, et pas moi. Je n'avais pas l'option divination, alors qu'elle oui. Ou plutôt, si, j'avais l'option, mais d'une manière particulière.

Je pris le petit dossier de McGonagall et le fourrai dans mon sac. Je ne voulais pas le lire ici, je voulais être seule, certaine de ne pas être dérangée. Sortant de la Salle Commune, je pris la direction de l'aile désormais abandonnée du château. Toujours en travaux magique, les sorciers responsables des rénovations semblaient absents, je marchais donc entre les pierres posées par magie les unes sur les autres, et entre les lourdes fenêtres cerclées de fer posées à même le sol pour finalement arriver dans la tour Est, celle qui abritait autrefois notamment le bureau de Rusard et l'ancienne salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A moitié effondrée pendant la guerre, elle avait été remise à neuf cet été, mais la toiture était encore manquante et les fenêtres des salles étaient absentes.

Ouvrant une des anciennes salle de classe, celle de Lockhart, en particulier, je pris ma baguette, fis voler une table renversée pour la poser au centre de la classe et y apportai une chaise. Je nettoyais un peu la zone d'un coup du poignet et jetais surtout un sort très efficace pour créer une boule de chaleur de quelques mètres autour de moi. L'une des fenêtres éventrées laissait passer des flocons qui se posaient délicatement sur la pierre froide. Pour l'instant, trop peu nombreux, ils fondaient rapidement, et ne tenaient pas, mais un œil par le fenêtre m'indiquait que la neige était déjà bien plus dense que lors de ma sortie.

Enfin confortablement assise, et surtout certaine d'être tranquille, je sortis le dossier, l'ouvris et déposai les papiers sur la table. Il y avait de tout. De articles de journaux, des parchemins manuscrits et d'autres écrits de manière étrange, comme avec une machine à écrire. Il y avait aussi un petit carnet, et je voyais écrit dessus « Minerva – Carnet n°3 ».

Un article de journal attira mon attention. On voyait dessus une petite photo sombre où je reconnaissais clairement McGonagall et son mari. Un enfant, aussi, était avec eux. Je lus l'article :

 _Disparition mystérieuse à Moltven._

 _Deux sorciers ont disparus de manière étrange cette nuit dans le petit village sorcier caché de Moltven, sur l'île de Raasay en Écosse. Bien connus de la communauté, le notable Carron McGonagall, originaire de la région, Langue-de-Plomb et membre du Magemangot, a disparu dans la nuit du 12 mai avec son fils Jem McGonagall. C'est l'épouse du disparu, Minerva McGonagall, qui a témoigné de l'événement. Sans que nous puissions avoir tous les détails de l'histoire, le Ministère de la Magie s'accorde à dire qu'une expérience désastreuse aurait coûté la vie des deux sorciers. De nombreuses questions laissent perplexes les habitants du village. Connaissant le secret qui entourait la famille McGonagall, travaillant au département des mystères des Langues-de-Plomb, certains se demandent ce qui s'est réellement passé. Le fils McGonagall n'était âgé que de huit ans, que faisait-il avec son père pendant une expérience dangereuse ? Pourquoi Minerva McGonagall reste t-elle bloquée dans son mutisme (nous avons tenté en vain de l'interroger.) ? Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de corps a enterrer ? Ce n'est pas la première histoire étrange liée à ce département, et pourtant rien ne semble changer au Ministère de la Magie. Nous avons demandé à un expert de la magie occulte, un jeune sorcier prometteur : Gilderoy Lockhart, dont les récents exploits nous sont contés dans son premier livre **Flânerie avec le Spectre de la Mort...**_

La suite ne m'intéressait pas, et juste l'image d'un Lockhart jeune me fis doucement sourire. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, j'étais justement à quelques mètres de son ancien bureau. Je posais l'article à ma droite et pris le petit carnet de McGonagall. Je le feuilletais, tournant la page, notant les jours, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers le mois de mai. J'en lisais quelques passages.

 _4 mai : Je ne comprends pas l'obstination de Carron et Albert, ce projet est vain, et nos progrès trop peu important pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui Albert est persuadé d'avoir trouvé le bon catalyseur._

 _5 mai : Violente dispute avec Albert ce matin. Il vient de me donner une longue liste d'enfants potentiels, mais aucun ne possède ce que nous cherchons. Les cas sont rares, et je suis certaine qu'il faut attendre de trouver le bon pour commencer. Albert pense qu'avec un enfant plus jeune nous pourrions réussir. Je trouve ça insensé._

 _8 mai : Carron passe du temps avec Jem, ce qui me donne un peu de repos, le travail est intense. Nous refaisons tous nos calculs avec Albert. Carron semble distrait et je préfère le laisser en dehors du travail quelque temps._

 _11 mai : Je viens de comprendre ce que trafique Carron dans le sous-sol. Il vient de créer un prototype de notre voile, mais plus petit. Je trouve ça affreusement dangereux. Ce genre d'objet ne devrait exister que caché au Ministère._

 _12 mai : Carron devient fou. Il prétend que Jem est l'élu, celui que nous cherchions. Il lui a injecté la potion à notre insu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, c'est de la pure folie. Même Albert commence à s'en inquiéter. Le voyage semble impossible._

C'était la dernière chose inscrite dans le carnet. Je remontais les pages en arrière mais rien ne m'indiquait ce qui se passait, sur ces expériences. Il y avait certains calculs compliqués à l'aide de runes. Certaines pages étaient couvertes de recettes de potions incroyablement compliquées. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça et je ne connaissais pas la moitié des mots écrits. Je posais le carnet à côté, sur l'article, et me penchais, curieuse, sur les autres papiers. J'y trouvais une série de petits parchemins pliés, griffonnés de manière brouillonne d'une écriture que je ne reconnaissais pas. En face d'une liste de nom de personne, il y avait des petits commentaires arrachés sur le papier par une encre rouge.

 _1 – Mellow Smith : Fille. 12 ans. Quelques aptitudes en Divination. Lecture claire. 60%_

 _2 – Mindy Haret : Fille 11 ans. Accidents lors de l'enfance. Pas d'évaluation. 30% (à revoir)_

 _3 – Bill Finnigan : Garçon, 13 ans, très forte propension aux signes. A suivre. 76%_

 _4 – Remy Gates : Garçon, 15 ans, famille et divination. Lié Trelawney. Origine magique. 83% (trop vieux)_

 _5 – Scout Wendson : Fille, 9 ans, bonne disposition, à surveiller de très près. 80%_

Je tiltais à la lecture du nom de Gates. Son nom avait été rayé plusieurs fois à l'encre rouge. Il avait donc été surveillé par Herring, et obtenait même le plus haut score, même si je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je posais les parchemins sur la table et en pris d'autre. Je parcourais les feuilles, continuais ma lecture jusqu'à ce que les yeux me piquent. Malgré les nombreuses informations, je ne savais pas grand chose. Le trio procédait à des expériences liées au temps. Ils avaient créé quelque chose et surveillaient des enfants en attendant d'en trouver un avec 100%. Je repensais alors à cette fameuse visite de Herring chez moi, l'été de mes huit ans. C'était ça. Et si j'étais celle à 100% ? Ça expliquerait des choses, mais pas pourquoi mes pouvoirs étaient arrivés si tard. Je ne savais pas non plus ce qui avait tué les McGonagall et pourquoi la directrice m'avait d'abord caché ça. « Mon mari est mort de maladie » m'avait-elle dit ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas trop.

Quelques réponses éclairaient mes questions, mais j'étais loin de tout savoir, et je dois dire que mes questions avaient triplés depuis. Certes, je savais que cette visite à la maison était liée à ces expériences, elles-même liées au temps, mais il me manquait quelque chose, un lien entre tout ça, une réponse, quelque chose.

Je rangeais mes affaires après avoir pris conscience de l'heure tardive. J'avais loupé le repas du midi et passé toute la matinée ici. J'étais déjà en retard pour mon premier cours de la journée, celui de Botanique. Arrivant essoufflée devant la classe, je subis le regard interrogateur et furieux de Ginny que j'avais planté ce midi.

-T'étais où ? J'ai mangé toute seule ! Je t'ai attendu pendant une demi-heure ce midi !

-Désolée, je lisais des trucs et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Les serres de Botanique étaient sombres, cachées de la lumière par les centimètres de neige qui s'étaient accumulé dans la matinée. D'une humeur joyeuse, notre professeur entra dans la salle, et fit fondre la neige à travers les carreaux d'un coup de baguette magique. La salle s'emplit de lumière et elle nous regarda tous avec un grand sourire. J'aimais bien sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur moi et se renfrogna Allons donc, qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait ?

-Miss Granger ! Vous serez exemptée de cours cet après-midi, et vous rejoindrez Madame la Directrice, elle a deux mots à vous dire, jeune fille.

-Bien madame, répondis-je en prenant mon sac.

Son ton ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination, McGonagall était en colère, et l'avait fait ressentir au Professeur Chourave. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais fait, mais j'étais bien contente de trouver une occasion d'aller lui parler de ce que j'avais lu ce matin. Les questions s'enchaînaient dans ma tête alors que je traversais le château désert. Tout le monde était en cours et les couloirs silencieux faisaient résonner mes pas sur les carreaux de pierre. Arrivant enfin devant le bureau de McGonagall je m'aperçus que la gargouille était déjà décalée sur le côté. J'entrais sans me presser, montant doucement les marches. Je toquais à la porte, et ouvrais finalement. Elle m'attendait assise à son bureau, et à côté d'elle se tenait Gates. Cette sensation de déjà-vu me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'aurais voulu me retourner et courir dans le sens inverse, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Malgré les peurs de Draco, Gates seul n'était pas dangereux, je savais lui résister et répondre ce qu'il fallait, mais avec McGonagall c'était autre chose. Il exerçait sur elle une obéissance aveugle et presque fanatique. Sa parole devenait presque autorité. Mais une fois seule, McGonagall reprenait ses esprits. Je devais donc l'éloigner d'elle.

-Miss Granger, entrez.

Je m'approchais doucement du visage fermé de McGonagall alors que Gates restait impassible. J'avais en face de moi la version garce de McGonagall, pas la gentille, mais je savais comme la faire revenir très vite. Maintenant que j'avais un peu plus de connaissance sur elle, et sur Gates, je pouvais défendre ma cause.

-Miss Granger, asseyez vous. Je voudrais revenir sur votre absence au cours du Professeur Gates qui se dérange et vous attend toute la soirée sans vous voir.

-Effectivement, Madame la Directrice, dis-je d'un ton froid, je n'ai pas pu venir hier soir à cause d'un empêchement.

-Quel est-il ?

-Un ami en détresse a été raillée dans la boue, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas de mal dans sa solitude et son désarrois.

-De qui parlez vous ?

-De Draco Malefoy.

-Je vois. Je suppose que c'est lié à cet article dans la Gazette ?

-Effectivement, et il me semble que cette scribouillarde d'Henriette Jones ne vous ai pas fait de cadeau non plus.

-Je... dit-elle confuse en regardant Gates du coin de l'œil. Je ne l'ai pas lu entièrement.

-Si vous l'aviez fait, vous sauriez que la réputation de cette école, vos choix, et votre rôle de directrice ont été traîné dans la boue. Et ceci avec l'aide d'un de vos collègues, dis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot et en fixant Gates du regard qui me balança un sourire narquois.

-Comment ça, je ne sais pas si... commença t-elle alors que Gates l'interrompit, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la directrice.

-Minerva, ne nous éloignons pas trop du sujet. Nous sommes ici pour parler du comportement d'Hermione hier soir, pas d'un article de la Gazette.

Le regard de McGonagall reprit son sérieux, et me fixa sans pitié.

-Oui, Professeur Gates, c'est exact. Miss Granger, il me semble que cet absence ne peut être justifiée et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous portez préjudice au Professeur Gates, fit-elle sans oser parler du baiser. J'ai donc décidé de vous confier à ces soins pour cette fameuse punition qu'il vous devait. Ce soir, vous rejoindrez le Professeur Gates dans sa salle, et il trouvera d'ici là une punition appropriée. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller.

-Madame, tentai-je, j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec vous sur certains dossiers que j'ai lu. J'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions, mais sans le Professeur Gates.

J'aurais juré que l'étreinte de la main de Gates sur l'épaule de la direcrice se reforçait. Ses jointures blanchissaient, et je me demandais comment la directrice pouvait subir ça sans y faire quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. Partez maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix absente.

Je quittais alors la salle, et me retournant un dernière fois, je vis Gates penché à l'oreille de la Directrice, lui chuchotant des choses, et me regardant. Le regard vide de la Directrice était plongé dans le vide. L'influence de Gates m'inquiétait, et cette pauvre McG m'attristait plus qu'elle ne me mettait en colère, je devais trouver un moyen de l'aider, je devais détruire Gates.

Et j'allais commencer ce soir.

 **Fin du chapitre**

 _Note : Le prochain chapitre risque d'être violent._


	13. L'hiver s'installe

_Note : Un peu de retard encore une fois. Arriverais-je à suivre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, avec le peu de temps que j'ai et des chapitres de plus en plus longs ? Je vais essayer. J'ai peur de vous perdre un peu en perdant mon rythme de publication. J'ai moins de lecteur depuis quelques semaines et carrément moins de reviews. Tant pis, les fidèles restent, et ils profiteront d'une fanfiction encore loin d'être terminée (Je n'en suis même pas à la moitié)._

 _Réponses aux reviews : Octavia : Moi aussi j'ai du retard, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ta review. Je ne pense pas que tu aimeras Gates en lisant ce chapitre tu devrais sans doute le détester encore plus... SwanGranger : Et encore, les premières vraies révélations arrivent bientôt. Après ça va se calmer un petit moment et se concentrer sur les problèmes de Draco, et moins ceux d'Hermione._

* * *

 **L'HIVER S'INSTALLE**

 **Jeudi 18 Novembre 1998**

Dans mon affolement et mon obsession à détruire Gates, j'en oubliais carrément le rendez-vous avec Draco à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi, en sortant du cours de Défense-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal, que ce dernier vint me voir pour me rappeler notre futur tête à tête.

-Hermione, tu n'oublies pas, vers 17 heures, aux Trois Balais ?

-Oui oui, acquiesçai-je.

Il me devança et sortit de la salle avec Blaise, en grande discussion sur le cours qu'on venait d'observer, cours plutôt inintéressant quand on savait vraiment ce que la défense voulait dire. Mais ceux comme Blaise qui, heureusement pour lui, n'avait pas eu à survivre pendant un an, trouvaient passionnant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe à 17 heures aux Trois Balais ? Demanda alors Ginny qui avait surpris notre petite conversation.

-Oh rien, j'ai rendez-vous avec Draco pour écrire un article dans la Gazette, tu sais, à propos de l'immondice qu'ils ont fait sur lui.

-En quoi ça te regardes ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait ça ?

-J'ai proposé mon aide à Draco, c'est tout.

-Et depuis quand t'appelle t-il Hermione ? Il se passe un truc étrange entre vous depuis quelque temps, vous êtes toujours fourré l'un avec l'autre, dans le bureau de Gates. Vous ne formeriez pas un trio amoureux étrange ? Parce que le couple Draco et Gates, je ne serais pas contre.

-N'importe quoi.. Gates est un professeur, Draco et moi ce n'est même pas imaginable, et tu te fais des films étranges. Mais à propos de notre cher professeur de Divination, je suis punie avec lui ce soir, j'ai loupé un de ces cours du soir, et il cherchait une manière de me punir, donc ce soir c'est la retenue.

-Pas ce soir ! On devait sortir avec les filles !

J'avais complètement oublié cette sortie. Ginny et Emy avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de faire des soirées entre filles pour souder notre groupe. Ces fameuses soirées devaient avoir lieu chaque mois dans une salle du troisième étage. Elles n'avaient évidemment pas l'accord de McGonagall mais pensaient s'en passer. Entre une soirée étrange et angoissante, ponctuée de ragot et de trucs de filles, où je ne me sentais pas à ma place, et une soiré entre les mains de Gates, je ne savais pas ce que je redoutais le plus. Mais l'idée de me venger ce soir et de tenter quelque chose contre Gates faisait pencher mon avis vers la tour de Divination. Contre Gates, j'avais des armes, contre Emy et Ginny, je n'avais que le même maquillage usé qui me servait depuis ma première année et je commençais à en avoir marre de le porter.

-Je suis désolée Ginny, c'est pas mon choix, je dois y aller. Tu me raconteras et je viendrai le mois prochain, d'accord ?

-On perd 25% de notre effectif, dit-elle après avoir froncé les sourcils une seconde, pour compter ou me montrer sa désapprobation, je ne savais pas. Tant pis, tout est prévu, tu viendras la prochaine fois, on fera sans toi. De toute manière on a une réunion avec tous les septièmes années avant les vacances de Noël, on pourra faire la fête à ce moment là.

-Oui, c'est vrai que les vacances approchent.

Notre petite conversation continua alors que nous avancions vers la sortie et se poursuivit dans les couloirs. Passé le sujet de la soirée, nous commencions à parler de tout et de rien, et ça faisait du bien. Souffler un peu, oublier tout ce qui m'entourait et m'étouffait depuis hier pour me concentrer tout simplement sur le rien, les petites choses de la vie, les choses insignifiantes, qui faisaient de moi une personne normale, une élève comme les autres (même si j'étais un peu plus âgée que les autres).

Malheureusement, le sujet revint sur Draco, à mon grand regret, et Ginny ne sembla plus vouloir me lâcher à ce sujet.

-Emy me disait justement hier qu'il traînait de nouveau avec Blaise. Au début d'année, Blaise était assez froid avec lui, et il paraît que depuis quelques semaines ils sont de nouveau proches. Même si Blaise sort avec Emy. Et même Emy dit qu'il a changé et qu'il devient sympa.

-C'est vrai qu'il est plus sympa qu'avant, il a perdu son côté petit con, dis-je en acquiesçant.

-C'est un petit con parfois, mais il a surtout perdu quelques préjugés sur les sorciers de sang-pur et tout cette merde. La preuve, il te parle, et travaille avec toi, avant il t'aurais insulté, craché dessus, et c'est tout.

-Oui, mais là c'est différent, on a tout le deux des histoires compliqués en ce moment.

-On s'en fout de ça, il est poursuivit par les tribunaux et les journaux, et toi tu viens de découvrir un nouveau pouvoir, c'est pas ça qui fait de vous les meilleurs amis de la terre. Tu avais bien des emmerdes ici pendant 7 ans, et lui aussi, pourtant ça restait Malefoy l'abruti et Hermione l'intello.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Toi aussi tu changes un peu cette année. T'es moins... coincée. Tu deviens à l'aise, tu as de l'assurance, et on ne t'as jamais vu aussi radieuse depuis le bal de quatrième année avec Krum. Je pense que c'est avec tout ce qu'on a traversé l'année dernière aussi...

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouais, mais c'est bien ! Je veux pas que tu crois que ce sont des reproches ou des critiques. Au contraire, et je suis persuadée que Ron va adoré cette nouvelle Hermione, même si ça risque de lui faire un peu peur, lui qui aime bien tout contrôler.

-Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Oui, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Non ? Il a envoyé une lettre hier, il revient sur les Îles Britanniques dans trois semaines. Il sera là pour les fêtes, et va même venir nous voir à Poudlard pendant une semaine, avec Neville. Il veut absolument me voir jouer au Quiddith, ça lui manque.

Une brutale image me vint alors à l'esprit, celle de Ginny tombant du balais, gisant inconsciente au sol, et Ron, à côté de moi, le visage horrifié. Ron venait nous voir. La prophétie était-elle vrai ? Je paniquais complètement et Ginny s'en aperçu.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, très bien, merci, mais je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la salle de cours, je te laisse, et je te rejoins dans la Salle Commune.

Sans laisser à Ginny le temps d'en dire plus, je redescendais les escaliers en panique. Croyant Ron loin de tout, j'étais persuadée que cette vision était du flan, impossible à réaliser, mais son arrivée me laissait soudainement dans l'horreur. C'était donc une prophétie et ça allait se produire. Ginny allait tomber. Si je l'avais vu, c'était plus qu'un simple accident, c'était plus grave, quelque chose de très grave même. Pouvais-je l'empêcher ? En avais-je le pouvoir ? J'allais tout faire pour.

Paniquée, les jambes flageolantes, je loupai un appui sur une marche et trébuchai dans l'escalier. Me retenant de toutes mes forces à la rambarde en pierre, je ne m'écroulais pas totalement, mais ma chute amusa pas mal des élèves autour de moi, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

-Ça va ?

Une petite voix derrière moi me fit revenir à la réalité, et une main se tendit. C'était Luna. J'acceptais avec plaisir sa main blanchâtre et me relevais avec le plus de dignité possible. Descendant le peu de marche qu'il restait, je m'assis avec difficulté sur un banc en vieux bois grinçant, adossée au mur froid. Une vive douleur m'envahit la cheville. Mon visage devait trahir ma souffrance car Luna se baissa pour descendre ma chaussette et enlever ma chaussure malgré mes petits glapissements de désapprobation.

-Regarde, dit-elle avec sa petite voix tranquille, tu t'es foulée la cheville. Ça commence à gonfler.

En effet, sa main d'albâtre posée sur la cheville contrastait avec la rougeur de ma propre peau. Enflammée, le haut de mon pied commençait à doubler de volume. Habituée à voir toutes les blessures possibles chez Ron et surtout Harry, je reconnaissais clairement une foulure.

-Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, dit alors Luna.

Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette, et alors que je craignais le pire, lança un sort que je ne compris pas. Sa baguette s'allongea de manière spectaculaire, passant un vingtaine de centimètre à plus d'un mètre de long. Elle me tendit ce qui était désormais une sorte de canne.

-Tiens, sers-toi de ça comme une béquille, je vais t'aider.

Handicapée comme jamais, je progressais en dandinant étrangement dans les couloirs, sous les regards toujours amusés des autres élèves. Par réflexe, je posais encore ça et là mon pied au sol, y prenant appui, et regrettant aussitôt mon geste. A chaque erreur, une douleur terrible remontait de ma cheville jusqu'au genoux, et se terminait étrangement dans ma nuque qui semblait vibrer au rythme de mes battements de cœur.

-On y est presque. Courage Hermione.

Le doux visage de Luna était rassurant, elle ne se moquait pas de moi, mais ne montrait pas non plus une fausse empathie mielleuse qui m'aurait énervé. Elle était calme, et tentait juste de m'aider comme à son habitude, sans jugement de quelque sorte. Son visage près du mien, j'observais ses jolis traits. Elle grandissait de manière remarquable. Ses cheveux malmenés, étaient blonds et durs comme le blé, mais certaines mèches, presque ondulées, reflétaient une douceur soyeuse. Son visage se durcissait et ses sourcils se fronçaient quand elle me faisait passer une marche ou qu'elle tentait de me soulever. C'était adorable. Et je remarquais sur son nez quelques discrètes tâches de rousseur, très légères, que je n'avais jamais remarqué, loin des imposantes constellation du visage d'un Weasley.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant l'infirmerie, et après quelques secondes d'attente devant la porte, Miss Pomfresh fit claquer le loquet, ouvrit et m'observa à peine une seconde avant de souffler de manière exagérée.

-Encore toi ?

Elle me prit les épaules et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le premier lit à droite. Quelques élèves dispersés dans la longue salle semblait dormir, et je savais que la grippe était terrible, même chez les sorciers, avec cet hiver qui nous tombait brutalement dessus. Un autre élève, isolé, et différent des autres, tirait avec nonchalance sur ses doigts qui s'allongeaient de plusieurs centimètres avant de revenir à leur taille habituelle dans un tremblement étrange qui faisait penser à de la gelée. Il était aussi tout violet. Toute sa peau l'était.

-Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe encore, Hermione ? Me demanda Miss Pomfresh qui connaissait maintenant mon prénom. Elle s'était assise à mes côtés dans une petite chaise roulante.

-J'ai chuté dans un escalier, je crois que j'ai la cheville foulée.

Elle souleva de manière brutale ma cheville pour la porter à son niveau. D'un coup de baguette elle la passa dessus, et je vis alors avec stupeur ma peau devenir transparente. Je voyais mes veines, mes muscles, et ceux-ci disparurent aussi, laissant place à mes os et d'autres tissus étranges que je ne connaissais pas. D'un coup, tout redevint normal.

-C'est cassé. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je vais arranger ça en quelques secondes.

Elle se leva et partit chercher quelque chose alors que Luna se posa tranquillement à côté de moi.

-Il faut rapidement soigner les fractures, commença t-elle, mon père a déjà vu des petites bêtes étranges qui viennent se mettre dans les fractures et qui mangent les os de l'intérieur. On a retrouvé un sorcier allongé dans son lit incapable de bouger, tous les os rongés par ces bestioles.

Connaissant les propensions des Lovegood à l'imagination et à l'obsession des créatures inexistantes, je n'y fis pas trop cas, mais l'idée ne me rassurait pas non plus. Mais finalement Miss Pomfresh me tendit une potion.

-Bois ça.

-C'est pour faire repousser mes os, comme Harry ? demandai-je.

-Non, c'est pour le confort et la douleur, je vais souder tes os avec ma baguette. Mais grâce à cette potion tu pourras aussitôt remarcher.

Je pris la potion qu'elle me tendait et l'avalais d'un coup, m'attendant à un goût désagréable, mais surprise par les notes fruitées qui dansaient sur ma langue. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Je sentis aussitôt une légère euphorie m'atteindre et m'endormir, mais une vague de chaleur succéda aussitôt, supprimant toute douleur, y compris mon léger mal de dos que je transportais depuis un mois. Je sentais bien que c'était un potion dangereuse et qu'on s'y habituerait bien un peu trop vite. Posant la fiole à mes côtés, je vis que Miss Pomfresh venait juste de me soigner. Ma cheville avait reprit ses couleurs et ses formes, et la gêne que je ressentais avait disparu. C'était rapide.

-Tente de poser le pied au sol.

Je me levais et posais délicatement le pied, tressaillant d'avance aux douleurs que j'avais ressenti en venant ici. Rien ne se produisit et je sentais que je pouvais de nouveau marcher comme avant. Luna me tendit ma chaussette aux liserés or et rouges, ainsi que mes petites chaussures en cuir. De nouveau normale, je remerciais Miss Pomfresh et quittais l'infirmerie, toujours accompagnée de Luna.

-Ça ira ? Me demanda t-elle ?

-Oui, parfaitement, merci beaucoup Luna.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Continua t-elle.

Je pris un peu de temps à réfléchir à ce que je devais effectivement faire. L'image de Draco me vint alors.

-Ah, Pré-au-Lard, m'exclamai-je soudainement. Je suis en retard.

Expliquant brièvement à Luna que je devais voir Draco aux Trois Balais (évitant soigneusement le mot « rendez-vous »), je la laissais rejoindre ses amies et me dirigeais, seule, vers la sortie de Poudlard. Alors que je passais devant le stade de Quidditch, je vis les Poufsouffles qui s'entraînaient. Assis au pied de l'une des tribunes, Emy assistait au vol de ses amis et des joueurs de sa maison. Ne souhaitant me mettre encore plus en retard, je la laissais là et filais vers la sortie où un Rusard malveillant darda ses yeux brûlants de haine sur moi alors que je passais avec un sourire neutre.

Le petit chemin pavé qui menait à Pré-au-Lard était constellé de pas frais dénaturant la blancheur reposante de la neige qui formait comme un matelas bosselé moelleux là où elle restait intouchée. Les arbres sur le côté grinçaient, se plaignant lourdement, dans une langueur paisible, du lourd manteau qui les encombrait.

J'arrivais finalement dans le petit village où la vie suivait son cours. Les élèves entraient et sortaient des magasins. Des rires aigus se propageaient dans les rues, rebondissant sur les murs de pierre, de chaux, ou de bois, le tout dans une douce ambiance festive. Et moi, j'entrais avec un grand sourire, égayée par cette ambiance, au Trois-Balais. L'intérieur de l'auberge était tout aussi festive. L'odeur douce de feu de cheminée se mêlait aux effluves des sorciers présents, et l'on sentait parfois quelques boissons qui invitaient à s'asseoir. Bierraubeurre, Chocolat chaud, café sucré ou thé épicé, les odeurs se mélangeaient comme les rires et les bavardages.

Je repérais Draco, assis près d'une fenêtre. Blaise était toujours là. Je regardais la grosse horloge qui carillonnait toutes les heures, au fond de la salle. Il était déjà cinq heure quinze. J'avançais donc vers la table.

-Salut, dis-je un peu fort.

-Oh, salut Hermione, répondit Blaise. Je vais vous laisser.

-Tu peux rester, ajoutai-je.

-Non, ça ira. Bon, à tout à l'heure, Draco, répondit-il en se levant et se tournant ensuite vers le blondinet qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Ouais, à ce soir.

A peine avais-je pris sa place que Madame Rosmerta arriva avec un petit carnet et une plume flottant au dessus de épaule droite.

-Bonsoir, Hermione qu'est ce que je peux te servir ?

-J'aimerais une bonne bierraubeurre, s'il vous plaît. Draco tu en veux une aussi ? Demandai-je en voyant son verre vide, il hocha simplement la tête. Donc, deux en fait, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, fit-elle alors que la petite plume griffonnait sur le carnet.

Je vis un regard étrange dans ses yeux, comme un regard de désapprobation à mon encontre. Je suppose qu'elle lisait la Gazette elle aussi. Draco commença à me parler de l'article, sortit de son sac les débuts de travaux que nous avions commencé, et s'engagea sur le travail alors que nos boissons n'étaient même pas sur nos tables. Plongé sur le sujet de son procès, il ne fit même pas attention aux deux larges verres qui flottaient dans notre direction. Le sien vint se poser à quelques centimètres de son bras, et il faillit le renverser d'un coup sec.

-Attention à ton verre, dis-je, plus absorbé par le verre dangereusement posé sur le bord de la table que parce qu'il me disait.

Il y jeta un œil et le reposa face à lui. De mon côté, l'écoutant parler, je pris le mien, y portai mes lèvres et bus d'un trait le liquide ambré et chaud qui me réchauffa soudainement. Quel plaisir. Draco, lui, laissa son verre intouché, et me montra une ébauche d'écriture. Il avait travaillé seul pendant une bonne partie de la journée et souhaitait me présenter ce qu'il avait fait. Y jetant un œil, je fus surprise de voir un texte clair et bien écrit. Tout allait droit au but, c'était précis, sans se perdre dans le détail. Sa prose était incisive, exacte, et presque rien ne pouvait la remettre en cause. Je lui repassais le papier, lui donnant par l'occasion ma pensée à ce sujet. Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant, peut-être pensait-il que je me moquais de lui.

-C'est vraiment très bien, continuai-je. Si la Gazette ne veut pas le mettre, je ne comprends plus rien. C'est vraiment excellent, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Il continuait à me regarder étrangement sans détacher son regard, et j'osais à peine lui retourner le sien. Je lui rendais son article et tachais de trouver comment on pourrait le faire éditer, mais son regard continuait d'alterner entre le papier et moi. A chaque fois qu'il me regardait, son expression devenait presque gênée. C'était étrange. Que manège jouait-il ?

-Hermione, dit-il alors, m'interrompant. Tu as... tu as quelque chose là, continua t-il en se touchant le haut de la lèvre.

Honteuse je me retournais et passais ma main sur mes lèvres, touchant un peu de mousse de ma bierraubeurre. Je rougis alors comme jamais. Je me retournais vers lui sans oser le regarder, mes joues brûlant de honte.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa, mais rien ne m'intéressait plus que ce moment gênant que j'aurais voulu effacer. Si seulement j'avais encore mon retourneur de temps ou quelque chose du genre. Madame Rosmerta vint nous voir et nous rappela d'un ton ferme qu'il allait falloir quitter l'auberge et retourner à Poudlard avant la fermeture des grilles du château devant Rusard.

C'est donc côte à côte que nous revînmes à Poudlard, alors que la neige commençait à chuter lourdement. J'étais pas mécontente d'être au chaud avant que le blizzard ne commence. J'avais comme l'impression que l'hiver nous signifiait lourdement, et en avance, qu'il arrivait. Il était là. Nous n'avions pas forcément envie de le voir, mais il était là.

La chaleur du château nous apporta un certain réconfort. Je secouais la crinière qui me servait de cheveux, m'ébrouant presque comme un animal, envoyant de la neige à demi-fondue tout autour de moi. Les quelques flocons restant, posés délicatement sur mes vêtements commençaient à disparaître doucement, branche d'étoile après branche d'étoile, alors que je me décidai à laisser là Draco et à rejoindre Ginny pour manger.

-Tu as cours avec Gates ce soir ? Me demanda t-il alors que je partais.

-Non, pas ce soir, dis-je sans le regarder.

Je le quittais et fonçais vers la Grande Salle où les élèves. Avais-je menti à Draco ? Pas vraiment après tout. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je n'avais vraiment pas cours ce soir, c'était vrai. Mais je voyais bien Gates. C'était différent, c'était dans un contexte différent, mais je voyais bien Gates. Le sujet de ma retenue revint à table quand Ginny m'en parla. Elle me fit tout un tas de reproche.

-On a plus un soir à nous ! Tu n'es plus jamais là. Un jour ce sont tes cours secrets dont tu me dis jamais rien, un autre jour c'est un rendez-vous secret avec Draco dont tu m'en dis pas plus. J'aimerais bien te voir de temps en temps.

-Je sais Ginny, et crois moi je préférerais être avec toi et les filles ce soir, mais là c'est une punition, je n'y peux rien.

-Parle avec McGonagall, vous êtes plutôt proche non ? Elle sera compréhensive ?

-J'en doute, c'est une retenue, elle ne peux pas dire à ses enseignants de l'annuler sous le motif qu'elle m'aime bien, ajoutai-je.

De plus, dis-je en moi même, elle ne m'aime plus tellement, j'ai l'impression. J'aimerais la confronter un jour ou l'autre. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire et à lui demander, mais elle trouvais toujours une excuse et semblait étrangement occupée ces temps ci. Plus une seconde à m'accorder. Et de mon côté, j'étais aussi grandement occupée. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, et j'avais l'impression d'en faire dix fois plus que lors de ma troisième année. Gates, McGonagall, Ginny, Draco, les cours et le groupe de révision, tellement d'attention à accorder, et si peu de temps.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des plats, chauds et succulents. Les odeurs de rôtis, de légumes grillés, de poulets à la broche, de bœuf en sauce et de cailles farcies m'envahirent. Ce que j'appréciais le plus à Poudlard c'était ce moment. Un banquet digne de noël tous les jours, et rarement similaire. Les parents s'étonnaient de voir leurs enfants revenir avec des kilos en plus chaque année, mais rien n'était étonnant quand on voyait la quantité et la qualité de la nourriture à notre disposition.

C'est donc avec le ventre bien arrondi, sans aucune pensée à la pauvre balance moldue posée dans notre salle-de-bain (et que j'avais ramenée de chez moi) que je quittais la table avec Ginny qui pouffait de rire devant l'une des blagues de Blaise qui nous avait rejoint avec Emy et Luna. Draco continuait de manger avec des sixièmes années qui semblaient boire ses paroles. Il s'était donc fait des amis en plus de Blaise, c'était réconfortant.

Montant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, j'aidais rapidement Ginny à résoudre un problème dans ses devoirs, puis pris mon sac et partis discrètement vers la tour d'astronomie. Je ne croisais que quelques rares élèves revenant du repas, et arrivais rapidement devant cette porte en bois que j'avais appris à haïr. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Deux petits coups secs dessus et j'entendis la voix lointaine de Gates dire : « entrez ».

J'ouvrais la lourde porte et m'avançais. Posant mon sac à ma place habituelle, je m'assis sur les petits poufs colorés, réminiscence de la présence de Trelawney. J'entendais Gates qui farfouillait dans la pièce à côté. Il arriva soudainement, l'air sérieux, me lança un regard sans émotion et parcouru la salle du regard.

-Tu es seule ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, dis-je d'un ton de défi, le regard noir.

Son visage semblait exprimer un « oh » d'étonnement, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il posa à côté de moi un petit panier en osier et s'assit sur le pouf qui me faisait face.

-Va t-on faire cours normalement ? Demandai-je perplexe, m'attendant à une quelconque punition diabolique.

-Oui, oui.

-Mais je croyais que c'était une retenue ?

Son regard était vague, occupé à sortir des éléments étranges du panier.

-Oui, et bien... hésita t-il, disons que ta punition c'est d'avoir une heure de cours.

Il semblait préoccupé, et ne cessait de regarder la place que Draco occupait jadis. Il vida finalement le panier et se tourna vers moi.

-Bon, est-ce que tu reconnais ce bol ? Me demanda t-il en me tendant en bol cuivré qui résonnait doucement quand on le tenait.

-Oui, répondis-je, c'est ce qui sert aux encens et aux bois fumés ?

-Exact, c'est ce qui nous a servit la dernière fois pour faire revenir Malefoy de son coma.

J'en avais pas de bons souvenirs, ce moment étrange où la force de mes pouvoirs m'avait été pleinement révélé faisait remonter en moi des souvenirs angoissant. L'image de cette salle isolée dans l'infirmerie, de l'odeur des branches brûlées, ajoutée au regard fuyant de Gates qui ne cessait de regarder par dessus son dos me mirent franchement mal à l'aise, me faisant soudainement complètement oublié que j'étais là pour me venger et le détruire.

-Bon, aujourd'hui je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose, me dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu vas devoir retenter ce que tu as fait avec Malefoy, mais sur moi.

-Quoi ? objectai-je en me reculant. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

-Tu le dois absolument, c'est vital pour la poursuite de ta mission ! Tu dois le faire.

Sans me laisser répondre, il plaça des herbes dans le bol, différentes de celles de la dernière fois. Il prit quelques branches séchées qu'il cassa en morceau et ajouta dans le bol. Il fit ensuite couler ce qui semblait être une huile forte odorante, et y mit le feu d'un coup de baguette. Une flamme bleue d'une vingtaine de centimètres sauta du bol en léchant les bords. Gates sauta de surprise.

-Je ne croyais pas que ça serait aussi puissant, dit-il.

D'un souffle, il fit disparaître la longue flamme qui laissa place à une fumée étrange et violette qui serpentait en l'air et qui disparaissait finalement dans un des crépitements dorés. Visiblement satisfait de lui, il poussa le bol dans ma direction et me lança un regard interrogateur :

-Tu es prête ?

Me poussant sur le fait accompli, je n'avais même pas réfléchi à la situation. Je savais pertinemment que je ne devais en aucun cas lui faire confiance. C'était évident. Le bol crépitait devant moi, et les lueurs violettes qui semblaient provenir de la fumée me poussait à la curiosité. Que voulait-il que je vois là dedans ? Que voulait-il que je sache ? Et sur lui, en plus ? C'était un vulgaire piège, je le sentais, je le voyais venir, mais je devais le faire malgré tout. J'étais forte, et j'étais prête effectivement. Je n'étais pas prête pour lui obéir sagement, j'étais prête à le combattre. J'allais rentrer dans son piège et j'allais le faire tomber.

Je plongeais la tête dans la fumée, sans un regard pour Gates et inhalait la fumée qui avait étrangement le goût d'une forêt de sapin sous la pluie. On sentait un mélange de résine de pin, de mousse fraîche, d'humidité et d'un quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je sentais que ma tête tournait, mais j'arrivais à garder un équilibre. Les mains cramponnées à la table, je décidais de prendre une grande inspiration. Je devais tenir.

 _Je reconnaissais face à moi la femme du lac. La même. Était-ce une femme ou une vélane ? Le verdict était moins clair maintenant que je la voyais clairement de face, dans la lumière d'un feu de cheminée. Je tournais la tête à droite et à gauche, la pièce était petite. Un salon coquet, calfeutré par des murs couverts de tentures aux motifs redondants. La couleur rouge effacée assombrissait la pièce, mais le feu d'une cheminée large en pierre illuminait nettement les contours et les meubles. Un grand vaisselier attira mon attention, Des assiettes de grès voletaient d'une pièce adjacente et venaient, encore humide, se ranger seules sur le meuble. Je supposais que la pièce voisine, la cuisine, était équipée d'un sortilège de lave-vaisselle comme celui de Miss Weasley._

 _Sur un fauteuil crapaud vert et or, la vélane lisait un livre, tenant l'ouvrage de la main droite et se jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de l'autre. Elle était d'une beauté remarquable, à couper le souffle. Les traits de son visage, reposés et sereins, étaient parfaits. De fines lèvres rosées barraient un visage albâtre. Ses yeux, légèrement en amande, parcouraient les lignes et effectuaient comme un jeu de roulis à chaque retour à la ligne. Le bleu perçant de l'iris s'assombrissait parfois quand le crépitement d'une flamme se cachait derrière une des larges bûches. Le calme de son visage faisait écho au calme de la pièce. Le tintement de la vaisselle, les légers craquements du feu et le bruit des pages qui tournaient semblaient briser à chaque coup le silence de la nuit (les fenêtres fermées par des rideaux semblaient le prouver)._

 _Je pris alors conscience que j'étais dans le corps de Gates. Assis en silence sur un large canapé, face à celle qui semblait être ma mère. Pouvais-je faire quelque chose ? Je tentais de me racler la gorge mais aucun son ne sortit. J'étais donc seule._

 _Un bruit soudain me fit alors sursauter. Trois coups francs et secs contre la porte à ma gauche. Je suppose que ma mère aussi fut surprise car elle lâcha le livre dans un petit « oh » surpris. Elle se leva avec grâce et vint ouvrir la porte. Je reconnus alors avec stupeur Albert Herring, toujours aussi gros, qui semblait essoufflé et sourit d'un air faux, soulevant son large chapeau dans une lenteur grave._

 _-Madame Gates, je présume ?_

 _-Tout à fait, dit-elle en faisant poser sur chaque mot comme une menace sévère._

 _-Je m'appelle Albert Herring, je vous ai fait parvenir une lettre, enfin même plusieurs lettres, ces derniers mois, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Je pensais que peut-être, je m'étais..._

 _-Non, coupa t-elle. J'ai ben reçu vos lettres insistantes, mais j'ai décidé de pas y donner suite, Monsieur._

 _Dans sa bouche, une simple politesse comme « Monsieur » sonnait comme une insulte terrible. Herring ne semblait pas se laisser affecter. Le même faux sourire barrait son visage imperturbable._

 _-Il y a du nouveau, Madame, dit-il en mettant la même intonation que la vélane. Votre fils a été testé la semaine dernière et j'estime, enfin nous estimons, qu'il est nécessaire de venir le voir pour lui en parler._

 _-Mon fils ne parlera pas à quelqu'un du Ministère sans mon autorisation._

 _-Madame, votre fils présente des aptitudes complexes qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses pour lui si nous ne faisons rien. Peut être pourrais-je parler à son père ? Nous n'avons aucune information à son sujet._

 _-Mon fils n'a pas de père. Je suis la seule à lui fournir une éducation._

 _-Albus Dumbledore en est d'ailleurs navré, et son invitation à rejoindre Poudlard vaut toujours, vous savez ?_

 _-Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant je vous saurai gré de nous laisser seuls. Nous voulons être seuls._

 _Alors qu'elle se retirait pour fermer la porte je remarquais qu'il faisait pleinement jour dehors, alors que la pièce, les volets fermés, se terrait dans le noir. Albert Herring continua de frapper à la porte, mais celle qui était la mère de Gates, je ne savais toujours pas son nom, restait assise à sa place précédente, les lèvres pincées dans une sorte d'énervement. A chaque coup contre la porte, un nerf semblait vibrer au coin droit de son œil, et les coups étant répétitifs, on aurait cru qu'elle avait un tic._

 _Une voix retentit alors dans ma tête. « Regarde la suite »._

 _Un voile noir m'obscurcit la vision, me plongeant dans une obscurité étrange. Un morceau de lumière revint alors, doucement, très doucement, et j'aperçus que j'étais dans une autre pièce. Les décors restaient les même. Des teintures vieillies tapissaient les murs, quelques cendres rougeoyantes éclairaient faiblement la pièce et m'habituant au manque de lumière, je compris que j'étais dans une chambre, allongé dans un lit. Gates semblait avoir été réveillé. Je compris alors ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Un grattement discret semblait venir de la fenêtre. On voyait dorénavant le dehors, et il faisait bien nuit, cette fois-ci._

 _Je me levais, sans savoir si c'était mon envie ou celle de Gates et me dirigeait vers la fenêtre. L'entrebâillant légèrement, j'y passais la tête, et regardais autour de moi, cherchant dans un jardin sauvage, la provenance des grattements. Je vis alors un écureuil juste à côté le montant extérieur de la fenêtre. Il me regarda, descendit le long d'une gouttière et se fixa face à moi, sur une souche pourrie. Il se transforma alors en un homme. « Un Animagus ! » pensais-je soudainement._

 _C'était Herring._

 _-Petit ! Petit ! Chuchota t-il._

 _Il me faisait signe de la main._

 _-Écoute moi bien, petit. Je sais ce que te fais subir ta mère. Suis-moi, viens avec moi, et je t'aiderai. Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire, et je sais que ta mère n'est pas au courant de tout. Descend et le Ministère t'aidera. Tu n'es pas seul. Il y en a plein comme toi. D'autres jeunes avec de grands pouvoirs. Viens !_

 _J'avais envie d'y aller, mais je savais que c'était mal. Mère me l'interdisait. Je ne devais pas parler avec des étrangers, je ne devais me mêler aux étrangers. Je ne devais pas salir mon sang, salir ma race, salir mon éducation, salir ma réputation, salir Mère. Je fermais les yeux. Je l'entendais respirer, je la sentais respirer, juste à côté, dans la pièce voisine. Je la voyais presque, allongée dans son lit, enveloppée dans ses draps de soie. Je voyais son visage fermé, ses yeux fermés, et je savais que je devais partir._

 _Désolé Mère. Je dois partir._

 _J'escaladais la fenêtre et sautais brutalement du premier étage, m'écrasant lourdement au sol devant Herring. Je sentais aussi que moi Hermione Granger, ne possédait mon corps et mes pensées de moins en moins, je devenais lui, je devenais Gates. Plus le temps passait dans ce songe et moins je maîtrisais mon contrôle, je devais agir._

 _Je tentais de me réveiller, je tentais de reprendre ma conscience et de me réveiller. J'entendis encore la voix : « Non, pas tout de suite, pas si vite, attend, regarde, regarde ! ». C'était celle de Gates. J'en étais certain. Levant les yeux vers Herring, un vrai sourire au visage, qui me tendait la main, je sentis le voile noir m'envahir encore._

 _Je me souviens être allé dans la pensine quand nous cherchions la chambre des secrets, juste avant la guerre de Poudlard. Avec Ron, nous avions navigué dans les souvenirs de Harry mais c'était différents, nous n'étions que des spectateurs, j'étais désormais l'actrice malgré moi des souvenirs de Gates._

 _La lumière revint. Trop forte cette fois, et mes yeux me firent un mal de chien. J'étais dans un pièce fermée, sans fenêtre. Une lourde porte en fer me faisait face et une lumière jaillissante semblait sortir du plafond. Face à moi, Herring et le mari de McGonagall. Enfin, il me semble que c'était lui. Il ressemblait au type de la photo. Il me tendit un verre d'eau. Je remarquais alors que je mourrais de soif. Je le bus d'un trait. Il reprit le verre et le posa à mes côtés sur une table. J'étais assis sur une lourde chaise en bois, au milieu de la pièce._

 _-Accroche toi, petit gars, on y retourne._

 _Il sortit sa baguette, et Herring aussi. J'avais la sensation que je n'allais pas aimer ça. Un filet de fumée s'échappa du bout des deux baguettes, se joignant ensemble, et s'avançant doucement vers moi. On aurait dit la même fumée que celle du bol. Je ressentis alors une douleur vive à travers mes côtes, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose me compressait. Je sentais des aiguilles sous mes yeux et dans mon crâne. Mes yeux se fermèrent de douleur, seule la lumière blanche restait. Je tentais de rejeter cette lumière. Je voyais face à moi un point noir, un point unique. Je voulais l'écarter, comme si c'était ma seule porte de sortie. Je me concentrais et la douleur augmentait._

 _Soit je réussissais, soit je devenais folle. Ou fou, puisque j'étais Gates. Le point noir grandissait et j'y voyais des choses en son centre. Des images, des lieux, des gens. Il fallait l'agrandir, il fallait l'agrandir pour y passer. Il grossissait et chaque centimètre que je gagnais semblait accentuer ma douleur. Finalement, je sentais que je pouvais entrer. J'y voyais des gens, étrangement vêtus, des lieux, étrangement déplacés. J'y sentais des odeurs d'animaux, de cuir, de fer rouillé. Un homme passa face à moi, et je compris alors. Cette porte face à moi, c'était une porte vers un autre monde, vers une autre époque._

 _Je pris peur et lâcha alors mon attention sur cette porte étrange comme on lâche une corde qui vous brûle la main._

 _J'étais de nouveau face à Herring et McGonagall. Ce dernier me retendit le verre de nouveau plein._

 _-Accroche toi, petit gars, on y retourne._

 _Mais les deux hommes ne tendirent plus leur baguette. Le voile noir que je reconnaissais maintenant m'envahit. La voix de Gates retentit dans mon crâne : « Tu as tout vu, tu peux revenir. »_

 _Je reprenais alors conscience que j'étais Hermione Granger. Je sentais alors mes mains tenant fermement la table de la salle de divination. Je sentais que je revenais à moi et au vrai monde. Mais une idée me vint alors : Pas question de partir. Je vais rester dans la tête de Gates, et je vais m'y promener un peu. J'allais gagner la victoire que je m'étais promise._

 _Me concentrant, je faisais moi même apparaître le voile noir et ouvrait les yeux dans une salle humide. Les murs en bois et le sol en terre tassée m'indiquèrent que j'étais dans une cabane. Face à moi, la mère de Gates. J'éprouvais et sentais encore toutes ses émotions._

 _-Tu as désobéi ! Tu m'as quitté, tu as quitté ton monde._

 _Elle leva une main qui atterrit lourdement sur mon visage. Ma douleur apporta un mélange étrange entre la colère et l'amour. Je recevais un juste traitement. J'avais injustement trahi Mère pour des hommes immoraux. Mère faisait cela pour mon bien._

 _Une autre main frappa mon visage. Je vis alors son bras se pencher et ramasser une planche épaisse. Son visage était transformé. Les cheveux blonds étaient maintenant verdâtres et flottaient dans l'air comme si nous étions dans l'eau. Ses traits étaient creusés et effrayant. Ses yeux noircis par la colère roulaient sur eux-même de fureur alors qu'elle soulevait la planche pour l'abattre sur mon dos. Je mérite ton châtiment, Mère. Je mérite ton châtiment._

 _« NE FAIS PAS CA, HERMIONE ! QUITTE MA TETE » hurlait alors le Gates du présent._

 _Je vis le voile noir s'abattre et je tentais d'y retourner. Je me retrouvais alors dans un endroit déjà vu : Le lac irisé au milieu de la forêt, là où j'avais vu sa mère pour la première fois. Elles étaient désormais deux vélanes. Deux femmes, presque identiques. Elles se ressemblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à voir qui était la mère de Gates._

 _-Tu dois purifier le sang de notre dynastie, dit l'une d'elle. Tu dois offrir son corps pour notre pouvoir. Tu dois offrir ta virilité à la race supérieure._

 _L'une des femmes, je ne savais toujours pas si c'était sa mère, s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon torse._

 _-Tu n'as été élevé pour ça. Tu n'es venu au monde que pour ce rôle. Tu es le mâle, le sacrifice à la race. Fais ton devoir maintenant que tu es en âge de procréer._

 _J'avais la nausée. Les haut de cœurs semblaient monter au rythme du battement de mon sang qui foudroyait mon corps. La femme face à moi fit alors un geste qui me fit reculer. D'un main, elle tira sur une ficelle qui ouvrit sa robe et dévoila son corps nu face à moi. Il était magnifique et horrible à la fois. Il était parfait, mais je ne pouvais le regarder. Une telle beauté me faisait horreur. C'était la beauté de ma mère. C'était la beauté de MES mères._

 _-Accomplis ton devoir, dit-elle en prenant ma main et en la posant sur son corps._

Une douleur extrême vint alors me frapper. Je repris conscience, allongé dans la salle de divination. Face à moi, essoufflé, Gates tenait sa baguette. Il était debout, j'étais allongée, impuissante et paralysée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ses yeux exorbités semblaient mêlés horreur et colère noire. Ses narines exhalaient lourdement dans un grognement presque animal. On aurait dit une bête prête à charger. Je n'entendis qu'une seule chose avant de perdre connaissance :

-Endoloris !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _Note : Je suis désolé de vous laisser comme ça, je sais que c'est particulièrement sadique, mais c'est comme ça. A bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, un avis, une remarque, j'ai envie d'avoir des retours, ne pas écrire dans le vide._


	14. La douce odeur d'un thé parfumé

_Note : Après quelques semaines, je me remets à l'écriture, et voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère que cette pause ne vous bloquera pas trop. Je perdais un peu de motivation récemment et je n'avais presque plus le temps d'écrire. Mais bon, le plan de l'histoire retouché, des détails rajoutés, m'y revoilà. Il reste entre 18 chapitres après celui-ci, donc dans deux chapitres nous auront fait la moitié. _

_Réponse aux reviews : bookengulfer : Merci pour cette review encore une fois très constructive, j'apprécie. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce passage. Malheureusement Gates va être absent quelque temps. SwanGranger : Un peu d'avancement dans la relation entre Draco et Hermione à venir. Maxine : Désolé de t'avoir trahi. La suite était un peu longue à venir, j'espère donc que tu seras toujours là pour lire la suite._

* * *

 **La douce odeur d'un thé parfumé**

 _Je me rappelle du noël de mes onze ans. La première fois que je revenais à la maison après mes débuts à Poudlard. Je me rappelle de l'excitation de mes parents, les yeux pétillants devant tous les objets que je leur montrais, devant toutes les histoires que je leur racontais. Je me rappelle des embrassades, des câlins, de l'odeur épicée du repas, du canard à l'orange (Une tradition chez les Granger), de l'ouverture des cadeaux, du beau stylo plume que mes parents m'avaient offert ce jour là. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de leur dire que c'était interdit à Poudlard, que nous ne pouvions travailler qu'avec de vraies plumes._

 _Je me rappelle du mélange étrange d'émotion au moment de les quitter, entre le déchirement et le soulagement. Je me rappelle de leur visage alors que je les quittais pour la deuxième fois, mais je me rappelle surtout de l'impression de briser quelque chose._

 _Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. Je ne suis plus une moldue. Je suis une sorcière et je vais à Poudlard. Mes parents sont des moldus. Des moldus._

 **Jeudi 18 Novembre 1998**

Le corps déchiré de douleur, les yeux incapables de voir, ma bouche ne sortant que des plaintes aiguës inconnues, c'était comme si des insectes en feu se propageaient partout dans mon corps, grouillant dans mes veines, grimpant le long de mes organes, passant sous ma peau et à travers mes muscles. La pire douleur de ma vie.

La douleur s'atténua alors que Gates reculait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues comme sur les miennes. Il trébucha sur un fauteuil et tomba à terre. Je tentais de sortir ma baguette, mais il se releva d'un coup et d'un geste de la main, il envoya voler ma baguette à l'autre bout de la salle. J'étais désormais seule et sans défense face à lui.

Je pensais que j'allais gagner cette bataille avant de venir ici, je me croyais forte, je me croyais invincible. J'avais tort. Et maintenant quoi ? Je vais mourir ici dans cette tour que j'ai toujours détesté ? Si je devais mourir à Poudlard, j'imagine que j'aurais voulu mourir dans un endroit sympa, que j'aime. Comme les dortoirs, la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. La cabane d'Hagrid peut-être, ou le parc.

-Ne me tente pas ! Hurla alors Gates, brisant mes pensées et reprenant le cour du temps.

Je venais juste de tenter de me relever inconsciemment, et de nouveau debout face à moi, les larmes encore plus visibles alors qu'il s'approchait doucement, je comprenais qu'il avait dû prendre ma tentative de redressement comme une menace. Je me laissais tomber doucement sur le pouf. Autant mourir confortablement.

-Tu as tout ruiné ! J'essayais de t'aider ! J'essayais de te sauver !

-Quoi ? Demandai-je interloquée.

-Tu as tenté de me détruire alors que je venais te prévenir. Tu es la suivante, je suis le seul capable de t'aider et tu m'attaques ? MOI ? Hurla t-il.

-Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

-Tu es la prochaine !

Cette fois-ci, je tentais vraiment de me relever mais je n'avais plus la force. Gates tournait sur lui même, en pleurs, les cheveux hérissés. Il semblait fou, complètement fou. Une nouvelle tentative pour me relever fut alors complètement anéantie par un hurlement derrière moi. J'eus assez de force pour me retourner et voir avec horreur que Draco venait de fracasser la porte dans un tourbillon de poussière. Ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, il hurlait.

-Malefoy, non !

Gates s'approchait. Draco continuait de crier et d'un geste de baguette projeta Gates au sol. Retombant lourdement dans un « bam » sourd, je crus entendre ses os craquer.

-Draco, dis-je dans la direction de ce dernier, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire.

Il me regarda avec peur et incompréhension. Lui aussi semblait pleurer, mais pourquoi ?

-Comment a-t-il osé ? Demanda t-il dans le vide, avançant de nouveau sur Gates. COMMENT ?

Gates rampait en arrière, le visage pétrifié de stupeur, muet, tremblant comme une feuille. Draco continua de marcher dans sa direction, envoyant voler les petites tables du pied, la mâchoire serrée, le visage crispé.

-Tu ne mérites que la mort !

-Attend, attend, se plaignit Gates en arrivant dos au mur. Il implorait Draco.

J'avais peur, je voulais bouger mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentais encore dans mon corps la douleur de l'endoloris. Je sentais encore dans mon corps le feu de la douleur. Mais je n'y pensais presque pas, et j'étais entièrement focalisée sur les deux hommes face à moi. J'avais peur pour Draco, mais aussi pour Gates. Le plus étrange de sentiment m'envahit. Une sensation encore inconnue. Un picotement derrière les yeux. Draco, dominant Gates, souleva sa baguette, et d'une voix qui me semblait lente, articula les mots les plus interdit du monde de la magie.

-A VA DA...

-NOOOON, hurlais-je en me relevant soudainement.

La douleur, la douleur. La douleur dans mes yeux, dans mon corps. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je fermais les yeux. Mais rien ne vint.

Rien.

J'ouvris les yeux, et tout était stoppé. La main de Draco en l'air comme une marionnette, son visage figé dans la colère, sa bouche semblant sortir un son arrêté. Sa baguette étrangement illuminée, radiant de vert. Gates, les yeux fermés, les joues mouillées, la main en avant comme pour arrêter un souaffle invisible. La petit encrier de la table derrière Draco, arrêté dans sa chute. Une goutte d'encre formant comme un petit nuage à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol.

Mais moi, je bougeais. Plus de douleur, je me levais. Je marchais. J'avançais vers Draco. Du bout de la main, je lui touchais le bras. Il existait donc. Il était là pour de vrai, et moi aussi. Mais tout était immobile, comme un arrêt sur image, comme une photographie moldue. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Je ne bougeais plus moi aussi, mais par choix. J'étais face à une situation qui m'était inconnue.

C'est alors que la douleur dans mes yeux revint, les picotements.

-Non, non, dis-je alors à haute voix. Pas maintenant.

J'avais l'étrange sensation que le temps allait reprendre son cours, je devais bouger Gates, enlever la baguette de Draco, l'empêcher de commettre cet acte. Je devais agir. Hermione, tu dois agir. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais comme jamais. Les picotements étaient toujours là, ils s'intensifiaient. Je ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis une sensation connue. Mais où ?

Je rouvris alors les yeux, un flash, une odeur de cuivre, des cris, le silence, puis de nouveau un flash. La douleur et la crise étaient passées. La lumière revint doucement.

-On a plus un soir à nous ! Tu n'es plus jamais là. Un jour ce sont tes cours secrets dont tu me dis jamais rien, un autre jour c'est un rendez-vous secret avec Draco dont tu m'en dis pas plus. J'aimerais bien te voir de temps en temps.

-Quoi ?

J'étais face à Ginny. Assise dans la Grande Salle. Elle mangeait son dessert et parlait la bouche pleine. Un trait qu'elle partageait avec son grand frère.

-C'est vrai quoi, elle est où la complicité qu'on avait au début ? Notre super projet de dortoir Weasley-Granger ? Tout ça, il n'y a plus rien.

Plus Ginny parlait, plus ma tête m'étouffait dans un brouillard étrange. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait. J'étais où ? Il se passait quoi ? Où était Draco ? Et Gates ?

-Tu comprends non ?

-Oui, oui, répondis-je sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Je touchais l'assiette face à moi, et je mettais une petite bouchée fourrée à la crème dans ma bouche. Tout ça existait. Je vis alors Draco manger à la table des Serpentards. Il leva les yeux et m'aperçut. Il sourit et continua son repas. Gates était assis à côté de McGonagall et parlait doucement tout en tripotant sa fourchette.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? C'était quoi ça ? Encore une vision ?

-Quelle heure est-il, demandai-je à Ginny, coupant ce qu'elle me disait.

-Il est huit heure moins le quart, Hermione.

Étais je revenu dans le passé ? Cette sensation que j'avais eu en fermant les yeux, pourquoi était-elle si familière ? Le collier ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, c'était la même sensation que le retourneur de temps, la même sensation désagréable de se sentir disparaître. La même chose, sauf sur un seul point, avec le retourneur de temps je créais deux Hermione, ici je suis revenue dans mon corps du passé, tout simplement. C'était comme un véritable retour en arrière.

Je devais donc rejoindre Gates ce soir. Tout allait-il recommencer ? Non. J'irais parler à McGonagall. Je me décidais donc à manger, finir le repas avec Ginny, me vider un peu la tête et finalement filer droit vers le bureau de McGonagall.

-Tu ne vas pas voir Gates, me demanda Ginny alors que je partais vers les couloirs opposés.

-Plus tard Ginny, mais je dois d'abord passer voir la directrice. J'ai des trucs à lui dire.

Je filais donc vers le bureau de McGonagall, et je savais que je devais tout lui dire. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amies depuis quelque temps, mais il fallait tout lui dire, je devais empêcher ce qui c'était produit, ou ce qui allait se produire, je ne savais plus quel temps utiliser.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore dans son bureau et décidais de l'attendre devant la gargouille. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis ces pas résonner dans les couloirs et vis un regard étonné souligner son visage quand elle m'aperçut.

-Hermione ?

Je me levais de la marche où je l'attendais, et m'avançais vers elle.

-Madame, je dois absolument vous parler, c'est urgent.

-Très bien, entrez, dit-elle alors que la gargouille s'ouvrait sur son passage.

Je la suivis et m'installai à son bureau, je décidais alors de tout lui dire, et le récit fut long. Il fut long et éprouvant. Enfin terminé, j'attendis une réaction de sa part. Comme à son habitude, elle ne laissa rien transparaître, mais je voyais qu'elle était bouleversée. Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres ne cessaient de vouloir dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Finalement, elle commença à parler.

-On arrête là Hermione, on arrête vos cours, ça va trop vite, ça va trop loin. Vos pouvoirs sont hors de contrôle.

-Mes pouvoirs ? Gates est hors de contrôle. Je ressens encore les douleurs du doloris !

-Oui, mais ceci est un autre problème, ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui... Personne, personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je n'imaginais même pas que c'était possible.

-On s'en fout de ça, il faut faire quelque chose pour Gates.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, je vais lui parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Si je m'inquiète. Vous êtes incapable de lui résister. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Madame, mais il vous contrôle, il vous manipule. Pour le problème de soirée, par exemple, je n'ai jamais tenté de l'embrasser, c'est lui qui...

-Je sais. Je savais qu'il était en tort, mais je...

-Quoi ? Demandai-je agressivement, comprenant bien que je dépassais mon rôle d'élève.

-Bon, après tout vous en savez déjà tellement, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous cacher les choses. Gates me faisait chanter. Contre son silence, je devais obéir quand il le souhaitait. J'ai laissé entrer un monstre à Poudlard, et je le regrette. Asseyez vous Hermione, notre entretien risque de durer longtemps. Vous resterez avec moi ce soir.

Debout, faisant les milles pas, tournant en rond dans ce bureau, je pris donc la chaise face à McGonagall et décidai de m'asseoir.

-Bon, vous savez que j'ai fait parti d'un groupe de chercheur avec mon mari et Albert ? Nous avions pour projet de travailler sur le temps, et après de longue recherche, nous avons compris que le temps n'était qu'un long tunnel, à l'entrée invisible. Nous voulions trouver cette entrée. Des années de recherche nous ont notamment permis de créer le retourneur de temps, que j'ai pu vous prêter. Si je n'avais pas été moi-même la créatrice de cet objet, jamais je n'aurais eu le droit de le faire sortir du département des mystères.

-Je comprends maintenant.

-Puis Albert et Carron ont commencé à trouver un usage de la magie plus important par le biais de personnes réelles. Ils pensaient tous les deux que les objet magiques que nous utilisions jusqu'ici n'étaient pas assez puissants, qu'il fallait des catalyseurs plus complexes, plus énergiques. C'est comme cela que nous avons compris qu'un sorcier entraîné, qui aurait des dispositions pour les nœuds temporels, pourrait peut être nous aider dans notre quête.

-Quelle quête ?

-Pouvoir retourner et vivre dans le passé, changer des choses, voyager dans le temps.

-Mais le retourneur de temps marche très bien, non ?

-Non, dans le retourneur de temps nous ne faisons que faire ce qui existe déjà. Les actions crées à partir du retour d'un individu existent déjà dès le début, il doit juste agir. Rien n'est changé. On ne peux pas revenir dans le passé pour changer des choses, puisque rien ne changera jamais. Le retourneur de temps n'est qu'une illusion de voyage dans le temps. La fatalité était inamovible.

Je tenais de m'accrocher comme je pouvais mais le sujet commençait à me dépasser.

-Bon, pour faire simple, il nous fallait faire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui : Retourner dans le temps dans son corps, et non pas refaire ce qui a été fait, mais tout changer. La preuve, c'est que la dernière fois vous n'êtes pas venu me voir, vous êtes parti chez Gates.

-Vous voulez dire que l'autre réalité existe encore ?

-Sans doute.

-Quelque part, Draco vient de tuer Gates, et quelque part, je viens de disparaître d'un coup.

-Vous n'avez peut être pas disparu. Peut-être qu'une autre Hermione continue de vivre, dans un monde dorénavant bouleversé par un assassinat. J'imagine que je n'aimerais pas être dans le corps de l'autre Minvera.

-Mais, est-ce que je vais y retourner ?

-Non, je ne vois pas de raison, mais je ne peux rien vous assurer là dessus. Gardez vos questions, Hermione, je dois terminer mon histoire. Dans notre quête de pouvoir, nous nous sommes perdu, nous avons cherché des tas d'enfants, plus faciles à manipuler. La magie chez les enfants est instinctive, puissante, c'est à l'école qu'on leur apprend à la maîtriser, mais aussi à la diminuer. Il nous fallait un enfant avec des pouvoirs incroyables. Et nous sommes tombés sur Gates. Il était plus doué et plus fort que tous les autres. Mais il était plus vieux.

-Oui, mais il n'était jamais venu à Poudlard, non ?

-Exactement répondit McGonagall avec un petit sourire. Je vois que vous suivez bien. Gates a été maltraité par sa mère toute son enfance, enfermé et presque torturé toute son enfance. Sa mère n'avait aucune mesure dans son apprentissage, et Gates possédait des pouvoirs hors-du-commun, et sans aucun contrôle. Pour Albert, il était parfait. Pour moi, il était dangereux.

-Personne n'avait tenté de l'aider ?

-Dumbledore avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire venir à Poudlard, mais sa mère refusait, et jouant avec les privilèges des créatures magiques, elle avait réussit à le garder chez lui. Vous avez vu des choses terribles aujourd'hui, des choses que Gates souhaiterait oublier.

-Avec sa mère et l'autre femme ? Comment est-ce possible qu'une femme puisse faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione, tout ce que je sais c'est que les Vélanes ne veulent pas se mêler au reste des sorciers et veulent absolument garder une race pure, ça vous fait penser à autre chose ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Dans leur folie, les vélanes ne se reproduisent, excusez moi du terme, seulement avec des hommes de leur espèce, ce qui est très rare. Malheureusement pour lui, Gates est l'un des rares Vélanes hommes à survivre. Il a donc été le seul que les vélanes voulaient. Sa propre mère...

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec curiosité.

-Parlons d'autre chose. Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que vous voulez un temps de repos ?

-Non, ça ira, je veux juste penser à autre chose. Je... hésitais-je.

-Oui, m'encouragea t-elle alors que je peinais à m'exprimer.

-J'en ai marre, dis-je finalement. Je pensais pouvoir enfin faire une année normale, sans aucun problème et finalement tout recommence. J'en ai juste marre. Je suis fatiguée.

-Je comprends. Certaines personnes attirent un destin singulier, vous êtes de ces personnes.

Elle s'arrêta et un silence s'installa. Dans les bruits de frottement de sa longue robe épaisse et de sa cape en fourrure, elle traversa sa pièce pour chercher son petit service à thé que je connaissais bien

-Vous prendrez bien un thé ?

-Volontiers, répondis-je.

D'un coup de baguette le service s'éparpilla sur son bureau, une petite tasse en porcelaine fine atterrit devant moi. Le professeur McGonagall rempli d'un coup d' _aguamenti_ la théière et la chauffa très vite. Elle laissa le thé infuser quelques minutes, et me servit alors, toujours en silence. Avec ma petite cuillère, je m'amusais à créer un petit tourbillon dans lequel les grains de sucre pas encore dissous tournaient comme dans un manège. A force d'observer cette petite tornade sucrée j'attrapais presque la nausée.

-Il est bon, comme toujours.

Je rompis le silence, et McGonagall me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Il provient de la réserve personnelle de Dumbledore. Il en avait un sacré tas, et je suspecte Hagrid de lui avoir fourni quelques variétés étranges.

Je lâchai un petit rire, j'étais bien. Heureuse de retrouver une McGonagall amicale, gentille, complice, telle que je l'avais connue en début d'année. Notre petit thé s'allongea et je la suspectais de remplir la théière discrètement pour prolonger notre entretien. Finalement, il se fit tard, et je décidais de la quitter. Juste avant de sortir, elle ajouta une dernière fois.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de Gates, je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.

Je refermais la porte et partais me coucher sereinement. Dès le lendemain, la nouvelle de la disparition de Gates se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, allumant de vifs débats et des idées toujours plus farfelues pour expliquer son départ. Les demoiselles de Poudlard s'attristaient du départ du trop beau Professeur Gates. Je m'en félicitais.

 **Le 19 décembre 1998**

Les semaines avaient passé et le calme s'était installé sur Poudlard. Je n'avais plus de cours du soir, et je pus enfin m'attacher à réviser comme jamais. Les examens étaient passés et je pensais m'en être sortie plutôt bien. Un nouveau professeur de divination, un professeur étranger à l'accent français prononcé, le Professeur Lemenach', avait prit la place de Gates, il était extrêmement vieux, mais semblait s'y connaître. McGonagall n'avait pas souhaité continuer mes cours particuliers et je me retrouvais maintenant avec des soirées libres, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny qui pouvait m'amener à ses soirées filles. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je m'y plaisais. Ginny et Luna avaient toujours été mes amies, et Emy, bien qu'un peu timide, restait très gentille. Malgré moi, je prenais plaisir à traîner avec des filles, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible il y a quelques années, voir quelques mois.

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule préoccupation en dehors des devoirs, et ce n'était pas la moindre d'entre elle : Draco Malefoy.

Il avait étrangement prit très mal le départ de Gates, ce que je ne comprenais absolument pas, vu la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'ancien professeur de Divination. Nous nous voyions pourtant toujours autant puisqu'au soirée « surveillance de Gates », avait succédé les soirées « répondre à la presse », ce qui était devenu un rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Par le biais de la Gazette des Sorciers, Draco livrait une guerre sans merci contre un groupe de sorciers qui voyait en lui l'incarnation de l'impunité de certains mangemorts de bonne famille. Draco, dans ses réactions parfois exagérées, répondait à chacun des articles comme s'ils étaient tous des attaques personnelles. Je tentais de l'aider.

Plus je voyais Draco, et plus je commençais à l'apprécier. Certes il avait toujours son caractère de con, et un ego surdimensionné, mais il était aussi attentif aux gens, aux choses, et bien qu'il ne fasse pas toujours les choses par devant, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait beaucoup de chose très positive par derrière. C'était un trait de sa personnalité que j'adorais.

Il était d'ailleurs presque 14 heures quand je le retrouvai dans notre petite salle d'étude à côté de la Bibliothèque.

-Salut, ça va Draco ?

-Très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire. Regarde ce que ces crétins ont répondu, dit alors en se jetant aussitôt dans le sujet.

Il me parlait avec passion mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, je l'observais. Ses sourcils montaient et descendaient au rythme de ses pointes de colère, ses jolies lèvres rosées laissaient entrevoir de jolies dents. Dommage que son sourire soit si rare. Une mèche de ses cheveux avaient échappé au laquage impeccable et dansait le long de ses joues. Il était beau à sa manière. C'était pas le plus beau de Poudlard, Blaise était bien plus beau, mais Draco, dans sa manière d'être, possédait une certaine beauté.

-Donc ? Me demanda t-il.

-Hein quoi ? Répondis-je étourdie.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Grogna t-il.

-Si, si, je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut absolument répondre.

-D'accord, très bien.

Il continua mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais fatiguée. C'était le premier jour des vacances mais Draco m'avait forcé à me lever tôt alors la soirée-fille de la veille s'était prolongée tard dans la nuit.

-Donc, tu devras corriger et ça rapidement, je te donne ça demain, dit-il finalement après quelques minutes.

-Très bien. Bon, tu me donnes ça la prochaine fois, je dois rejoindre Ginny. A plus tard.

Je me levai et sans réfléchir, déposai un petit baiser sur sa joue rosée. Ce simple geste eut l'air de provoquer un tsunami chez Draco puisque son expression paraissait aussi choqué que s'il avait rencontré un basilique. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée ou insultée, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment plus d'état et parti rejoindre Ginny dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je l'avais réveillé ce matin, et elle avait grogné son mécontentement tout le long de ma préparation.

-Hnnnnggg, Hermione, moins de bruit, avait-elle dit alors. Et puis pourquoi tu mets trois plombes à t'habiller, il est sept heures et on dirait que tu pars rencontrer Merlin...

-Recouche-toi, Ginny, avais-je alors simplement ajouté.

Je retrouvais la rousse bien réveillée et parlant à Luna, devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elles avaient l'air plutôt bavardes pour une heure aussi matinale.

-Salut les filles, ça va ce matin, pas trop fatiguée ? Demandai-je joyeuse.

-Un peu, mais ça va, répondit Luna.

-Alors, pas trop impatiente ? Me demanda Ginny ?

Les deux filles me regardaient avec des yeux pétillants, mais je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elles voulaient parler.

-Comment ça ?

-Ron ! Il arrive tout à l'heure !

Ronald Weasley ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. Ça faisait même des jours que j'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Comment avais-je pu oublier sa venue ?

-Euh oui, carrément impatiente, répondis-je mal à l'aise en feignant un sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la Grande Salle et Luna vint prendre son petit-déjeuner avec nous. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très commun, mais nous avions décidé que les septièmes années étaient trop peu pour rester chacun de leur côté pendant les repas. Emy nous rejoignit tardivement, les cheveux en pétard, visiblement à peine réveillée.

-Salut les filles, dit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Luna.

Nous discutâmes un peu de la veille et reprîmes la conversation là où la fatigue de la soirée l'avait terminé. Noël et les résultats des examens étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Notre repas depuis longtemps terminé, et la journée pour nous, nous restâmes discuter longuement, assises toutes les quatre dans une salle désormais vide.

C'est Draco et Blaise qui mirent fin à nos rêveries en faisant soudainement grincer la lourde porte de la Grande Salle. Blaise cherchait Emy partout, et Draco voulait absolument me voir pour me montrer quelques changements minimes qu'il avait fait sur une des réponses destinée à une de ces plus virulentes ennemie de correspondance : La tante Murielle. La fameuse et désagréable vieille bonne-femme de la famille des Weasley avait écrit un article infâme sur la propension des Malefoy à l'inceste et à l'alcool, ce qui expliquait selon elle l'état mental pitoyable et la dégénérescence des dernières générations.

Dans un élan de colère rarement observé, Draco avait pleuré de rage à la lecture de l'article. Sa réponse, bien que relue plusieurs fois de mon côté, ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'il pensait d'une Weasley et d'une vieille « araignée de placard » comme elle. Malgré mes réticences, il l'avait envoyé.

Quittant donc mes amies, et sous le clin d'œil étrange de Ginny, je l'accompagnais à travers le château vers notre salle d'étude où l'on étudia chaque formule et chaque mot de son texte plusieurs fois.

Le temps passa rapidement et c'est Mme Pince elle-même qui nous avertit qu'il était l'heure de manger. Nous quittions donc notre étude pour rejoindre de nouveau la Grande Salle.

Draco décida de faire un détour par sa chambre pour poser sa prose, et je rejoignis seule la Grande Salle. C'est avec étonnement que j'aperçus alors que Ginny m'attendait avec un grand garçon roux comme elle, le visage fatigué et une barbe inégale de trois jours sur les joues creuses. Ron Weasley me brandit un sourire radieux en m'apercevant.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 _Note : Voilà pour ce petit chapitre, le prochain, assez court lui aussi, arrive dans peu de temps. A vos reviews et à bientôt pour de l'action._


	15. Une tête de lion sous le bras

_Note : Voici la suite. Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, c'est une vraie motivation. Je vous livre ce chapitre un peu particulier, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'ai parfois effacé des pages entière, insatisfait de la manière que ça prenait. Bonne lecture._

 _Réponse aux reviews : Maxine : Fidèle au poste, merci. Non pas d'examens pour moi, ou si, mais du même côté, puisque je les distribue les contrôles, et que je les reçois pas. Pas de grosses révélations dans ce chapitre, mais on explore les possibilités des pouvoirs d'Hermione. SwangGranger : Ce qu'allait faire Draco est simple, il voulait tuer Gates. Ça va poser quelques problèmes dans ce chapitre, justement. Bonne lecture. Octavia : Salut, et oui Gates est parti, j'espère que le reste va te plaire malgré l'absence de cet homme étrange._

* * *

 **Une tête de lion sous le bras.**

 _La tête contre la vitre froide, les yeux qui tombaient de fatigue, le cahot régulier de la voiture sur les pavés de la ville, les gens dehors, tous occupés à leur propre vie, l'été de mes 11 ans. Je me rappelle de mes parents sur le quai de King's Cross, du voyage en voiture jusqu'à la maison. La voiture neuve de mes parents (je ne me souviens pas de la marque) était entrée dans la petite allée qui faisait face au garage. J'étais sortie, heureuse de retrouver mes affaires d'enfant et ma chambre à moi. Sur le palier, attendant mes parents qui déchargeaient mes valises, j'avais entendu une petite voix appeler mon nom : « Hermione ! Hermione ! ». C'était ma voisine, Olly, une amie d'enfance._

 _Ne pouvant pas raconter la vérité sur ce que j'étais à Olly, je passais presque une semaine à inventer des histoires un peu folles que j'avais partagé avec ces deux nouveaux amis un peu mystérieux. Olly m'enviait. Elle voulait rencontrer ce fameux Harry, connu comme une star dans son pays, et Ron, ce comique qui faisait rire tout le monde. Quant à moi, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, quitter cet endroit ennuyant et les rejoindre. Retrouver Poudlard et retrouver la magie._

 _Quitter les moldus._

 **Le 19 décembre 1998**

C'était déjà le soir, et j'avais passé ma journée avec Ron. Une journée étrange et singulière. J'avais tenté tant de fois de lui parler de mes problèmes, de mes angoisses, de la difficulté de vivre avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs, mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il parlait encore et encore de ses voyages.

Il avait étrangement vieilli pendant ces quelques mois d'absence. Son visage autrefois glabre était maintenant couvert d'une petite barbe rousse très inégale qu'il trouvait formidable. Il était fier des quelques poils qui lui encombraient le visage et qui lui donnaient un air plutôt patibulaire. Et ce bougre avait réussit à grandir encore plus. Il était désormais le plus grand de la famille, et Ginny commençait à angoisser puisqu'elle aussi prenait des centimètres et ne voulait pas « ressembler à une girafe rousse ».

Ron me donna aussi des nouvelles de Neville, qui avait trouvé, au cours de son voyage, l'âme sœur. Je trouvais ça étrange, j'avais toujours pensé que Neville et Luna finiraient ensemble, il fallait croire que c'était une fausse impression, une image erronée que j'avais monté dans ma tête. Il était très heureux, selon Ron, et viendrait nous voir, seul, dans quelques jours. Harry quant à lui n'avait pas le temps, mais avait tout de même pu croiser Ron au Ministère de la Magie, ils avaient parlé longuement dans le nouveau bureau de Harry.

Tout ça me rendait triste. Tous mes amis partageaient une vie trépidante et haletante en dehors de Poudlard, ils étaient maintenant grands, de vrais adultes, alors que j'avais l'impression de rester une gamine à Poudlard. Heureusement que je partageais cette année avec quelques bons amis moi aussi.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Emy Goldwood était l'une de vos amies, me dit Ron alors que nous traversions le parc en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Oui, c'était une amie de Ginny, et depuis, c'est aussi devenu mon amie. Tu ne la connaissais pas ?

-Oh si, dit-il en rougissant étrangement, si je l'avais déjà vu à Poudlard, avant.

-Elle sort avec Blaise, ajoutai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Oh, d'accord, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Nous nous tenions la main pour descendre les escaliers le long du lac. La journée avait été étrange entre nous. Ron parlait beaucoup, mais ne semblait pas être là. Il était comme absent. Dès que je lui parlais de ce qui se passait ici, il commençait à acquiescer ce que je lui disais de manière neutre et vide, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas, et la seconde d'après il s'énervait avec passion sur la façon des Slovènes de jouer du Quidditch.

Nous arrivâmes finalement en silence chez Hagrid, empruntant un chemin dans la neige, sans doute créé par notre demi-géant lui-même. Ce dernier nous accueillit chaleureusement. Après une petite remontrance sur mon absence de visite ces dernières semaines, Hagrid nous servit un thé chaud et réconfortant. Le thé avait un goût de noisette et de quelque chose que j'identifiais comme l'odeur d'une forêt de pin. C'était excellent.

Je remarquais que j'étais plus concentré sur le thé, une nouvelle passion créée avec McGonagall, que par ce que racontait Ron. C'était au moins la cinquième fois que je l'entendais parler de ces histoires en Turquie avec un tapis volant qui avait envoyé Neville dans un panier d'épices rouges. J'avais trouvé drôle la première et la deuxième fois. Mais maintenant, j'étais lasse.

Vidant ma troisième tasse, je remis les pieds sur terre quand j'entendis mon nom dans la conversation :

-Et Hermione aussi a vécu de nombreuses aventures cette année, n'est-ce pas, Hermione.

Le ton gentil et touchant d'Hagrid me réconfortait.

-Oui, mais pas comme Ron, moi j'ai pas bougé, dis-je en espérant détourner la conversation.

J'avais tenté trop de fois de parler à Ron, maintenant c'était trop tard, je n'avais plus envie de faire des efforts.

-Tu sais donc, Ron, qu'Hermione serait une des divinatrices les plus douées de ce siècle ?

-Ah bon, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Comme Trelawney ?

-Oui, enfin, bien meilleure qu'elle, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Euh, je sais pas trop. Il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas là dessus.

-Mais le professeur Gates t'a pourtant appris plein de choses lors de vos petites séances, non ? Son départ a bouleversé de nombreuses jeunes filles, il était plutôt populaire parmi les sorcières.

-En effet, répondis-je dans le vague.

-Qui est Gates ? demanda alors Ron intéressé.

Je n'en revenais pas, je lui avais tout dit sur Gates et ce qui s'était passé plus tôt autour du repas de midi. Il n'avait même pas écouté.

-Hermione ne t'a pas parlé du professeur Gates ?

Je ne savais pas si Hagrid était au courant de toute l'histoire. Je n'avais pas tout dit, et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ma dernière visite, pas depuis le départ de Gates. McGonagall était la seule qui avait eut vent de toute l'histoire. Ginny et Draco savaient aussi deux trois choses, mais rien sur cette fameuse soirée. Surtout pas Draco.

-Si, Ron, je t'ai raconté tout ça ce midi, à table. Tu n'as pas écouté ?

-Euh, je ne me rappelle plus.

Devant Hagrid, qui ne connaissait pas tout, je me décidais donc à tout redire, oubliant seulement quelques détails sur ce que j'avais vu chez Gates et la présence de Draco. Hagrid était furieux contre le professeur de Divination « Moi qui croyait que c'était un ami. » disait-il. Ron restait muet, les yeux grands ouverts, il m'écoutait enfin. Il avait fallu Hagrid et une journée entière pour qu'il m'écoute.

Après mon histoire, j'eus le droit à une double ration de thé, et je sentais que ma vessie n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Ron s'emporta contre Gates, menaçant de lui casser la gueule s'il le voyait. Je me disais alors qu'il devrait passer derrière Draco qui aurait bien voulu le faire aussi avant lui, et qui en avait bien plus envie.

Alors que le soleil se couchait déjà, brillant péniblement sur le neige fraîchement déposée, et incendiant le ciel de nuages orangés, nous décidâmes de rentrer au château. Je sentais Ron changé. Il me laissa parler des cours et de l'organisation de la septième année sans me couper, mais je sentais tout de même qu'il ne m'écoutait qu'à moitié, distrait.

Arrivés finalement dans dans le hall du château, il s'arrêta d'un coup, me tira vers lui et m'étreignit. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je sentis une regard profondément amoureux du Ron que je connaissais. Il m'embrassa sur le front, et m'enlaça. Je posais ma tête sur son torse. Il sentait bon. J'étais heureuse. J'avais retrouvé mon Ron.

 **Le 20 décembre 1998.**

Les cheveux en pagaille et tout mouillés, le visage rougit par l'eau chaude de la douche et une serviette qui l'entourait nonchalamment, Ginny s'évertuait à retourner tout le dortoir pour retrouver sa tenue de Quidditch, se fichant royalement de l'heure et de moi, qui tentait de dormir.

-Hermione, bouge tes fesses, dit-elle en me poussant de mon propre lit.

-Pourquoi tes affaires seraient dans mon lit, Ginny ! Protestai-je finalement bien réveillée. Et couvre-toi, là c'est indécent !

Sa serviette ne tenait presque plus, menaçant de tomber à tout moment, révélant une nudité que je n'avais pas forcément envie de voir. Ginny s'arrêta, regarda un de ses seins qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et se retourna rougissante pour remettre tout en place.

-J'aimerais bien m'habiller, Hermione, mais si je ne trouve pas ma tenue, je risque d'aller jouer avec juste cette serviette.

-Ça ne déplairait pas à certains garçons.

Je me levai finalement, soulevai son tas de linge sale déposé au fond de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore donné aux elfes de maison et y trouvai sa tenue.

-Tu n'as même pas cherché ici. Alors que tu cherchais dans mon lit, t'es vraiment chiante !

-Mais si, j'ai cherché, je te jure !

Je connaissais très bien ce que Ginny appelait « chercher » et je doutais fort de ses talents d'observatrice. Quelques minutes, finalement bien réveillée et Ginny habillée, nous descendions dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Ron devait nous rejoindre dans le stade de Quidditch en fin de matinée, il avait pris une chambre dans aux Trois Balais, et même si j'étais un peu jalouse de le savoir près de Madame Rosmerta, j'étais malgré tout contente de l'avoir près de moi.

-GRANGER ! GRANGER !

Mon nom scandé dans le hall d'entrée résonnait jusqu'au plafond et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent pour voir qui hurlait. C'était Draco, en sueur, ce qui était rare, qui s'avançait vers moi, Ginny me laissa et avança dans la Grande Salle. Le blondinet arriva à ma hauteur.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, je t'attendais là haut, près de ta salle commune ? T'étais où ?

-Euh, ça va Draco ? Je viens juste de descendre avec Ginny. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hier après-midi, on devait se voir pour l'article, tu as oublié ?

En effet, j'avais oublié. Draco devait répondre à Cornélius Fudge, désormais auteur de quelques chroniques dans la Gazette, qui avait vivement critiqué les Malefoy récemment. Cette critique faisait plutôt rire Draco qui savait à quel point l'ancien Ministre avait été à la botte de son père pendant un certain temps, et qui savait aussi que l'ascension de Voldemort avait été aidé par l'inertie de Fudge quand il était à la tête du Ministère de la Magie.

A force d'écrire dans la Gazette, et aux vues des succès de ses réponses parmi le lectorat friand de drames et d'histoires en tout genre, Draco était désormais payé et avait sa propre petite colonne. La Gazette avait appelé cette colonne « Réponse d'un repenti », c'était de mauvais goût mais Draco avait besoin de l'argent depuis que sa famille n'était plus et il avait maintenant une tribune à lui où il pouvait s'exprimer comme il voulait. Je l'aidais énormément et je dois avouer que sans moi, il ne serait peut-être pas allé aussi loin dans son succès.

Je faisais quand même tout cela avec bonté de cœur et plaisir. Draco avait changé et c'était assez incroyable d'être autour de lui pour voir tout ce que ces changements impliquaient.

-Je suis désolée, Draco, j'étais avec Ron, j'ai complètement oublié.

-Ah.

Je sentais un air de la rancune dans sa voix. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir oublié. Il avait besoin de moi, et d'une certaine manière, j'avais eu besoin de lui quand j'étais seule face à Gates, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier comme ça.

-Draco ?

-Oui, répondit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir.

-Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il était temps que je lui avoue ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir là. Il y était, il avait agit, il devait donc être mis au courant. Il semblait curieux, et m'accompagna jusqu'à un banc en pierre où je lui racontais enfin ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. J'évitais de lui parler en détail de ce que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs de Gates, mais lui expliquai avec précision comment il allait tuer Gates quand j'étais intervenue. Il était sidéré, la bouche ouverte.

Il mit un peu de temps à digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-J'ai tué quelqu'un...

-Non, Draco, tu n'as rien fait, Gates est vivant, il est parti je ne sais où, il est loin. Tu n'as rien fait.

-Si. Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en s'énervant, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Je l'ai fait. Tu as peut-être tout annulé avec ton pouvoir, mais techniquement c'est bien moi qui ai lancé le sort. Et si je l'ai fait un jour, ça veut dire que je serais capable de le refaire un autre jour.

Il se leva soudainement, sortit dans le parc par le grande porte, marcha lentement le long du bâtiment, la neige à mi-mollet, s'arrêta et vomit.

-Draco !

Il me fit signe de reculer et vomit encore. Je n'aurais dû rien dire. J'aurais dû me taire. C'était ma faute s'il se mettait dans ce état là. Je le savais. Il était plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Viens, on va l'infirmerie, lui dis-je.

-Non, ça va.

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux rougis et décida de rentrer à l'abri. Nous n'étions pas habillée pour aller dehors, et je grelottais de froid. Il se rassit sur le même banc en pierre et se mit à pleurer doucement.

-Je ne comprends pas, je croyais justement que je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un. J'ai pourtant essayé face à Dumbledore, crois-moi, j'ai essayé pendant un an, j'en étais malade tous les jours, et là, sur un coup de tête, sans m'y préparer, je tue un type innocent qui n'avait pour crime que de vouloir protéger les souvenirs d'une jeunesse horrible.

Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules, un geste de réconfort rare et étrange, mais je sentais qu je devais le faire. Il se rapprocha de moi, et se mit à pleurer sur mon épaule, à la vue de tous. Heureusement, peu d'élèves semblaient s'y soucier, ils fonçaient tous prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je pensais rapidement à Ginny qui devait m'attendre, et au match de Quidditch.

-Tu veux venir avec nous au match de Quidditch ?

-Quoi ?

-Dans deux heures, les Gryffondors jouent contre les Serdaigles, ça te tente ?

-Oui, je sais qu'il y a un match, j'y vais déjà.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que je tentais de faire, et j'avais du mal à le faire.

-Je veux dire, venir voir le match dans notre groupe, dans la loge des Gryffondors.

Il pouffa de rire, et se releva. Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux toujours rouges de larmes, mais un sourire sur le visage.

-Toujours un mot pour faire rire, Granger. Bon, à plus tard. Je viendrai te voir pour l'écriture de l'article de journal.

Il s'essuya les yeux et me laissa toute seule. Il partit vers la Grande Salle me laissant pantoise. Qu'est ce que j'avais dit de drôle ? Je l'invitais juste à passer du bon temps avec nous, à se laisser aller à un peu de plaisir de temps en temps. Il avait été tellement sérieux depuis de l'année, je ne le voyais jamais s'amuser, et c'est moi, Hermione Granger, la reine des rabats-joie, qui dit ça, c'est pas rien !

Je me perdais dans mes pensées, le dos gelé, appuyé contre la vitre trouble, pensant à ce fameux match. Je l'avais déjà vu ce match, dans mes rêves, dans mes prophéties. Je savais ce qu'il allait s'y passer. Peut-être avais-je envie d'avoir Malefoy à côté de moi quand ça allait se passer ? J'avais peur d'une certaine manière, oui, j'avais peur. Je n'avais pas peur de ce que je connaissais pas, j'avais peur car je savais au contraire ce qui m'attendait.

Mon ventre me rappela à la réalité, et je rejoignis finalement Ginny, en retard. Celle-ci avait déjà terminé une assiette complète et se servait encore de blood-pudding frit, de haricots aux tomates, d'œufs et de pain beurré. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour tout manger, moi qui parvenait à peine à avaler un croissant et un café. Et pourtant elle restait plus fine qu'un elfe de Cornouailles. A vous dégoûter des régimes et de la constitution d'un Weasley. Seule Mme Weasley n'avait pas le physique d'une baguette magique. Elle était aussi généreuse physiquement que dans la vraie vie.

Je pensais alors à mes propres parents, je ne leur avais pas envoyé de lettres depuis plusieurs semaines, je devais absolument faire l'effort de leur écrire. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se passait ici. Je tenais tout de même à leur dire que tout allait bien, que je vivais ma vie, de manière heureuse. Le dialogue était compliqué depuis leur retour d'Australie, et depuis le retour de leur mémoire, mais ces petites lettres leur rappelaient régulièrement qu'ils avaient une fille, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

-Hermione, t'es toute bizarre ce matin.

Ginny me parlait la bouche pleine.

-Hein ? Demandai-je les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu vois ! T'es toute bizarre, tu parles pas, t'es dans le flou. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, Draco ?

-Ah, Draco. Il voulait parler de ses articles, tu sais.

-Oui, j'en ai parlé avec ma mère la semaine dernière, elle les lit tous, et elle dit qu'ils sont très bien écrits. Je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui faisait tout. Elle m'a dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle savait que t'étais quelqu'un de dévouée et gentille. Elle avait l'air d'adorer la façon de penser de Draco.

-Il a changé.

-Quand même, c'est à marcher sur la tête cette histoire, je ne sais pas si tu peux te faire l'image vue de loin. Le type que tu détestais, le petit con, le Malefoy de service.

-Il a changé.

-Je sais, ça fait deux mois que tu me le répètes tous les jours. Moi aussi j'ai vu qu'il avait changé. Mais je trouve ça étrange, c'est comme si on lui avait lavé le cerveau. Je ne serais même pas étonnée s'il demandait à entrer à Gryffondors,

-Et bien, tu sais que...

-Non, me coupa t-elle. C'était pour rire, ne le fais surtout pas entrer à Gryffondors.

-Arrête, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pas dit ça, et pis même. Par contre, je lui ai proposé de venir dans nos tribunes tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air trop bien.

-Ah la blague, avec Ron et tous les Gryffondors qui hurleront à la mort ?

-Lui aussi a semblé croire à une blague.

-Il n'est pas si bête, donc.

-Mais j'étais sérieuse.

-Laisse-le où il est. Il a des amis, Blaise s'occupe très bien de lui. Ils sont bien tous les deux. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si tu sais, mais Emy a quelques problèmes avec Blaise depuis peu.

-Ça fait deux mois qu'ils se disputent, et ils s'embrassent ensuite pendant deux heures.

-Oui, mais là c'est différent.

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Les potins, ces dialogues de sourds sur qui fait quoi et avec qui, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je trouvais ça pénible et vulgaire. J'avais été victime pendant longtemps des rumeurs et des cancans, surtout avec Krum. Je me concentrais plutôt sur mon assiette. J'avais soudainement faim. Et alors que je piochais dans un plat de saucisse, j'apercevais Draco à l'autre table, il discutait avec Blaise et tous les deux semblaient rire de quelque chose. Je souris. Ça me faisait plaisir de le voir heureux. Il était mignon, comme ça, à rire, le nez retroussé, les sourcils battant dans tous les sens, et les yeux presque exorbités. C'était pas très beau, mais comme c'était rare, je trouvais ça appréciable. Blaise de son côté paraissait malade, il était tout palot, malgré sa peau d'ébène.

Ginny se leva, ses ragots terminés, et fila vers l'entraînement de dernière minute, me laissant seule pour terminer. Je fis un discret salut à McGonagall, qui me le rendit d'un geste poli. Hagrid, à ses côtés, me fit un grand coucou pas très discret et replongea son couteau dans ce qui semblait être une côte de vache. Le vieux professeur endormi qui enseignait la Divination (Le Professeur Lemenach') mâchait je-ne-sais-quoi d'un air bovin. Il m'avait l'air d'être le type le plus ennuyeux de la Terre, et je plaignais les pauvres élèves qui avaient cours avec lui.

Mon petit repas terminé, je remontais seule me changer chaudement et lire un peu en attendant le match. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée quand je me décidais à descendre avec les autres pour rejoindre les tribunes. Couverte de la tête aux pieds, prête à affronter le froid polaire et la neige qui abondait dehors, je descendis et partis rejoindre Ron, qui m'attendait déjà dans les tribunes. Un petit mot portant son écriture m'était parvenu à la fenêtre. Les lettres penchées et tordues, à moitié diluées dans la neige fondue, paraissaient joyeuses. A la lecture, on aurait presque pu l'entendre parler. C'était du Ron tout craché.

Les élèves étaient fébriles à l'idée de ce match de noël. C'était le seul match de l'année qui avait lieu pendant les vacances de décembre, et la neige amenait un certain côté amusant et festif à la chose. Les élèves étaient en fête. D'ailleurs McGonagall se prêtait elle aussi au jeu puisque le stade était recouvert de décoration de noël, des boules de gui géantes pendaient des anneaux de but.

Sortant à peine du château, je tombais sur Luna. Elle avait de nouveau sa tenue préférée pour soutenir les Gryffondors, la grosse tête de lion lui écrasait le crâne, et elle devait fréquemment le remettre droit car la tête ne cessait de tomber. Les pauvres petits de première année se méfiaient de cette gueule immense qui leur grognait dessus quand nous passions à côté d'eux.

Arrivées à l'entrée du stade, Luna décrocha le lion et me le mit dans les bras.

-Je ne peux pas le porter, je dois rejoindre ceux de ma maison. Ils n'apprécieraient pas.

-Mais je croyais que tu restais avec nous ?

-Non, non, j'ai promis à Emy que je restais avec elle, cette fois-ci.

-Bon, d'accord. A tout à l'heure alors. Amuse toi bien.

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire de ce déguisement ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de le porter, et pas envie de le laisser à n'importe qui non plus. Je le mis sous mon bras et décidai de le poser quelque par à côté de moi quand j'aurais ma place. Désormais seule et encombrée, je prenais la direction de l'entrée de nos tribunes quand je fus arrêté par une voix :

-Granger ! Eh !

Draco m'attendait au pied de l'escalier, il avait le visage rougit par le froid. Il s'avança vers moi rapidement. Il portait lui aussi sa tenue d'hiver, un gros manteau épais le recouvrait et donnait l'impression de cacher deux Draco à l'intérieur tellement il était large. Si c'était Harry à sa place, je me serais demandé s'il n'avait pas emprunté ce manteau à Hagrid.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Si c'est pour l'écriture des articles, ça suffit, c'est le match aujourd'hui, on verra plus tard, dis-je un peu brutalement.

-Non c'est pas ça, dit-il avec un air de défi et les sourcils froncés. Je...

-Quoi ?

-Tu disais tout à l'heure, pour rire, que je pouvais venir avec toi, tu sais, dans la tribune. C'est con, hein, mais comme Blaise est malade, et qu'il est à l'infirmerie, je pensais que peut-être...

C'était vrai que Blaise avait attrapé une sacré fièvre et n'avait décidé de se soigner que depuis quelques heures, c'était Luna qui me l'avait dit sur le chemin. Emy était seule, c'était donc aussi la raison pour laquelle Luna l'avait rejoint.

-Bah, oui, si tu veux, répondis-je un peu surprise par sa demande.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de demande de la part de Draco, lui qui m'avait ri au nez quand je le lui avait proposé.

-C'est quoi ça ? Dit-il alors en pointant du doigt ce que j'avais sous le bras.

J'eus alors une très bonne idée.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Tu vas devoir porter ça !

-Quoi !

-Oui, montrer que tu supportes vraiment les Gryffondors.

-Tu rêves, jamais !

-Tant pis, on se reverra plus tard alors, je dois y aller.

Je fis mine d'avancer, l'ignorant royalement.

-Attend !

Je me retournais. Plus rouge que jamais, il s'avançait et me prit le lion des bras.

-Je le mets juste au début, c'est tout.

Il l'enfila sur la tête et mit son écharpe sur son nez. On le reconnaissait même plus. Il fallait vraiment faire attention aux liserés verts et argent sur les bords de son écharpe.

-C'est parfait, ajoutai-je. On y va.

Nous montions donc, et Ron m'accueillit en ronchonnant. La tribune était presque remplie et les élèves commençaient déjà à chanter des chants d'échauffement. La tension était amicale et bon-enfant, mais on sentait l'envie de vaincre des Gryffondors.

Draco s'assit discrètement derrière moi et caché sous sa tunique, il eut le droit à des acclamations chaleureuse des autres élèves. Personne ne le reconnaissait et tous se contentèrent de le saluer et de célébrer son déguisement. Le lion au dessus de sa tête ne cessait de rugir fièrement, et chaque rugissement était suivi d'une olé générale. Chaque rugissement était aussi suivi d'un regard incendiaire dans ma direction. Si Draco pouvait me pousser de la rambarde, il l'aurait fait.

-C'est qui ? Luna ? Me demanda Ron dans l'oreille.

-Non, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais c'est Draco, lui répondis-je.

-Quoi, Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là avec ça ? Il cherche les ennuis ?

-Non, Ron, il est juste là en ami, c'est tout.

-En ami, et depuis quand ?

Ron s'apprêtait à se lever pour le mettre dehors, mais je le forçai à s'asseoir.

-Ron ! Draco est maintenant mon ami, c'est tout. Tu vas devoir t'y faire.

-Ce sale crétin ne sera jamais ton ami, c'est un Malefoy, une saleté de mange...

-Ron, qu'est ce que je viens de te dire. Non, il a changé, c'est tout. Tu vas devoir t'y faire car on risque de le croiser souvent. Il m'aide beaucoup cette année.

-D'abord ma mère et maintenant toi ? Ce petit crétin écrit deux mots dans un journal et tout le monde le considère comme un saint, mais je sais qu'il ne changera pas. Je te jure, le moindre truc étrange et je le tue.

-Écoute toi un peu Ron. Qui tient un discours extrémiste maintenant ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous a fait ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Rien, c'est son père le Mangemort. Draco s'est contenté de suivre bêtement, et maintenant il en paye suffisamment le prix. Harry est d'accord avec moi.

-Harry ne sait pas qu'un Malefoy traîne avec sa copine.

-Il le sait, et je te ferais dire que Ginny aussi traîne avec lui et avec Blaise.

-Ginny ne s'intéresse pas aux Serpentards et aux racailles !

Il se retourna pour m'ignorer, il était furieux, contrairement à moi. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, mais j'étais malgré tout déçue. Je savais qu'il allait être en colère contre Draco, et ils avaient passé toute la journée à s'éviter. Une main blanche se posa sur mon épaule, et je vis Draco qui vint me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Merci.

Il reprit sa place derrière moi mais retira sa tête de Lion. Un sixième année que je connaissais un peu décida alors de la porter. Il fit le pitre devant les autres, attirant l'attention sur lui, et personne ne vit que Draco Malefoy était assis dans la tribune des Gryffondors.

Le match commença dans les cris trépidants d'une foule en délire. Un élève que je connaissais pas jouait les speakers, et il faisait un travail remarquable. Sans être dans un parti pris, il haranguait la foule avec une facilité déconcertante et les voix d'élèves répondaient à l'unisson quand il décidait de les chauffer.

Les Gryffondors s'en sortaient très bien.

Comme à mon habitude, le match ne m'intéressait pas tellement, mais je portais une attention bien spécifique sur Ginny, désormais à la place de Harry en attrapeur. Je m'accrochais à l'idée que ma vision n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'une vision sans importance et non pas une prophétie.

C'est seulement après la trente-septième minute de jeu que les choses commencèrent à devenir sérieuses. Mon attention fixée sur Ginny, je remarquais qu'elle commençait à voler étrangement. Ron, qui ne parlait toujours pas et qui suivait le match avec une ferveur ardente (c'était son premier match de quidditch à Poudlard depuis presque un an et demi et le premier auquel il ne jouait pas depuis plusieurs années). Sa sœur commençait à piquer du nez de manière inexplicable, remontant alors rapidement sans aucune raison. Je pris des jumelles à un petit élève à côté de moi, ce dernier se plaignit un peu pour la forme mais mes gros yeux le firent taire, et j'observais Ginny avec précision. Ses yeux ne cessaient de se fermer, et sa tête tombaient fréquemment sur le côté. Elle n'allait pas bien.

Secouant Ron, et la panique montant en moi, je l'obligeais à me parler.

-Ron, Ron, regarde Ginny. Ça va pas !

-Hermione laisse moi, regarde plutôt le nouveau gardien, il est génial.

-Regarde Ginny.

C'est alors que mon sang se glaça. Je sentis Draco poser sa main sur moi et la serrer fort. Il avait vu la même chose. Ginny venait juste de manquer de tomber de son balais. Je voulais appeler un professeur, mais le temps de me lever et c'était trop tard.

L'horreur de ma vision eut alors lieu devant moi. Surplombant le stade pour guetter le vif-d'or, Ginny voulu manœuvrer pour descendre doucement, mais sa tête dodelina encore sur le côté, et son corps se pencha lourdement, trop brutalement pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son équilibre. Elle tenta se raccrocher avec sa main, mais elle s'emmêla avec sa cape et perdit sa prise. Elle lâcha tout et tomba.

Les bras levés au ciel, la tête en arrière, je ne pus regarder le choc, mais les hurlements d'horreur de la foule me laissèrent comprendre la gravité. Un silence soudain se fit dans le stade. Quelques cris venaient du centre du stade, des appels à l'aide, des pleurs. Ron se transplana au centre immédiatement, j'aurais voulu faire de même, mais ne pouvait y arriver. Pourquoi Ron avait-il la permission de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château ? Aucune idée. Quelques minutes passèrent et j'eus l'impression de rester une heure sans bouger. Il revint alors à mes côtés, le visage blême et sans aucune émotion. Je compris que le choc l'avait frappé durement.

Il me regarda, et d'un ton froid qui fit frissonner me dit calmement :

-Elle est morte.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 _Note : La suite arrive, je l'espère, dans pas trop longtemps. N'hésitez pas à réagir par le biais des reviews. A bientôt._


	16. Les carreaux gelés

_Note : Que de retard. Plusieurs raisons à cela, déjà la perte de mon ordi portable fin juin avec toutes mes fanfics dessus, dont certaines non publiés, bref, une perte importante, et ensuite une autre perte, liée à la première, celle de ma motivation. Ce chapitre étant déjà presque terminé sur mon ancien ordi, je me suis retrouvé sans rien, et à devoir tout recommencer, ce qui n'était pas facile à faire. Je me suis démotivé, l'été est arrivé, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre, j'ai reçu vos messages et vos reviews, c'est ça qui me motive pour m'y remettre._

 _Le hasard faisant bien les choses, je m'étais arrêté à un moment très important dans l'histoire qui correspond à la moitié de mon histoire, il me reste donc plus ou moins 14 chapitres avant la fin. La mort de Ginny et ce qui va suivre dans ce chapitre sont un passage clé pour la suite de l'histoire et le développement de la relation entre Draco et Hermione. J'espère que les fans du couple seront satisfait dans ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce court retour dans la fanfiction, j'ai toujours besoin de vos retours. A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre._

 **LES CARREAUX GELES**

Les longs draps noirs pendaient le long des murs. Les têtes basses s'avançaient doucement dans la Grande Salle, cachée derrière des sixièmes années plus grands que moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler mes larmes. Sans cérémonies, le repas fut servi et tous dînèrent dans un silence pesant. Nous revenions tous, toute l'école, du stade de quidditch où la cérémonie avait eu lieu. Sans fioritures, sans longs discours, Mme Weasley s'était avancé aidée par Minerva qui la soutenait. Levant fébrilement le bras droit et l'urne, Miss Weasley avait répandu les cendres de Ginny sur le stade. Elle resta là quelque temps, nous retenions tous notre souffle, mais nos larmes coulaient. Je crus la voir s'effondrer mais Minerva la soutint et elles repartirent. Les portes se fermèrent doucement derrière elles alors qu'elles entraient dans les parties privées du stade. Le froid, le gel et la neige durcie semblaient figer ce moment dans l'éternité, personne ne bougeait, malgré trois cents élèves et une vingtaine de professeurs, un chape de plomb silencieuse pesait sur le stade.

Ainsi s'achevait l'enterrement de Ginny.

Le repas terminé, je ne pus retourner dans les dortoirs, devenus maintenant aussi froids qu'un tombeau de marbre. M'allonger dans le silence, face au lit vide de Ginny était trop dur pour moi. C'était impossible à vivre, impossible à supporter.

Je retrouvai Draco qui revenait de l'infirmerie. Il venait de visiter Blaise dont l'étrange maladie ne cessait d'évoluer, jouant avec les nerfs d'une Pomfresh obligée d'avouer son échec. Blaise était le seul élève qui n'avait pas assisté à la cérémonie d'hommage, il s'en voulait terriblement. Rien de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire ne pouvais changer ça. Draco me retrouva dans les parties privées réservées aux préfets, c'est là que je dormais depuis quatre jours.

-Hermione, tu dois faire quelque chose, ne reste pas dans cet état là, voyons, commença t-il, posant ses fesses sur mon lit de fortune. C'est ridicule, tu n'es aucunement responsable de cette histoire !

-Si, déclarai-je, voulant échapper à cet énième discussion, tu le sais !

-Non, Hermione, tu ne peux rien faire contre tes visions, tu ne peux en aucun cas être responsable de ce que tu vois. Ce sont des prophéties !

-Je peux arranger ça, je le sais ! J'ai déjà réussi ! Je t'ai empêché de tuer une fois, je suis revenu en arrière, j'ai déjà voyagé dans le temps, je peux recommencer.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant carrément sur mon lit. Les mains croisées sur le torse, il regardait le plafond, ses cheveux formant une auréole autour de sa tête. On aurait presque dit un saint si on ne le connaissait pas.

-Hermione, continua t-il, tu as déjà tout tenté, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas. Accepte ! Ginny n'aurait pas voulu que...

-Oh non, l'interrompis-je, ne me dit pas ce que Ginny pensait, ou aurait voulu, tu ne la connaissais que depuis quelques mois.

J'avançais dans la chambre et regardait à la fenêtre. La neige tombait drue, Noël approchait. Dans quelques jours les nombreux sapins se verraient couronné de cadeaux colorés. Ça sera sans aucun doute le pire Noël que les Weasley fêteront.

Je revoyais Miss Weasley, le bras levé en l'air, le visage dénué d'émotion. En une seule année, elle venait de perdre deux enfants. Comment pouvait-on supporter cela sans devenir folle ? J'étais moi même sur le point de flancher dans la folie.

Le petit carreau cerclé de fer de la fenêtre était froid, très froid. Je laissais ma main dessus jusqu'à ce que la brûlure du gel devint insupportable.

-Écoute Hermione, nous allons trouver une solution, dit alors Draco, brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il s'était relevé et avançait vers moi. Je sais que je parais parfois un peu défaitiste, c'est un trait hérité de mon père, mais sache que je te fais confiance. Si tu penses réussir, alors tu réussiras, il faut juste trouver un moyen de te lancer.

Je me retournai alors et lui fis directement face. Il venait de s'avancer vers moi. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec un sérieux étrange. Pour une fois j'étais presque intimidée. Il s'avança encore, plus près de moi, je sentais l'odeur de son parfum, je contemplais le nœud de cravate soigneusement plié qui semblait étouffer son fragile cou couleur d'ivoire. Que cherchait-il en s'avançant si près de moi ?

Savait-il que Ron avait rompu avec moi ?

Je n'en voulais certainement pas à Ron, mais sa douleur et sa perte l'emportait lui aussi dans une souffrance qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter. Il avait décidé de me laisser, Harry avait prit son côté. Ce dernier avait étonnement résisté à la douleur, et avait fait preuve d'un stoïcisme presque effrayant. D'aucun critiquait son manque de réaction, mais je savais que Harry avait eu son lot de morts dans les années précédentes, il voyait sans cesse les êtres qu'il aimait le plus mourir devant lui ou à ses côtés. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'une perte n'était pas liée à Voldemort et je crois que c'était ce qui lui posait le plus de problème. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions, mais son cœur saignait probablement plus que tous les élèves de cette école réunis, moi comprise dans le lot.

Le bras de Draco s'avança alors étrangement dans ma direction, d'un pas en avant je me trouvais le nez dans son cou, il passa la main derrière moi et ferma le rideau de la fenêtre.

-Ne reste pas près des fenêtres, Hermione, tu risques d'attraper froid.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela alors je restai muette. Il s'éloigna vivement de moi et s'approcha de la porte.

-Je te laisse, mais je repasserai plus tard dans la soirée, repose-toi, d'accord ? A tout à l'heure.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, ne laissant que le fantôme réconfortant de sa présence. J'étais de nouveau seule. Je savais qu'il faisait tout pour m'empêcher d'être face à moi-même, mais il devait sûrement avoir d'autres choses à faire, et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir une vie en dehors de la mienne. Je l'accaparais déjà bien trop. Je laissais donc la fenêtre pour m'allonger à mon tour sur mon lit.

La tête plongée dans mon oreiller, je laissais échapper toutes les larmes qui voulaient enfin sortir. A mort ma dignité, après tout j'étais désormais seule. Le tissu de l'oreiller sentait encore l'odeur de cette laque étrange que Malefoy se mettait dans les cheveux. L'idée d'un Draco flânant dans un magasin de beauté pour acheter trente litres de laque pour son année de Poudlard me fit rire. Quiconque m'aurait aperçu à ce moment m'aurait prise pour une hystérique. Seule à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et à rigoler comme une folle, la tête plonger dans un oreiller en me perdant dans l'odeur du seul type que je voulais à mes côtés en ce moment, et le seul que je ne devrais pas fréquenter.

Harry avait raison, c'était bizarre de m'attacher autant à lui. C'était un crétin, un imbécile méchant et égoïste.

La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup, me faisant sursauter dans un petit cri de panique. L'imbécile méchant se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard étonné, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux exorbités et gênés à la fois confirmait son crétinisme débordant.

-Ca va ? Me dit-il. Je revenais pour te dire un truc et j'ai entendu des petits cris étouffés alors je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le prenais dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de craquer. Je devais exploser, je le sentais. J'étais restée trop en retrait face à la mort de Ginny. M'écraser dans les bras de Draco me semblait la meilleure idée pour m'en sortir.

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde à peine avant qu'il ne serra ses bras autour de moi.

Il ne dit rien, et moi non plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur son écharpe serpentard, mais j'eus l'impression qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie aurait été moins long.

Alors, il me repoussa calmement, il me fixa dans les yeux et dit doucement.

-Je sais que je vais paraître lourd, mais je voulais te parler de tes retours en arrière, je sais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais je pense que tu devrais en effet insister. Après tout, il te manque peut-être un déclic pour contrôler ce pouvoir.

Je n'avais pas envie de reparler de ça maintenant.

-On verra, dis-je simplement, la voix presque inaudible.

-Bon, poursuivit-il, je te laisse vraiment. Je repasse ce soir, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure. Je repasserais dans une heure ou deux.

Il repartit alors aussi vite qu'il était venu. Étrange garçon parfois. J'en profitais pour fermer la porte à clé cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas besoin de le voir entrer en permanence dans ma chambre sans s'y inviter. Quoique.

Remise progressivement de mes émotions dans les bras de Draco je me décidais à prendre une douche bien chaude, mais pas avant d'avoir lancer une belle flamme dans la cheminée de la chambre. Un autre sort jaillit de ma baguette droit vers la fenêtre. Une bulle d'air chaud se plaqua contre la vitre et me protégea du froid qui s'insinuait dans la chambre. Ce sort bien utile m'avait été enseigné par Ginny. Elle le trouvait bien utile pour notre dortoir où nous avions souvent des hivers monstrueusement froids. L'eau brûlante me fit un bien fou, je me laissais même à m'asseoir sur le petit banc de la grande douche qui était à ma disposition. L'eau coulait sur mes cheveux, sur mes épaules, l'air devenait presque irrespirable mais j'y trouvais une certain bonheur, la première fois depuis la mort de Ginny. Je n'avais plus envie de sortir.

Je me décidais enfin à sortir alors que mes doigts commençaient à ressembler à ceux de McGonagall. J'allais mettre un pyjama chaud et douillet quand je me souvins que Draco devait passer dans peu de temps. C'est un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir me blottir sous mes draps que je remis mon uniforme.

Adossée à la chaise du petit écritoire de la chambre, les cheveux encore trempés, je pensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Draco. A propos de la prophétie, à propos des retours en arrière (il faudrait penser à trouver un nom plus cool, j'en parlerai à Draco), et à comment je pourrais empêcher la mort de Ginny si je pouvais avoir une seconde chance.

Une émotion soudaine me traversa, celle de cet étrange sensation que j'avais ressenti lors de mon premier retour, cette espèce de porte invisible dans ma tête, ces ronds de lumières étranges, cette sensation de vouloir tendre la main et de vouloir écarter un passage. Je n'arrivais absolument à retrouver tout cela, même en me concentrant le plus fermement possible. Mon dernier saut était particulier, j'étais dans une situation de panique, Draco allait tuer un professeur, je venais d'échapper à la mort, j'étais dans une panique totale. Comment recréer ces conditions ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

J'avais peut-être une idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les hurlements de Draco me firent presque lâcher le bord de la fenêtre.

-Hermione, non ! Arrête tout de suite !

J'étais frigorifiée, mes doigts me faisaient mal et je sentais que j'allais lâcher. Sous moi, une centaine de mètre de vide m'appelait. J'étais assise de manière peu agréable sur le toit en pente de ma tour, les pieds reposant dangereusement sur les gouttières, les mains accrochées aux rebords de la fenêtre. La tête de Draco me regardait horrifié, j'aurais dû lancer un sort plus puissant sur la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, non ! Ne fais pas ça, Hermione !

-C'est la seule solution, Draco ! Si je me mets en danger de mort alors je pourrais revenir dans le passé, j'en suis presque certaine !

-Non, c'est pas vrai. Tu vas juste mourir, ne fais pas ça !

-Fais moi confiance ! Hurlai-je à travers le vent glacial.

Je sentais mes cheveux se geler et mes doigts commençaient à lâcher. Les gouttières ne me retiendraient pas, j'allais tomber, c'était certain, et je le voulais.

-STUPEFIX.

Une raideur soudaine me prit alors tout le corps. Je ne voyais que le vide face à moi, la tête bloquée. Draco venait-il de me lancer un sortilège ? A moi ? Mon corps glissa alors sur les tuiles du château, mais dans une direction que je n'attendais pas. Je remontais doucement. Je sentais les mains de Draco sur mes bras mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Petit à petit, dans les cris rauques du Serpentard, je me sentais remonter. Le passage du bord de la fenêtre me fit un mal de chien mais Malefoy réussit son coup et je sentis mon corps lourdement tomber sur le parquet de la chambre.

Il passa devant mes yeux, le visage presque violet et ferma la fenêtre d'un coup de magie. Il me libéra alors du sortilège et me hurla dessus pendant une dizaine de minute. Je n'écoutais pas. Je n'avais maintenant aucune chance de recommencer. Il allait me surveiller, McGonagall aussi, c'était une évidence. Je venais de louper la seule porte de sortie pour sauver Ginny, mais je venais aussi d'être sauvée d'une mort quasi certaine. Je ne savais plus si je devais adorer ou haïr Draco.

Il continuait de crier et des larmes coulaient sur ses jours, c'était étonnant. J'étais celle qui devrait pleurer, pas lui.

-...MA SEULE FAMILLE !

Que disait-il ?

-SEUL, ME LAISSER SEUL !

Je n'écoutais pas. Ses cris s'atténuèrent et je sentis de nouveau une sensation que je connaissais que trop bien. J'allais tomber dans les pommes, encore une fois. Je m'allongeais sur le sol. Il s'arrêta de hurler et me regarda.

-Hermione ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, répondis-je sans faire attention.

Des tâches noires embrouillaient ma vision, des flashs de lumière m'irritaient les yeux. Je sentais que j'allais de nouveau m'évanouir. La crise passa finalement, et je repris progressivement mes esprits, allongée sur le sol de ma chambre, face à un Draco qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Je me rendais bien compte que je lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs récemment.

Je pus me relever et m'asseoir sur le lit, il s'assit à mes côtés.

-Hermione, commença t-il doucement. Il faut absolument que tu retrouves ton calme. Tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme ça. Je ne te reconnais plus. Avant tu étais forte, tu avais un caractère bien trempé. Aujourd'hui tu n'as plus de goût pour rien.

-Je vais très bien, ajoutai-je contrariée de ses remarques.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Un moment tu rigoles, l'autre tu pleures, tu deviens presque aussi folle que cette vieille chouette de Trelawney.

J'eus un petit rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me comparait à Trelawney pour me taquiner. Je ne devais pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi souvent sur mon dos, je savais qu'il faisait ça pour m'aider, mais j'avais tout de même l'impression que nos rôles s'étaient échangés. J'étais celle qui l'aidait avant, le pauvre petit crétin, perdu dans un monde où tout le monde le détestait, et maintenant j'étais celle en détresse, et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier.

En fait si, j'aimais bien qu'il s'occupe de moi, mais je n'appréciais pas d'être faible comme je l'étais. Si jamais j'arrivais à sauver Ginny, je me faisais le serment que je ne serais plus jamais faible.

Je me levais d'un bond, les idées soudainement en place.

-Draco, je vais me reprendre, pas pour moi, mais pour Ginny, je vais la sauver, et j'ai besoin de toi. J'y arriverai, je le sais.

Il me regarda en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira longuement.

-Bien, dit-il. Et par où commencent-on ?

-Hummm, hésitai-je. Je sais.

Une décision n'est jamais stupide quand elle marche non ? Pour l'instant seul un sentiment très fort m'avait fait remonter dans le temps, et seul un autre sentiment, une autre poussée d'adrénaline pouvait le reproduire. J'étais certaine de ce que j'allais faire. Une décision stupide, définitivement stupide. Tant pis.

Je m'approchai de Draco, me penchai sur lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis il se laissa faire, et je sentis sa main sur ma hanche. Je fermai les yeux et le laissais mener. Soudainement je sentis la même sensation que ce soir là m'envahir.

Une sorte de porte imaginaire s'ouvrait face à moi, comme un trou béant que j'étais seule capable d'ouvrir et de passer. Je savais que je pouvais désormais maîtriser ce moment, je devais maîtriser ce qui se cachait derrière. Je savais exactement à quel moment je voulais avoir face à moi. Mon esprit luttait pour laisser ce passage ouvert alors mon corps semblait flotter dans le vide. Je ne voyais plus du tout Draco face à moi, que cette faille étrange, flottant dans le vide, et j'y aperçus enfin ce que je souhaitais y voir. A travers cet porte lumineuse, quelques images sortirent de la brume et je reconnus les gradins du stade de quidditch. Un bref flash orange me rappela les cheveux roux de Ron, assit à mes côtés à ce moment. J'y étais, j'avais choisis le bon endroit, et le bon moment, je devais maintenant ouvrir cette faille. Mon esprit lutta le plus possible et je sentis que tout se déverrouillait. La porte s'ouvrit assez pour que j'y pusse y passer.

Tout tourna autour de moi, l'obscurité m'envahit et je rouvris finalement les yeux. J'étais dans le stade. Je me retournai pour voir Draco me regarder en souriant.

Je crus l'entendre me chuchoter « Je savais que tu allais réussir », mais comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Un cri retentit et je me retournai avec stupeur. La même scène d'horreur se répétait encore devant mes yeux. Ginny venait de perdre son équilibre et s'apprêtait à chuter lourdement. Personne ne comprit ce qui se passait, j'eus le temps de sortir ma baguette et de précipiter un sort dans la direction de Ginny. Le corps de la jeune fille s'écroula au sol, une nouvelle fois.

Ma meilleure amie venait encore de mourir sous mes yeux. J'étais impuissante.

Une nausée soudaine me prit et je me précipitais dans un coin des gradins pour vomir. Personne ne m'avait vu faire, tous regardait le corps inanimé de Ginny. Ron descendit les escaliers en courant. Les autres joueurs étaient tous autour d'elle et bientôt les professeurs accoururent pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

McGonagall se transplana alors vers le micro du jeune homme qui faisait les commentaires et annonça au public entier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Weasley s'en sortira. Elle est tombée lourdement mais elle respire. Miss Pomfresh l'emmène, tout ira bien pour elle.

J'essayais de faire revenir mes souvenirs de la fois précédente. A aucun moment McGonnagall n'avait fait cette annonce. J'avais su aussitôt que cette pauvre Ginny était morte. Avais-je réussi ? Était-elle sauvée ?

Je me retournai pour voir Draco et tenter de trouver un quelconque réconfort, mais il avait disparu. Ron, par contre, remonta rapidement et me sauta dessus.

-Elle est vivante ! C'est pas possible, entre elle et Harry, on croirait un concours de celui ou celle qui nous fera le plus peur ! Tu viens avec moi, ils la conduisent la l'infirmerie ?

Il m'embrassa et dut sentir mon léger retrait. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser. La seule personne avec qui je pouvais en parler n'était pas là. Où Draco était-il parti ?

Je repensais à ce baiser étrange que je lui avais donné. Il ne s'en souviendrait pas puisque tout ceci n'existait plus. J'étais de nouveau en couple avec Ron et il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher de si tôt vu son étreinte. Je suivais sa tignasse rousse jusqu'à l'infirmerie où une Miss Pomfresh énervée tentait de faire sortir l'équipe complète de Quidditch qui l'empêchait de travailler.

-Ouste, retournez dehors, allez finir votre sport de brute épaisse ! Combien de temps avant qu'un de vous ne finisse dans un cercueil ?

Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Finalement, il ne resta que Ron et moi. Nous restions à son chevet en silence. A peine le calme fut revenu, quelques serpentards traversèrent aussitôt l'infirmerie pour venir le voisin de Ginny : Blaise. Miss Pomfresh les renvoya rapidement malgré leurs protestations contre les privilèges des Gryffondors face aux Serpentards. Draco ne vint pas, ce qui me surprit. Il venait régulièrement voir Blaise, lui aussi.

Presque deux heures s'étaient écoulés, Ron ne cessait de me parler de son voyage, s'énervait régulièrement, et se faisait reprendre par Miss Pomfresh qui imposait le silence. Il me posa malgré tout de nombreuses questions sur mon début d'année. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait réellement s'intéresser à moi. La conversation ne dura pas longtemps car Ginny commença à se réveiller et Harry entra en grande pompe, accompagné par McGonagall qui semblait le suivre comme un petit chien. Chose étrange. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes et tout le monde se décida à sortir. Je décidai de rester, je voulais les rejoindre plus tard. Je voulais rester seule avec Ginny, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire.

Dehors le soleil commençait à se coucher, et je commençais à raconter à une Ginny un peu défoncée, tout ce qui s'était passé.

 **Fin du chapitre**

 _Note : A bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


	17. Une Bulle d'air chaud

_Note : Voici le prochain chapitre, qui coïncide avec les fêtes de noël, ce qui me plaît énormément. J'ai commencé l'écriture du prochain chapitre. J'aimerais en poser deux ou trois d'ici la fin de l'année. Mes 30 chapitres auraient du être terminé en fin d'année, tant pis. Je me relance dans une routine d'écriture satisfaisante, et je pense pouvoir reprendre un vrai rythme pour vous sortir une publication plus régulière._

 _Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre. N'hésitez pas à me donner de vos avis, je m'en nourris pour avancer. Merci à Maxine et Swangranger qui me suivent depuis un sacré bout de temps._

 _A bientôt pour la suite._

 **Une bulle d'air chaud**

 _Ma mère me dit un jour que les hommes n'agissaient que par peur du futur, et par remord du passé. Le temps, continua t-elle, impose toujours des choix aux personnes, même ceux qui possèdent les meilleures intentions. Ce jour là, j'allai entrer pour la première fois à Poudlard, nous étions dans le taxi qui nous conduisait à la gare, mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien, et malgré l'impatience de découvrir la magie et d'autres sorciers, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer chez moi, n'avoir jamais été sorcière, et rentrer au collège comme tous les enfants de mon quartier. Je ne pouvais pas changer le futur, ni le passé._

C'est ce que je pensais.

 **Le 21 décembre 1998**

Je me réveillais avec un poids douloureux sur le crâne, comme si j'eus vidé des chopes de whisky pur feu la veille. J'avais finalement laissé une Ginny épuisée se reposer. Elle m'avait tout autant épuisé avec ses questions. Je lui avais presque tout dit, presque.

Plutôt que d'être horrifiée et choquée par la nouvelle de sa mort, elle en avait été presque réjouie. Consciente que j'avais subie le deuil de sa mort, elle ne comprenait pourtant pas en quoi je trouvais ça horrible, puisque pour elle, elle était bien vivante, et se portait (presque) comme un charme. Je l'avais quitté alors qu'elle s'endormait, plongée dans ses idées de comment ses funérailles auraient du être, et je dus lui faire promettre de ne pas en parler à sa mère.

Ce matin, je devais absolument retrouver Draco et lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, il s'était sauvé comme un criminel pendant l'accident de Ginny et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Vu ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre lignée temporelle, je devais lui raconter mes progrès et mes avancées.

Dehors le froid s'installait lourdement sur le parc, la neige atteignait maintenant une bonne couche, et on voyait les traces des élèves là où devaient se situer les chemins pavés qui entouraient le château. Une trace plus large, partant vers le fond du parc, à la lisière de la forêt, là où une petite fumée s'élevait, me laissait supposer que Hagrid avait probablement ramener les sapins de noël. Un petit pincement de culpabilité me motiva à me lever pour manger et aller voir ce dernier. Je le laissais trop souvent de côté.

Je pris le temps de me doucher, de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner, et dus alors faire un choix : Hagrid, Ginny ou Draco ? Je choisissais de rendre visite à Ginny en premier, son état était tout de même plus grave et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Je décidais donc d'emporter avec moi quelques sucreries chocolatées provenant du petit-déjeuner. Je la retrouvais pleinement réveillée, papotant joyeusement avec son voisin de chambrée, Blaise, qui paraissait plus pâle que jamais. Ses lourdes cernes qui pesaient sous des yeux rougis laissaient comprendre qu'il avait toujours de la fièvre. Je ne comprenais pas l'absence de solution de la part de Miss Pomfresh, elle qui était pourtant réputée pour soigner toutes les maladies possibles. Peut-être Blaise avait-il sa place à St Mangouste ?

-Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Blaise. Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? Dis-je à la volée, m'installant au pied du lit de Ginny.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit Blaise avec ce ton poli et avenant qui le caractérisait.

-Salut Mione, répondit quant à elle Ginny, d'un air un peu trop enjoué.

-Ça à l'air d'aller pas mal pour toi.

-Ouais, je me suis réveillée en pleine forme ce matin, me dit-elle en s'asseyant, croisant les jambes sur son lit. Elle continua en chuchotant : Je ne sais pas ce que m'a filé la vieille Pomfresh, mais c'est redoutable, je pourrais presque remonter sur un balais.

-Oui, mais tu vas encore attendre un petit peu, lui dis-je. Tu as fait une chute incroyable hier, même si tu te sens bien, ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'en es remise.

-Moi j'aimerais bien avoir le même traitement, ajouta Blaise en souriant.

-Ça ne va toujours pas, m'enquis-je ?

-Non, la fièvre ne descend pas, et Miss Pomfresh me faire boire toutes les potions les plus infectes sans aucun effet. Elle dit que j'ai été infecté par un virus, quelque chose comme ça. Il me faut du repos.

-T'inquiètes, tu vas sortir à temps pour que je puisse te montrer qui est le boss au prochain match Serpentard-Gryffondor, ajouta Ginny en riant.

Contente de voir Ginny aller mieux, un peu sceptique de la voir aller si bien, en fait, je la laissais avec Blaise pour retrouver Draco. J'étais certaine qu'il devait se cacher quelque part à la bibliothèque. Je décidai donc de faire un petit détour par les dortoirs pour prendre quelques affaires.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'était pas là, chose surprenante. Depuis son retour il passait le plus clair de son temps ici, loin des Serpentards qui n'appréciaient pas du tout sa nouvelle place à Poudlard. Je demandai donc rapidement à Mme Pince si elle l'avait vu, mais elle me confirma qu'il n'était pas venu de la journée.

Repartant le sac alourdi de quelques livres proposés par la bibliothécaire, je me décidai donc à aller voir Hagrid. Peut-être y trouverais-je Ron ou Harry, je savais qu'ils étaient là pour quelques jours encore.

Me bardant de laine et vêtement en tout genre, je m'apprêtais à affronter le froid hivernal et la neige quand je repensais à un sort peut-être plus efficace. Une bourasque gelée déferla dans le hall d'entrée alors que je poussais la lourde porte. Un flot de réprimande me parvint de la part des autres élèves qui venaient de se prendre une baffe glaciale en pleine figure. Les élèves prenaient souvent l'habitude de sortir dehors par le chemin des serres quand il faisait trop froid, et non pas par la porte principale comme je venais de le faire. Mais j'aurais alors dû faire tout le tour du château pour rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid, je préférais cette solution, même si cela en embêtait quelques uns.

Une fois dehors, je sentis le froid piquant s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements, je n'avais pas de grosse écharpe, de bonnet ou de gants, mais ma baguette à la main et faisant passer la pointe en bois de vigne de mes pieds jusqu'à ma tête, je m'entourais d'une bulle d'air chaud, la même que j'utilisais sur les fenêtres gelées du dortoir.

La neige était encore tombée cette nuit et je ne voyais plus mes pieds dans cette épaisse poudre blanche. Le chemin était court, je voyais la cheminée d'Hagrid cracher une épaisse fumée au loin, mais j'avais l'impression de devoir traverser un champs de pitiponk pour y accéder.

 _Mon premier noël à Poudlard n'avait pas eu lieu ma première année. Alors encore une enfant, j'étais retournée chez mes parents. Un retour chez les moldus, un pas vers un autre monde. Les décorations de noël ne flottaient pas, les photos accrochées au mur ne me souriaient pas, elles restaient le regard vide, scrutant un moment passé qui n'existait plus._

 _Je me souviens du flot incessant de questions, je me souviens de mes parents, obsédés par l'école, par son fonctionnement, par mes professeurs et surtout par cet étrange directeur. La seule magie présente dans cette pièce était sans doute leurs regards émerveillés, parfois dubitatifs. Deux médecins, accrochés à la raison, à la science, au rationnel, qui écoutaient leur fille expliquer comment elle avait échappé à la massue d'un troll de trois mètres._

 _Le repas de noël avait été excellent, je me rappelle presque le goût persillé des pommes cuites dans le vin, la dinde fourrée aux marrons, les gâteaux secs en forme d'étoile pour le dessert._

 _Un détail me revenait aussi. Je me souviens de la fin du repas et de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Deux coups secs qui claquaient et interrompirent les rires et les histoires incroyables de Poudlard. Un regard étrange entre mon père et ma mère._

 _Mon père se levait, rejoignait la porte d'entrée et ouvrait, laissant apparaître un vieil homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les cheveux clairs, châtains, aux reflets roux, le corps maigre, presque squelettique, un visage émacié, une lourde écharpe qui l'enveloppait et un sourire malicieux qui s'opposait à son attitude et à son physique atypique. Je me rappelle avoir pensé à ce moment là que Tu-sais-Qui devait sûrement ressembler à ça. Quelqu'un qui semblait s'effacer, disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait, comme maudit par le temps._

 _Le vieil homme serra la main de mon père, entra, serra la main de ma mère et s'assit à nos côtés. Cet ami de mes parents, étrangement effrayant, je ne l'avais jamais vu._

 _Il passa le reste de la soirée avec nous. Mes parents ne l'appelaient jamais par son prénom, et je mis la soirée à comprendre qu'il s'appelait Jem, juste Jem. Nous discutâmes un peu, mais trop fatiguée, je partis me coucher tôt pour profiter au plus vite des cadeaux que je recevrais le lendemain matin. Alors dans mon lit, cherchant le sommeil, j'entendis mes parents discuter encore longtemps. Finalement, bercée par les bruits de la conversation que je ne pouvais comprendre, je tombais de fatigue. Je n'avais plus pensé à cette histoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

La figure bonhomme et joyeuse d'Hagrid fut la première chose que je vis quand la porte s'ouvrit face à moi.

-Hermione ! Super ! Entre !

J'entrais, ravie de retrouver mon cher Hagrid. La même odeur habituelle m'embauma, un mélange de ragoût sur le feu, de cuir juste tanné et d'eau de Cologne trop forte. Je ne fus qu'à demi-surprise de voir Harry assit à la place qu'il prenait toujours.

-Salut Harry ! Dis-je.

-Oh, Hermione, et bien, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné de me voir ici.

-Ca va très bien.

Je posais mon manteau sur une chaise, seul vêtement un peu chaud que j'avais emporté et m'y assit. La théière fumante siffla alors sur la cheminée. Hagrid nous servit du thé et nous parlâmes un peu de l'accident de Ginny, où je feignis de ne rien savoir de plus qu'eux, mais aussi des affaires de Harry. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'un groupe de Mangemort s'était reformé autour d'un leader qui se faisait appeler Vationus Renus. Un nom latin qui rappelait aux sorciers les familles au sang-pur, les même qui s'étaient ralliés sans remords à Voldemort une fois son accès au pouvoir.

Harry et ses collègues aurors avaient traqué les derniers des bras droit de Voldemort, mais aucun ne semblait savoir qui était ce fameux leader, et les rares néo-mangemorts capturés plus récemment préféraient avaler une potion de mort que de dévoiler leurs informations. La plupart d'entre eux, précisa Harry, ne savaient même pas qui il était non plus.

Cette nouvelle vermine s'en prenait directement aux moldus quand ils en avaient l'occasion, mais ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se cacher et à tenter de tuer les anciens et vieux mangemorts qu'ils accusaient de trahison ou d'incompétence. C'est ainsi que Lucius Malfoy faisait parti d'un programme destiné à le protéger et à lui faire dire tout ce qu'il savait sur ces groupes. Harry était particulièrement responsable de sa protection.

Le thé parfumé aux épices était une délice, et les petits gâteaux secs d'Hagrid n'étaient pas si mauvais une fois trempés dans le breuvage encore fumant.

La discussion continua longtemps et j'eus l'impression de revenir des années auparavant. Dehors la neige tombait de nouveau, c'était particulièrement étonnant d'avoir un noël blanc. Harry m'annonça qu'il comptait rester ici pendant les fêtes pour profiter de Ginny. Malgré les quelques remontées d'émotion qui m'assaillaient de temps en temps, je ne pensais presque plus à l'état de détresse qui me torturait encore hier.

La matinée avança rapidement. Harry vint manger à Poudlard lui aussi, s'assit aux côtés de McGonagall et feint d'apprécier l'ovation que les élèves éructèrent en s'apercevant de sa présence. Je savais quant à moi qu'il détestait ce genre de chose. Harry n'avait jamais aimé être reconnu comme une vedette même depuis la mort de Vous-savez-qui.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à chercher en vain Draco. Finalement après une visite rapide à Ginny, je décidais de m'emmitoufler dans mes draps pour réviser un peu, finir le travail qu'il me restait et emballer quelques derniers cadeaux que je venais de recevoir par hiboux.

Après un dîner avec Luna, ravie de revoir Harry, je me décidai à rentrer me coucher. Je sentais une certaine lassitude m'envahir, comme si l'effort de la veille commençait seulement à se faire sentir. Sur le chemin, je saluais Harry qui retournait à Pré-au-Lard où il logeait dans une chambre d'auberge gratuitement offerte par Madame Rosmerta.

Avant de monter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, McGonagall m'interpella :

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, passant à mes côtés.

-Madame ?

-Pourriez venir dans mon bureau demain ? En fin de matinée, si possible, je dois vous parler.

-Euh, oui, répondis-je hésitante.

Elle me remercia et repartit calmement de son côté. Je repris le chemin du mien. Rapidement couchée, je tombais dans un sommeil sans rêve, lourd et bercé uniquement par les tap-tap discrets de gros flocons de neige qui s'écrasaient sur la fenêtre cerclée.

 **Le 22 décembre.**

Noël approchait grandement, et j'en étais ravie. C'était la première fois que nous allions fêter cela sans la menace lourde de la mort au dessus des épaules. Ça faisait un bien fou. Je m'étais réveillée tôt, dehors la neige avait enfin cessé et le soleil faisait enfin son apparition après plusieurs jours de timidité. Le froid était toujours là et les cinquante centimètres de neige aussi. Je trouvais ça génial, finalement. Mon cœur était joyeux et j'avais envie de partager ça.

Malheureusement, le regard étrange et fuyant du Draco grincheux que je rencontrais ce matin me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il quittait la Grande Salle quand j'y entrais. J'eus à peine le temps de l'interpeller, il fuit rapidement.

-Draco, eh ! Criai-je dans le hall de l'école.

-Je... pas le temps, désolé.

Il prit une porte dérobée conduisant aux cachots et disparut. Sa réaction m'étonnait.

Je pris donc la direction de la Grande Salle et y retrouvais certains de mes camarades de septième année, notamment Luna, Nicolas, Emy et Adam, tous en grande discussion.

-Salut les gens, comment allez-vous ? Demandai-je en m'installant.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur discussion sur le quidditch, mais Emy et Luna s'intéressèrent un peu à moi. La bouche plein de haricot, Luna m'expliqua en quoi l'arrivée de Noël coïncidait avec une infection généralisée de Nargols dans l'établissement. D'après elle, ces créatures étaient liées à l'esprit de noël, propice aux émotions conflictuelles et, continua t-elle, les Nargols, quand ils ne vivent pas au dessus des gens, ont tendance à vivre dans les sapins, ces mêmes sapins que Hagrid avait transporté ici.

La salle était en effet maintenant parée de son plus beau déguisement de noël. Une fausse neige tombait du plafond, les flammes des bougies étaient rouges et vertes, et de nombreux sapins se nichaient dans tous les recoins de la pièce. L'ultime sapin de noël, gigantesque, trônait quant à lui dans le Grand Hall. A chaque branche, en guise de décorations, il y avait un petit portrait de ceux que la guerre de Poudlard avait emporté.

J'espérais que Ginny n'aurait pas à voir ça, car la tête malicieuse de Fred prenait une place importante.

-Et toi, me demanda alors Emy ? Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je honnêtement, je dois voir McGonagall ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je pense passer l'après-midi avec Ginny.

-Tu t'es fâchée avec Draco ? On ne vous voit plus ensemble ces temps-ci.

-Euh... hésitai-je sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Excuse-moi, Hermione, c'est indélicat comme question, je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas.

Je trouvais son excuse encore plus étrange que sa question. C'était comme s'il se passait quelque chose entre Draco et moi que les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Bon, d'accord, si, il y avait cette histoire de pouvoirs et tout, mais en dehors, il n'y avait rien, non ?

Je repensais à ce baiser que je lui avais donné. Ce moment n'existait plus, Draco ne le saurait jamais, et pourtant ce souvenir restait. Je commençais à oublier le chagrin ressentit à la mort de Ginny, mais ce baiser avec Draco, il me revenait en tête sans arrêt. Et quand je l'avais croisé ce matin, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres rosées avec envie. J'aurais juré qu'il avait fait pareil. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans ma tête ?

-Je... Je dois y aller, répondis-je de manière précipitée, quittant la table en laissant une assiette à moitié remplie.

Si je voulais passer pour quelqu'un de normal qui n'a rien à cacher, c'était fichu.

Maintenant seule dans les couloirs, je marchais sans savoir où j'allais. Ma tête me faisait un fichu mal de chien. Une bande de lumière désagréable semblait collé à mon œil droit, si bien que je dus m'asseoir pour faire passer la migraine.

Que se passait-il ?

Il fallait que je passe à l'infirmerie prendre quelque chose pour calmer ça. J'en profiterai pour voir Ginny, si elle était réveillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avalais ma potion assise au pied du lit de Ginny. Je rendis la fiole à une Miss Pomfresh un peu inquiète.

-Pour une jeune fille qui passe autant de temps dans les livres, c'est bien la première fois que vous venez demander une potion de Calmataite. Le même jour que votre copain, le blondinet.

Elle repartit vers son bureau, murmurant seule des choses que je n'entendais pas.

-Draco est passé, demandai-je à Ginny ?

-Oui, ce matin, très tôt, il se plaignait de mal de crâne, de migraine, et d'une douleur dans l'œil gauche.

Tiens donc, je n'étais pas la seule.

-Il en a profité pour venir voir Blaise, mais cette faignasse dormait encore, continua Ginny.

-Je t'entends, méchante, dit alors une voix derrière le rideau.

-Bonjour Blaise, dis-je.

-Salut Hermione, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Ginny, qui allait mieux, se leva pour ouvrir le rideau et la tête fatiguée de Blaise me sourit. Ce dernier eut de la peine à s'asseoir sur son lit. Je ne le reconnaissais presque plus, il avait perdu son physique de bel homme sportif, il était maintenant maigre, ses joues creusées étaient plus pâles que jamais, et son teint d'ébène qui faisait autrefois son charme était maintenant d'un gris carrément préoccupant.

-Tu ne vas pas mieux, demandai-je.

-Non, répondit-il en souriant timidement. Il jeta un regard entendu à Ginny que je ne compris pas. Savait-elle quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

-Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, je dois rejoindre le bureau de McGonagall, dis-je alors en me levant.

-On se voit cet après-midi, me répondit Ginny. Miss Pomfresh me laisse sortir après mon repas de ce midi. J'espère que le dortoir est propre et que tu n'y as pas mis le bazar pendant mon absence !

-C'est toi la plus bordélique de nous deux !

J'esquivais l'oreiller qu'elle me lançait et filais en direction du bureau de la directrice. Comme à son habitude, la gargouille grinça sur le sol en pierre et me laissa le passage ouvert. Je montais rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et frappait à la porte. J'entendais quelques voix à l'intérieur, je n'étais donc pas seule aujourd'hui.

-Oui ? Hermione ?

Je passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-C'est moi, en effet, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Entre.

J'entrais et eus le plaisir de voir que Harry était là lui aussi. Il était assis et bavardait avec le tableau de Dumbledore.

-Salut Harry !

-Hermione, viens vite, le thé de Minerva est absolument divin.

-Je sais, répondis-je absolument choquée par le fait qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire.

-Minerva a toujours possédé un goût fin et prononcé pour le choix de ses thés, depuis le jour où je l'ai recruté ici, dit alors le professeur Dumbledore.

J'étais étonné de l'entendre, il restait le plus souvent silencieux quand je venais, jetant autour de lui des sourires malicieux qui faisaient plisser ses yeux, mais toujours en silence. Quant à son voisin, Severus Snape, il me tournait toujours le dos et je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu sortir le moindre mot.

Je m'assis à mon tour et me servis une tasse de thé. Je savais bien qu'ils étaient délicieux, j'étais moi-même habituée à en boire très régulièrement ici. McGonagall, ou devais-je l'appeler Minerva ?, vint s'asseoir tranquillement à son bureau. Elle me sourit avec bienveillance et commença à évoquer la raison de cette petite réunion.

-Hermione, comme je vous l'avais dit, trouver un professeur de Légilimancie s'avère bien plus compliqué que prévu. J'ai pu contacter d'éminents spécialistes aux États-Unis, mais ceux-ci ne peuvent malheureusement pas se déplacer pour vous, je le regrette énormément. J'aurais souhaitée pouvoir faire venir Alexander Goldstein, mais il reste indisponible.

-Mais je pensais que les cours de Légilimancie n'étaient pas plus d'actualité ? Répondis-je, coupant le professeur.

-Hermione, même si vos efforts récents sont honorable, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cet aspect de vos pouvoirs inusités. C'est important de s'en occuper. Il est primordial que vous ayez des leçons par quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, dit-elle en fixant Harry du regard.

Ce dernier me regarda en souriant. Je reconnaissais ce sourire un peu gêné, celui du Harry qui aimerait mieux être à des kilomètres qu'ici.

-Harry ? Professeur, je vous avais dis que... commençais-je à protester.

-Je sais, Miss Granger, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Elle me ressortait du Miss Granger à chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire preuve d'autorité, c'était trop facile. McGonagall, un monstre à deux visages qui m'avait pourtant promis que ces cours ne seraient pas assuré par Harry. Je ne voulais pas que mon meilleur ami fouille dans ma tête.

-Je sais très bien mesurer mes pouvoirs, Madame, dis-je sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin de Harry pour ça. Il ne peut pas m'aider, et honnêtement, il n'est pas du tout qualifié, il faisait n'importe quoi pendant les cours de Snape, il ne l'écoutait jamais, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Hermione, j'étais encore un adolescent à ce moment là, me répondit Harry.

-Vous l'êtes toujours, répondit une voix grave venant du mur. Et Miss Granger a raison, vous étiez insupportable.

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour faire face au tableau de Severus Snape. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix et c'était aussi sans doute la première fois qu'il se retournait pour me regarder. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voulait bien avouer que j'avais raison. Que de premières fois.

-Severus, je vous en prie, commença McGonagall qui se frottait les yeux de fatigue.

D'un petit « pfff », l'ancien directeur se retourna et nous fit de nouveau dos.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour vous faire encadrer, pesta Harry à un tableau qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Hermione, continua t-il en se retournant vers moi, tu sais très bien que je suis capable de ça. J'ai appris énormément avec les leçons que Dumbledore m'avait fait prendre. Et en plus je ne répéterais pas les erreurs de l'autre là haut, et je saurais être un bien meilleur professeur.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un autre « pfff » sonore retentissant du tableau.

-Écoutez, Hermione, dit alors McGonagall, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut canaliser votre énergie sinon vous en serez vous même la victime. Commencez avec Harry et nous verrons si cela marche ou pas. Si rien ne marche, alors j'arrêterai de vous ennuyer avec.

Je n'avais pas envie de lâcher l'affaire comme ça, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait plutôt raison. Abdiquer de cette manière ne servait à rien, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque compensation en retour.

-Je cède mais je veux pouvoir m'entraîner sur Draco.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je proposais son nom, mais l'idée m'était venu d'un coup. La tête de McGonagall et de Harry était hilarante. Leurs yeux exorbités trahissaient leur surprise. McGonagall se fendit d'un sourire et m'accorda ma faveur.

-Très bien, prévenez-le, les premières leçons commenceront dès la rentrée. Nous feront ça le mercredi, à Pré-au-Lard, dans une petite pièce des Trois Balais.

-Pourquoi pas ici ? Demandai-je.

-Harry travaille à côté, il ne peut pas passer son temps à venir à Poudlard, et les Trois Balais sont un bon moyen pour retourner au Ministère en urgence au cas où.

Le silence s'abattait sur le bureau alors que je réfléchissais au moyen d'aborder Draco pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Bon, continua McGonagall. Si tout est d'accord, je vous laisse sortir. Quant à vous Harry, je voulais revenir sur ce que nous évoquions tout à l'heure.

Je pris mon tempos pour sortir, allongeant l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais McGonagall me surveillait d'un coin de l'œil et se contenta de dire des banalités jusqu'à ce que je sois hors du bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigançait avec Harry mais j'étais curieuse de le savoir. Devrais-je revenir sur mes pas pour écouter aux portes ? Je me rappelais des tentatives vaines d'Harry quand Dumbledore était encore directeur et me dis qu'il devait sûrement y avoir une sorte de sortilège de protection.

Je descendis donc dans la Grande Salle pour profiter de cette fin de matinée et tombais sur Luna qui lisait calmement un livre en prenant quelques notes de temps en temps sur un parchemin gribouillé d'encre rouge. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps d'être avec elle depuis la rentrée. Mes nouveaux pouvoirs et mes nouveaux problèmes avaient englouti tout mon temps libre. Ses yeux trahissaient une légère fatigue. Elle devait travailler durement pour réussir son année. Je suppose que la guerre nous avait tous changé. De mon côté, je me trouvais bien moins sérieuse qu'avant, et je pense que la guerre m'avait aidé à relativiser les choses quant aux notes de Poudlard, mais pour Luna ? Peut-être que l'histoire avec son père, et la mort de ceux autour d'elle, avaient fait tomber la couche de naïveté qui l'entourait ?

J'aimais pourtant beaucoup cette naïveté qui définissait Luna, c'est ce qui la différenciait des autres, et aussi ce qui la rendait parfois meilleure que les autres.

La voyant sérieuse, les sourcils froncés sur son travail, alors que nous étions en pleines vacances de noël, m'inquiéta un peu. Peut-être devrais-je m'occuper plus souvent d'elle ? Ce que je trouvais étrange c'est que Luna avait déjà subi la mort de sa mère bien avant la guerre, elle connaissait la douleur de la perte d'un proche, et on aurait pu penser que la guerre ne l'aurait pas tant affecté.

-Salut Luna. Qu'est ce que tu fais, demandai-je en m'asseyant face à elle.

-Oh, Hermione, fit-elle surprise avec ses yeux ronds, je suis entrain de prendre des notes sur ce livre, c'est passionnant. Ce sont des notes de Newt Scamander, prises pendant son voyage en Guinée, il parle d'une espèce très intéressante de créature magique qui vit dans le creux des arbres. C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. Je prends des notes pour en parler à mon père, j'aimerais beaucoup voyager en Guinée cet été. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver ces créatures et écrire un article dessus pour le journal de mon père.

Je me rendis compte alors qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas changé autant que je me l'étais imaginé. Elle vivait toujours dans son petit monde imaginaire et ses créatures fantastiques paraissaient toujours avoir autant d'importance pour elle.

-Dis, Luna, ça te dirait de venir te promener avec moi ? Je pensais aller faire un petit tour dans le parc.

-Avec ce temps ? Mais on peut à peine marcher.

-Seulement le long du parc Est et du côté du lac, mais du côté du stade de Qudditch tout a été « chofneigé » pour les entraînements.

Je la vis passer son regard sur ses précieuses notes. La motiver pour sortir allait être compliqué.

-S'il te plaît, Luna. J'ai envie de me promener mais je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller toute seule, dis-je en espérant lui donner un peu pitié de moi.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Mais je vais devoir prendre quelque chose de plus chaud que ça, me dit-elle me montrant son petit pull de laine.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais un très bon sort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assises sur les bancs des spectateurs, regardant avec fierté nos deux équipes de Quidditch s'entraîner ensemble de manière tout à fait amicale. Entourée chacune d'une chaude bulle d'air, nous allions passer le reste de la matinée assises ainsi quand un petit cri aigu que je connaissais bien vint nous vriller les tympans.

-Je vais très bien !

-Non Ginny, tu sors à peine de l'infirmerie, tu ne peux pas t'entraîner aujourd'hui !

Notre petite Ginny était déjà vêtue de son habit d'entraînement, le balais à la main. Elle était au bord du terrain, entourée par deux de ses équipiers.

-Et puis je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis bien plus grande que vous !

-Je te préviens Ginny, si tu montes sur ce balais, je cours prévenir Pomfresh !

Jetant son balais au sol, elle se précipita dans les vestiaires après quelques cris de protestation. Aussitôt descendues, Luna et moi l'attendions à la sortie. Elle nous sauta dessus, ravie de nous voir, la déception de ne pouvoir s'entraîner déjà oublié. Après délibération, nous décidâmes que nous avions le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard se réchauffer autour d'une bierraubeurre avant le repas de Poudlard.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans le petit village qui revêtait un magnifique manteau hivernal. Les décorations de noël, discrètes mais splendides, entouraient le toit des maisons d'une lumière blanche tamisée. La neige recouvrait les toits et les cheminées crachant leur nuages blancs semblaient se perdre dans le ciel menaçant. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de marcher et de me balader dans cet écrin de noël, digne d'un peinture de Newton Belligus, et j'en étais toujours charmée, comme au premier jour. Si les moldus pouvaient assister à ce spectacle, ils en seraient ravis. Je me promis de faire une photo avec un appareil moldu pour mes parents.

Arrivées aux Trois Balais, et assises à notre table, nos verres commandés, je repérais une silhouette bien connue qui tentait de se cacher au fond de l'auberge. Je laissais mes amies et avançais avec la tête blonde qui s'enfonçait dans ses épaules.

-Salut Draco, fis-je innocemment en m'installant à sa table. Tu es tout seul ?

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être tranquille ? Dit-il avec sa voix de grognon.

-Et bien, quel accueil ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Ça fait depuis l'accident de Ginny que je ne te vois plus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évites pas.

-Et bien ça y ressemble pourtant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas je t'éviterais. Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je devrais venir te voir ? Le groupe de travail est en pause jusqu'à la fin des vacances, il n'y a rien à faire.

-Le groupe de travail, mais je croyais que nous avions une relation au dessus de … commençais-je.

-Quelle relation ? On bosse ensemble, c'est tout. N'oublie pas ton cher WEASLEY, cria t-il soudainement.

Je vis Ginny me jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet. Je la rassurais d'un geste de la main et revenais sur Draco.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pendant des semaines on est proche, on travaille ensemble, je te dis tout sur mes pouvoirs, et là tu coupes tous les ponts d'un coup ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Peut-être que j'en ai marre de tes pouvoirs ?

-En quoi ça te gène ? C'est pas toi qui subit tout ça...

Son regard était singulièrement triste, ses yeux rougis semblaient sur le point de pleurer. Avait-il dormi ces derniers temps ? J'hésitais à rentrer dans sa tête. Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire de la Légilimancie de manière claire avec lui, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, vu sa réaction.

J'allais me concentrer sur lui quand il se leva sèchement et me dit.

-Je me souviens de tout.

-Comment ça ? De ton père ? De ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non pas ça. Je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé avec toi et moi, après la mort de Ginny jusqu'au retour en arrière. Je me souviens de tout !

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _Note : A bientôt pour la suite. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire rapide._


	18. Les mains en l'air, ceci est un Hold-Up

_Note : Dilemme, dilemme, je me retrouve arraché entre deux besoins, celui d'évincé Ron au profit de Draco dans le cœur d'Hermione et celui de le justifier clairement, et c'est pas facile. L'idée de le faire passer pour un salaud est bien trop simple. S'il trompait Hermione, ça serait de la triche scénaristique, et le faire devenir un « personnage chiant et gênant » me gêne un peu. Je dois trouver un bon déclic et une bonne excuse. La mort de Ginny marchait bien. Je dois trouver quelque chose à la hauteur, et je pense que le prochain chapitre y répondra en partie._

 _En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos lectures. La suite en fin de semaine pour faire coïncider Noël fictif avec Noël réel. J'ai hâte de proposer la suite. Ça sera un chapitre plus « sentimental »._

 _Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt._

 **LES MAINS EN L'AIR, CECI EST UN HOLD-UP**

Complètement abasourdie par ce que venait de me dire Draco, je m'assis à ses côtés. Ginny dut sentir quelque chose car elle vint me demander si tout va bien.

-Euh... Oui oui, Ginny, ça va, répondis-je en souriant dans le vague.

Draco me regardait avec un air de défi. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je tentais avec peine d'oublier ce que j'avais vécu avec la mort de Ginny, et alors que je pensais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Draco me confrontait à une réalité bien sordide : Oui, cette réalité avait existé, et peut être que quelque part, dans un autre monde, Ginny était bien morte ce jour là.

-Comment, demandai-je à Draco après un long silence.

-J'en sais rien. Je me suis retrouvé dans le stade d'un coup, j'ai cru que je rêvais, mais j'ai rapidement compris à ton expression que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens du passage dans le temps ?

-Tu veux dire le moment où tu m'as embrassé ? Dit-il en soutenant mon regard.

Je rougissais et n'osait le regarder en face.

-Non, je veux dire le moment où tout se passe, avec les portes, les lumières et tout ?

-Non, je me souviens m'être retrouvé derrière l'autre nigaud dans le stade. Quand j'ai vu Ginny tomber j'ai cru que j'allais encore vivre sa mort. Quand je t'ai vu agir, j'ai compris que quelque chose anormal se produisait.

-Tu parles de Ron quand tu dis le nigaud ?

-Qu'importe ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenu avec toi. Je ne devrais me souvenir de rien, comme pour la première fois avec Gates.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je impuissante. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je fais ça.

-Il faut qu'on sache, dit alors Draco en s'énervant sur son banc.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évites depuis deux jours ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer.

-Je..

Ce fut à son tour de rougir. Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens, et je me demandais soudainement ce que je faisais là. Tout cela me paraissait irréel. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais Hermione Granger, une jeune femme intelligente, sorcière mais normale, avec un copain drôle qui l'aimait. Maintenant j'étais un monstre à la vie étrange, et je fricotais avec un type encore plus bizarre et plus étrange que moi.

-Bon, commençai-je en reprenant mes esprits et voyant Luna et Ginny quitter l'auberge, on doit y aller, le repas est dans quinze minutes, on va être en retard.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retint. Il posa quelques noises sur la table et prit ma main, il me transplana juste devant la grille de l'école.

-On ne peut pas entrer, mais on peut au moins réduire un peu la distance à marcher.

Je vis Ginny et Luna marcher quelques dizaines de mètres devant nous. Nous prîmes la même direction, et alors que nous passions le portail sous l'œil méchant d'un Rusard aigri nettoyant l'allée à coup de grande pelletée, je me rendis compte que Draco me tenait encore la main.

D'un geste un peu gauche, je m'éloignais un peu de lui, lâchant sa main. Il me lâcha à son tour, et je vis ses joues rougir. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait du froid ou de quelque chose d'autre. J'en profitais pour sortir ma baguette et nous entourer tout deux d'une bulle d'air chaud.

Je l'abandonnais enfin arrivée dans la grande salle, et rejoignais Ginny, dont le sourire malicieux laissait comprendre que j'allais devoir lui raconter beaucoup de chose. Ce que je n'allais évidemment pas faire.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe entre toi et Draco, Mione ! Et il va falloir être clair parce que je te rappelle que tu sors avec mon grand frère, et que c'est mon devoir de te casser la figure si tu le rends triste.

-Attend, ça serait pas plutôt le contraire ?

-Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine de purée.

-Normalement, tu... bon rien, laisse tomber. Tu as prévu quelque chose cet après-midi ?

Ginny engloutit alors une saucisse énorme avant de me répondre.

-Ouais, il y a plein de cadeau de noël à faire. J'aimerais faire un tour dans le Chemin de traverse pour faire quelques achats.

Je faillis m'étouffer à mon tour dans mon verre d'eau.

-Mais tu ne vas pas retourner à Londres ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on est en vacances, et si on se transplane du pré-au-lard, personne ne sera au courant. A moins que tu veuilles tout dire à McGonagall. Je suis certaine que tu serais capable.

-Arrête, c'est à l'autre bout du pays, c'est n'importe quoi. Imagine que tu restes bloquée là bas, tu feras comment ?

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Tu as combattu Tu-sais-Qui, tu es l'une des héros de guerre de cette génération, une des sorcières les plus intelligentes, et sûrement l'une des futures plus grandes sorcières de ce pays, et pourtant tu as peur de te transplaner à Londres pendant les vacances ?

-J'ai pas peur, grognai-je. C'est juste que l'idée ne me plaît pas !

-Quelle coincée ! Me jeta t-elle en se moquant.

-Petite garce ! Dire qu'il va falloir te supporter de nouveau ! Répondis-je.

-Tu m'adores et tu le sais !

Convaincue finalement de la rejoindre dans son aventure de l'après-midi, nous finîmes notre repas dans les rires. Nos ventres bien remplis, nous décidâmes de ne pas perdre de temps pour partir. Nous allions prendre la sortie vers Pré-au-Lard quand Draco vint me parler.

-Hermione, je pensais que nous aurions pu parler un peu cet après-midi ?

Je voyais à sa tête qu'il avait du faire un certain effort pour venir me parler. Ginny de l'autre côté, m'attendait avec sa tête de chiot battu. A mon tour, j'avais une envie soudaine de le fuir. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne voulais pas à avoir à parler de ce moment là, de devoir me justifier.

-Désolé Draco, peut-être plus tard dans la journée, j'ai prévu un truc avec Ginny.

-Vous retournez au Pré-au-Lard ?

-Non, dis-je en me rapprochant, et en chuchotant, nous allons nous transplaner au Chemin de Traverse.

Draco ne semblait pas étonné ou choqué de cette folle entreprise.

-Ok, dit-il.

-C'est tout ? Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue ?

-Hermione, tu passes l'après-midi dans une rue pour faire des magasins. Nous sommes en vacances, il n'y a pas cours, et tu es majeure. Pourquoi ça serait dingue ?

-Parce que... Je sais pas.

Je le laissais seul, et repartis avec Ginny qui couinait d'impatience. J'étais sans doute la seule à trouver étrange d'aller à Londres, mais j'avais envie de me lancer un peu dans l'aventure, et puis ça me faisait plaisir de pouvoir faire quelque chose à Ginny. Depuis l'accident, je me rendais compte à quel point elle comptait pour moi. C'était plus qu'une copine, plus que la sœur de mon copain. C'était une vraie amie. Ma meilleure amie. Et même si elle avait parfois des idées folles et insensées, je trouvais chouette de la suivre dans sa folie.

Nous traversâmes rapidement le parc et une fois dehors, nous tenant par la main, dans un petit pop discret, nous nous transplanâmes au Chaudron Baveur, où l'odeur réconfortante du thé mêlé aux effluves d'une viande qui rôtissait quelque part, me convainquis que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Quelques têtes connues, notamment des anciens sympathisants de l'Ordre du Phénix nous saluèrent. On ne souhaitait pas rester longtemps dans l'auberge, mais nous trouvâmes assise à une table, une petite bièraubeurre gracieusement offerte par Tom entre les mains. Nous discutâmes un peu avec Hannah Abbot qui passait dans les environs. Cette dernière était aussi là pour les mêmes raisons que la notre. Elle aussi n'était pas en avance sur ses cadeaux de noël.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda alors Ginny.

-Oh, pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps. Je serais bien restée plus longtemps ici, j'adore cet endroit, mais vous avez raison. Il faut y aller.

Je dis alors « au revoir » à Tom, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Chemin de Traverse. Notre après-midi fut agréable. Ginny s'empressa d'aller voir son frère Georges, qui avait toujours pignon sur rue. Le magasin joyeusement bordélique s'était paré des couleurs de noël et un étrange animal se promenait librement dans le magasin. La bestiole poilue vagabondait dans les rayons, sautait d'étage en étage, et ressemblait vaguement à une petite chèvre anthropomorphe. Elle avait un succès certain auprès du public.

-Tu admires Fred ? Me dit une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Neville.

-Neville ! Hurlai-je presque.

Ma surprise était sincère, et ma joie aussi. J'étais contente de retrouver un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis un certain temps.

-Ça va Hermione ?

-Oui très bien !

-Tu as vu Ron depuis son retour ? Il ne faisait que parler de toi et il tenait absolument à passer te voir. Oh, salut Hannah, fit-il alors interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hannah qui venait d'acheter quelques facéties enveloppées dans de beaux paquets rutilants aux nœuds surdimensionnés.

-Bonjour Neville, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Très bien, très bien !

Je vis Neville piquer un fart devant mon ancienne camarade. Cette dernière s'était amincie et avait perdu cette rondeur enfantine qu'elle avait transporté avec joie pendant toute sa scolarité. Elle était plus adulte, plus sérieuse, elle était bien habillée. Je me sentais un peu grotesque, presque gamine, avec mon uniforme de Poudlard et ma tronche d'adolescente. Nous étions pourtant du même âge, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une vraie femme, et la réaction de Neville le confirmait clairement.

Je les laissais tous les deux et rejoignais Ginny qui discutait avec Georges.

-Salut Hermione, me dit-il. Tu as vu la nouvelle mascotte ? Continua-t-il en montrant la curieuse bestiole du doigt.

-Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai acheté ça à un type bizarre dans un bar dans le Pays de Galles.

-Tu ne deviendrais pas un Hagrid, quand même !

-Non, je te rassure. J'avais besoin de compagnie. Même si Bill passe de temps en temps, je me sens parfois seul. C'est pour ça que je l'ai nommé Fred, comme cet idiot qui m'a laissé tout seul.

Il riait, mais je sentais une profonde détresse. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le mois de juin. Noël approchant, je pouvais comprendre que la joie n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous. Je repensais à la photo animée de Fred qui tronait fièrement sur le sapin dans le Grand Hall. J'étais certaine que Georges aurait trouvé quelque chose à faire pour s'en moquer. Les deux jumeaux restaient inséparables. Dans leur vie comme dans la mort.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Nous profitâmes d'un nouveau café ouvert au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Le propriétaire, Pennysun, nous était inconnu, mais nous finîmes par comprendre qu'il était américain. Son accent ne le trahissait pas tellement. Assis à une grande tablée, nous étions plusieurs à prendre un chocolat chaud de Noël. Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Georges et moi-même profitions d'un temps convivial. Je trouvais ça agréable de se revoir après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, alors qu'il s'agissait tout juste de quelques mois.

La fin de la journée arrivait doucement, nous avions fait le tour de tous les sujets abordables. Neville et Hannah rejoignirent le Chaudron Baveur où ils avaient tout deux une chambre réservée. Neville passant un peu de temps avec ses parents avant de fêter Noël chez sa Grand-mère.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer au château nous aussi, dis-je à Georges, malgré les grognements mécontents de Ginny.

Cette dernière se leva malgré tout pour enlacé longuement son grand frère. Ce dernier nous dit au revoir, et rejoignit sa boutique qu'il avait laissé à la responsabilité d'un petit vendeur timide qu'il avait embauché.

-Bon, Ginny, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On rentre directement ? Où tu veux encore faire le tour de l'Angleterre ?

-Mione, ne joue pas les rabat-joie !

Notre petite dispute amicale se termina rapidement quand une explosion nette se fit entendre du côté de Gringott.

Notre premier réflexe fut le même. Baguette à la main, nous nous précipitâmes vers l'épaisse fumée qui sortait de la banque. Arrivées sur place, nous tentâmes d'avancer malgré une horde de gobelins apeurés qui sortait en trombe. Une fois dans l'entrée de Gringott, le son de plusieurs cris se fit entendre. L'épaisse fumée nous empêchait pourtant de voir ce qui se passait.

Prudemment, nous avançâmes, baguette tendue devant nous, à travers les débris de pierre qui jonchaient le sol. Le toit semblait s'être effondré sur lui même. Les voix devenaient plus fortes. Finalement nous aperçûmes des éclairs fuser autour de nous et comprîmes qu'une attaque se produisait.

Ginny se cacha aussitôt derrière un meuble à tiroir éventré, de mon côté je trouvais refuge derrière une poutre en fer tombée du toit. La poussière commençait à se dissiper et je compris alors ce qui se passait. Trois hommes encapuchonnés nous faisaient dos. Ils venaient de mettre à terre deux gobelins qui avaient tenté de leur tenir tête. Ils étaient maintenant devant l'entrée de la caverne aux coffres.

-Bergham et Quintille arrivent, chef, dit l'un des hommes.

Je me levais pour intervenir, mais Ginny fut plus rapide que moi.

-Rendez-vous tout de suite, nous sommes des aurors qualifiés, bluffa t-elle !

Elle s'avançait prudemment vers les trois hommes qui sursautèrent. En se retournant, je compris son erreur. Ce n'était pas seulement un simple braquage magique. Les masques horrifiants qui nous firent face me firent comprendre que nous avions affaire à des néo-mangemorts.

Le chef lança alors un rire effrayant. Sa voix grave et éraillée donnait l'impression d'un rire douloureux.

-Des aurors, vraiment ? Comment expliques-tu ton uniforme, petite ? Y aurait-il des aurors encore à l'école à Poudlard ?

Le bluff était un échec cuisant. Ginny n'avait sans doute pas trop réfléchit avant d'agir. Typique Ginny. Je sortais à mon tour de ma cachette, la baguette tendue, et ne pris pas le temps de les mettre en garde, le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche fut celui d'un sort :

-Expelliarmus !

Le sort atteignit l'un des hommes, et le « chef », maintenant avertit de ma présence se cacha rapidement. Les sorts fusèrent alors rapidement.

-Ginny, cache-toi, ils sont bien trop nombreux !

Je regrettais mon choix de premier sort. L'homme que j'avais touché avait retrouvé sa baguette et nous pensions n'être que trois contre deux quand deux hommes sortirent du tunnel menant aux coffres, les bras chargés de valises qui semblait difficiles à porter.

-Bergham, pose ça, et aide nous !

-Des gobelins ? Encore ?

-Non, crétin, deux gamines de Poudlard.

Un rire stupide retentit, et nous nous trouvâmes alors bloquées, toutes deux coincées derrière un meuble, assaillies par les nombreux sorts qui volaient autour de nous. J'espérais que le bruit de l'explosion allait faire venir plus d'aide, mais pour l'instant nous étions seules.

Les hommes s'amusaient avec nous et continuaient à discuter tout en nous bombardant de projectiles magiques.

-On devrait partir, dit l'un.

-Pas avant d'avoir donné une jolie correction à ces deux vilaines filles !

-Mais chef, le maître nous attend, nous ne pouvons pas le faire patienter. Et puis de vrais aurors vont arriver dans peu de temps.

-Et alors ? Tu as peur, Quintille ?

-Non chef, mais il me semble qu'on perd du temps.

Un craquement sourd retentit soudainement derrière moi. Un cri retentissant vint de l'entrée.

-Au nom de la loi magique, rendez-vous ! Déposez vos baguettes !

Je reconnus cette voix immédiatement et me tournais vers une Ginny concentrée qui ne cessait d'envoyer des sorts au hasard par dessus le mur.

-Harry ?

-Hermione !

Je vis alors Harry arriver, il toucha d'un coup l'un des hommes qui s'effondra au sol. Les quatre autres reculèrent aussitôt pour s'abriter derrière de larges colonnes de marbre. Nous pûmes enfin nous relever. Je compris que l'homme au sol devait être le fameux Quintille quand je vis à côté de lui les boîtes en bois volées. J'avançais vers les autres néo-mangemorts quand une voix derrière moi me dit.

-Reste à l'abri, Hermione.

Je croyais que c'était Harry quand je vis la tête blonde de Draco. Les yeux plissés et concentrés, il s'attaquait lui aussi aux voleurs.

-Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'expliquerai, pas le temps, dit-il sans articuler et en se précipitant aux côtés d'Harry.

Les invectives et les insultes fusaient autant que les sorts. Les néo-mangemorts avaient reconnus Harry et Draco et ne cessaient de les insulter. L'un était appelé le chien de Dumbleore, l'ennemi, et l'autre le lâche, le traître. Je compris vite qui était qui. Finalement un autre homme tomba au sol, ayant fait l'erreur de sortir de sa cachette pour récupérer les boites.

D'autres aurors arrivaient quand un éclair aveuglant retentit au milieu de la pièce. Un souffle violent nous envoya au sol. Je vis avec horreur la tête de Draco percuter un morceau de pierre tombé sur plafond. Il perdit connaissance. De mon côté, je me trouvais désormais seule adossée à un mur, juste à côté des mystérieuses boites. Là où avait retentit l'éclair, se tenait désormais un homme. Il était habillé comme les autres, mais son masque était teinté d'un rouge sang flamboyant. Il s'avança vers moi. Ma baguette n'était plus entre mes mains et je tremblais alors, voyant ma fin venir. Je me concentrais sur mon pouvoir, tentant de revenir en arrière.

Je voyais doucement la porte imaginaire du temps s'ouvrir devant moi mais l'homme mystérieux s'avança et d'un coup de baguette balaya mon sort comme s'il n'avait été qu'un peu de fumée. Il se pencha, prit les boites, et s'avança vers moi. De sa main droite, il souleva son masque et me fit face.

Son visage était épouvantablement âgé. Il ressemblait à ses momies que les moldus aiment tant enfermé dans leurs musées. Un sourire effrayant déchira sa peau parcheminée, et une voix glaciale me dit alors.

-Hermione Granger, quel plaisir de se revoir !

Il regarda alors derrière et j'entendis à mon tour la voix d'Harry approcher.

-A bientôt, me dit-il alors le vieil homme en souriant.

Puis, d'un coup, il transplana, laissant Gringott dans un silence plombé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le repas du soir loupé, nous étions rassemblés à l'infirmerie autour du lit de Draco. Ce dernier se remettait doucement d'un choc violent à la tête. Harry avait promis de revenir dans la soirée, mais il avait du s'absenter pour remplir des formulaires sur l'incident. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'attaque avait lieu, mais pour Harry, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à ce nouvel homme, maître des Néo-Mangemorts : Vationus Renus.

C'était donc cet homme là que j'avais eu face à moi, cet homme là qui ne m'avait rien fait et qui semblait me connaître. Moi aussi, j'étais désormais certaine de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais le souvenir de son visage ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Son sourire tortueux et cette menace « A bientôt », me hantait.

-Voilà l'intégralité des serpentards de septième année ici, incroyable, dit Ginny, interrompant mes pensées.

Elle était assise sur le lit de Blaise qui semblait reprendre des forces.

-Ça à l'air d'aller mieux, Blaise ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, me répondit-il. Miss Pomfresh a enfin pu faire venir une potion pour stabiliser mon état. La plupart des ingrédients viennent de loin, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui savent faire cette potion.

-Roumanie ? Demanda Ginny qui semblait en savoir plus que moi.

-Oui, exactement. Dit-il à voix basse. Si Snape était encore là , je suis certain qu'il saurait la faire. Il était excellent.

-Et Slughorn ? Il ne peut pas la faire ?

-Il pourrait, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne cherche pas tellement à m'aider. Il a prit les serpentards en grippe depuis cet été, il ne fait confiance qu'aux jeunes.

-Mais tout de même, s'il s'agit d'une urgence, il ne peux pas faire de préférence ! Dis-je outrée.

-C'est vrai. Il me semble que McGonagall essaye de le convaincre. Il ne cesse de répéter qu'il ne sait pas faire cette potion. Si Dumbledore lui avait demandé, ou même Harry, ça serait déjà fait.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, dit alors une voix dans notre dos.

Harry venait de revenir. Il était accompagné de Ron à ses côtés. Le regard de ce dernier trahissait une certaine colère. Enveloppés de leurs écharpes et de leurs lourds manteaux, ils ne semblaient pas avoir pris la peine de s'arrêter en chemin.

-Vous êtes déjà là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je.

Harry hésita et je sentis que je venais de pointer du doigt un détail important.

-Je te dirais ça plus tard, quand Draco ira mieux.

Ron ne disait rien, et n'avait même pas prit le temps de nous saluer. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards foudroyants et incendiaires à Draco. Il ne me regardait même pas.

-Hermione, continua Harry. Je pense qu'on peut laisser Draco tranquille. Ginny ma chérie, je te laisse veiller sur lui, et je te pique Hermione, et je te laisse ton frère. Je dois aller parler à McGonagall avec Hermione.

Surprise par la demande d'Harry mais jugeant qu'il avait sûrement des choses à me dire en privé, je le suivais et rejoignais rapidement le bureau de McGonagall, non sans entendre la voix de Ron qui montait au moment où nous fermions la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Ron est en colère contre Draco. Il le pense responsable de ta présence et de celle de Ginny là bas. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger, me dit Harry alors que nous montions les escaliers sous les regards ébahis des élèves les plus jeunes qui glorifiaient Harry comme un dieu vivant.

-Pourquoi Draco serait-il responsable ? C'était notre décision à Ginny et moi d'aller au Chemin de Traverse.

-Je sais, mais il s'est passé des choses ici pendant votre absence.

-Quoi ?

-Draco est venu me voir alors que je discutais avec Minerva, continua-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un sale pressentiment, comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Il m'a dit où vous étiez, et a insisté. J'ai bien tenté de lui dire de se calmer, que rien n'allait arriver, mais il n'en démordait pas. Il ne cessait de me dire qu'il avait « vu » quelque chose, comme des visions que tu aurais pu avoir. J'ai donc suivi son conseil et je suis parti avec lui. C'est pour ça que nous étions les premiers et que Draco était là.

-Draco a eu des visions ? Balbutiai-je interloquée. Mais comment ? Je suis la seule à avoir le troisième œil, non ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tout ça me dépasse. Mais il faut absolument aller voir Minerva, tout ça la concerne aussi.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je intriguée.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici.

Et il ne m'en dit pas plus. Nous fonçâmes dans les escaliers et rejoignîmes le bureau de la directrice qui nous attendait déjà.

Harry lui résuma à la fois l'attaque de la banque et ce qui semblaient être de nouvelles aptitudes de la part de Draco. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la tête de la directrice se renfrogna terriblement. Ses lourdes rides semblaient tomber plus lourdement que jamais. Elle semblait s'écraser sur son lourd fauteuil de bois.

-Malfoy a quoi ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait vu quelque chose. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment l'exprimer, mais Draco exprime les même choses qu'Hermione.

Un silence lourd s'écrasa dans la pièce. De mon côté, je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche et les regards inquiets de Harry sur ma personne étaient pesants. Je ne savais pas quel était mon rôle dans cette histoire, ni ce qui se passait avec Draco, mais je sentais que j'y avais ma place.

-Hermione, me demanda-t-elle enfin, puisque vous êtes celle qui semble la mieux placée pour juger de la crédibilité de ce genre de vision, est-ce possible ?

-Comment ça ? Ce que raconte Draco semble possible. De mon côté j'ai parfois des images comme ça, mais généralement c'est sur le passé, pas le présent.

-Donc, ça ne serait pas possible ?

-Pourquoi Draco mentirait-il ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

Elle regarda Harry d'un air entendu, et me tendit étrangement un cookie.

-Tenez, prenez un cookie, Hermione.

J'acceptais et attendais ce qui se préparait.

-Si Harry passe autant de temps ici, c'est que le procès de Lucius Malfoy redémarre le mois prochain. De nouveaux éléments intéressants sont apparus. Après plusieurs interrogatoires de Néo-Mangemorts, nous avons appris de nouvelles choses. Harry ?

-Oui, je continue. Plusieurs sources concordent sur le fait que Lucius connaît des choses sur Vationus Renus mais refuse d'en parler. Nous ne savons pas si Draco sait quelque chose, mais il semblerait que le père ait effacé la mémoire du fils.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je alors.

-Bref, nous savions que Renus souhaitait attaquer Gringott depuis un certain temps. Un de ces sbires nous l'avait dit.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour l'arrêter alors ? Il n'y avait presque pas de sécurité.

-Oui, je sais, dit Harry. C'était mon plan. Je voulais le laisser entrer. Nous savons ce qu'il voulait voler. Nous avons remplacé cet objet par un autre. Nous allons pouvoir traquer la magie de cette boite et le suivre. Le Services des Aurors est déjà dessus.

-Ça explique pourquoi ils sont réussit à entrer dans les coffres aussi facilement, ajoutai-je me souvenant alors de la rapidité du vol.

-Non, intervint McGonagall. Ils avaient la clé.

-Comment savez-vous cela, demandai-je.

-Il s'agit de mon coffre.

Son regard trahissait un malaise évident. Pourquoi Renus voulaient-il voler son coffre, et comment avait-il eu la clé ?

-Je vois bien que vous avez quelques questions, dit alors McGonagall. Il a été facile à Renus de trouver la clé. Je lui ai donné il y a bien longtemps.

Quels pouvaient bien être la relation entre Renus et McGonagall ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que cette histoire s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un imbroglio insupportable. Je commençais à me demander ce que je faisais ici.

J'allais demander des explications supplémentaires à la Directrice quand Ron entra en trombe.

-Madame la Directrice, dit-il en colère. Il va falloir être très clair, maintenant, vraiment très clair.

Je trouvais ça assez rassurant de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas appeler McGonagall par son prénom. Il s'agissait juste d'Harry.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder cet enflure dans cette école, je le refuse !

-Que se passe t-il, Weasley, demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Ginny vient de tout m'expliquer et Malfoy vient de se réveiller. Comme par hasard, il sait que Gringott se fait attaquer, il sait aussi Ginny et Hermione seront à côté, et son père est encore au Tribunal Magique, d'après ce qu'on dit. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous rendre compte que ce type est une menace ?

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'un air menaçant.

-Vous devez virer ce gars. Il n'a rien à faire ici, rien à faire auprès d'Hermione. Je sais que vous les avez poussé à se rapprocher. Vous croyez manipuler tout ça comme le faisait Dumbledore, mais vous vous trompez. Malfoy était un mangemort, et il le restera. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Ron... commençai-je.

-Il n'a rien à faire ici. Tout ce qui va se passer c'est qu'il va encore faire entrer toutes ces ordures, continua-t-il en montrant quelque part derrière lui du doigt. Il a passé une année à tenter de tuer Dumbledore et en quatre mois vous lui faites confiance parce qu'il joue les victimes !

-RON, criai-je alors !

Il sembla me voir et se rendre compte de ma présence. Sa colère sembla se calmer. Il tira sa baguette et attira à lui une des chaises qui s'empilaient au fond de la pièce.

-Je sais très bien que vous le voyez tous comme un nouveau Malfoy. Ginny m'a dit que tu passais presque plus de temps avec lui qu'avec elle. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir la mémoire aussi courte, Hermione, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Cette petite peste de Ginny !

-Oui, Ron, je traîne avec lui parce qu'il m'aide et je l'aide à traverser toutes ces choses étranges que nous vivons ces temps-ci. Et c'est comme ça ! Tes menaces et tes colères n'y changeront rien. Draco est différent. Il a souffert autant que nous pendant le renouveau de Tu-sais-Qui. Il était torturé presque tous les jours, lui aussi. Pas physiquement, mais moralement, il a été complètement enfermé par son père et Tu-sais-Qui.

-Justement ! C'est certain qu'il a gardé un certain goût pour ces choses là !

-Garderais-tu un goût les araignées si je t'obligeais à vivre avec celles de la forêt interdite pendant deux ans ?

Il garda le silence mais je vis la rage bouillonnée de plus en plus en lui. Il se leva aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé et repartit. Je regardais Harry qui avait gardé le silence. Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire « C'est Ron... ». Je commençais à en avoir marre de lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs et oublier toutes les conneries qu'il pouvait dire parce que « C'est Ron ».

La tension retomba peu à peu, et McGonagall se décida à nous offrir, non pas du thé, mais un petit verre de liqueur à la cerise. Nous bûmes et échangèrent quelques paroles futiles quand je me souvins alors de notre discussion avant l'interruption de Ron.

-Au fait, Madame, qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire par « Je lui ai donné à la clé ».

Son sourire disparu et elle soupira, trop fort pour être inaudible, mais pas assez bruyant pour être une forme de protestation.

-Le coffre qui devait être volé contient toutes les notes de mon mari et d'Albert. Tout deux travaillaient sur des choses que vous savez classifiées. Ces notes auraient dû être détruites depuis longtemps ou utilisées par le Département des Mystères.

-Pourquoi avoir donné les clés alors ?

-Je ne pensais pas que cette clé ressortirait de là où elle était supposée être.

-C'est à dire ?

-Perdue dans le temps.

Ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus sibyllines et mon froncement de sourcil lui fit comprendre mon incompréhension, car elle se pencha sous son bureau et ressortit une petite boite en bois laqué.

L'étrange boîte était ronde et petite. Un mécanisme complexe semblait la maintenir hermétiquement fermée et je doutais qu'un simple « Alohmora » puisse l'ouvrir. Il devait y avoir une clé, ou une manière de faire. J'allais demander quand McGonagall continua.

-Les clés étaient dans la poche de Carron quand il a disparu, dit-elle d'un ton profondément triste.

-Vous voulez dire que Vationus Renus a trouvé un moyen de retrouver votre mari.

-Non, Vationus Renus était avec mon mari à ce moment là.

-Comment ça ?

-Vationus Renus est un surnom, son vrai nom est Jem McGonagall, mon fils.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _Note : Un peu plus de Draco dans le prochain chapitre et surtout des voyages étranges dans le temps et l'espace. Quelques réponses, quelques nouvelles questions, et enfin un Noël bien mérité._

 _Lâchez vous, posez des reviews, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez._


	19. Un voile blanc sur l'horizon

_Note : Je ne vous oublie pas. Voici le chapitre 19. Je commence à voir la fin arriver rapidement. Il me reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitre. Mon objectif est de terminer avant le mois de juillet pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau cet été. Ce chapitre était compliqué. J'ai du le raccourcir, le réécrire, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à faire s'exprimer Draco. Je reste satisfait de mes choix._

 _Merci aux revieweuses, même si elles sont rares. Merci à Swan Granger pour sa lecture assidue. Merci à Lytchina pour nous avoir rejoint. A bientôt pour la suite._

 **UN VOILE BLANC SUR L'HORIZON**

-Votre fils ? Demandai-je interloquée.

Harry ne devait pas en savoir plus que moi car sa tête évoquait autant la stupeur que la mienne. Il semblait soudainement être revenu dans la discussion.

-Attendez Minerva ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit cela ! Depuis quand le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors sur un ton sec.

-Depuis la description que Hermione nous a fait de Renus. Ça fait des années que je suspectais Jem d'être en vie, mais je ne comprends toujours pas certains détails.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi vieux ? Il paraissait bien plus vieux que vous ! Demandai-je alors. Et pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré plus tôt s'il était vivant depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais tellement savoir. Si Jem est vivant, alors peut-être que... débuta t-elle sans finir sa phrase.

-Peut-être que votre mari aussi ? En tout cas, tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça, et pourquoi il cherche à relancer les mangemorts ? Et encore pourquoi il cherchait à récupérer cette boîte.

-Je ne peux pas tout expliquer, Hermione, mais je peux au moins tenter d'y répondre. Cette boîte contient tous les souvenirs de mon mari. Je ne sais pas comment l'ouvrir, malheureusement. En attendant je vous la confie. Cherchez un moyen. Je suis certaine que votre intelligence et votre patience y viendront à bout.

-Minerva. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien sérieux de confier cette boîte à Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt tenter de l'ouvrir avec l'aide de spécialiste, vous avez toujours des relations avec le Départements des Mystères, non ?

McGonagall sembla hésiter longuement. Elle resta silencieuse quelque temps et je regardais Harry avec inquiétude. J'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui et je n'avais pas envie de posséder cette boîte. Le regard effrayant de Renus et cette dernière parole restait dans ma tête. Je ne voulais surtout pas le retrouver, ni a avoir affaire avec lui.

-Je reste sur ma position, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Jem, et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un du Département y est impliqué ou pas. Dans tous les cas je préfère la donner à Hermione. J'ai confiance en elle. Tenez Hermione. Gardez-la précieusement.

Je me levais pour prendre la boîte. Au moment de toucher la surface laquée, je sentis comme une douleur m'étreindre sur la nuque. Comme si quelqu'un appuyait avec force sur mon cou. Je basculais en arrière. Un flash de lumière soudain m'aveugla et des lumières irrisées m'aveuglèrent. J'eus à peine le temps de m'entendre parler. Je ne savais pas tellement ce que j'étais en train de dire, et les paroles qui sortaient de ma bouche ne semblaient pas réelles. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à travers moi. Le blanc se fit total mais je me sentis revenir à moi. La douleur avait disparu et je voyais désormais Harry, paniqué, penché sur moi, McGonagall derrière lui.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est bon, dis-je en tentant de me relever.

Je parvins à me mettre debout, mais je me sentais encore faible. Harry m'asseya rapidement sur la chaise, et McGonagall me tendit un verre de liqueur.

-Tenez Hermione, ça va vous faire du bien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je. Ais-je fait une prophétie ? Encore ?

-Il semblerait, répondit McGonagall.

-Mais je n'ai rien vu cette fois-ci. Pas d'image, rien. Que du blanc.

-En tout cas, tu as parlé Hermione, dit Harry. Et ça ressemblait franchement à du Trelawney si tu veux mon avis.

Je souris un peu et repris un petit verre de liqueur à la cerise. Je ne sais pas si c'était bon pour moi, mais en tout cas ça me faisait du bien.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demandai-je alors.

-Euh... commença Harry. Tu as parlé de chambre et repos.

-Vous avez dit : Un repos dérangé, le temps d'un somme délétère, deux êtres brisés, dans une chambre étrangère. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire.

-Moi non plus, ajoutai-je. Mais j'ai l'habitude, je ne capte jamais rien à ce genre de prophétie.

-C'est pourtant important,; continua Harry. Tu as eu cette vision en touchant la boîte, peut-être que c'est lié.

-Surement, mais je ne vois pas comment. Je peux retenter de la toucher ? Demandai-je à McGonagall.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée, et j'ai plutôt envie de revenir sur la décision de vous la confier. En fait, je pense que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je tenais déjà la boîte dans la main. Il ne se passa rien. La directrice fronça les sourcils en me regardant et je lui rendis un regard rempli de défi. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Je suppose que les propriétés magiques de cette boîte m'avait fait réagir, mais que ça ne se produisait qu'une seule fois. Et au pire, j'aurais fait une deuxième prophétie de suite, tout aussi incompréhensible que l'autre.

-Vous voyez, il ne se passe rien !

McGonagall me donna un petit sac en tissu de soie pour que je puisse la cacher. Je ne devais la montrer à personne, surtout pas à Draco. La confiance de McGonagall pour ce dernier semblait faillir. Peut-être était-ce dut au passage bruyant et stupide de mon cher petit-ami qui avait encore trouvé le moyen de s'humilier et de montrer sa bêtise devant tout le monde.

Notre fin d'après-midi dans le bureau se termina ainsi. Harry resta manger. Il s'assit aux côtés de Slughorn et je le vis lui parler pendant tout le repas. Ce dernier semblait ravi de compter Harry parmi son Club de Slug. Je suis certaine que notre ancienne star des Gryffondors lui souffla un mot sur Blaise car Slughorn sembla froncer les sourcils un moment et hocha la tête comme pour accepter quelque chose avec difficulté.

Draco n'avait pas rejoint le repas et passa la nuit à l'infirmerie. Ginny me raconta qu'il s'était emporté contre Ron et que tous les deux avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Ils en seraient venu aux mains si Ginny et Miss Pomfresh n'avaient pas renvoyé Ron dehors. Ma colocatrice de dortoir finit par avouer que Draco avait bien cherché les ennuis en laissant supposer qu'il prenait plus soin de toi que Ron. C'est ce qui a bien failli déclencher la bagarre.

Je souris à l'idée d'un Draco vindicatif, et reconnaissais bien là le petit crétin qu'il était autrefois. Je trouvais amusant que ça soit maintenant pour se vanter d'être plus proche de moi que mon propre petit-ami. Je ne pense pas que l'ancien Draco en aurait eu l'idée, même si je suis certaine que l'effet aurait été le même.

La journée se termina tranquilement. Epuisée et surtout un peu réticente de revoir Draco après toute cette agitation, je décidais de retourner dans mon dortoir après avoir salué les autres et Harry, en pleine discussion animée avec Luna.

Ginny me rejoignit tardivement, je l'entendis se coucher discrètement, mais j'étais déjà dans mon lit, les couettes rabattues sur mon visage, ne laissant dépasser que mon nez et les yeux. Dehors le froid attaquait la vitre et semblait gelé les carreaux. La neige ne tombait plus depuis quelques heures déjà mais elle avait eut le temps de s'infiltrer partout. Au chaud dans mon lit je me mis à repenser à tout ce que j'avais vécu dans la journée.

Mes yeux se firent lourd et je sentis la réalité s'évanouir autour de moi. Je plongeais enfin dans un sommeil bien mérité.

 **Le 23 décembre 1998**

C'était Ginny qui me réveillait ce matin là. J'aurais voulu rester un peu dans mon lit mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de raisons valables pour le faire. Je regardais la petite boite doucement illuminée par un rayon timide qui passait entre deux rideaux. Je me doutais qu'elle devait sûrement cacher des choses précieuses, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'ouvrir. J'avais essayé un peu la vieille, juste avant de m'endormir, mais rien ne m'était venu.

Le bois laqué évoquais des motifs géométriques très jolis. On aurait dit de ces boites à bijoux ou maquillages qui date des années folles américaines. Complètement fermée, elle ne présentait aucune ouverture à quiconque n'aurait pas l'œil avisé. Seulement, après l'avoir un peu titillé avec ma baguette, un petit loquet offrait une serrure étrange, la plus étrange que j'eusse vu. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'une clé puisse y entrer. Ou alors une clé tout aussi étrange. Les trous qui entraient dans la boite prenaient la forme de rune, il y en avait plusieurs, et le plus grand ressemblait à un Y au V inversé.

Je n'avais pas les clés, et si une clé existait, elle devait sûrement être en possession de Renus.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler Jem. Je me rappelais cette photo de la famille prise dans le journal de l'époque qui parlait de leur disparition. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel élève de cette école. Un jeune homme moyen, pas très beau, mais pas moche non plus. Il me faisait penser à Ron à ces début. Un grand gaillard qui semblait vivre dans un corps trop petit pour lui.

Le visage effrayant et défiguré de Renus me revenait en tête. Je trouvais tellement dur d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Je passais encore quelque temps sur la boite, puis me décidais à descendre pour manger. Dans le reste de l'école, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Personne ne semblait inquiété par les incidents de la vieille, la plupart n'en n'avait même pas encore entendu parler.

Ginny était déjà à son entraînement et je retrouvais de nouveau avec Luna et Emy. Les deux camarades étaient affolées par l'arrivée de Noël. Luna s'apprêtait à partir pour voir son père dans la soirée et Emy partait en France avec ses parents le lendemain.

-Mon premier Noël à la montagne. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Ça va être super. C'est dommage que Blaise ne puisse pas venir. Il ne surtout pas quitter Poudlard apparemment. Son état à l'air de se stabiliser mais il ne m'en parle pas trop. Il évite toujours le sujet.

-Tu vas vite le retrouver, non ?

-Je reviens dans une semaine, pour la rentrée. Je suis certaine qu'il ira mieux d'ici là.

Je restais avec les filles toute la matinée, et nous décidions d'écrire de nombreuses cartes de vœux à nos familles ou à nos proches. Le nombre de carte de Luna était plutôt réduit et je m'en attristais. Espionnant d'un œil ce qu'elle écrivait, je m'aperçus qu'elle contactais un homme que je ne connaissais pas, un certain Rolf. Je vis quelques mots tendre en guise de signature et décidais de ne pas m'en mêler. Après tout, Luna avait aussi le droit d'avoir son jardin secret.

Ginny nous rejoignis quelques heures plus tard, crasseuse et frigorifiée. Elle monta se changer et revêtir quelque chose de correct et arriva juste à temps pour prendre son repas avec nous.

-J'ai l'impression de reprendre du poil de la bête quand je suis sur mon balais. Ça fait un bien fou. Je sais bien que je devrais rentrer voir mes parents, mais j'ai bien envie de rester là avec toi, Hermione.

-Tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec Ron et les Weasley ? Me demanda Emy.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je devrais, mais j'ai tellement de travail.

-Du travail le jour de Noël. Tu n'es pas plutôt en train de te trouver des excuses ? Ne ferais-tu pas ta Loufoca Granger ? Me demanda alors Luna avec un trait sarcastique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais cette année, c'est un peu spécial, un peu étrange. J'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Ou juste avec mes amis les plus proches en tout cas. Les Weasley invitent énormément de monde cette année. Tout ceux qui était dans l'ordre du Phénix seront là, alors j'ai pas envie d'être dans le bruit. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de revivre tout ce qui s'est passé en fin d'hiver, dis-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me dévoilais autant devant les filles, mais ça faisait un certain bien. Je voyais le froncement de sourcil de la part de Ginny, et je sentais qu'on allait avoir une explication privée dans peu de temps.

Nous finîmes notre repas sur un autre sujet, puis vint l'après-midi où je me décidais enfin à ne rien faire. Je fis un petit tour chez Hagrid, je n'y restais pas pour le thé, et repartis pour Poudlard.

C'est juste en entrant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors que je me trouvai nez à nez avec Ron, qui, assis sur un fauteuil rouge face à la cheminée, ne semblait n'avoir jamais quitté Poudlard. On croyait être revenu quelques années auparavant.

-Ron, demandai-je surprise.

-Ah, te voilà. Tu étais où ?

Sa question et son ton autoritaire ne me plaisait guère, et sa façon de m'interroger comme si j'étais en tord non plus.

-Avec Hagrid. Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sèchement.

-Je te cherchais. Ginny m'a dit un truc bizarre tout à l'heure.

-Quoi donc ? L'interrogeais-je en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir au réveillon à la maison demain ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que me mère t'y attend ?

-J'ai aussi des parents, Ron.

-Ta mère et ton père ont refusé l'offre des miens, tu sais très bien qu'ils passent leur réveillon avec d'autres moldus en France, dans l'espèce de montagne avec un nom étrange. Les paltes !

-Les Alpes, dis-je avec un air que je sentais de plus en plus désagréable. J'ai pas dit que je voulais fêter le réveillon avec mes parents. C'est juste la façon dont tu parles de ta mère. On a l'impression que c'est aussi la mienne. Non Ron, ta famille est adorable, mais c'est ta famille, pas la mienne, donc ça sert à rien d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu restes seule ici, c'est ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai envie d'être seule.

-Je ne te reconnais pas, Hermione, dit-il plus fort. Tu es devenue bizarre depuis ton retour ici. Même Harry le dit.

-Depuis que je suis revenu ici ? Mais Ron, tu te comprends un peu ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as rien entendu ? Rien vu ? Tu n'as pas compris que JE SUIS différente de celle d'avant.

-Pas besoin de crier. Je sais qu'il t'arrive des trucs étranges, avec ton genre de pouvoir et tout.

-Mon genre de pouvoir ? Ron, c'est pas un genre de pouvoir ! C'est réel, cela m'affecte tous les jours ! Depuis ce début d'année j'ai vu des choses que tu refuserais de croire !

-Hermione, tu dramatises ! Dire qu'avant j'étais ce genre de type, à tout rendre incroyable, alors que rien ne l'est vraiment. Tu sais, mon voyage autour du monde m'a permis de...

-Mais tu te rends compte que tu ne parles que de toi ? En permanence ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas, jamais ! Sais-tu vraiment ce qui m'arrive ? Sais-tu que je peux voir le passé, faire des prophéties, voir le futur, sentir les émotions des gens, parfois lire dans leurs pensées ? Sais-tu que je peux remonter le temps ? Je suis revenu dans le passé deux fois !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il, l'air gêné.

-La dernière que j'ai du faire un bond dans le temps, ta chère sœur était morte sous mes yeux et sous les tiens.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Hermione ? Dit-il alors le visage empourpré par l'incompréhension et une certaine peur.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Parler de cet incident à Ron, c'était en parler à Harry, et à McGonagall alors que je voulais garder ça pour moi et pour Draco. Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment parlé à quelqu'un, autre que Draco. Je déballais presque tout à Ron, évitant le sujet Malfoy.

-Et Ginny sais tout ça ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit.

-Personne ne te dit plus rien, Ron, tu n'écoutes personne et tu ne parles que de toi depuis ton retour de ton voyage.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Notre dispute se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une petite tête timide sortir de temps à autre des dortoirs des garçons. Un jeune gryffondors, probablement dans ses premières années et qui était resté en vacances à Poudlard n'osait pas sortir à cause de nous. Je me décidais donc à terminer la dispute.

Ron tenta de poursuivre ses arguments alors que je descendais les Grands Escaliers, mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Le moindre de ses arguments commençais toujours par « je » et c'était plus que j'en pouvais supporter. Je finis par vraiment lui crier dessus alors que j'entrais dans la Grande Salle, tournant en même temps tous les yeux vers nous, et devant la pression des quelques personnes encore présentes, il décida d'arrêter là et repartis d'où il venait. D'où venait-il ? J'en avais aucune idée.

-Qu'est ce que tu es allé dire à Ron, demandai-je alors à Ginny, en colère contre mon amie.

-Il fallait bien crever l'abcès non ? Depuis qu'il est revenu tu es distante avec lui. Ron est complètement changé depuis la guerre. Et son voyage autour de monde lui a montré de nouvelles perspectives. Il a vu de nouvelles écoles, de nouveaux horizons, des personnes différentes, et toi tu es toujours là, à Poudlard, torturée par une sorte de machin-truc pouvoir étrange.

-Arrête de dire ça, c'est un vrai pouvoir !

-Oui, oui, si tu veux. En tout cas, vous n'êtes plus vraiment les même tous les deux, il fallait que ça soit clair entre vous.

-Tu fais quoi là, demandai-je alors ? On a l'impression que tu fais tout pour que notre couple explose.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Même sans moi ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas. En tout cas je n'avais pas besoin de toi... Et je trouve ça étrange de ta part ! C'est ton frère ! Tu sais qu'il en souffre et moi aussi ! Je trouve ton attitude déplorable ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te motive.

-Rien, dit-elle alors en rougissant.

Je ne connaîtrais pas Ginny aussi bien, je serais persuadée qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'étrange. Mais je la côtoyais bien trop pour ça, et d'ailleurs, de mon côté, je ne lui cachais plus rien depuis le début d'année.

-Je pars demain matin, au fait, dit-elle alors, brisant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer entre nous.

-Et ?

-Rien, je pensais que tu voulais le savoir.

-Oui, c'est certain. Comme ça je saurais quand je serais enfin seule avec mon stupide pouvoir, rajoutai-je d'humeur désagréable.

-Arrête Hermione.

-Non, Hermione rien du tout. D'ailleurs j'y vais. A plus tard.

Dehors le soleil était déjà couché. La nuit tombais vraiment tôt dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Je sortais de table, et me trouvais juste en face de Draco, qui sortait sûrement de l'infirmerie. Il avait encore un gros bandage autour de la tête, et son sourire ne me calma pas pour autant.

-Salut Hermione !

-Oh toi ça va ! Répondis-je grossièrement.

Je montais dans ma chambre, persuadée d'être seule contre le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais nue, sous une douche brûlante, réfléchissant à tous les sorts d'Endoloris qui se perdait. J'aurais souhaité en mettre une à presque tous les Weasley. Même l'idée d'une gentille Molly Weasley les mains remplies de biscuits de Noël me rendait colérique. J'en voulais à la Terre entière, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Je pensais alors soudainement à Harry en cinquième et sixième année. Il avait subit ce genre de colère lui aussi. Je pensais alors qu'il serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir me comprendre aujourd'hui. Comme lui, je ne choisissais pas de subir de toutes ses conneries de troisième œil qui me tombait dessus. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais eu une septième année tranquille ! J'aurais terminé première de ma promo, j'aurais trouvé un travail qui payait bien, de préférence au Ministère. J'aurais épousé l'autre crétin de Ron.

Mais non, me voilà maintenant un monstre de foire ambulant. J'allais sans doute finir seule et vieille fille comme cette cinglée de Trelawney. J'allais vivre éloignée dans un vieille tour, à raconter des folies à mes élèves pour tenter vainement de les intéresser et j'allais sûrement puer l'odeur de camphre ou un truc dans le genre. Je mourrais seule dans ma tour, manger par des Nargoles, créatures vicieuses qui seront enfin dévoilés au grand jour par Luna.

J'imaginais une future Luna sérieuse, donnant un tas d'interview pour la gazette des sorciers, racontant ses voyages incroyables. Elle prenait un air sérieux et ses petites lunettes qu'elle avait maintenant lui donnait un air de McGonagall. Cette image grotesque me fit passer des larmes de colère au rire nerveux incontrôlé.

Je me mis à rire et rire encore, à tel point que Ginny vint tout de même s'assurer que j'allais bien. Elle fit de nouveau semblant de me bouder dès qu'elle comprit que j'étais définitivement folle.

Enfin calmée, je rentrais dans le dortoir, de nouveau sérieuse et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je pris la boite de Carron McGonagall et commença à jouer avec pour trouver une autre ouverture.

-Tu es calmée ? Me demanda alors Ginny.

-Oui, répondis-je un peu absente.

-Bien. J'espère que ton Noël solitaire te remettra des idées claires dans le crâne, car j'aimeais bien retrouver un dortoir normal à mon retour, et pas un asile de fou.

-C'est un asile de fou depuis que tu y as posé le pied, répondis-je.

Je me pris oreiller dans la tête, et je compris que notre dispute était terminée. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas me disputer longtemps avec Ginny. C'était bien trop compliqué. La soirée se finit tranquillement, et je m'endormis lourdement après quelques minutes de lecture.

 **24 décembre 1998**

Le lendemain fut tranquille. Je ne revis pas Ron, et Ginny partit assez tôt. J'étais désormais seule et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je passais presque l'après-midi à lire dans la Salle Commune, la petite boite à mes côtés. J'y jetais un œil de temps à autre, et tentais deux trois sorts quand certains me revenaient en tête.

Le soir arriva rapidement et l'idée d'un réveillon solitaire (malgré les professeurs et autres élèves restant à Poudlard) me donna quelques frissons. Avais-je eu raison de rester seule ?

Arrivant dans la Grande Salle bien vêtue, je me rendis compte que ma dispute avec le clan Weasley m'avait complètement fait oublier ce pauvre Draco qui me lança un sourire dès qu'il me vit. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et eut l'honneur d'avoir McGonagall juste en face de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, en tout cas elle n'aborda aucunement nos problèmes pendant le long repas.

-Dis donc, Hermione, me dit alors Draco. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, tu étais où ?

-Oh, fis-je désolée, j'étais en train de lire dans la Salle Commune.

-Tu ne chercherais pas à m'éviter par hasard ? Répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Tu veux dire comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques jours ? Rajoutai-je à mon tour.

Son petit sourire se crispa. Je savais que je venais encore d'avoir une réponse déplorable. Deux jours de suite, je ne savais pas d'où venait toute cette agressivité. Devais-je vraiment être une petite peste pour Noël ?

-Je suis désolée, Draco. Je me suis disputé avec Ron hier, et avec Ginny aussi. Enfin avec tout le monde, j'ai l'impression, du coup je me sentais l'envie d'être seule aujourd'hui. Mais si tu veux on peut discuter après le repas.

Je lui chuchotais alors :

-Il y a du nouveau avec le braquage de Gringott, et je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit.

McGonagall me soupçonnait sûrement de parler de ce sujet car elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de son autorisation pour en parler à Draco. Après tout ce dernier était aussi bien entraîner dans cette histoire que je l'étais. Je racontais donc toute l'histoire à Draco, aussi discrètement que possible sous le regard parfois inquisiteur de McGonagall qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa discussion avec son collègue.

Finalement le dîner se termina et alors que McGonagall proposait une petite animation pour finir la soirée tous ensemble, Draco me fit signe de me suivre dans un couloir juxtaposant la Grande Salle.

-Écoute Hermione, je sais que tu peux faire de l'Occlumancie facilement et je sais aussi que tu as déjà tenté sur moi. Tu ne pouvais pas y arriver. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te laisser faire. Je veux que te montrer un de mes souvenirs.

Avant même de m'intéresser à ce qu'il voulait me montrer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tiquer à l'idée qu'il savait pour mes tentatives d'espionnage dans ses pensées.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai tenté de rentrer dans tes pensées ? Demandai-je.

-Hermione, je suis resté aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui pendant deux, tu ne crois pas que j'ai l'habitude d'être constamment surveillé ? J'ai appris à mentir dans mes pensées et à cacher ce que je pouvais pour ne pas me faire tuer. Surtout quand vous avez débarquez chez moi et que le visage gonflé d'Harry m'était présenté. Tu-Sais-Qui aurait largement deviné mon mensonge si je n'avais pas appris à me cacher.

-Comment as-tu pu apprendre, ça demande un niveau de magie incroyable.

-Snape m'a donné des cours pendant des année, suite à la demande de mes parents. Ca c'est d'ailleurs retourné contre lui en sixième année, quand il voulait savoir ce que je faisais. Il était bien impossible pour lui de lire en moi. Seul Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait y arriver, mais il ne se donnait jamais vraiment la peine de le faire. Je n'étais pas assez intéressant pour lui.

-Et donc c'est comme ça que tu as appris à te fermer ?

-Pas à me fermer, juste à empêcher aux autres d'ouvrir. Du coup, toi par contre, je veux bien t'autoriser.

-Mais si tu m'avais laissé faire plus tôt on aurait su ce que ton père t'avais fait oublier.

-Non, ça c'est impossible. Ca a disparu de ma mémoire, je ne peux donc pas le partager, et normalement tu ne peux pas y accéder.

-Tu sembles sous-estimer mes drôles de pouvoirs, ajoutai-je ironiquement. Même moi je ne sais pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller.

-Bref, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. C'est une sorte de …

Il s'arrêta et n'osait pas continuer. Il releva alors la tête, les joues rougissantes, et continua.

-Une sorte de cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

-Très bien, dis-je, mais tu vas devoir me guider, je ne maîtrise pas tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce que je veux te montrer.

Nous nous assîmes sur le petit banc en pierre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, nous n'étions pas loin de minuit. Noël était presque là. Je pensais vaguement à la fête qui devait battre son plein chez les Weasley. J'étais une idiote d'avoir voulu rester là seule.

Puis je croisai je regard sérieux de Draco et me dit que j'étais pas si à plaindre que ça. Draco était vraiment seul. Son père était en prison, sa mère avait fuit quelque part, et lui, abandonné de tous, était ici. Dans une école où la plupart des élèves le haïssait, où sa propre maison l'ignorait. Seul Blaise était encore amical avec lui. Et moi.

-Vas-y, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je me plongeais dans son regard bleu. Ses sourcils froncés semblaient montrer une concentration extrême. De mon côté, je sentais, comme une odeur, un sentiment étrange émaner de lui. Je n'arrivais à comprendre exactement ce que c'était, mais ça ressemblait bizarrement à un mélange entre de la pomme, de la fraise et l'odeur de papier neuf. C'était assez agréable. Je me concentrais dessus, tâchant de comprendre quel sentiment cela pouvait bien exprimer. Je vis alors les murs disparaître autour de moi, et je compris que je plongeais dans ses pensées.

 _J'étais soudainement dans le même couloir, mais un soleil éblouissant semblait torréfier l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une chaleur agréable m'envahit. Draco n'était plus là. Je me retournais et faillis renverser trois petits garçons. Ils ne pouvaient me voir. Je compris alors soudainement qu'il s'agissait de Draco Crabbe et Goyle enfant. Ils devaient être en première année, et je m'amusais du visage poupin et tout rose du jeune Malfoy._

 _-Ce Potter est un imbécile, dit-il alors sous le regard affirmatif des deux lourds qui l'accompagnaient. Pas étonnant qu'il traîne avec cet amoureux de Moldus, Père m'a dit qu'il avait grandis dans de la famille moldue. Il a du prendre une partie de leurs tares._

 _-C'est donc un taré, répondit Goyle fier de lui, accompagné d'un vagissement étouffé de Crabbe qui devait sans doute être un rire._

 _Ils s'assirent là nous étions quelques minutes auparavant (ou quelques années plus tard)._

 _-Et cette fille, demanda Crabbe, tu l'as connais ?_

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Granger ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder pendant tout le cours de Métamorphose, et même pendant celui de Défense contre les forces du..._

 _-Mêle toi de tes affaires, je ne la connais pas du tout. Mais elle semble très intelligente. Je vais me renseigner sur elle. Mais si tu veux mon avis, si elle fait parti des Gryffondors, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle._

 _Les deux compères continuèrent de rire. Ils discutèrent alors d'autre chose et quelques minutes plus tard se séparèrent. Draco partait seul vers les étages, et c'est tout naturellement que je le suivis. Il prit un chemin que je connaissais bien, et s'aventura dans la bibliothèque. Ça me semblait curieux. Fréquentant moi-même ce lieu en permanence, j'aurais juré ne l'avoir jamais vu avant cette septième année._

 _Il s'installa sur une petite table isolée, proche des fenêtres. De l'entrée on ne le voyait presque pas, mais d'où il était, il pouvait tout deviner et tout observer. N'étant qu'une présence invisible, je ne pouvais m'asseoir, et priait pour que Draco me fit voir un souvenir plus agréable. Je n'avais pas envie de rester debout toute une journée._

 _C'est alors que je me vis arriver. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais toute petite. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille digne des légendes arthuriennes, mes vêtements tout chiffonnés, mon pull au moins deux fois trop grand. J'avais honte de mon moi du passé._

 _C'est alors que je m'aperçus que Draco me fixait, bien caché dans son petit coin. Il m'observait. Et de mon côté, je l'observait m'observant, ce qui était assez comique. Il sembla rester comme ça une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que la mini-moi partit de la bibliothèque. Il se leva alors pour partir aussi._

 _Un grand voile blanc tomba autour de moi, et je compris que Draco me montrait un autre souvenir. La même chose, à peu près, un Draco, un peu plus grand, m'observant travaillé à ma place habituelle. Autre voile, même scène. Je reconnaissais alors la coupe de cheveux que j'avais en troisième année. Autre voile, quatrième année, non loin de Draco, je me rendis compte que Krum faisait la même chose que lui, j'en rougissais. Autre voile, cinquième année, et finalement un ultime voile nous fit sortir de la bibliothèque._

 _Je me trouvais désormais dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Je retrouvais ce même genre d'intérieur que celui du salon que j'eus le malheur de visiter quelques mois auparavant. Sa chambre était froide. Quelques dessins sur les murs donnaient un peu de vie, mais il n'y avait presque pas de jouet, et le petit Draco, qui devait de nouveau être en première année, devait s'ennuyer fermement. Une grande dame blonde était assise à ses côtés. Je reconnus rapidement sa mère. Elle paraissait jeune, plus souriante, agréable, et plutôt belle femme. Je suppose que le retour de Voldemort ne l'avait pas arrangé._

 _-Et à part Crabbe et Goyle ? Demanda alors Maman Malfoy à Petit Malfoy._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, Mère. Je me débrouille très bien. Et je suis bien trop intelligent pour traîner avec les autres._

 _-J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait de jolies filles avec toi à Serpentard. Cette Greengrass a des parents respectables, et tu connais bien la petite Parkinson, tu jouais avec elle quand tu étais enfant._

 _-Je l'aime pas, Mère, si je dois avoir des amis, autant qu'ils soient à mon niveau. Pansy est bien trop bête pour ça._

 _-Pansy est peut-être bête, mais sa famille est respectable. Son père est un ami du tien. Et sa Mère fait parti des mêmes cercles que ceux que je fréquente. C'est une fille bien, cette petite Parkinson, tu dois te lier à elle. Est-ce clair ?_

 _-Oui, dit le petit Draco en baissant la tête de soumission._

 _-Et ne t'avise surtout pas d'approcher cette Sang-de-Bourbe que tu évoquais à table l'autre jour. Mon fils ne peut pas être l'ami d'un rejeton de moldus._

 _-Elle est bien plus intelligente que Pansy, ajouta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils avec un air de défi._

 _-Ça ne veut rien dire. Ces gens là savent très bien prétendre comprendre la magie sans rien réellement maîtriser. Son sang est impur. Notre famille règne sur le monde magique Anglais depuis presque huit cent ans. Tu dois respecter ton héritage. Tu dois te hisser aux mêmes hauteurs que ton père !_

 _Le voile blanc retomba autour de moi et je me retrouvais alors dans le parc de Poudlard. Je reconnaissais bien le Draco de ce moment là. Il semblait être en quatrième ou troisième année. Je regardais au loin et ne vis aucun bateau sur le lac, aucun labyrinthe sur le terrain de quidditch. Une brume glacée flottait aux abords de la forêt interdite. Je me doutais alors que je nous fussions en troisième année, et que ce froid glacial indiquait la présence des détraqueurs._

 _Je vis alors Draco et ses deux boulets courir vers moi. Ils passèrent à quelques centimètres de moi et s'arrêtèrent sur un banc, cachés dans un couloir très peu fréquenté. Draco était fortement décoiffé, son visage était rouge et ses yeux brillaient._

 _-Je vous jure que cette Sang-de-Bourbe va le payer très cher, vraiment très cher !_

 _Je compris que son air hagard était dû à la monumentale baffe que je lui avais envoyé à cette époque là. Les deux gros nigauds qui lui servaient d'acolytes n'osaient pas répondre, de peur, sans doute, de se prendre quelque chose en retour. Les narines dilatées de Draco ne cessaient de souffler des jets de haine dans tous les sens._

 _-On peut la surprendre et se venger, proposa Goyle._

 _-Et comment ? Elle est toujours avec les deux abrutis. Si jamais je touche à Potter, je vais encore être puni. Mon père m'a prévenu, avec ce nouveau professeur, Potter a tous les droits, et il est surveillé de près, puisque l'autre taré en liberté cherche à le tuer. Je ne vois pas comment isoler Hermione pour me venger._

 _-La bibliothèque, chuchota alors Crabbe._

 _-Quoi ? Demanda Draco._

 _-La bibliothèque, elle traîne souvent là bas seule._

 _-C'est vrai, répondit Draco. Mais je ne peux pas l'attaquer en plein milieu de la bibliothèque sinon je vais me faire tuer par Pince, elle est pire que Rusard celle là. Mais je peux tenter quelque chose à la sortie, je sais par où elle passe pour rentrer dans sa maison._

 _-Ah bon, demanda Goyle en traînant la voix, mais comment... ?_

 _-Je le sais, c'est tout, l'interrompis Draco._

 _Le voile retombait, me voilà dans un couloir sombre. Dehors, il semblait faire sombre, la nuit peut-être. Quelques élèves marchaient, un sac sur les épaules et une cape chaude les entourant. Draco était assis sur un banc de pierre, son écharpe serpentard couvrant jusque son nez. Ça devait être un soir d'hiver._

 _Je me voyais alors arriver. Draco se crispa, je pus le sentir, à mes côtés. Je regardai sa main droite qui se dévoila petit à petit, sortant de son épaisse cape en laine. Sa main blanche serra fortement sa baguette. Les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches._

 _Il allait m'attaquer, je le sentais._

 _Je ne semblais même pas le voir, passant à côté de lui sans y faire attention, l'ignorant tel un fantôme. Il se leva, s'avança dans mon dos et leva le bras droit, la baguette pointée avec hostilité sur mon dos, un aveux de lâcheté qui ne me surprenais pas._

 _Puis, d'un coup, il l'abaissa. Il se fit demi-tour et partit vers les profondeurs de l'école._

 _Un nouveau voile blanc tomba sur mes yeux, j'étais alors dans le couloir près de la Grande Salle. Draco me faisait face, il me regardait._

Me voilà revenue dans le présent.

Un silence étrange s'épaississait. Il continuait de me regarder sans rien dire et je ne savais pas tellement ce que je pouvais ajouter. J'avais observé certains de ses souvenirs. J'avais remarqué leurs liens et ma présence qui revenait, mais je ne voyais pas tellement le lien.

-Alors, demanda t-il ?

-Alors ? Répétais-je sans savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi.

-Tu as compris ? Continua t-il.

-Et bien, c'était intéressant, ajoutai-je pour gagner du temps. Il me semble que tes souvenirs allaient jusqu'en troisième année.

-Oui, mais as-tu compris ? Insista t-il.

-Que tu aurais pu m'attaquer, et que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Ses yeux changèrent d'expression. J'y lisais une certaine déception, et j'y reconnaissais aussi l'odeur qui semblait s'échapper de lui. Je venais certainement de louper quelque chose.

Voyons, plusieurs souvenirs, liés à moi, les moments où il fait ma connaissance, jusqu'au moment où il n'avait pas osé m'attaquer lâchement. Que voulait-il me prouver ? Que ce n'était pas un lâche ? Je le savais depuis longtemps. Certes, le petit Draco pétaradant adolescent était un lâche connu et reconnu, mais j'avais ensuite découvert le Draco adulte, celui qui avait refusé de dévoiler l'identité de Harry, celui qui s'était opposé à Gates pour moi, celui qui s'était mis en danger pour me protéger lors du vol à Gringotts.

-Je crois comprendre que je n'ai pas compris, dis-je alors.

Il ne dit rien, et un sourire triste tenta d'éclaire faiblement son visage blanchâtre, sans succès.

-C'est pas grave, me dit-il. J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses un peu, cependant, et que tu viennes me voir quand tu comprendras.

Il se leva, et me remercia pour mon temps, chose étrange, il disparut alors assez rapidement dans les cachots.

Le reste de la soirée me parut interminable. McGonagall avait organisé une sorte de petite réception pour ceux qui était resté à Poudlard. Nous étions nombreux. Son ancienne salle de métamorphose, non-utilisée depuis, servit de lieu festif. L'ambiance était sympathique, mais je m'y ennuyais terriblement. Draco n'était pas là et je ne cessais de penser à son étrange message crypté qui était sensé me faire comprendre quelque chose. Finalement, la directrice mit fin aux folies nocturnes de notre petite troupe et nous invita à nous coucher. Je ne me fis pas prier et partis m'enfermer dans mon dortoir rien qu'à moi.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, enfin habillée de mon épais pyjama pas glamour du tout mais confortable à souhait. Le dos perclus de fatigue, je sentis mon corps entier se relâcher et crier au sommeil. Je ne le fis pas attendre plus longtemps. J'envoyais un sort rapide vers les lumières, posais ma baguette sur ma table de chevet et ferma ensuite les yeux. Le sommeil m'emporta si rapidement que je ne me souvins même pas avoir pensé à quoi que ce soit.

En pleine nuit, je sentis un poids énorme me tomber sur la poitrine. Réveillée en panique, la baguette vite retrouvée, j'allumais la lumière mais ne vis rien autour de moi. Le souvenir cuisant des nuits passées avec Pattenrond me revinrent. Mon gros matou était pourtant avec mes parents.

Une image brusque se fit en moi. Je ne voyais plus autour de moi, mais je voyais dorénavant une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Des mains pâles qui n'étaient pas les miennes semblaient fouiller dans une malle luxueuse. Je compris rapidement. J'étais dans la tête de Draco. En ce moment même ! Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ressemblait à ce que Harry avait vécu avec Voldemort quand il était plus jeune. Je ne pouvais pas agir. Je voyais simplement Draco chercher, et trouver un petit carnet dans sa malle.

Il l'ouvrit et attira à lui une plume magique, à encre intégrée, comme c'était courant chez les sorciers modernes.

Il nota juste quelques mots : « Et dire qu'elle est supposée être la plus intelligente ».

Etait-il conscient que je voyais tout ? M'avait-il réveillé en pleine nuit pour m'insulter gratuitement, tout ça parce que je n'avais pas saisi cette stupide histoire de vision du passé ?

J'essayais de répondre en pensant très fort « Idiot de Malfoy ! ». Rien ne semblait marcher. Ma vue se brouilla et revint sur mon propre dortoir. Je ne savais pas tellement ce qui venait encore de se passer, mais mon seuil de tolérance aux choses étranges commençait doucement à être dépassé. J'allais parler à Draco dès demain !

C'est alors, me recouchant, que je compris à quel point j'étais idiote. J'avais réfléchis comme une Hermione, cherchant à travers Draco une logique simple, comme je le faisais avec Harry et Ron, mais cet étrange individu blondinet était presque à mon niveau de bizarrerie. Et je compris alors.

Ses joues rouges en demandant de comprendre, les moments où il semblait s'intéresser à moi dans sa jeunesse, son étude à la bibliothèque, caché en m'observant, cette retenue dans mon dos, la baguette à la main, et surtout cet air ahuri attendant ma réponse après ces visions.

Ce crétin venait de me faire la pire déclaration d'amour de tous les temps.

J'éclatais de rire toute seule dans ma chambre. A quel moment pensait-il que ce genre de déclaration était normale ? Il ne pouvait pas parler comme tout le monde. Non, il m'avait fait entrer dans sa tête pour que je puisse y voir son obsession à mon sujet qui datait de sa jeunesse, et j'étais sensée faire les liens toute seule avec le Draco du présent. Un tel degré

d'incompétence frisait le ridicule.

C'était ainsi qu'un Malfoy faisait sa déclaration d'amour. C'était ridicule. Bon, d'accord, d'un certain côté c'était touchant. Il ne savait pas tellement s'y prendre, je trouvais ça mignon, mais tout de même, quel niveau !

Donc Draco Malfoy venait de déclarer ses sentiments. Draco avait des sentiments.

J'éclatais de nouveau de rire devant l'image de sa tête déconfite. Mon dieu, j'avais été horrible avec lui ! Quel idiot ! C'était sa faute ! Pas la mienne !

Draco Malfoy !

En couple avec Ron, que je connais depuis presque toujours, face à un type qui débarque juste dans ma vie après avoir passé presque huit ans à me menacer tous les jours. A quel moment pensait-il avoir une chance ?

Draco...

Et puis, même si Ron n'était pas là, à la limite, c'était pas comme si c'était mon genre, les types prétentieux, sans culture, un brin peureux et couard, tellement blond qu'on l'aurait cru parent avec Luna Lovegood, blondinette de renom dans le milieu des blonds.

Draco.

Certes, il avait changé, il était différent. Mais avait-il vraiment changé ? La situation autour de lui avait changé, c'est ça ! On l'avait obligé de force à devenir gentil, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis de toute manière, son taré de père l'avait tellement amnésié qu'il avait perdu des pans entiers de ses derniers mois.

Des rires nerveux ne cessaient de secouer mon lit alors que je venais de me recoucher. Son idée stupide, son sérieux et ses manigances sournoises pour me faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il aurait pu m'avouer en trois mots... Quel idiot vraiment.

Un idiot adorable.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par le « tic tic » régulier d'un chouette qui frappait la fenêtre de son bec. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quel moment je m'étais endormis, mais je me sentais en pleine forme ! Je me levais pour ouvrir la petite chouette que je reconnus alors.

-Bonjour Coq, que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

Il piailla, vola dans tous les sens, s'engouffrant dans la pièce, balançant partout des duvets de petit hiboux hystérique. Il posa une petite lettre sur mon lit.

Je me penchais et ouvris la petite lettre sans indication. J'y trouvais une photo sympathique de toute la famille Weasley réunie, avec Harry et quelques amis de l'ordre. Ils me saluaient, un verre à la main, chantant ce qui devait être un « joyeux noël ». Ils avaient tous pensé à moi. Un petit mot derrière la photo disait : « J'espère que tu t'ennuies mortellement sans nous, vilaine ! La prochaine fois, tu as intérêt à venir avec nous. A bientôt pour la rentrée. Ta Weasley préférée, Ginny. »

Elle n'avait pas tord. La vue de Ron m'exaspéra. Je repensais aux crises que j'avais du subir dans le bureau de McGonagall, et à son comportement égoïste qui suivait son retour de voyage, et je voyais à côté la petite Ginny, avec ses grimaces rigolotes qui me firent rire. C'était certainement ma préférée et j'avais hâte de la revoir à sa place, sur ce lit vide que Coq semblait vouloir faire sien.

La boule de peluche excitée s'était posé sur le lit de Ginny et ne cessait de se rouler dans tous les sens.

-Coq ! Tu es une chouette ! Les chouettes ne se roulent pas sur les lits ! Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe que j'avais rempli d'un petit mot de remerciement. Tu peux y retourner. Et joyeux noël à toi !

Il s'extasia bruyamment et je dus le tenir dans mes mains pour lui indiquer la sortie.

Dehors, la vue était magnifique. Les serres de botanique étaient presque invisibles sous les centimètres de neige qui s'étaient accumulés. Au loin, la cabane d'Hagrid paraissait silencieuse. Aucune fumée ne sortait de sa cheminée, aucune trace de pas ne semblait sortir de son seuil. Etait-il parti fêter Noël ailleurs ? Je lui demanderai plus tard.

Une tâche noire naviguait sur les chemins déblayés. Quelqu'un de matinal faisait un tour dans le froid vivifiant du parc. Je ne savais pas qui était le ou la courageuse, mais je ne l'enviais pas tellement. Je fus pris d'un doute en essayant de le reconnaître et partis fouiller dans les affaires de Ginny pour y trouver une paire de multiplette que la demoiselle avait piqué à Harry.

Grossissant ma vue, mes doutes se trouvèrent justes. C'était bien Draco. Je repensais à cette soudaine révélation nocturne. Je devais lui parler. C'était important.

J'avais quelque chose de clair à lui dire à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

 _ **Fin du chapitre.**_

 _Note : A bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour quelques encouragements et pour me motiver à apporter rapidement une suite. Au prochain chapitre !_


	20. Les Chants d'un lac gelé

_Note : Hey ! Voici la suite du chapitre précédent. Chapitre important pour moi car c'est le VINGTIEME et je viens aussi de dépasser la barre des 100.000 mots pour cette histoire. J'ai reçu de nombreuses reviews (6) sur le dernier chapitre et ça fait incroyablement plaisir, d'où ma motivation à sortir celui-ci rapidement. Je remercie toutes celles qui continuent à me laisser des commentaires, et je souhaite bienvenue à celles et ceux qui nous rejoignent._

 _Je sais que le chapitre précédent vous a laissé sur votre faim, j'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra. La suite devrait arriver rapidement, peut-être la semaine prochaine._

 **LES CHANTS D'UN LAC GELE**

 **Mercredi 2 janvier 1999**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis Noël. L'école avait repris, les élèves étaient revenus, et malgré le froid qui gifflait régulièrement les murs de l'école, une ambiance chaleureuse régnait au sein de l'établissement. Les plus petits montraient avec fierté les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus, les plus grands s'extasiaient tous devant les jours tranquilles qui se profilaient à l'horizon avant le début des véritables révisions. Nous entrions enfin en 1999, nous laissions l'année terrible de 98 derrière nous et n'attendions qu'une seule chose : arriver enfin au XXIème siècle et abandonner à jamais la décénie Voldemort.

L'ensemble des sorciers qui m'entouraient profitait donc d'une bulle joyeuse qui ne devait pas durer., malheureusement.

Ginny avait retrouvé ses marques dans notre dortoir, et la Salle Commune des Gryffondors était de nouveau pleine de vie. Je m'en réjouissais avec plaisir.

-C'est à ce moment là que le pot de confiture lui est tombé sur la tête, me dit alors Ginny qui me racontait pour la cinquième fois une anecdote de ses vacances au Terrier.

Elle ne cessait de me faire comprendre que mon absence avait été remarquée et que tout le monde s'inquiétait de me voir seule à Poudlard. Certes Ginny ne pouvant pas tout dire sur mon état et mes nouveaux pouvoirs, cela avait rendu la tâche encore plus dur pour elle. Elle m'en voulait encore d'avoir du raconter toutes sortes de bobards à nos amis et aux anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quand à moi, je lui mentais aussi.

Je ne lui avais rien dit de ma soirée du 24 décembre, ni de ce que j'avais fait le 25 après être descendue voir Draco. Je ne savais pas tellement si je devais lui dire.

Je préférais garder ça pour moi encore quelques temps. Mais ça viendrait, je lui dirais tout très prochainement.

De nombreuses autres nouvelles prenaient de l'importance à Poudlard. Après un entretien assez pénible avec McGonagall, j'avais appris que mes cours d'occlumancie commenceraient dès la première semaine de la rentrée, dans quelques jours, et j'appris aussi que Gates revenait à Poudlard. Le choc de cette nouvelle ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la directrice qui me rassura quelque peu. Non, il ne revenait pas pour faire cours aux élèves. Non, je n'aurais pas à le voir ou à avoir des cours avec lui. Par contre, Draco oui.

Si le professeur manipulateur revenait c'était pour aider Draco et vérifier quelque chose que la directrice suspectait depuis un certain temps. Elle pensait étrangement que d'une manière ou d'une autre (elle n'était au courant de rien), j'avais pu faire passer une partie de mes aptitudes à Draco. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait des soupçons ou qu'elle aurait bien voulu en savoir plus mais je me refusais à lui parler de choses personnelles.

Les nouvelles digérées, un thé bien chaud avalé, et quelques gâteaux secs dévorés, j'avais pu rejoindre Ginny pour lui raconter une partie de ce que je savais. Toujours rien sur Draco.

La première journée de cours fut d'une tranquillité remarquable. Nous décidâmes de recréer les groupes de révision, et nous partageâmes une soirée sympathique ou chacun raconta un peu ses vacances de noël. Draco, n'eut pas grand chose à dire, tout comme moi. Luna et Nicolas ne remarquèrent pas le petit sourire que me passa Draco.

Je rejoignis alors Ginny et nous nous couchâmes rapidement. Une très bonne journée.

 **Jeudi 3 janvier 1999**

Un soleil radieux illuminait tout le château ce matin. Je me levais assez tôt, bien avant Ginny. Après un petit tour matinal à la bibliothèque, où j'y retrouvais quelques livres dont le sujet m'intéressait au plus au point, je revins rapidement à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où j'attendis Ginny.

-Tu es bien matinale, ce matin, me dit-elle, la tête encore entourée de son affreux bonnet de nuit.

-Oui, j'étais réveillée, et je voulais emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque, répondis-je en souriant.

-La bibliothèque ? A cette heure-ci ? C'est ouvert ?

-Oui, bien sur.

Je n'insistais pas et la laissais filer sous la douche. Je la retrouvais rapidement et nous filâmes prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. La bouche remplie de bacon fumant, les yeux rivés sur la Gazette des Sorciers, je vis passer Draco du coin de l'œil. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise qui semblait s'être bien remis de son espèce de virus.

-Tu ne trouves pas Draco bizarre, me demanda alors Ginny.

-Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?

-Oui. Regarde-le, il est tout... commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Il est tout souriant, mielleux, c'est bizarre. On dirait Ron quand son équipe débile gagne un match. Regarde-le, on a l'impression qu'il vient d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie.

-C'est peut-être le cas, dis-je.

-Je te jure, si on commençait pas à le connaître aussi bien, je serais certaine d'une chose. Ce type là vient de trouver l'amour.

Je m'étouffais dans mon bol de chocolat chaud.

-Non mais regarde, insista Ginny. Il se marre et il tape Blaise dans le dos ! Tu l'as déjà vu faire ça ? On dirait presque un type normal. Ça fait flipper !

-Oui, et bien tant mieux pour lui, non ? Dis-je en espérant couper court à la conversation.

-Bien sur, je préfère le voir heureux, mais quand même, pas trop heureux non plus, ça deviendrait bizarre.

Faisant dos à la scène que me racontait Ginny j'entendis soudainement le rire aiguë de Draco éructer à travers la Grande Salle.

-Tu entends ça, Hermione ? Tu entends ? C'est vraiment trop étrange ! Je préférais le Draco qui fronce les sourcils, grognant sur tout ce qui bouge !

Le rire de Draco se répandit encore dans la salle et de nombreuses têtes se tournaient vers lui. Quelle discrétion... Je me dépêchais de finir mon petit-déjeuner, tentant par tous les moyens de cacher la rougeur de mes joues, et me décidais à filer.

-Tu files déjà, Mione ? On a pas Histoire de la Magie avant une heure. On peut bien traîner encore un peu.

-Oui, mais je dois passer au dortoir récupérer euh... Des vêtements chauds, je voulais voir Hagrid plus tard.

-Ok, je te rejoins tout à l'heure, je dois discuter avec Eric pour ce soir.

Eric était l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il était en quatrième année mais était déjà aussi grand que Blaise. Je savais que Ginny reprenait ses entraînements dès ce soir. Elle tenait à reprendre rapidement l'équipe en main et faire oublier son derniers accidents.

Quittant la Grande Salle, je jetai un dernier regard à Draco. Ce dernier me fit un petit clin d'œil d'une discrétion toute relative, et de mon côté je filais rapidement vers la Salle Commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur un petit banc en pierre dans un couloir désert du troisième étage, j'attendais. Le souffle pas très sportif d'un élève qui venait de grimper trois étages me parvint alors.

-Tu devrais te mettre au sport. C'est pas normal d'être essoufflé aussi rapidement, dis-je alors.

-N'importe quoi, j'ai du venir en courant. Blaise m'a gardé super longtemps, me répondit Draco.

Il s'assit à mes côtés, regarda sa montre et retira son manteau.

-Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes, tu es plutôt téméraire ! Me dit-il avec sourire provocateur.

-Non idiot ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça !

Sa mine joyeuse retomba un peu mais il gardait son sourire ancré sur son visage.

-Je voulais te dire un truc, continuai-je. C'était quoi ce truc ce matin, dans la Grande Salle ?

-Quoi ?

-Les rires et tout ! Ginny suspecte quelque chose, elle est certaine que ce n'est pas ton état naturel ! Conduis-toi normalement !

-Mais je suis normal ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai bien le droit de rire, non ? Blaise me racontait un truc drôle qui lui était arrivé la semaine dernière...

-Tu ne rigoles jamais d'habitude.

-Bien sur que si. Tout le temps. Je suis un rigolo moi.

-Non, Draco Malfoy, tu n'es pas un comique, et tu le sais très bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je... enfin tu sais.

-Que tu m'aimes ! Dit-il fièrement un peu trop fort.

Paniquée, j'espérais que personne ne venait.

-Tais-toi ! Lui dis-je avec autorité !

-Je sais très bien que tu finiras par le dire. En tout cas, ce matin c'était super, faudra remettre ça.

Je me levais précipitamment. Je comprenais son excitation, mais ça en devenait un peu gênant. Et puis même s'il était parfois maladroit, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que j'appréciais chez lui. J'en avais ma claque des types maladroits. Il se leva aussi et remit son lourd manteau sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione, dit-il alors très sérieusement. C'est notre secret.

Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa à la va-vite. Il se sauva rapidement vers les escaliers. Je restais un peu sur ma faim. Les petits baisers volés entre deux portes ne me suffisaient plus. Je me décidais à rejoindre Ginny pour aller en cours.

Encore une belle journée.

 **Vendredi 4 janvier 1999**

Une boule à l'estomac, je quittais le cours de Métamorphose un peu anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait ce soir. L'habituelle messagère de McGonagall était venu me donner un petit mot discret qui m'invitait à la rejoindre ce soir vers vingt heure. Harry devait me donner ma première leçon d'Occlumancie, et McGonagall semblait vouloir y assister.

Après les déboires de Gates, je comprenais son envie de tout maîtriser, mais je la suspectais plutôt de vouloir s'immiscer entre Harry et moi au cas où je lui dirais des choses secrètes que j'aurais caché à sa personne.

J'en parlais à Ginny et cette dernière ne voyait pas vraiment le problème. Elle n'avait pas tord, McGonagall m'avait soutenu depuis le début et je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à tous les problèmes qu'elles pourraient avoir en cachant mes problèmes. Certes, j'étais désormais fichée au Ministère de la Magie, mais nous cachions tout de même de nombreuses informations, à la fois sur tous mes pouvoirs, sur les expériences de Département des Mystères, sur les Néo-Mangemorts, et sur les activités de son fils.

Cela me rappela la petite boite en bois laquée qui devait m'attendre patiemment sur ma table de nuit.

Je rejoignais la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Ginny, d'Emy et de Luna, rencontrées en chemin. Emy ne cessait de parler de ses projets pour les vacances et pour l'après Poudlard. Elle semblait voir sa vie toute tracée aux côtés de Blaise. Elle insistait déjà sur les cadeaux commandés en avance pour la Saint Valentin. De mon côté, je cachais toujours ce que j'avais à cacher, et Ginny ne semblait avoir aucun doute à ce sujet.

Je retrouvais d'ailleurs mon terrible secret quelques minutes après le repars, prétextant un oubli en Salle de Métamorphose.

-Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant arriver.

Je l'embrassais et m'asseyais en face de lui.

-Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, continua-t-il en fixant son regard dans mes yeux. Je te sentais à côté ce matin en méta. Tu as bien passé vingt minutes à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors sans prendre de notes. C'est plutôt inhabituel.

-Et toi, tu as passé tout ce temps à me regarder ? Demandai-je en souriant, tentant de le faire changer de sujet.

-Oh, ça a duré bien plus de vingt minutes pour moi. Je déteste ça ! Se cacher comme si on faisait quelque chose.

-Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé.

-Oui, et je continue à te dire les choses comme je les pense. Dis tout aux Weasley, et si je dois me battre avec la Grande Tige, je le ferais.

-Arrête, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu dis du mal des gens.

-Je sais, mais lui... Tout le monde croit que tu es encore avec lui, Hermione et Ron, tu crois que c'est pas pénible à entendre ?

-Qui parle de nous ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Et bien Emy pour commencer. Elle n'arrête pas d'évoquer votre couple comme le couple parfait, avec Ron qui a attendu si longtemps. C'est pénible.

-Si seulement elle savait... ajoutai-je d'un air énigmatique.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Dehors, la neige se transformait petit à petit en une mixture gelée compacte. L'effet merveilleux de la belle poudreuse tapissant le parc disparaissait au fur et à mesure que le temps sec et froid continuait de régner sur nos têtes. Je regrettais presque les blizzards du mois dernier. Les choses étaient aussi moins compliquées il y a un mois, bien moins compliquées.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu à propose de ce matin. C'est ton rendez-vous de ce soir qui te chagrine ?

-Non, mentis-je sans grande conviction. Enfin... Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça va ressembler, mais quand Harry avait ce genre de cours, il en revenait toujours traumatisé, épuisé et dégoûté de ses expériences. Je n'ai pas envie que ça m'arrive.

-Justement ! C'est Harry qui va t'entraîner, pas Snape. Il saura comment faire. J'aimais bien Snape, mais il faut dire que niveau subtilité, ce n'était pas le meilleur.

-Tu l'aimais bien ?

-Il a toujours été agréable et gentil avec moi. Ça n'a jamais été un rigolard, mais il me traitait avec respect, bien plus que les autres professeurs de Poudlard. Et là je ne te parle même pas de Dumbledore.

-Snape le faisait pour être bien vu par ton père, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je préfère une gentillesse considérée mais hypocrite plutôt qu'un dédain ouvert comme celui du vieux fou. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Snape m'a défendu face aux inégalités de Dumbledore ici.

Devais-je lui rappeler sa tentative d'assassinat ? Je ne préférais pas rentrer dans cette période triste de sa vie, mais je reconnaissais que les Serpentards n'avaient jamais été les préférés de Dumbledore, et un Malfoy encore moins. Je me rappelais encore des points distribués de manière honteuse qui nous avait fait gagner en fin de première année. On en avait entendu parler pendant presque cinq ans. Il avait fallu une Ombrage pour que les Serpentards aient l'impression de prendre leur revanche.

-On se retrouve ce soir ? Me demanda Draco.

-Non, ça ne sera pas possible. Je suppose que mon cours se terminera tard et que je resterai discuter avec Harry quelque temps. Donc, demain plutôt, en plus Ginny s'entraîne toute la matinée, je pourrais passer tout le matin avec toi sans avoir à me justifier.

Il se leva en m'embrassa un peu plus tendrement que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas jamais été très démonstratif, mais ce baiser se prolongea, à mon grand plaisir.

-Et bien, allais-je ajouter.

-Il faut bien compenser, puisqu'on ne se voit pas ce soir.

Trois derniers petits baisers sur le front, sur le bout du nez et enfin sur les lèvres, et il me quitta finalement, son sac sur les épaules, sifflotant un air dans les couloirs. Je croyais reconnaître « Weasley est notre roi », mais je n'y fis pas longtemps attention. Je filais à mon tour, rejoignant Ginny pour un peu de travail personnel avant de rejoindre mes cours de l'après-midi.

Le soir arriva finalement et après un repas du soir où je n'avalais pas grand chose, je rejoignis le bureau de la directrice.

La lourde gargouille me laissa entrer, comme à son habitude, et je retrouvais McGonagall, qui m'avait fait un petit signe en quittant la Grande Salle. Harry n'était pas encore là.

-Madame ? Harry ne devait pas être là ce soir ?

-Il arrive bientôt. Je voulais vous voir avant ceci. Asseyez-vous, Hermione.

Je pris place sur la petite chaise en bois à l'assise et au dos en mousseline, et attendait patiemment.

-A part notre rapide entretien en début de semaine, nous nous sommes pas vu depuis l'affaire de Gringott. J'aimerais savoir si vos recherches avancent sur la boite de mon mari. Je vous l'ai confié malgré les protestations d'Harry, et c'est pour ça que je préfère vous en parler avant de le voir arriver.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose de nouveau. J'ai fais quelques recherches pendant les vacances. Le bois utilisé, que je croyais être du merisier, est en fait un bois d'arbre, un chêne étrange, qui vient d'une partie reculée de France.

-La forêt de Brocéliande, je suppose ?

-Oui, avouai-je étonnée. Comment le saviez-vous ?

-Mon mari y allait fréquemment. Il travaillait là bas avec un éminent chercheur français, malheureusement décédé il y a une vingtaine d'année. Un certain Lemenach', nom typique de cette région de la France, parait-il.

-Et bien, j'ai appris en fouillant dans les archives de Poudlard, merci pour l'accès, qu'on appelle l'arbre dont est issu le bois « L'arbre des âmes ». Il y en a que quelques uns qui vivent là bas, et le plus connu, le chêne de Guillotin, aurait emprisonné l'âme d'un abbé qui s'y cacha il y a très longtemps.

-Mon mari m'a déjà parlé de cette histoire. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était procuré de ce bois. Quelle propriété a-t-il ?

-Il serait capable de retenir les âmes des personnes emprisonnées dedans. J'ai tout essayé à ce sujet, mais la boite ne s'est toujours pas ouverte.

Un bruit sourd nous parvint alors. Un craquement sec et vif retentit, venant de la cheminée. Une grande flamme violette surgit alors et la silhouette de Harry en sortit alors.

-Minerva ! Je n'ai pas réussit à me transplaner dans le bureau ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez de nouveau bloqué l'accès ? J'ai du retourner exprès au Ministère pour trouver un moyen de passer par le cheminée. C'est pas donné la poudre de cheminette.

-Harry ! Tu es riche comme crésus, arrête de te plaindre, lui dis-je sous l'œil amusé de la directrice.

-Et alors ? C'est du gaspillage ! La prochaine que je dois venir, Minerva, ouvrez le passage !

Son ton autoritaire me surprenait un peu. Je le savais assez proche de McGonagall, surtout depuis son entrée au Ministère et depuis qu'il avait prit la tête des Aurors, mais une telle façon de parler à quelqu'un qui l'avait effrayé pendant six ans me surprenait malgré tout. Je préférais mettre ça sur la colère, et la façon dont McGonagall le fit aussi taire me satisfis grandement.

-Asseyez vous, Potter, dit-elle avec le même ton froid et autoritaire qu'elle avait quand elle parlait à un troisième année qui avait fait une bêtise.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Sa cape, poussiéreuse et couverte de suie provoqua un petit nuage autour de lui. Il toussa un peu et repris la parole.

-Bon, j'aimerai commencer tôt, je dois faire une perquisition chez des cousins éloignés des Goyle ce soir. Ce n'est pas encore officiellement approuvé, mais je suis certain que les papiers devraient arriver dans peu de temps. Si vous pouviez laisser une fenêtre ouverte, ça permettrait aux chouettes d'entrer.

-Il fait à peine deux degrés dehors, je ne vais pas ouvrir une fenêtre !

-Madame, dis-je alors. Je sais comment faire pour ne pas faire entrer le froid. Puis-je, demandais-je en attendant sa permission.

Elle hocha la tête, soufflant un peu de manière lasse en même temps. Je me levais, ouvrais la fenêtre du fond et lançais le fameux sortilège de bulle d'air, ainsi, bien que restant ouverte, le froid n'entrait pas.

-Un sortilège ingénieux, comme toujours, Hermione, me dit McGonagall.

-Je reconnais ce sort, Ginny l'utilise tout le temps ! Ajouta quant à lui Harry.

-Oui, Ginny me l'a appris. Je l'utilise tout le temps depuis.

-Bon, peut-on commencer la leçon, demanda Harry ?

McGonagall approuva et changea rapidement la disposition de son bureau à l'aide de sa baguette. Son bureau vint se caler contre le mur et les deux chaises où Harry et moi étions assis à l'instant se mirent l'une face à l'autre. McGonagall s'installa un peu en retrait, en arrière, nous regardant curieusement. Je sentais l'hésitation de Harry et aussi une certaine nervosité.

-Bon, il faut bien comprendre une chose. Même si tu as un certain talent pour voir ou sentir les sentiments des gens, l'occlumancie et la légilimancie représentent quelque chose de complètement différent. Mal utilisé, c'est un savoir qui peut blesser à la fois la personne en face de toi, et toi. C'est un acte qui viole l'intimité d'une personne, donc je te déconseille de tenter sans demander l'autorisation. De toute manière, quand tu fouilles dans la tête de quelqu'un, cette personne sait aussitôt que tu es dans sa tête, donc tu ne peux pas le cacher.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de... commençais-je.

-Je sais, mais je préfère prévenir, me coupa-t-il. Tu verras, au début c'est très compliqué. Plus les personne en face de toi seront puissantes, plus ça sera compliqué d'entrer dans leur tête sans leur permission. Une personne te laissant accès te fera l'effet d'une porte ouverte, en revanche, quelqu'un de bloqué sera une vraie muraille à contourner. Chercher dans les pensées des gens, c'est la légilimancie, quant à bloquer l'entrée, c'est l'occlumancie, je sais que tu maîtrises bien la légilimancie, moi je vais donc t'apprendre à te fermer.

Il avança sa chaise dans me direction.

-Par exemple, essaye d'entrer dans ma tête. Pour commencer je vais te laisser faire et te montrer ce que je veux.

Je me concentrais sur lui, tâchais de voir ses pensées comme un lieu à pénétrer. La chose semblait facile. Ses pensées s'exprimaient clairement, comme si une petite musique s'échappait de lui, ou une odeur familière. J'arrivais à en interpréter des mots, des images, et bientôt j'arrivais même à l'entendre.

- _Très bien, entre dans mes souvenirs maintenant_ , me dit-il sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

- _Ok, très bien_ , répondis-je de la même manière.

Je voyais alors clairement ses idées et ses pensées. Un souvenir éclata alors devant moi. Je me voyais en cinquième année, avec Harry et Ron, devant une bierraubeure à Pré-au-Lard. Ron racontait une blague stupide et nous riions. Tout me semblait bien à ce moment là, pourtant nous savions Voldemort dehors. Les rires étaient francs, joyeux.

Nous étions au Trois-Balais. Rosmerta s'avançait vers nous et déposait sur notre table une petite corbeille garnie de pâtisseries et de sucreries. J'apercevais les joues de Ron rougir en plongeant par inadvertance son regard dans le décolleté de Rosmerta qui se penchait sur la table. Un regard amusé de Harry dans ma direction me faisait comprendre qu'il avait aussi saisi la scène.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, Georges et Fred entrèrent. Ils riaient aussi, se chamaillaient, s'amusaient. La vue de Fred me brisa le cœur, tout comme celle d'un Georges encore loin de se douter des épreuves qu'il allait subir.

La vision se troubla et je revins rapidement dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Voilà, ça suffira pour l'instant, dit un Harry au sourire triste.

Je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir les jumeaux, il aurait simplement voulu me montrer un de ces bons vieux moments de notre adolescence.

-Maintenant, reprit-il, tu vas tenter la même chose, mais je ne vais pas te laisser passer, tu vas devoir te battre pour entrer dans ma tête. Fais-le sans baguette, ça serait tricher.

Il se concentra sur moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je fis de même mais ne voyais plus du tout les couleurs sortir de sa silhouette. Ou plutôt, je ne voyais qu'un filet gris. Je tentais de nouveau d'entrer dans sa tête, mais quelque chose me bloquait. Un mur m'empêchait d'entrer. Je tentais tout pour y parvenir mais rien ne passait.

- _Concentre-toi, trouve un moyen. Voyons si tu peux me battre_ , dit une voix dans ma tête.

Harry me souriait. Il me proposait un vrai duel de légilimancie et d'occlumancie. Je le relevais avec plaisir. Je tentais d'abord de passer avec force. Lançant à toute vitesse mes pensées contre les siennes, je tentais en vain de faire tomber ce mur immuable.

C'est alors que je vis comme une lumière à travers le mur. Comme si quelques jets lumineux passaient à travers la porosité d'un mur en brique. J'y concentrais toute mon attention. J'y voyais et y entendais quelque chose. Et alors que je voyais clairement le bureau de McGonagall jusqu'ici, ma concentration m'ôta tout élément extérieur de ma vue. Je ne sentais, pensais et ne voyais que cette tâche lumineuse. Je m'y approchais, tentais de me faire toute petite, et je sentis enfin que je parvenais à passer dans cette petite faille.

Je semblais ramper à travers le mur mais je parvins malgré tout derrière cette forteresse de volonté. Je me trouvais désormais dans une pièce lumineuse. Les murs clairs étaient peints en bleu ciel, plusieurs petites lampes apportaient une teinte tamisée agréable. Tout était là pour se sentir bien, pourtant je sentais l'horreur devant moi. Un cri qui semblait lointain empli la pièce, et je voyais tomber quelqu'un devant moi. Une femme. Une silhouette sombre se penchait alors vers moi.

-STOP !

Je me relevais soudainement. J'étais allongée par terre, dans le bureau de McGonagall. Je prenais conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais entrée bien trop loin dans les souvenirs de Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je passe son mur, et j'étais tombé sur quelque chose d'horrifique.

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, je suis tellement désolée, balbutiais-je.

McGonagall était à mes côtés et m'aidait à me relever.

-Non, Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû tenter de faire forcer comme ça. Mais bon dieu ! Comment as-tu fait ? Même Snape n'avait jamais réussi à passer ça ! Comment ?

-J'ai vu comme une fissure dans ton mur, une micro-fissure de lumière, et je m'y suis engouffré.

Harry était tout chamboulé, il transpirait, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux hagards tentaient de retrouver une certaine attention. Il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, et sembla se ressaisir.

-Bon, en tout cas tu es bien plus douée que ce que je pensais. Maintenant on va passer à l'occlumancie. Je vais essayer de lire en toi et tu vas devoir te protéger. Comme je ne suis pas du tout légilimens, je vais être obligé de passer par un sortilège. Ça ne sera pas tellement différent que ce que tu fais, simplement plus direct. Pour commencer, tente de m'accueillir, comme je l'ai fais la première fois. Montre moi quelque chose que tu veux me montrer.

-Très bien, dis-je alors.

Je me concentrais et attendais son sortilège. Il pointa sa baguette et lança son sort. Je le sentis entrer dans ma tête. C'était comme si j'avais un mini Harry dans mes pensées. Il était tout petit, et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir le porter de l'installer où je voulais.

C'est ce que je fis. Je le pris dans mes mains et l'emmenait voir une de ces victoires de quidditch, en première année. Je sentais qu'il appréciais la visite. Je voulais pourtant tenter d'autres choses. Une nouvelle fois, je m'imaginais le soulever, et le transportais dans une petite salle que je venais d'inventer. J'y supprimais les fenêtres et les portes et tentais de voir sa réaction.

-Hermione... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs ? Comment ? Arrête !

Je le libérais et le laissais sortir de ma tête.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça, me dit-il, les yeux exorbités. Je ne pouvais même plus me retirer, c'est comme si tu avais pris entièrement le contrôle de ce que je pouvais voir et faire !

-Hermione, ne tentez pas d'expérimenter vos pouvoirs sur Harry, insista McGonagall, faites juste ce qu'il vous demande. C'est trop dangereux! Vous ne maîtriser pas encore les bases !

-Oui, dis-je alors, je sais, mais tout me parait si simple quand je plonge dans cet espèce de monde de la pensée. J'ai l'impression de tout maîtriser.

-Et bien, on va voir avec une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois-ci tente de te fermer et je vais essayer de passer en force. Je ne peux pas faire comme toi, je peux seulement essayer de forcer de manière brute.

Je me concentrais sur son visage et attendais son attaque. D'un coup de baguette, je le sentis de nouveau entrer. Le petit Harry était encore face à moi. Il paraissait pourtant différent. Je tentais de l'enfermer dans une cage, mais il était trop rapide. Je bâtissais un mur gigantesque autour de lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Je sentis une douleur vive dans la nuque et je le vis détruire tout ce que j'entreprenais. Je n'y arrivais pas. Il était bien trop fort. J'allais tenter de le repousser quand je me sentis tomber en arrière.

oOo

 _Coq venait de sortir du dortoir par la fenêtre. Dehors, je voyais Draco marcher dans la neige. Je voulais absolument le rejoindre. Malgré une fatigue matinale, et les quelques cadeaux qui trônaient à mes pieds (merci les elfes de maison de servir de Père-Noël), j'enfilais rapidement des vêtements lourds, épais et chauds. Vêtues d'une écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondors, d'un bonnet de laine tricoté par ma mère et de grosses chaussettes, je descendais les escaliers pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. L'école était d'un calme monacal. Pas un bruit ne filtrait des couloirs que je traversais, si ce n'est les pas hâtés de mes bottes sur la pierre._

 _Un quart d'heure après avoir observé Draco depuis ma fenêtre, j'ouvrais enfin la lourde porte qui menait au parc. Dehors le froid était terrible mais je ne pensais pas une seule seconde à mon sort de chaleur. Je courrais presque dans les allées déneigées quelques jours auparavant mais qui étaient de nouveau couvertes d'une dizaine de centimètre de neige._

 _J'avançais vers l'endroit où j'avais vu Draco, vers le serres, sur le chemin qui descendait au lac. Manquant de glisser, je fis un peu plus attention dans la descente de quelques marches sinueuses. Je vis alors une tâche noire près du lac._

 _C'était Draco._

 _Le froid me piquait le bout du nez, et mes yeux pleuraient à cause du vent qui me fouettait le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Draco se retourner vers moi. Il m'avait vu. Il m'attendait et j'arrivais à mon rythme, glissant de nouveau deux ou trois fois._

 _Son sourire à peine dissimulé semblait se moquer gentiment de moi._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? Me demanda-t-il._

 _-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je t'ai vu de ma chambre, dis-je en montrant une des tours._

 _Il s'avança vers moi et passa sa main sur mon épaule. Allait-il m'enlacer ? Il se contenta de relever ma capuche et de la mettre sur ma tête._

 _-Couvre-toi, tête de linotte, sinon tu vas encore attraper froid ! Quant à moi, j'aime bien venir ici quand le lac est gelé._

 _Il marcha jusqu'au bord du lac. La neige semblait effacer la frontière glacée entre le lac et la terre, mais le vent avait soufflé toute la neige qui était tombée sur le lac. Elle s'était accumulée dans des coins, laissant un spectacle grandiose. L'intégralité du lac ressemblait à une surface lisse bleue claire, marquée de marques blanches._

 _-La glace craque parfois, c'est pour ça que tu peux voir de grande marque blanche de temps en temps. Si tu fais attention, on voit parfois des bulles remonter à la surface. Ce sont toutes les bestioles qui sont au fond qui remuent les bulles d'air coincée sous les plantes._

 _-Tu viens souvenir ici ?_

 _-Quand c'est gelé oui, sinon ça ne m'intéresse pas. Regarde et écoute, je vais te montrer quelque chose de sympathique._

 _Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur le sol. La neige fondit autour de lui, découvrait un sol gelé à l'herbe jaunie. Il se pencha et ramassa un caillou qui tenait dans la paume de sa main._

 _-Écoute bien._

 _Il jeta d'un coup sec la pierre sur le lac. Rebondissant sur les eaux gelées, la pierre créaient une multitude de bruit étranges à chaque fois qu'elle touchait la glace. C'était comme si le lac chantait, je trouvais ça magnifique._

 _-J'adore faire ça. Tiens, essaye._

 _Il se pencha, prit une pierre et me la tendit. A mon tour, je jetai la pierre maladroitement sur l'eau gelée. Chaque rebond chantait en écho avec ceux qui suivaient._

 _-Rentrons, me dit-il alors sans me laisser le temps de parler. Il commence vraiment à faire froid._

 _-Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux, en plus, dis-je à la va-vite._

 _-Pourquoi tenais-tu tellement à venir me voir ?_

 _-Et bien, commençais-je en balbutiant._

 _Il ne pouvait pas voir mes joues, cachées par mon écharpe et ma capuche. Mais j'étais désormais rouge comme une tomate au soleil._

 _-Je... Cette nuit, j'ai compris le message que tu voulais me faire passer hier soir._

 _Ce fut à son tour de rougir._

 _-Tu sais, continuai-je, j'aime Ron._

 _-Je sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il te lasse. Je vois bien comment tu as été tout le temps qu'il était là. Il n'a fait que parler de lui, il ne t'a jamais écouté._

 _-Écoute Draco, je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais, tu as changé et je le vois bien, mais je te connais vraiment que depuis quelques mois. Je connais Ron depuis des années, je sais qu'il a un caractère parfois compliqué..._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu continues d'être avec lui ? Même s'il se calme, son caractère reviendra en permanence. Il est comme ça. Il est colérique, désagréable, possessif, égoïste, et tu mérites bien mieux._

 _-Tu penses être bien mieux ? Demandai-je._

 _-Évidemment. Ça fait des semaines que je voulais te dire ça. Il a fallu que je vois comment tu ne pouvais plus le supporter pour avoir le courage de te l'avouer._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je pensais venir ici et mettre les choses au point, le calmer, faire retomber ses rêves rapidement pour ne pas le blesser. Et cet idiot arrivait maintenant à me faire douter._

 _-Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu me vois comme un ami ! Non, nous n'avons jamais été ami. Je t'ai détesté et adoré toute ma vie, et maintenant je t'aime, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas être neutre avec toi, tu m'as toujours rendu complètement débile. C'est ça que j'ai voulu te montrer. Tu es la seule capable de me faire ressentir ça._

 _-Tu me gènes Draco. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je t'aime bien, mais c'est tout._

 _-Tu te trompes, ajouta Draco avec un air impertinent._

 _-Je pense savoir ce que je ressens, non ?_

 _-je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour y réfléchir. Pense à ce que je viens de dire. Réfléchis. Tu sais très bien que ta vie mérite bien mieux qu'un Weasley !_

 _-Tu recommences avec tes airs supérieurs !_

 _-Pourtant j'ai raison ! Bon maintenant rentrons._

 _Nous rentrâmes dans le silence. Le seul bruit autour de nous était le craquement régulière de la neige sous nos pas, le vent qui sifflait encore les tours du château et les piaillements réguliers de quelques oiseaux courageux qui n'avaient pas fuis vers le sud._

 _Je réfléchissais au fur et à mesure que je marchais. Je ne fis pas attention à Draco qui me laissa pour retourner dans les cachots. Je remontais et regagnais ma chambre la tête inondée de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre._

 _La chaleur de ma chambre me réconforta un peu, et j'entrepris d'oublier un peu les demandes pressantes de Draco pour me concentrer sur mes cadeaux. J'ouvrais les premiers. Mes parents avaient pensé à moi. Malheureusement leurs cadeaux étaient terriblement neutres, comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas mes goûts. Je redoutais que leur mémoire ne revienne jamais vraiment tout à fait._

 _Le cadeau de Harry me fit plaisir. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble de thé associés avec quelques plantes magiques. J'adorais. La suite m'attrista énormément. Ron ne m'avait rien envoyé personnellement. Il s'était contenté de m'écrire une petite lettre à lui qu'il avait ajouté avec un ensemble de cadeaux provenant des Weasley. Son écriture brouillonne noircissait la carte magiquement animée qui montrait un petit renne trottant dans une forêt enneigée._

 _« Ma chère Hermione, j'espère que tu passes un agréable Noël. Ici c'est la fête. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël. Je t'aime. Et comme diraient les sorciers turques que j'ai rencontré cet été quand je leur parlais de toi : Gözün aydin! »_

 _J'étais tellement déçue que j'en pleurais presque. Il était revenu depuis bien assez longtemps pour me trouver un cadeau à lui. J'espérais même qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose pour moi lors de ses voyages. Au lieu de ça, j'avais une citation en turque dont je n'avais aucune idée du message._

 _Draco avait-il raison ?_

 _Je passais le reste de la journée à me tourmenter. Je repensais sans cesse à nos disputes, à son attitude, mais aussi aux moments passés avec Draco. Et surtout à ce baiser que je lui avais donné avant de revenir sauver Ginny. Ce moment m'obsédait désormais._

 _Je repensais aux sentiments merveilleux qu'il m'avait procuré, à la force qu'il m'avait donné pour sauver mon amie. Voilà quelque chose que Draco me donnait que je n'avais jamais eu avec Ron._

 _Draco me donnait envie d'être meilleure, d'être plus forte._

 _Je retrouvais Draco l'après-midi et lui demandais de me suivre dans un coin discret du château. Ma décision était prise. Je voulais tenter quelque chose avec le serpentard. J'avais peser le pour et contre, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir essayer. Ma seule peur, la plus profonde, était d'avoir trop réfléchi. Et si cette décision était purement rationnelle ? Si ce n'était que le résultat d'une Hermione studieuse qui ne voyait que ce qui était logique sans laisser parler mon cœur ?_

 _Oui Ron était égoïste, désagréable, et notre couple vivait une période difficile à cause de son manque d'engagement. Et oui, Draco était nouveau dans ma vie, il m'offrait de nouvelles sensations, des sentiments incroyables, et j'avais l'impression d'être heureuse avec lui, mais si tout ceci n'était que temporaire ? Si je faisais l'erreur de ma vie ?_

 _-Alors, me demanda Draco avec peu d'assurance alors que nous étions dans le même petit coin fermé que lors du dîner de la veille de Noël._

 _Je ne répondis pas._

 _Je m'avançais vers lui et l'embrassais. Il eut un recul de surprise puis s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Nos lèvres se décollèrent, je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me sourit et ses yeux bleus se plissèrent de plaisir._

 _J'avais fait le bon choix. C'était lui ! C'était le bon, je le savais au plus profond de mon être._

 _oOo_

Je me rendis alors compte de mon erreur. Harry était avec moi depuis tout ce temps. Ce souvenir incroyable et secret que je tentais de garder pour moi depuis des jours, Harry venait de voir. Il avait assister à ma trahison.

Je le repoussais et sentais mes larmes monter. Je me trouvais de nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Harry, je...

Il me regarda et je ne vis que de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhension en lui. Ses yeux laissèrent tomber deux larmes le long de ses joues.

-Comment ? Hermione ?

J'en oubliais totalement la présence de McGonagall.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Hermione ! J'étais dans ta tête, j'ai tout vu, j'ai entendu tes pensées, je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais ce que tu as ressenti ! Comment as-tu pu ? Ron n'a fait que parler de toi pendant son voyage. Neville n'a cessé de s'en plaindre.

-Je...

-Il voulait t'apporter un cadeau mais le Ministère de la Magie l'a confisqué car son artefact n'était pas autorisé ici. Il a prit des risques énormes pour te donner une pierre Amchilad' du désert de Gobi. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? C'est une pierre qui brille quand la personne qui te la offert pense à toi. S'il te l'avait offerte, elle brillerait en permanence !

-Écoute, Harry, je...

-Non, Hermione. Il n'y a aucune justification...

Mes larmes coulaient et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'aurais voulu me cacher, disparaître, ne pas à avoir à subir son regard. L'incompréhension était devenu du mépris. Harry, mon meilleur ami, me méprisait. Je pensais alors à Draco, à son baiser de tout à l'heure, à son envie d'être avec moi ce soir.

Je ne regrettais rien, seulement de l'avoir dévoilé de cette manière.

-Harry, je n'ai pas à me justifier, dis-je enfin en me reprenant. Si tu as pris connaissance de mes sentiments et de mes doutes, tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu le sais très bien. Crois-tu que ça a été simple pour toi d'embrasser Ginny la première fois en pensant que tu allais perdre l'amitié de Ron ? Et bien c'est pareil pour moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'ai même pas envie de perdre Ron, bordel !

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que c'est Draco ! Ça s'est fait, c'est tout ! Je crois que je l'aime ! Et ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne l'ai jamais ressentis, même pour Ron.

-Et bien tant mieux pour toi.

Il se leva et approcha de la cheminée. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en cuir.

-Minerva, je ne reviendrais pas. Hermione est bien plus douée que moi, elle n'a pas besoin de cours.

Il me regarda, j'y vis presque de la pitié.

-Je ne dirais rien à Ron, ni à personne d'autre.

Il jeta un peu de poudre dans la cheminette et disparut. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec McGonagall qui me regardait avec des yeux exorbités. J'étais debout, séchant mes larmes quand elle se releva et rangea son bureau sans un mot. Elle s'assit à sa chaise habituelle et sortit un peu de chocolat. Elle déposa un carreau sur son bureau, face à ma chaise vide et me fit un petit signe de tête.

Je vins m'asseoir à ma place, pris le morceau et l'engouffrait dans ma bouche. Il était incroyablement bon, comme à son habitude.

-Ecoutez, Madame, je...

-Ne dites rien, Hermione. J'ai eu votre âge moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est. Ne croyez-vous pas que j'avais compris votre petit manège depuis longtemps. Je pense que vous avez entièrement raison. Vous avez suivis vos sentiments et vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez bien et bon pour vous. Suivre son cœur est la seule manière de ne pas se tromper quand on parle d'amour. Je l'ai fait aussi pour mon mari.

Elle avança sa chaise vers son bureau et sortis deux petits verres ainsi que sa fameuse liqueur à la cerise.

-J'étais promise à un homme riche, alors que Carron n'était qu'un jeune idiot pleins de rêves qui vivaient à côté de chez moi. J'ai fait mon choix. Au final, mes amis et famille ont compris, mais il faut parfois du temps. Buvez et partez vous coucher. Vous allez avoir besoin de dormir, après toutes ses émotions.

J'essuyais les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et pris ce petit verre de liqueur. La chaleur de l'alcool me brûla un peu mais me réchauffa assez pour me sortir de ma léthargie. Après quelques formules de politesse, je laissais McGonagall et rejoignais Ginny dans les dortoirs.

Je parvins à peu près à bluffer devant elle. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne dit rien. Elle devait voir à mon humeur que je ne souhaitais pas parler. Je prétextais la fatigue et filais sous la couette. Réfléchissant encore et encore à ce qui venait de se passer, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

Je pris un livre, le reposais, jouais un peu avec la boite des McGonagall. L'histoire de la directrice semblait passionnante, et j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié connaître sa rencontre avec son mari. Je repensais à toute ma soirée quand quelque chose me revint en tête. Harry m'avait dit que les esprits faibles ne se protégeaient pas contre la légilimancie, que l'accès était facile.

Je me penchais sur la boite. Son bois pouvait supposément contenir l'âme d'une personne, ou en tout cas une sorte de forme d'âme. Et si Carron avait placé une partie de lui même dans cette boite, et que je pouvais y accéder par la pensée ?

Je me concentrais sur la boite et m'imaginais en train de l'ouvrir. J'entendis un petit déclic sur le côté. Un petit grincement aiguë se fit entendre et une partie se détacha.

La boite était ouverte.

A l'intérieur il n'y avait que deux petits objets, deux flacons posés dans du coton pour les protéger. Une sorte de liquide aux couleurs argentées tournoyait à l'intérieur. Je sus aussitôt ce que c'était, et une seule idée me vint en tête. J'allais devoir emprunter la pensine de Dumbledore.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _Note : C'était le chapitre 20, whouhou (déjà!). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'aimerais dépasser le « record » très modeste de 6 reviews du dernier chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite._


	21. Une tarte au citron de trop

_Note : Voici le chapitre 21. Je suis plutôt régulier ces temps-ci. Il reste moins de 7 chapitres avant la fin. Le prochain sera porté sur la pensine. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'approcher de la fin à la vitesse d'un cognard énervé. En tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir de sortir un nouveau chapitre._

 _A bientot pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review à la fin._

 **Une tarte au citron de trop**

 **Samedi 5 janvier 1999**

Je me réveillais avec l'impression qu'une masse m'était tombé sur la tête. Une nausée tenace me suivit toute la matinée. Je ne pouvais pas repenser à ma soirée d'hier sans avoir envie de vomir. Je n'étais pas tellement étonnée de la réaction de Harry et il aurait eu la même si Ron m'avait fait ce coup de son côté. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, et j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne sache rien.

Durant ma courte nuit, je m'étais imaginé remonter le temps et annuler ma séance avec Harry en trouvant tous les prétextes possibles. Je pouvais le faire, j'en étais certaine. Mais cela ne ferait que retarder ce qui devait se produire. Je devais parler de Draco aux autres, et avant de tout dire à Ron je devais le dire à la personne qui me jugerait le plus durement : Ginny.

J'avais retrouvé Draco assez tôt le matin, et lui avais rapidement expliqué ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il paniqua rapidement. Il était le premier à insister pour que notre relation soit publique, mais le fait de se mettre Harry à dos ne lui plaisait guère, surtout que ses histoires au Ministère et au Tribunal des Sorciers n'étaient pas finies et que Harry avait été sa plus grande aide à ce moment là.

Comprenant mon état et voyant la pâleur de mon visage qui ne voulait pas me quitter, Draco me proposa de me laisser seule. Je refusais. Je le voulais à côté de moi.

-Tu es certaine ? Peut-être qu'un peu de lecture, au coin du feu, ça pourrait te faire du bien, tu pourrais oublier toutes tes histoires.

-Tais-toi et laisse moi un peu de place, lui dis-je en me serrant à lui sur le canapé de la salle pour Préfet en Chef que nous occupions en secret.

Draco me laissa s'allonger sur lui, la tête sur son torse. Je me laissais bercer par son souffle régulier qui soulevait sa poitrine.

-J'ai envie de rester là toute ma vie, lui dis-je.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa le front.

-Moi aussi.

 **Dimanche 6 janvier 1999**

Une idée soudaine me vint alors que nous quittions la Grande Salle après un copieux repas. Je n'avais toujours rien révélé à Ginny mais comme je ne voulais pas tellement y penser et essayer de me vider la tête, je me décidai à trouver un moyen d'emprunter la pensine de Dumbledore sans me faire remarquer par McGonagall.

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'entrer dans son bureau sans qu'elle le sache. Les gargouilles me laissent entrer facilement, là dessus pas de problème, mais comment savoir si elle est là ou pas ? Dis-je à Ginny à qui j'avais montré la boite ouverte.

-Même si tu entres dans son bureau sans elle, tu sais qu'il y aura une douzaine de portraits d'anciens directeurs prêts à te balancer à la première occasion venue ? Surtout Snape, lui je sens qu'il va tout lui dire !

-Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail. Je vais y réfléchir. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? Lui demandai-je alors.

-Je ne sais pas encore... Et toi ?

-Draco doit rencontrer Gates cet après-midi, avec McGonagall. Je pensais profiter de ce moment pour m'infiltrer dans son bureau, mais vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne pense plus que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais plutôt attendre Draco à la sortie et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce que Gates peut lui dire.

-Bonne idée, tu me raconteras...

Elle se leva du banc et je la suivais, et alors que nous quittions la Grande Salle, nous rencontrions Blaise et Draco qui se rendaient dans leurs cachots. Ginny salua avec une certaine joie le grand serpentard à la peau d'ébène. Quand à moi, le petit sourire caché que je lançais à Draco en disait long.

-Dis donc Blaise, tu n'as pas un entraînement cet après-midi ?

-Exact, répondit-il avec son style monosyllabique.

-Emy m'a dit qu'elle allait aux Trois-Balais voir des copines de l'année dernière. Tu ne vas pas avec elle ?

-Non, dit-il, Emy n'aime pas tellement le quidditch, ni les entraînements, elle en profite pour faire des trucs à elle.

-Oh, ok.

Les garçons nous saluèrent et rejoignirent la petite porte noire qui conduisait à l'étage inférieur. De mon côté, je savais très bien ce qu'allait faire Ginny cet après-midi. J'avais beau tenté par tous les moyens de me mêler de ce qui me regardait, je voyais et sentais certaines choses.

Nous montâmes les Grands Escaliers pour rejoindre notre Salle Commune. Les autres élèves montaient comme nous, et je pris un certain plaisir à écouter quelques conversations de première et de deuxième année qui me rappelait l'époque où rien ne comptait plus pour moi que l'appétit des nouveaux cours, des découvertes d'un monde qui m'était inconnu. J'étais désormais bien ancrée dans ce monde magique, et plus grand chose ne pouvait me surprendre.

-Au fait, Harry m'a dit que Hagrid était parti en France rejoindre sa chère Mme Maxime.

-Je comprends maintenant le manque de vie autour de sa cabane. J'aurais pourtant juré voir de la fumée sortir de sa cheminée l'autre jour.

-Oui, Luna y va de temps en temps pour nourrir les bêtes d'Hagrid. Elle et lui sont devenus très amis depuis un certain temps.

-Ah bon, Luna et Hagrid ? Il faut croire que les passions pour les animaux étranges créent des amitiés, répondis-je en m'en voulant d'être une piètre amie pour Hagrid.

Si mon demi-géant préféré avait demandé à Luna de s'occuper de ses affaires en son absence c'était bien la preuve que je n'étais pas assez présente dans sa vie. Je trouvais ça pourtant cool pour Luna de trouver de nouveaux amis qui partageaient sa passion.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la salle et fûmes déçus de voir nos fauteuils préférés occupés par des troisièmes années. Nous décidâmes alors de monter au dortoir et de profiter un peu de notre petite pièce à nous.

Sortant un livre, j'occupais un peu mon temps, alors que Ginny remplissait un petit journal à la couverture en cuir qu'elle avait eu pour noël.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir écrire des trucs personnels dans un journal, lui dis-je avec humour.

-Oui, je sais, mais celui-là est garanti libre de tout Tu-Sais-Qui ou d'autres esprits pervers manipulateurs. Et puis, avoir un journal relié au cuir de dragon, tout le monde ne peut pas s'en vanter.

-Facile avec un frère comme le tien.

L'ambiance était joyeuse et j'hésitais à aborder le sujet épineux du petit-copain blondinet secret. Malgré tout, le courage me manqua et je restais lire mon livre sur l'Ordre Secret de Lancelot. Bientôt, je vis que quelque chose tracassait Ginny, elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre ou de jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Enfin, elle se leva rangea ses affaires et me dit.

-Je sors un peu, j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ressemble les entraînements des Serpentards. On doit faire un deuxième match contre eux dans quelques mois et je dois trouver une parade.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je n'insistais pas et laissais partir.

-Prends ça, il fait froid dehors.

Je lui jetai ma grosse écharpe épaisse. Elle l'attrapa au vol et l'enfila autour de son cou.

-C'est marrant, ton écharpe sent la même odeur bizarre que ce parfum dont Draco s'inonde tous les matins.

-Ah, peut-être, dis-je rougissante derrière mon livre.

Elle partit enfin en chantonnant et je me décidais à sortir la petite boite de Carron McGonagall. Maintenant ouverte, je pouvais observer à loisir les deux flacons.

Le premier soir, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, je n'avais pas bien fait attention aux détails, mais depuis j'avais remarqué que chaque flacon possédait une étiquette finement collée sur le bouchon. Le première flacon, qui contenait le plus de pensées, indiquait : « Recherches, Travaux et Département des Mystères ». Le deuxième, moins rempli disait simplement : « Personnel ».

Je laissais là les flacons et décidais, motivée par l'heure qui passait rapidement, d'attendre Draco à la sortie de la salle de divination.

Monter les escaliers étroits qui menaient à la tour de divination me fit un effet désagréable. Je repensais au moment où Gates m'avait laissé entrer dans ses souvenirs et que j'avais dépassé la ligne rouge. Je me souvenais encore de son regard destructeur au moment où il m'infligeait les pires douleurs. Et le moment où Draco...

Je retrouvais justement ma chère petite tête blonde devant l'entrée de la salle. M'assurant d'être seule avec lui, je l'embrassais et il me rendit ce baiser avec joie. Il me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Nous partagions un nouveau baiser quand un petit « hum hum » dans notre dos me fit sursauter.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il s'agissait juste de McGonagall.

-Hermione, vous n'imaginez pas venir avec nous j'espère ?

-Non, j'attendrais Draco ici.

Elle roula les yeux en arrière, avec un petit « tss » de désapprobation et montra la porte à Draco. Ce dernier me laissa et entra dans la salle de divination. J'allais m'installer tranquillement et sortir quelques leçons à faire le temps d'attendre mon amoureux, mais je commençais à le connaître et je savais que l'entretien n'allait pas durer longtemps. Effectivement, quatre minutes plus tard, un cri rauque retentit. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Quel taré ce type !

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir Gates à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas changé. Draco me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers.

-Quatre minutes ! Je m'attendais à mieux tout de même, commençais-je avec humour pour le faire parler.

-Ce type est complètement fou. Il a à peine commencé à parler que je le sentais pas. Après il a trifouillé dans ma tête et a commencé à parler de toi. Il avait l'air de savoir pour toi et moi...

-Normal, il a plus ou moins les même pouvoirs que moi.

-Et il a fait ses commentaires à la con du genre que tu méritais mieux, et ce genre de connerie. Bref, j'ai préféré partir avant de lui mettre ma baguette là où je pense.

-Tu as bien fait. Je préfère te voir furax avec moi, loin de lui, que torturé là bas par son esprit pervers.

-Malheureusement McGonagall a raison, nous allons, enfin, je vais avoir besoin de lui. Peut-être réussira-t-il à faire ressortir mes souvenirs. Vationus Renus traîne dans le coin et je suis certain de savoir quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'il y a la clé dans mes souvenirs.

Nous descendîmes ensemble et nous séparâmes une fois arrivé dans un coin plus fréquenté. Draco retourna voir Blaise qui revenait de l'entraînement. Quant à moi, je tombais littéralement sur une Ginny radieuse sortant de la douche avec sa serviette autour d'elle.

-Tu pourrais faire gaffe, Hermione ! Mais bon, je te pardonne. J'ai regardé les serpentards cet aprèm, ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous. Ça va être un match facile ! Facile comme tout.

-C'est ça qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Exactement. Oh et puis, tu as vu le temps ? Il commence à faire beau. Avec un peu de chance la neige va fondre et pourra enfin se promener partout dans le parc.

-Tu vas te changer devant moi ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle me suivait dans le dortoir avec sa serviette autour d'elle.

Je repensais au lac gelé et aux ricochets musicaux sur la glace. Peut-être était-ce le moment de tout dire à Ginny. Elle se retourna dans la salle de bain se changer et revint toute pimpante, ses longs cheveux roux secs comme par magie (c'était le cas) tombant le long de son dos telle une crinière flamboyante.

-Dès fois je me dis que vous avez bien votre place chez les Gryffondors, vous les Weasley avec vos crinières de lion.

-Et bien, figures-toi qu'une de mes tatas est persuadée de notre affiliation à Godric. Elle a tout fait pour le prouver. En vain.

-Pour l'instant.

-Je n'aimerais pas que ça soit le cas, imagine un peu la pression. Regarde mon frère ! Ron n'a rien d'un Godric Gryffondor. Il passe son temps à se plaindre de tout et à trouver tous les moyens pour faire le moins de tâches ménagères possible. Petite je devais tout faire à sa place !

-Pauvre petite !

-Et Percy était le pire. Il passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à faire semblant de travailler. Pour ma mère c'était l'intello de la famille... Tu parles.

Elle s'assit et brossa longuement ses cheveux alors que nous évoquions quelques souvenirs de notre jeunesse. La sienne était remplie de bagarres fraternelles, de soirées mouvementées ou de soupes à la grimace après les bêtises des jumeaux, alors que la mienne était solitaire, studieuse, silencieuse.

-Écoute Ginny, dis-je alors le ton grave, enfin décidée. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Ah.

-Je... Comment te dire ça. Je crois que je n'aime plus vraiment ton frère comme avant.

-Je sais...

J'étais absolument stupéfiée par sa réponse. Je m'attendais à une grosse dispute mais le ton triste de son visage était l'exact opposé de la réaction fulgurante à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Comment ?

-Ça se voit, non ? Depuis la guerre tout le monde a changé. Je t'ai vu, tu sais. Ron n'a pas été là pendant pas mal de temps, et même revenu, on a l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Et puis, je sais pour Draco, avoua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu... Quoi ? C'est Harry ? Il t'a tout dit ? C'est pas vrai...

-Harry est au courant ? Tu l'as dit à Harry avant de me le dire à moi ?

-Mais comment tu le sais alors si c'est pas Harry ?

J'étais complètement perdue. Ma grande révélation qui m'empêchait de dormir depuis des jours, qui me donnait la nausée à chaque pensée, tombait piteusement face à Ginny la grande inspectrice.

-C'est évident. Je traîne avec toi tous les jours, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes depuis deux mois. Et ta façon de l'éviter depuis les vacances... Au début, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputé. Et puis j'ai vu son sourire, ses manies qu'il avait de te regarder en cours pendant presque une heure. Il ne faisait pas ça avant.

-Mais ça fait longtemps que tu t'en doutais ?

-Non, seulement deux trois jours. C'est hier matin que j'ai vraiment compris. J'avais oublié une de mes affaires au dortoir et en revenant je t'ai vu partir en catimini alors que tu m'avais raconté que tu resterais étudier toute la matinée. Je t'ai suivi et quand j'ai vu que Draco te rejoignait dans une petite salle, j'ai tout compris.

-Et tu le prends comment ? Demandai-je en me préparant à une flopée de reproche.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je trouve ça bien ? Non, je trouve ça bizarre... Mais bon, ce qui arrive, arrive, tu ne peux rien y faire. Et mon frère n'a rien fait pour préserver votre amour, j'en suis consciente.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non ! Je sais ce que Draco a fait pour toi depuis la rentrée, et il a été présent pendant tes moments durs.

-Il faut que je te raconte un truc, lui avouais-je alors, requinquée par sa façon de prendre la nouvelle. La fois où tu étais morte, je n'ai pu revenir en arrière que parce que je l'ai embrassé. C'était ce baiser qui m'a permis de trouver la force de traverser pour te sauver.

-Donc, ajouta Ginny, je lui dois la vie, en quelque sorte... Je trouve ça bizarre. Rien que l'idée. Je dois ma vie à Draco Malfoy.

-Je sais, c'est bizarre. Et crois moi, dès fois, même quand je l'embrasse et qu'on se sépare, je trouve ça bizarre.

-Passe moi les détails. Et sinon, quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que ça se fasse sans drama, mais je le connais trop bien. Le larguer pour son pire ennemi, je sais qu'il va le prendre très mal.

Notre discussion autour du sujet dura encore. Nous décidions de louper le repas du soir et restions ainsi toute la soirée, discutant autour du poêle à bois du dortoir, assises sur le lit-canapé que nous avions créé. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi proche de Ginny. Elle était une confident depuis longtemps, mais je sentais maintenant que je pouvais tout lui dire sans avoir peur de son jugement. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, je l'avais vu en elle par accident depuis des semaines. Je préférais ne rien dire et la laisser prendre son temps. Elle me le dirait quand elle en aura envie.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps et le calme s'était posé sur Poudlard quand nous nous décidâmes à nous coucher. Je m'allongeais avec un grand sourire. Heureuse. Heureuse d'être libérée d'un poids immense. Je savais qu'il fallait encore parler à Ron, mais aujourd'hui, je tenais bien plus à garder Ginny de mon côté, et l'entendre réagir avec bienveillance m'avait chauffé le cœur. Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

 **Samedi 12 janvier 1999**

Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis mon aveux à Ginny. Je n'avais pas revu Harry depuis mais McGonagall avait par contre insisté pour que Draco revienne voir Gates. Ce dernier avait été « mis au parfum » par la directrice pour ne plus dire de choses insultantes. Le mardi soir, un deuxième rendez-vous dura presque quinze minutes, avant que Draco ne mette sur le tapis l'interview de Gates à son sujet dans la gazette des sorciers. La veille, vendredi soir, Draco était resté toute l'heure.

Il n'avait pas appris grand chose mais montrait clairement des signes d'aptitude qu'il ne possédait pas avant. Il était bien plus doué pour pratiquer la divination qu'il ne l'était dans toute sa scolarité. Nous avions enfin raconté à McGonagall comment j'avais remonté le temps en l'embrassant, non sans un gros embarras de ma part, et un grand sourire de la part de Draco.

Cette dernière pensait que peut-être, un lien entre ce baiser, le moment du « transplanage temporel », comme elle l'appelait, avait créé un lien entre lui et moi, créant ce semblant de poussée magique chez mon blondinet serpentard. Ce n'était qu'une théorie, mais c'était la seule chose que nous savions pour l'instant.

La directrice me demandait régulièrement mes avancées sur la boite de son mari et je continuais à lui mentir, cherchant en vain une manière de me procurer la pensine.

-Tu dois lui dire la vérité, Hermione. Si elle sait ce qu'i l'intérieur, elle te laissera regarder les souvenirs.

-Tu rêves Draco. Ce sont des souvenirs secrets de son mari. Elle sait très bien qu'il n'était pas clair dans ses expériences, et je sais qu'elle ferait tout pour sauvegarder son image. Elle a déjà subi assez d'horreur dans les journaux à la disparition de Jem et Carron.

-Il faut absolument lui dire, c'est la seule manière d'avancer. Tu as vu ce qui se passe autour de nous ! Vationus Renus prépare quelque chose, et ça se rapproche.

En effet, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Les attaques de néo-mangemorts continuaient à terroriser le pays. Les techniques étaient bien différentes de celle de Voldemort, bien plus sournoise. Les attaques étaient complètement sans logique les unes des autres, imprévisibles et finissaient rarement sans un mort. Les seuls fous que le Ministère arrivait à arrêter se suicidaient dans l'instant grâce à une sorte de poison qui s'activait quand le corps était touché par un « stupéfix ». La gazette y trouvais son gagne-pain et les critiques pleuvaient sur le Ministère. Harry était bien souvent cité, et nombreux étaient les sorciers qui remettaient en doute sa place de chef des Aurors, mettant en cause son inexpérience et son manque de connaissance du terrain.

Et en plus il devait cacher mon secret à son meilleur ami. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place en ce moment.

-J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur Harry, dis-je alors à Draco alors que nous passions le long du terrain de quidditch.

-Et alors ? Même s'il était là, maintenant qu'il sait, tu ne peux rien y faire. Et puis de toute manière, je ne pense pas que Harry prenne le temps de venir prendre un verre aux Trois-Balais en pleine chasse aux néo-mangemorts.

-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui je sais bien. Il ne sera pas là, fais-moi confiance.

Draco n'avait rien à cacher à personne. Sa mère était absente, son père oscillait entre la prison et les cellules secrètes du Département de la justice magique et il n'avait presque pas d'amis. Le seul véritable ami, Blaise, s'en fichait carrément.

-Blaise s'entraîne encore ce matin ? Lui demandai-je en entendant quelques cris virils donnant des ordres de l'autre côté du stade.

-Je ne sais pas, il me semble que lui et Emy voulait faire un truc cet aprèm, il ne m'en a pas dit plus.

-Tu lui as dit que nous serions au café toute la journée ?

-Oui, mais il semblait pas tellement intéressé. Il est un peu étrange en ce moment. Très distant.

-Et c'est Draco Malfoy, le type le plus sociable de Poudlard qui dit ça.

-Eh, j'ai plein d'amis !

-C'est ça, ajoutai-je en le poussant de l'épaule.

Je savais que nous serions seuls sur le chemin entre Poudlard et Pré-au-lard alors je me décidais à prendre la main de Draco dans la mienne, mélangeant nos doigts ensemble, je m'autorisais même un petit baiser alors que nous arrivions à l'entrée du village. J'avais vraiment envie de me dévoiler à tout le monde. Toutes ses simagrées m'énervaient, et je voulais juste profiter de lui devant tout le monde, en plein jour, sans à avoir à me cacher.

Ginny nous couvrait de manière régulière mais je n'osais pas tellement lui demander car chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, elle ne cessait de répéter : « Quand vas-tu le dire à Ron ? » et tel l'autruche qui se cache la tête dans le sable, je faisais tout pour éviter le sujet car je n'avais pas du tout le courage de parler à Ron.

Quelques bulbes de narcisses commençaient doucement à percer le sol autour du chemin. Aujourd'hui le temps était magnifique. Une certaine douceur avait fondre le plus gros de la neige, seuls quelques petits parterre enneigés subsistaient dans les endroits ombragés. Le vent restait froid mais le soleil redoublait d'effort pour réchauffer le château. C'était un printemps bien trop précoce, mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre au château.

La petite sonnette des Trois-Balais tinta joyeusement alors que nous entrions dans l'auberge. Nous accueillant avec le sourire, Mrs Rosmerta nous trouva une petite table coquette le long de la fenêtre. Nous pouvions observer des sorciers de tout le nord de l'Angleterre venir faire leurs emplettes.

Nous étions les seuls élèves, mais il était encore relativement tôt.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Nous demanda Rosmerta avec joie.

-Comme d'habitude, lui répondis-je.

-Très bien, une bièraubeurre et une part de tarte au citron pour la demoiselle. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus froidement à Draco.

-Euh, juste une bièraubeurre pour moi, ça ira, merci.

Rosmerta retourna accueillir de nouveaux clients et fila derrière son comptoir préparer nos commandes.

-Comment fais-tu pour avaler une part de tarte alors que nous sortons juste de la Grande Salle.

-Il va falloir t'y habituer, mon amour, les Granger ont deux estomacs, le commun et celui juste pour les desserts. Celui-là est illimité. Tant qu'il y a de l'envie, il y a de la place.

-Goinfre !

Nos commandes arrivèrent rapidement. L'après-midi se passa dans un incroyable calme, je profitais pleinement de mon amoureux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il était déjà presque quatre heures et les parts de tarte étaient continuellement arrivées sur la table sous les yeux effarés de Draco qui semblait découvrir un monstre face à lui

-Je te l'avais dis, un deuxième estomac.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Pourtant il fait super beau dehors, me dit-il en se penchant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

-C'est à cause de ce match de quidditch important qui a lieu aux États-Unis. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça ce matin. Le professeur Flitwick a invité tous ceux qui voulaient pour le suivre à la radio dans sa classe. C'est là que doit être Ginny, il me semble.

-Ils n'ont que ça à faire...

-C'est un truc qu'ils aiment, c'est tout... Tu ne peux pas...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Un gigantesque flash lumineux m'aveugla et je sentis une brûlure violence me déchirer la joue droite. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je me retrouvais au sol. Quelques sons me parvenaient. Des cris.

Je vis Draco à côté de moi. Il était allongé lui aussi, les yeux fermés, son visage était brûlé à moitié et ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de verre entraient sans sa chair. Je portais ma main à mon visage et compris que c'était la même chose pour moi.

La main s'enfonçant douloureusement dans le verre éparpillé autour de moi, je me relevais péniblement. Mes sens revenaient. Je compris alors qu'une déflagration nous avait soufflé la fenêtre en plein visage. De nombreux clients de l'auberge semblaient blessés. Certains criaient, d'autres pleuraient. D'autres, comme moi, étaient trop choqués pour réagir.

Je restais assise, prostrée. Ma vue partait et revenait. Les cris se mêlaient à des moments de vibration dans mon oreille, m'enfermant dans une boite d'incompréhension. Finalement les larmes vinrent alors que je me penchais vers Draco. Il avait l'air de reprendre conscience doucement.

-Que... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il en tentant vainement de se lever.

Je ne pouvais lui répondre. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Du monde semblait s'affairer autour de nous. Quelqu'un me releva et m'aida à marcher pour me mettre à l'abri dans l'arrière boutique. Draco était avec moi.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, une voix sortit de l'inconnu.

-Hermione ! Hermione, est ce que ça va ? Me disait Harry, me tenant les épaules.

-Oui, je crois, essayais-je de répondre en baragouinant.

-On va te transporter à Poudlard.

-Draco... tentais-je de dire.

-Il vient avec nous.

Ils étaient plusieurs autour de nous. Je me sentis transportée, mais le flash de lumière revenait, floutant ma vision à de nombreuses reprises. Je compris que nous arrivions à l'infirmerie. Enfin allongée sur le lit, j'en profitais pour fermer un peu les yeux.

Je les ouvrais de nouveau quelques secondes tard.

-Hermione ! Eh, elle est réveillée, beugla une voix aiguë à côté de moi.

Autour de moi, des visages connus me regardaient comme si j'étais un vrai fantôme. Ginny, Draco et McGonagall avaient les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Doucement Hermione, dit alors McGonagall en posant sa main sur mon torse pour m'empêcher de me relever.

-Tout à l'heure, continuais-je. C'était une explosion ?

-Oui, une explosion. Mais ce n'était pas, tout à l'heure, c'était la semaine dernière. Tu es restée allongée pendant une semaine.

Ils se moquaient de moi. Comment avais-je pu rester aussi longtemps dans les pommes ? J'étais un peu secouée, mais rien qui justifiait autant de temps.

Les minutes passèrent et j'appris peu à peu que les Néo-Mangemorts avaient décidé de poser une potion destructrice en plein milieu de la rue de Pré-au-lard. Ce nouveau genre d'attaque ne plaisait pas tellement au Ministère qui se trouvait là face à un genre de violence qui dépassait celles de Voldemort lui-même. Ce dernier envoyait des sorciers attaquer de front. Les victimes pouvaient se défendre. Elles avaient les moyens de répliquer. Ici, dans ce genre d'attaque comme à Pré-au-lard, rien ne pouvait être fait. Le ou les Néo-Mangemorts qui avaient fait ça étaient introuvables. La potion avait été jetée au sol depuis un toit où l'un des assaillants avait transplanné. Cette attaque semblait bien prévue.

McGonagall s'était assise sur mon lit, elle me racontait tout ça avec calme et délicatesse.

-Il faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter Jem le plus rapidement possible. Il faut trouver ses motivations. Ici, rien ne motivait une attaque aussi gratuite. Rien.

-Je comprends, Madame, je vais tout faire pour...

-Pour ouvrir la boîte ? Draco et Ginny m'ont tout dit. Je sais que la boîte est ouverte depuis longtemps. Je comprends votre appréhension, Hermione, mais je ne vous cacherais rien. Je n'ai pas encore regardé le contenu des fioles, et croyez moi, j'en meurs d'envie.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que tout ceci vous touche autant que moi. J'ai décidé de vous laisser regarder la première.

 **Dimanche 20 janvier 1999**

J'étais de nouveau sur patte. J'allais bien mieux et seulement un jour après mon réveil. Les potions de Miss Pomfresh étaient merveilleuses, presque magiques. Alors que Draco m'accompagnait chez McGonagall, je repensais à mon réveil la veille. Ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient là pour moi. Même si quelques bonbons et chocolats portaient leur signature, j'étais un peu triste de ne pas les avoir vu. Ginny les avait pourtant prévenu de ma guérison soudaine.

J'allais entrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon quand Draco m'arrêta d'une main.

-Hermione, attend, avant que tu ne montes à l'étage. Il y a quelque chose que McGonagall ne t'a pas dit hier.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Draco ? Demandai-je inquiète par son regard bien trop sérieux.

-Quand tu étais dans le coma. Tu t'es réveillée brièvement. C'était jeudi. Tu semblais être différente, ta voix était étrange.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as fait une nouvelle prophétie.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _Note : A bientôt pour la suite. Le chapitre suivant est déjà tapé. Il passe à la relecture et arrive bientôt (vendredi prochain)._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ou de vous inscrire au « follow » pour être avertie de la sortie de chaque chapitre._


	22. Le collier, le pendentif et le casque

_Note : Me revoilà avec un nouveau (très court) chapitre très important. Si ce n'est un des plus importants de cette fanfiction (avec le premier dans lequel j'ai caché pleins de choses). On abandonne malheureusement Hermione et Draco le temps d'un chapitre, mais on les reverra très bientôt, dès le prochain chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera assez tranquille, mais l'action finale se mettra en place dès le chapitre 24 ! Whouhou ! J'ai tellement hâte de l'écrire._

 _Je remercie celles qui me suivent (J'utilise le féminin car je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous se logent dans cette catégorie, si jamais il y a des lecteurs masculins, manifestez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas seul, j'en suis un!). J'espère que le trio de lectrice qui me suit depuis le début me suivra jusqu'à la fin, ça sera un voyage bien sympathique vécu à vos côtés. C'est toujours très agréable de vous retrouver dès que je pose un chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture. Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, non pas vendredi soir car je ne serais pas dispo._

 **Le collier le pendentif et le casque.**

 **PREMIER FLACON : « Recherches, Travaux et Département des Mystères »**

 **Souvenir n°1 :**

Deux hommes entraient dans le salon de la petite maison. Le plus gros, la quarantaine, s'assit en soufflant sur l'un des fauteuils rembourrés de la pièce. Le deuxième homme, grand et sec, l'air sévère, ouvrit une porte qui conduisait à la cuisine. Il revint avec deux verres dans une main et une bouteille d'alcool dans la deuxième.

-Je suis désolé, Bert, il ne me reste plus que cette liqueur sucrée dont Minerva raffole tant.

-Ça ira comme ça, Carron, je ne suis pas compliqué, réagit le gros homme en rigolant amicalement.

Le dénommé Carron s'assit alors en face du gros canapé grinça un peu alors qu'il se calait le plus au fond possible. Malgré tout, ses genoux semblaient presque toucher la petite table où Bert servaient déjà deux verres de liqueur. Le reste de la pièce était tout à fait conventionnel. De lourds rideaux clairs enfermaient les deux hommes dans une lumière presque artificielle. Pourtant le lustre rococo qui pendait du plafond était bien éteint, ainsi que les diverses lampes à abat-jour en pompon qui les entouraient. Les meubles semblaient appartenir à deux peuples différents. D'un côté un style ancien, de vieux meubles en bois solide rayés des nervures des troncs dont ils provenaient. De l'autre côté, de manière plus éparse, des meubles qui semblaient récents, en formica, presque recouvert de plantes à demi-fanée ou de chaperon en dentelle. Rien ici le déparait d'une maison anglaise de la fin des années 60, si ce n'étaient les régulières photographies qui poussaient sur les murs. Les cadres en bois mité entouraient souvent la photographie d'une famille fuyante. Les portraits ne souhaitaient pas rester en place. Leur propriétaires allaient et venaient, et parfois semblaient rendre visite. C'est ainsi qu'un observateur un peu soucieux du détail aurait remarqué que cette photo de deux enfants jouant dans une petite chambre était étrange. Les deux enfants étaient la même personne, seulement séparés de quelques années. A côté, un cadre plus petit était vide, il montrait une pelouse de parc sans grand intérêt si ce n'était quelques jouets tombés au sol, abandonnés de leur propriétaire.

La bouteille de liqueur se vidait rapidement et les deux hommes en vinrent à parler de leur travail.

-Marcus n'a pas tenu sa parole sur ce coup, grommela Albert.

-Tu ne comprendrais si tu te mettais à sa place. Ce type ne peut décemment pas faire entrer un charlatan de ce type.

-Barlow est tout à fait correct, reprit Albert en bougonnant. Certes, il a été limite dans sa jeunesse, mais toi aussi, je te rappelle.

-Barlow est une ordure, et que tu défends ce type me sort par les yeux.

Un grognement fut l'unique réponse d'Albert qui vida un énième verre de liqueur à la cerise. Carron tira la bouteille vers lui en lançant un regard incendiaire à son collègue.

-Ma femme va arriver dans peu de temps, laisses-en lui un peu.

-Au fait, Carron, je suis allé voir le jeune dont tu me parlais hier. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Le gros sorcier se pencha en avant et tendit une enveloppe. La saisissant d'un coup de main, Carron l'ouvrit pour se trouver face à un certificat de naissance.

-C'est encore mieux que ce que nous pensions, rétorqua Carron.

-Oui, en plus d'être le fils d'une vélane et d'un sorcier, le jeune est aussi de la famille des Trelawneys. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

-Oui, mais le faire venir dans le laboratoire ne va pas être facile. Sa tarée de mère ne souhaitera jamais le lâcher. J'ai essayé de voir avec Dumbledore, il ne pet rien faire. Le Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques ne souhaite pas s'en mêler. Les vélanes font bien trop peur à Rismund.

-Ce pervers a surtout peur de qu'elle pourrait dévoiler sur lui. Il était avec Burbank quand il y a eu cette histoire d'abus d'elfes, non ?

-Ça ne change rien à notre problème, tu vas devoir t'en occuper, Bert. Il nous faut ce gamin.

-De ton côté, trouve de quoi catalyser le problème. Il nous faut une source de pouvoir bien plus puissante que ce que nous possédons au travail.

Un petit claquement sourd retentit alors dans leur dos. La porte grinça et laissa place à une femme grande et maigre ainsi qu'à un enfant qui paraissait avoir 7 ou 8 ans. Ils s'avancèrent et la femme salua poliment Albert. Elle embrassa chastement Bert alors que le petit sautait sur les genoux de son père.

-Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait, Minerva, demanda Carron.

-La plupart des robes ne seront disponibles que dans une dizaine de jour, répondit-elle.

-On faisait les boutiques de fringue, Minerva ? demanda Albert d'un rire gras et poisseux.

-Nous cherchions une robe pour la rentrée de Jem. Il rentre à Poudlard dans quelques mois, et je ne veux pas attendre la dernière minute.

-Minerva, le petit n'a que 8 ans... Dumbledore ne peut pas le faire entrer avant ça !

-Il aura neuf ans dans trois mois. J'ai fais une dérogation auprès du Ministère, il devrait être accepté.

On voyait une certaine gène dans le salon. Alors que Minerva regardait d'un air supérieur Albert, affalé nonchalamment sur le fauteuil, Carron regardait ses pieds. L'homme semblait vouloir éviter le regard de sa femme.

-Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine. Albert, tu restes manger ce soir ? demanda enfin Minerva après un long moment de silence.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec Milly du Département des Transports Magiques.

-Très bien.

Elle claqua les talons et disparus par une porte battante laissant un grand vide dans la pièce. Carron semblait retrouver enfin sa place. Il se pencha vers Carron et lui soupira quelques mots.

-Suis-moi discrètement. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, laissant sur la table leurs deux verres vides. Ils prirent la porte qui menait à l'entrée et Carron enfonça une petite clef dans le placard sous l'escalier.

-Jem n'a pas le droit de descendre, c'est pourquoi on ferme toujours à clef.

La petite porte donnait sur un escalier sombre qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité d'une cave humide. Les marches grinçantes semblaient crier leur douleur à chaque pas lourd d'Albert. D'un coup de baguette, Carron illumina une petite lampe. Par effet de rebondissement, la lumière passa d'une lampe à une autre et fut bientôt la pièce entière qui fut éclairée par une dizaine de bougies, lustres, lampes anciennes, chandeliers et autre. La pièce était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle paraissait du haut de l'escalier. Quelques établis ça et là étaient composés de bouquets d'outils de toute sorte dont Albert n'aurait pu trouver l'utilité. Une chose attira son attention, une chose qui l'effraya tout autant qu'elle le fascina. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un gros fauteuil noir en cuir vieilli. Il ressemblait à ces étranges chaises de barbier qui pivotaient en arrière et qui tournaient sur elle-même depuis leur pied unique.

Cette chaise ne semblait pas avoir sa place ici, en plein milieu d'une cave triste et humide au sol poussiéreux et terreux. Pourtant Albert reconnu aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Si, ajouta Carron avec un sourire de fierté.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Minerva est au courant ?

-Non, tu crois bien. Elle ne vient jamais ici. Je vais tenter, demain. Je sais que je peux le faire. Je le sais, Bert !

-Carron, tu dois être cinglé si tu crois que ça va marcher. Tu sais bien qu'on y arrive pas au boulot avec tous les efforts produits là bas, comment veux-tu réussir ici !

-Jem peut le faire, j'en suis certain. Minerva refuse de me croire. Elle surprotège le petit. C'est pour ça qu'elle eut l'envoyer à Poudlard. Je suis certain qu'elle en a discuté avec Dumbledore, il doit être d'accord. Ils s'entendent trop bien à mon goût ces deux là.

-Carron, c'est de la folie ! Tu ne maîtrises rien ici ! Tu te mets en danger, et tu mets Jem en danger. On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut ouvrir avec ça.

-On a vu ce qu'on pouvait faire avec la petite la dernière fois. La barrière était brisée.

-La petite Bulfrow était sous notre maîtrise. Minerva était avec nous pour contrôler la métamorphose visuelle. Ici tu n'as rien. Tu ne peux pas contrôler le flux de magie et aider Jem à se visualiser l'ouverture. La porte ne peut pas s'ouvrir.

-Je sais que le petit peut le faire sans moi. Il comprend tout tellement vite, si tu savais. Je m'occuperais du flux.

-Tu n'es pas assez puissant.

-Je sais où trouver la puissance nécessaire. Regarde !

Carron semblait fébrile, enthousiaste et ne semblait pas le même homme qui n'osait lever les yeux devant sa femme. Il s'avança vers un meuble au fond de la cave. Il ouvrit un tiroir vide puis sortit sa baguette. Il prononça quelques mots obscurs en visant le vide du tiroir. Il le ferma et le rouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait maintenant une baguette rouge et un petit médaillon, noir, en forme de triangle.

-Regarde ! montra t-il alors à Albert bouche bée. Le médaillon de Grindelwald, et la baguette en cerisier de Herbert le Tordu. La puissance de ces objets me permettra de créer assez de magie pour ouvrir le portail, je le sais.

-De la magie noire ! C'est de la magie noire ! Tu es complètement dingue !

-Bert ! Tu dois garder ça pour toi ! Tu ne dois rien dire, c'est compris !

-Tout ces risques pour quoi ? Pour faire revenir Amaya ? Tu ne peux rien faire tu ne peux pas la sauver. Elle n'est plus là, c'est tout !

-Tu en sais rien. Tu n'étais pas là. Je sais que je peux ! Je peux revenir en arrière et les sauver toutes les deux cette fois-ci, pas uniquement Minerva. Amaya le droit de naître elle aussi et de vivre !

-Tu as Jem, et ce garçon est incroyable !

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Amaya est ma première, mon unique fille, je veux la revoir ! hurla Carron.

oOo

 **Souvenir n°2 :**

Une brume tomba sur la scène. Enfin évanouit, les lieux avaient changés. L'espace confiné de la cave familiale laissait place à une pièce vaste et lumineuse. Autour de lui, Carron pouvait voir de nombreux sorciers affairés, marchant et courant dans tous les sens. Le Hall du Ministère de la Magie était en effervescence. De grands panneaux lumineux montraient tantôt une extérieur radieux inventé de toute pièce, tantôt des annonces. On pouvait lire actuellement : "Attention sorciers d'Angleterre ! Le danger rôde, fermez vos portes par magie le soir et protégez vos cheminées de toute intrusion. Plusieurs attaques sont signalées."

On ne parlait pas de l'origine de ces attaques mais la crainte se lisait sur le visage de certains sorciers qui levaient la tête vers les panneaux. Carron accéléra et prit l'un des petits ascenseurs étroits qui menaient aux étages. Le sien descendit longuement et s'arrêta soudainement. Il sortit, salua quelques têtes inconnues et trouva finalement celui qu'il cherchait.

-Ah ! Je vous cherchais ! dit alors Carron au grand blond qui lui faisait face.

-Pas ici, McGonagall, fit l'homme d'un ton sec et discret.

Son air nerveux le trahissait, il regardait autour de lui et mena Carron dans une petite pièce sombre. D'un coup de baguette, "insonorito", il se coupa du monde et reprit un air plus soulagé.

-McGonagall, nous ne pouvons pas parler de ces choses là en public, certainement pas !

-Je sais bien Malfoy, mais c'est urgent. L'avez-vous ?

-Ce soir, oui, rejoignez-moi chez moi, et ne passez pas par les cheminées, elles sont surveillées. Mon maître souhaite rester discret.

-Ce soir, très bien !

-Et ne dites pas un mot ! Surtout pas à votre femme. Maintenant qu'elle travaille avec Dumbledore il y a bien trop de risque.

-Elle n'est pas au courant.

oOo

 **Souvenir n°3 :**

Carron se faufilait discrètement dans une rue faiblement éclairée et totalement déserte. Il traversa la chaussée pour se trouver face à une large grille en métal, flanquée de deux colonnes imposantes. Le reste n'était que haie et buisson à perte de vue sur sa droite et sa gauche. Approchant de la grille, il tendit la main comme pour la toucher. Alors que ses doigts allaient rencontrer le fer froid et noir du portail, ils passèrent au travers, comme on passe une main à travers une fumée. Il s'avança et c'est tout son corps qui franchit l'illusion.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un grand jardin très bien entretenu. Quelques bruits à sa droite le firent sursauter, mais il ne s'agissait que de quelques paons qui se pavanaient nonchalamment. Carron marcha rapidement jusqu'à la grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Le crissement de ses pieds sur le gravier se fit de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il abordait les hautes marches en marbre. Il cogna fermement deux fois sur le porte. Elle s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison étrangement sale l'invita à entrer.

-Par ici, Monsieur, lui dit-il sans décrocher son regard du sol.

Il le fit avancer dans quelques pièces, prit son manteau et lui demanda alors poliment de s'asseoir sur un sofa.

-Mon maître arrive, je pars le prévenir.

Il disparu dans un crépitement soudain et il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entendit des pas descendre de l'imposant escalier central.

-Dobby m'a prévenu que vous étiez là. Suivez-moi, nous irons dans mon bureau, lui dit Lucius d'un ton ferme.

Carron se leva, sans avoir eu le temps de saluer son hôte et le suivit en forçant le pas derrière les grandes enjambées du sorcier imposant. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un grand bureau boisé.

-Comment va votre femme ? demanda poliment Carron.

-Elle est fatiguée. J'étais à son chevet, notre enfant ne va pas tarder à venir au monde. Mais parlons de ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas me séparer d'un objet aussi important sans savoir vos projets avant cela.

-Lucius...

-Veuillez m'appeler par nom, je vous en prie.

-Excusez moi, Malefoy, vous savez que les Langues-de-plomb sont tenus au secret, nous ne pouvons rien dévoiler de ce que nous faisons. Et même si nous le tentions, en sceau de fidélité nous en empêcherait. Nous avons promis au moment de notre entrée au service du Département des Mystères.

-McGonagall, ne me dites pas que vous avez besoin de cet objet pour votre travail. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un projet personnel ! Vous devez m'en parler où le casque restera ici.

-Très bien. Vous avez déjà entendu parle du projet Hirondelle ?

-Ce vieux projet qui visait à manipuler le temps ? Je croyais qu'il avait été enterré en même temps que vos prédécesseurs. Ne me dites pas qu'un projet aussi dangereux a été relancé !

-Si. Je ne peux rien vous dire sur le projet actuel, Toujours est-il que je sais que je peux aller plus loin chez moi. Mon fils est naturellement doué, et il a en lui toutes les facultés pour réussir, mais je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour l'aider. Le casque de Mordred pourrait m'aider. C'est un objet puissant et qui décuple les forces de celui qui le porte.

-Vous êtes fou ! Si c'était aussi facile je le porterais moi même sur la tête. Il est dangereux et il prend possession de votre corps. Vous ne pourrez pas le maîtriser.

-J'ai d'autres objets qui permettront au casque d'être canalisé pendant un certain temps. Je dois essayer !

-Votre fille est morte Carron ! Peu de monde sait que vous et votre femme avez perdu une fille quand vous viviez encore dans le nord de l'Écosse. Je le sais, et je comprends bien votre projet. Les morts ne peuvent revenir. C'est une loi inébranlable. Vous risquez de changer bien trop de chose dans notre monde si vous la faites revenir !

-Je sais que je peux ! Un retour en arrière est possible. Les retourneurs de temps ne sont pas assez efficaces.

-Pourtant votre femme était plus doué dans leur création.

-Pas assez pour avoir un vrai impact. On en fait que voir ce qui a été fait, on ne peut rien changer car ça serait trop dangereux. Revenir en arrière à l'aide du projet Hirondelle, c'est la certitude de rester en arrière et de tout refaire !

-Votre projet est insensé. Entre des mauvais mains, cela pourrait être terrible !

-Qui ? demanda Carron.

Lucius semblait vaciller un peu en arrière. Il se releva de sa lourde chaise et fit le tour de la pièce. Il vint ouvrir la pièce et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant. D'un coup de baguette, il insonorisa la pièce, comme à son habitude. Il revint et s'assit juste à côté de Carron.

-Mon Maître ! Il devient plus puissant chaque jour ! Vous le savez ! Avec le pouvoir de remonter le temps plus personne ne pourrait s'opposer à lui. C'est bien trop dangereux. Il dépasse de loin la cruauté que je lui aurais imaginé.

-Vous êtes allé trop loin dans votre dépendance à cet homme, Malefoy ! Vous étiez bien plus fort avant.

-Vous ne savez rien de cet homme. Son pouvoir est incroyable. Vous-Savez-Qui régnera sur le monde de la magie, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je préfère être de son côté. Mon enfant doit naître dans quelques jours et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être du mauvais côté.

-Malefoy, décidez-vous ! Il me faut cet objet !

L'affrontement entre les deux hommes était terrible bien qu'invisible. Chacun regardait l'autre d'un oeil perçant. Les doutes et les craintes de Lucius avait fait tourner le débat en faveur de Carron. Ce dernier cherchait à en imposer face au sorcier blond. Le sorcier se leva et d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas décidé.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre parole, cela ne sert à rien d'attendre. Je pars. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Attendez McGonagall. Je veux bien vous livrer le Casque mais il faut que notre marché soit clair. Si je vous cède ce Casque aujourd'hui, rien ne doit être su par quiconque. Ni votre femme, ni la mienne, ni Herring, votre collègue. Cela reste entre nous. Est-ce clair ?

-Ça l'a toujours été, pour moi.

-Suivez-moi.

-Quoi, il est ici ? demanda Carron, la surprise déformant presque son visage.

-Ne croyez pas que j'allais le cacher dans mon coffre à Gringott, il y a de nombreuses fouilles maintenant, bien qu'elles n'existent pas selon les goblins, tout le monde le sait. Ils cherchent tous l'objet de Gryffondor.

Carron et Malefoy quittèrent le bureau pour traverser le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans un salon immense. Le regard de Carron n'en finissait pas de s'extasier devant les beautés qu'il recelait. Le soleil entrait par les hautes porte-fenêtres et venait s'éclater dans les centaines de petits miroirs qui formait l'imposant lustre de la salle. Le lumière s'éclatait dessus et venait s'éparpiller dans le reste de la pièce. D'un côté de la pièce, une imposante cheminée aurait pu contenir deux hommes comme Albert, de l'autre un orgue monumental s'allongeait jusqu'au plafond. Le reste de la pièce était composé de petits fauteuils, une douzaine, tous entourant quatre petites tables. Le salon était grandiose et Carron semblait certain de n'avoir jamais rien vu de tel.

Lucius s'approcha de la cheminée et entra dans l'âtre. Ses bras fouillèrent quelque chose sur le côté, et il ressortit enfin une grosse boite en bois.

-Pas génial, comme cachette, remarqua Carron avec humour.

-La cachette n'importe pas, personne ne peut ouvrir cette boite.

Il prit la boite dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Un petit clic retentit et une serrure apparut. Lucius sortit une clef qui pendait autour de son cou. Il l'introduit et ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur, une autre boite. Lucius posa la seconde boite sur une petite table et la montra à Carron.

-Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, mais ne le touchez pas. Utilisez-le seulement au dernier moment. Il est très dangereux. Le dernier à l'avoir mit sur sa tête, le mage noir Aurebois, est mort prit de folie.

Carron ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur, un casque qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux des armures de Poudlard. Carron referma la boite, remercia Lucius et partit rapidement, de peur que ce dernier ne change une nouvelle fois d'avis. Le parc de bâtisse à peine franchit, Carron disparut dans un « clac » sonore.

oOo

 **Souvenir n°4, 5, 6, 7 etc...**

Nombre important de tests avec Albert dans le Département des Mystères. Rien de nouveau cependant. La plupart des expériences ressemblent à celles opérées sur Remy Gates.

oOo

 **DEUXIEME FLACON : « Personnel »**

 **Souvenir n°1 :**

Carron était de nouveau dans son petit salon. Il semblait fébrile. Il poussait les meubles pour faire de la place. Il s'empara d'un miroir sur pied d'un coup de « Wingardium Léviosa » et vint le déposer face à au canapé. Il s'assit face au canapé et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Minerva, si je crée ce souvenir maintenant, c'est pour une raison simple. Ce soir, je sais que tu ne seras pas là. Jem est dans sa chambre. Je t'ai caché beaucoup de chose mais tu sauras tout prochainement. Ce soir je tente le voyage final. Celui que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Grace à notre fils, je sais pouvoir remonter le temps. Le projet Hirondelle arrive à terme. J'ai trouvé assez de puissance pour créer le flux et Jem est bien assez malin pour savoir l'ouvrir. Je me suis lié à lui. J'irais avec lui et je ramènerais Amaya avec moi, je t'en fais la promesse.

Il changea de position, s'épongea un peu le front qui gouttait et se racla la gorge.

-S'il arrivait quelque chose, à Jem ou à moi, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je préfère dans ce cas là ne pas revenir. Je sais que je prends des risques, et si le retour est compliqué, alors je me sacrifierais pour faire rentrer Jem et Amaya. Aie confiance, Minerva. Je vais ramener notre fille. Je t'aime toujours autant, ma chérie. Depuis tout ce temps et pour toujours. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

La vision devint floue et tout se mélangea à une brume blanche impénétrable.

oOo

Hermione releva la tête avec la nausée. Elle venait de partager sa vision avec McGonagall qui elle aussi était entrée dans la pensine. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione vit une larme couler le long de la joue de sa directrice.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 _Note : _

_(Pour vous sortir le chapitre ce soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une relecture approfondie. Ça sera le cas dans le week-end, ce chapitre sera corrigé et remplacé par un « propre », même si celui-là est convenable.)_

 _Voilà pour ce tout petit chapitre. Tout n'a pas été dit sur ces souvenirs. Ça viendra. Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir d'ici samedi si j'arrive à trouver un peu de temps ou alors seulement mercredi dans deux semaines. Patience, patience !_

 _Le chapitre 23 sera bien plus long. Facilement le double._

 _A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review._


End file.
